Ace Attorney Truth Or Dare
by LittleFaeGirl
Summary: Ever wanted to see your favorite character from AA do something they would never do? Come join the insanity that lies with! I do NOT own anything but the weapons.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I noticed there was a shortage of Ace Attorney Truth or Dares, so I made one! Oh, and the hosts need a co-host! If you want to be the co-host, let me know a little about you. Enjoy, and watch out for Furio Tigre!**

Ace Attorney Truth Or Dare

Inside a huge as hell studio with the interior resembling a courtroom, a man in black rodes and a girl wearing a violet prosecutor's outfit were seen talking.

YinYang (Me in my Ace Attorney outfit): So, long story short, you watch over everyone, and I'll make sure your needs are met. Deal?

Judge: Deal!

The two shake hands.

YinYang: Ok, i'll see you later, your Honer. I got a Super Smash Bros Truth or Dare to work on~ -vanishes in black and white smoke-

Judge: ...What was she talking about?

20 minutes later, the ENTIRE Ace Attorney cast (including the victoms and killers) are on the stage. The audience is sitting in areas that resemble Jury seats. A few people on stage are unaware that there was more than one of them.

Phoenix: Why are we here again?

Maya: No idea. Something about truth. -munches on chips-

Gumshoe: Truth? Hmm...

8 year old Phoenix sneaks behind his 22 year old self and kicks him on the leg.

Y. Phoenix: *rasp*

Phoenix: WTH! Your me when I was eight!

Y. Phoenix: Tell me something I don't know, bird-brain!

Hobo Phoenix: Your insulting yourself you know. -sips grape juice-

Phoenix: O_o *eyetwitch* -faints-

Y. Klavier: -points at Phoenix- Hah. Herr Wright got owned by himself.

Klavier: Yeah.

Both Klaviers high-five eachother, then do the air guitar.

Ema: -eating Snackoos- Who's in charge here! I'm running out of Snackoos!

Lang: I don't know, but i'll find out!

?: OBJECTION!

Everyone turns to see Apollo Justice and Miles Edgeworth stepping onto the stage. Apollo has a file in his hand, while Miles was sipping some tea.

Trucy: Polly! Why are we here?

Apollo and Miles look at eachother

_Flashback, Miles, Apollo, and YinYang are seen inside a room playing BS. Apollo is winning by a single card._

_Miles: So let me get this straight. You want me and Mr. Justice her host a Truth Or Dare? Two kings. -tosses two kings in the already growing pile-_

_YinYang: It would greatly help me, Mr. Edgeworth. I'm a very busy person, and I don't have any of my creations open to do this. Three eights -tosses three fours in the pile-_

_Apollo: BS, and why did you choose us?_

_YinYang: Cause you two are my favorites. -now notices what Apollo said- DAMMIT! -adds pile of cards to current hand-_

_Miles: Hmm... So we can torture, kill, and horribly maim anyone, and not suffer the consequences?_

_YinYang: Yup! You also get Author Powers! They are used for reviving the dead and pretty much do everything else._

_Apollo: I'm in! I can finally kill Kristoph!_

_Miles: -smile- Might as well, since this is an opportunity to get revenge on Manfred von Karma._

_YinYang: It's settled! You two will start tomarrow! -waves hand-_

_A wave of black and white magic surrounds the duo. They now have Author Powers._

_Both: Let's do this! -high five-_

_Flashback End_

Apollo: No reason.

Miles: You are all in the worst possible situation... Welcome to the Ace Attorney...

Apollo: (Chords of Steel!) TRUTH OR DARE!

The audience cheers like crazy. Everyone on stage is now white as a ghost.

Phoenix: WHAT! I hoped no one would think up one! I see what they do on these... *shudder*

Miles: Suck it up, Wright. Anyway, let's get the rules down

**1- Limit to 5 dares/truths per review. We don't want to make them suffer too much. Wait, I lied. Any amount of dares/truths are acceptable. Torture them to your heart's content.**

**2- Anyone on stage is fair game. That includes me and Chords of Steel boy here. (Apollo: HEY!)**

**3- Keep it 'T' rated. There's kids running around here.**

**4- The Punishment Room is connected with another Truth Or Dare, so there will be uninvited guests busting in.**

**5- Be careful what you say. The Authoriss is watching EVERY. FREAKING. THING. WE. DO. -motions to Security Camera in corner-**

**6- If you haven't noticed, the studio is built to resemble a court room, so there will be cases and debates.**

**7- Do NOT tick me off, or you'll regret it. BIG TIME. There's YEARS of bottled-up-anger inside me, just READY to come lose.**

**8- Do not tick Apollo off. He will go mad.**

**9- Be creative! We have many rooms here, including a Artillery Room. (Free of use if you asked nicely), and a Reviewer Room (For our regulars, free of use.)**

**10- Go nuts.**

The audience cheers.

Apollo: So, first thing's first! We have some dares to do! -opens up file and skims through it-

Gumshoe: Wait...If you are hosts...then...

Phoenix: CRAP! THEY'LL KILL US ALL!

Lang: Really? Last time I checked, there's no 'true' deaths in Truth Or Dare.

Phoenix: ;_; -sulks in Emo Corner-

Apollo: Found it! -opens up envelope- These are from the Authoriss herself!

_**HAH! I hope this show gets just as much as the Smash Bros ToD! Maybe these will get people's attention...**_

_**Apollo (Truth): You do realize that you can do ANYTHING you want with Author Powers, right?**_

_**Miles (Dare): There's three of you; your 19 year old self( Will be called Y. Miles) and 8 year old self (Little Miles, or L. Miles), in this studio. See if you can find them. If you can't... Well... I'll let Apollo decide this one. I'm brain-dead right now.**_

_**Phoenix (Dare): You seem a little uneasy from seeing your older and younger self so... LET THEM BEAT THE SNOT OUTTA YOU!**_

_**Phoenix (Truth): How was it getting owned by your other selves?**_

_**Maya (Dare): Try and channel Mia Fey. If you can't look around the studio. (Note: She is there. Maya can't know about this.)**_

_**Manfred (Dare): Turn. (Note: Gregory Edgeworth is behind him holding a 45. Calibur, just  
>WAITING to fire that bullet. Only Apollo can read and see this part.)<strong>_

_**Franziska (Truth): Why do you use a whip? There's many other weapons in the Artillery Room you can use! (Note: Give Larry Buts a detonator and tell him to press the button. Make sure Franziska's in there! Then brace yourself for a huge a$$ explosion!)**_

_**That's all! HAVE FUN! :D**_

Apollo: Ok, that woman's violent.

Miles: -sarcastic- Really? You think so?

Apollo: I CAN? -shoots Kristoph with Deku Nut Launcher-

Kristoph: -dead-

Apollo: That felt good! -smile-

Miles: I thought we weren't allowed in YinYang's Weapon's Room?

Apollo: Joke's on you, cuz it's mine! I bought it!

Miles: Ah. -reads his dare- What the... THERE'S TWO MORE OF ME!

Y. Miles: -sees Miles- WHAT THE HELL!

Miles: THIS DEFIES ALL LOGIC!

Both: OBJECTION! -point at eachother-

L. Miles: -asleep on sofa, using Gregory Edgeworth's jacket as a blanket-

A few 'Aww...'s are heard from audience.

Apollo: While he's busy, let's continue.

Y. Phoenix: -holding up a Home-Run Bat-

Hobo Phoenix: Meh. I'll spare him this one. I'm not in the mood.

Y. Phoenix uses the bat, and Phoenix is sent flying to the freakin MOON!

Y. Phoenix: I'm keeping it!

Apollo: -snaps fingers-

Phoenix falls out of door on the ceiling.

Phoenix: -unconsious-

Apollo: Guess his truth will have to wait. Ms. Fey?

Maya: I'll try! -tries, but fails- What? It didn't work?

Mia: -comes out from behind sofa- Maya!

Maya: OMFG!

The sisters run up to eachother and hug. Everyone cheers for the happy reunion.

Mia: It's so great to be alive again!

Maya: YAY!

Godot tackle glomps Mia. Mia laughs.

Apollo: Mr. Von Karma?

Manfred: What is it, boy?

Apollo: -smile- Turn.

Manfred: -turns around- I don't see why I ha-

Gregory: -points gun at Manfred- Any objections?

Manfred: *eyetwitch*

Miles & Y. Miles: FATHER!

Both of them tackle him down and bear hug him. He simply laughs and pulls the trigger, shooting Manfred.

Manfred: -DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAD-

Both Miles: 3

Gregory: At least there's no true deaths here...

Apollo: -gives Larry the detonator- Do NOT press this button until I say so!

Larry: Uh... Ok.

Franziska: Really? -runs into Artillery Room-

Apollo: NOW!

Larry presses the button -Cue huge ass explosion-. Miles, Y. Miles, Apollo, amd Trucy are in a anti-explosion bubble.

Apollo: I LOVE my new job.

Miles: I really need a life...

Y. Miles: Tell me something I don't know.

Trucy: -laughing like crazy- MORE! MORE!

After everything is fixed, everyone returns to the studio.

Apollo: Not bad for our first day, right Mr. Edgeworth?

Miles: Yes, quite. Let's end the show.

**YinYang: Well, I hope you all enjoyed the show! Polly and Edgey did great!**

**Apollo: TRUCY!**

**Trucy: -hides behind me-**

**Edgeworth: -eyetwitch-**

**YinYang: If you enjoyed it, please hit the pretty review button! Or else I'll have Polly here bust your eardrums!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DAMN. How long have I been gone? Oh well! Here's a new chappie!**

Hosts Room. Miles is seen sipping some tea and reading a book. Apollo is on the internet finding music.

Miles: *sees Apollo* What are you doing, Mr. Justice?

Apollo: Trying to find some good Nickelback.

Miles: Ah. *sips tea*.

*BOOM*

A bunch of loud, girly screams is heard from the stage. The two rush out onto the stage and find that Daman Gant is loose chasing all the girls while the boys (and Pearl Fey) were hiding behind a Gant-Proof Fort.

Apollo: DAMMIT, WHO LET GANT LOOSE?

Larry is kicked out of the fort by Gumshoe. He smiles sheepishly.

Apollo: *eyetwitch*

Gant: *notices Apollo* IT'S RAEPING TIME!

Apollo: GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!*takes off running*

All the girls run into the Gant Proof Fort. Miles groans while shaking his head.

Miles: Oh, the irony... *takes out a teal colored whistle*

Trucy: POLLY, RUUUUUUUN!

Apollo slams into a wall and is cornered by Gant. Everyone tries to get Gant to get away from Apollo, but no use.

Miles: *blows Whistle*

*WHAM*

Gant was knocked out by a huge ass white hammer with a bubble theme. As he fell, a 15 year old cat girl stood there with a unimpressed look on her face.

Miles: I'm terribly sorry for calling you on your spare time, Ms. White.

Redd: Ms. White? How Fantas- *shot by cat girl*

Cat Girl: NO. RELATION. Anyway, It's ok, Edgey! Seeing you brightens up my day~

Oldbag, Teneiro, Ema, Lana, and Lauren: HE'S OURS, BITCH!

Yang: Ignoring them, for all you dum-dums that don't know me, I'm Yang White. And I'm going to assist you idiots until we get you a proper co-host! (A.N.: If you want to know what she wears and stuff, check out my Profile.)

Apollo: Cool! *hugs Yang*

Yang: Mew~ X3

Miles: Anyway, do you have our reviews?

Yang: Sadly, we only have one... So me and Yin added ours!

Miles: Alright. *reads list* These are from BAU-Fanatic.

_**BAU-Fanatic**_  
>815/11 . chapter 1

Oh wow! This is brilliant, I will now try my hardest to come up with truths/dares.

I dare all the Mileses to kiss there representative age Phoenixes ( and HoboPhoenix-Miles).

I dare Franziska to tell her father he isn't perfect.

Mia-Truth. Are you, or are you not, extremly mischievous at any given opportunity?

Last one. Miles(any of you)- Truth. How the heck do you get your hair to stay like that?

That will be all. I hope at least one of them will be of some use. This is going to be hilarious, update soon! :D

L. Miles: NO!

L. Phoenix: I'm not gay!

L. Larry: I triple dog dare you, Miles!

Larry: HA! Even your younger self is a sissy, Edgey!

Miles: How dare-

Y. Miles: You know what? Fuck this. *kisses Phoenix*

Miles: *eyetwitch*

Hobohodo: *asleep*

Trucy: DADDY!

Hobohodo: Wha? What is it, Tru-

Miles kisses him. He then rushes towards the backstage area.

Yang: Wait... We're missing one! *snaps fingers*

Feenie appears from out of a door in the ceiling.

Yang: Better. ^w^

Franziska: Father, you are NOT perfect!

Manfred: WHAT DID YOU-

*BANG*

Manfred falls to the ground dead.

Gregory: That seemed better a second time!

Miles: Um, Franziska, you didn't seem to hesitate on that one.

Franziska: I spoke the truth, what else?

Mia: What makes you think that?

*BOOM*

Dahlia is now covered in soot and is fuming mad.

Dahlia: MIA FEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!

Mia: I swear, I didn't do it!

Five Psyche-Locks appear over Mia. Apollo and Thalassa's bracelts twitch.

Apollo: Riiiiiiight... *reads Miles' dare* What does get your hair to stay like that?

Yang: It's sexalicious... *drools*

Everyone looks at her weirdly.

Yang: Just answer the damn question... *huggles Edgeworth plushie*

L. Miles: It's natural! *smile*

Y. Miles: Natural. *flicks bang*

Miles: It's natural. What else?

Yang: YAY! Oh! MINE ARE NEXT!

_**HIHI! Let's see how you all like my dares/truths!**_

_**Miles :Go kill anyone of your choice in the goriest way possible. I don't give a shit who. AS LONG AS IT'S NOT YOUR OTHER SELVES OR THE KLAVIERS.**_

_**Gregory: Happy to see your sons again?**_

_**Dahlia: Go kill Mia/Maya.**_

_**Godot: Save Mia and you win a romantic date to Paris. All expenses paid. **_

_**Phoenix: Save Maya and win a romantic date to Paris. All expenses paid in Manfred Von Karma's name.**_

_**Apollo: Save both and you get to pick out one of YinYang's weapons from her storage to keep!**_

_**Oldbag: How would you feel if Miles asked you out?**_

Miles: Already done. *points to the carcuss of which was Yanni Yogi and plants bloody machete on Manfred's dead body*

Gregory: Yes! I'm very happy to see my sons again! Although, I'm not impressed about their occupations... *points to Y. Miles & Miles.*

Both: Don't blame us!

Dahlia: FUCK YEEEEEEEEEEES! *grabs shotgun from the Artillery room*

Mia & Maya: *screams and runs like hell*

Godot swings from a random vine Tarzan-style and snags Mia. Phoenix tries to save Maya, but ends up getting shotgun blast in the head. Godot and Mia leave.

Yang: Why didn't you do anything, Apollo?

Apollo: *listening to Nickelback* What?

Yang: -.- Nevermind...

Oldbag: Why, I would die on the spot!

Miles: ! In that case, wanna go out?

Oldbag dies of a heart attack.

Miles: WHOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *happy dance*

Gumshoe: That's how ya do it, Mr. Edgeworth!

?: Dear sister, may I participate?

Yin Black sits in the front row with a sly smile in her face.

Yang: Hi sis!

Apollo: Eeep. *hides behind Miles* She's scary...

Yin: Now, now. I mean no harm. I just want to have a little fun~

Miles: Very well, Ms. Black. I happen to have your dare list right here.

_**Let's see anyone get out of these. ALIVE.**_

_**Larry: Attempt to kiss Franzska. (Read Below)**_

_**Franziska: Replace yourself with a bomb-like mannequin of yourself.**_

_**Shigaraki: I like you. So you're safe... FOR NOW! HAHAHAHAHA!**_

_**Bansai: DIE! *sliced in half by Dark Blade***_

_**Trucy: Start running...**_

_**Kristoph: Kill Trucy if you can catch her!**_

Larry: Easy! *kisses Franziska*

*Cue Huge Ass Explosion*

Everything around Larry is now charred and blackend. Franziska comes out of the Artillery Room holding a bladed bullwhip.

Franziska: HA! Such a foolishly foolish fool who does a foolish thing.

Shigaraki: Is that supposed to make me feel safe?

Yin: For now... *hides knife*

Bansai: Wha- HOLY MUTHA-

Yin slices him in half using the Dark Blade.

Yin: MORE, MORE, MORE!

Trucy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *takes off*

Kristoph: *stands there smiling*

Klavier: What did you do, bruder?

Kristoph: *checks watch* NOW.

Trucy collapses of a heart attack. Ryuk (Death Note) cackles as he disappears.

Yin: *kills Kristoph* Cheater...

Miles: Well... That was certainly interesting...

Apollo: *still listening to Nickelback*

**YinYang: Hope you all liked it! I had fun with this one! Oh, if you want to learn more about Yang & Yin, check out my proflie!**

**Yin: I'll kill you if you don't! *cocks shotgun***

**Yang: *sweatdrop* Ehehehehe...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, dear readers! Here's another chappie for y'all! We'll be getting a special guest on today!**

Hosts room. Apollo is reading a case file with Trucy looming over him. Yang is on her labtop.

Trucy: Polly, when are you going to be done?

Apollo: I have to know every detail! I'm going against Yin today, and from what I heard, she has a Von Karma like streak!

Trucy: Oh wow! We'll take her down!

Yang: Try and try if you must. For my sister will take you down and make you hush...

Apollo: ...

Trucy: ...

Yang: Let's just get started, shall we?

(Scene Chang: Stage)

Apollo: Welcome back, and where's Mr. Edgeworth?

Yang: I have no idea. Him and Yin should've been here by now.

Apollo: Oh well. I got you. Let's get it started in here! Our first comes from themidnighttiger!

_**themidnighttiger**__**  
>23/12 . chapter 2 **_

_**Hmmm...Interesting. I will have to keep an eye on this story.**_

_**Dare: Manfred: I dare you you to give all your money to charity, so when Gregory kills you again, you will have done something nice for someone else.**_

_**Truths: How many snakoos do you eat? How can you still be so skinny, and what exactly happened for you to end up a detective, and not a forensics expert?**_

Manfred: I refuse to give-

*BANG*

Manfred fall to ground with a shotgun shell in his heart.

Gregory: This could be a trend. *cocks shotgun*

Y. Miles: When's it my turn, Father?

Gregory: The next time he gets up.

Manfred is revived.

Manfred: On second thought, what do I got to lose?

He gives the entire Von Karma fortune to charity, and then is killed once again.

Ema: About 50 bags a day. And since I do a lot of moving around, I get a lot of excerise. And the detective thing was ALL LANA'S FAULT!

Everyone flinched at Ema's outburst.

Lana: Hey, don't be blaming me!

Ema: Who was the one who thought it would be funny to swap the applications, huh?

Lana: ...

Ema: That's what I thought.

Yang: I call next!

_**ivyclan moonblossom**__**  
>23/12 . chapter 2 **_

_**Wow awesome story! Yin and Yang are like me! Oh well truths and Dares.**_

_**1. Kristoph must PAY for killing Trucy (allegedly) However he is awesome and if Klavier is like my brother (which he is) I can't kill him. Ok then kill umm Apollo (he can come back to life or somthing)**_

_**2. Truth- Have any of you read the Warriors Cats series?**_

_**3. Dare- Everyone has to go to Disneyland!**_

_**4. Truth- Franziska where did you get your whip?**_

_**5. Truth- Calisto what's your faveorite Yatagarasu "mission" you've been on?**_

_**Can I be a long term cohost in this story?  
>Name- Moon<strong>_

_**Discription- blond girl with blue eyes that looks like blue fire when mad. She is like Yang and only like Yin if she is mad. Can turn into cat.**_

_**Fave charictors- Kay, Trucy, Franziska, and Calisto.**_

_**Has no crushes but loves the pairings Kayworth Klema Klucy Langziska Maggummy and Trolly**_

_**Sorry for all the requests. If you need more just let me know :)**_

_**Sent from my iPod touch via Pocket Fiction**_

Kristoph: *calmly* I did not kill Trucy. A shinigami did it.

Apollo: QUIET, YOU! *shoves Kristoph in punishment room* NEXT!

Yang: YAY! I LOVE WARRIOR CATS! *goes to read the entire series*

Apollo: Great. I'm alone. *reads next dare* WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! DISNEYLAND!

Everyone cheers. After the most AMAZING trip to Disneyland ever, everyone comes back wearing sort sort of Disneyland getup.

Pearl: *dressed like Minnie Mouse* That was so much fun!

L. Miles: Yeah! *waves Mickey Mouse flag*

Franziska: I got my whip from my older sister Erika. It was hers, but she gave it to me to defend myself. She's a cop. *whips Y. Miles*

Y. Miles: HEY!

Calisto: Infiltrating 4Kids and screwing everything up.

Yang: IT'S YOUR FAULT YU-GI-OH! SUCKED! *grabs Sun Axe* DIE!

Calisto is killed via Sun Burst slash. Byrne & Tyrell dance around like idiots celebrating.

A blond haired girl appears from door in ceiling and lands on Larry, knocking him out.

Yang: Hello, my feline friend!

Moon: Hi! *sees that Miles & Kay aren't here* Where's Edgeworth & Kay?

Apollo: I'm trying to figure that out myself.

Yang: Next dares are from Laguzgirl13

_**Laguzgirl13**__**  
>22/12 . chapter 2 **_

_**...THIS WAS MADE? An AA ToD? YUSH. 0w0**_

_**Edgeworth, since one of my best buddies is completely obsessed with you, say that Alex is the awesomest person ever. I figure this could count as an early birthday present for her. :p**_

_**Feenie... Why would you eat a bottle ò-ó**_

_**Dahlia, go jump into a pit of razorblades**_

_**...soooooo, ALL of the characters are here? Even Shelly de Killer? Can he give me some tips on how to kill someone without getting caught?**_

_**...I can't think of anything else right now. XP I'll try to keep up with it, though. I'm looking forward to an update. ^w^**_

_**~Laguz**_

Yang: Since the current Miles isn't here, Y. Miles shall say it.

Y. Miles: Alex, you are the awesomist person ever, and happy birthday. *bows*

Feenie: B-Because I didn't want to go to jail! And I didn't want my Dollie to go either!

Phoenix: You DO realize she's a murderer, right?

Feenie: YOU'RE LYING! *bawls childishly*

Dahlia: *demonic eyes* **I SHALL NEVER!**

Moon: *kicks Dahlia off a cliff into the razorblade pit and walks away whistling*

de Killer: Yes, I shall teach you. For a fee, that is. Right now, I got a job to do. *leaves while muttering something about the creator of Yu-Gi-Oh! sleeping with the fishes*

Moon: Pop Rocks, you're next up!

_**Pop Rocks  
>21/12 . chapter 2 **_

_**So Here we go**_

_**Dare for Apollo: Stop listinin' to nickleback and make yourself useful. You know what just go and kiss Ema. I mean your more attractive as the Lover boy type.**_

_**Truth for anyone: Don't you agree?**_

_**Dare for Ema: Why are you just sitting around? There is a snakoo cannon in the Artillery Room.**_

_**Dare for Gumshoe: You have an important mission, only an idiot can screw up. *looks at Larry* I need you to go to the Artillery Room, find the snakoo canon, and fix the wires so it doesn't kill.**_

_**To the author: your story is Great! **_

Apollo: But I love Nickelback! In fact, they're here to perform!

The crowd cheers as said bang gets into the stage. (Guess the song, everyone!)

_**(Hey, Hey)  
>She had her eyes on the prize as the girl next door<br>You grow up quick when you grow up poor  
>It's the only way to LA that she knows<br>The Hollywood pose: teeth, tits, and toes**_

_**It didn't take her long to leave the boulevard  
>So many Five Star friends with black credit cards<br>She'd try anything once  
>Cause anything goes<br>It never comes easy when you're digging for gold**_

_**(Hey, Hey)  
>Well she ain't no Cinderella<br>When she's getting undressed  
>'Cause she rocks it like the naughty wicked witch of the west<br>Far too pretty to be giving it cheap  
>That's why she's making six figures working three days a week<br>Yeah she'd even break a promise in the promise-land  
>She didn't make it this far by just shaking hands<br>She'll shake her money maker twice as hard as anyone can  
>She didn't make it this far by just shaking hands<strong>_

_**(Hey, Hey)  
>I doubt she'd even let the devil buy her little black book<br>City Hall would probably fall off if anyone got a look  
>Every A-List player is her favorite friend<br>Since they all taste the same in the back of the Benz  
>A congressman would call her every once in a while<br>Got the school girl skirt on the top of the pile  
>She'd done everyone once<br>And everyone knows  
>You got to get a little dirty when you're digging for gold<strong>_

_**(Hey, Hey)**_

_**Far to pretty to be giving it cheap  
>That's why she's making six figures working three days a week<br>Yeah she'd even break a promise in the promise-land  
>She didn't make it this far by just shaking hands<br>She'll shake her money maker twice as hard as anyone can  
>She didn't make it this far by just shaking hands<strong>_

_**Well someone spilled the beans and now her name's in the press  
>Tough to keep it all a secret when you're one of the best<br>The judge is going easy because he paid for her chest  
>Yeah he loves little naughty wicked witch of the west<strong>_

_**Far to pretty to be giving it cheap  
>That's why she's making six figures working three days a week<br>Yeah she'd even break a promise in the promise-land  
>She didn't make it this far by just shaking hands<br>She'll shake her money maker twice as hard as anyone can  
>She didn't make it this far by just shaking hands<br>She'll shake her money maker twice as hard as anyone can  
>She didn't make it this far by just shaking hands<strong>_

Everyone cheers like crazy as they finish off. They vanish afterwards. Apollo then kisses Ema in happiness.

Apollo: THAT WAS SO KICKASS!

All: YES!

Ema: OMFG, REALLY? *runs into artillery room*

She runs back out with the Snackoo Cannon and aims it at Lana.

Ema: Payback for making me a detective! *kills Ema with Snackoo Cannon*

Apollo: Wait... *reads Gumshoe's dare, but notices he isn't there* Where's Gumshoe?

Gumshoe: *rushes back in* S-s-sorry, I was trying to find Mr. Edgeworth! I can't find him anywhere!

?: FOOL! You failed to do your dare!

Yin swings in fron above and kicks Gumshoe into the Punishment room. A bloodcurdling scream is heard afterwards, and blood leaks out from under the door.

Yin: Hello, Moon. It is the upmost pleasure to meet you.

Moon: Same here, Yin!

Yang: Mew~ X3

YinYang's Voice: Thanks! I try to do funny stories!

Yin: Here's our next set.

_**KokoroKiwi  
>21/12 . chapter 2 **_

_**Eh heh heh. This seems really fuunnn...**_

_**Ema! I dare you to run around (dragging Apollo, of course) yelling ''SNACKOO TIMEEEE''**_

_**Annnnd Gumshoe.! I dare you to piggybank Franziska.**_

_**I don't have any more dares...for NOW *Insert insane laugh here***_

_**By the way...where's Kay? Ya know, Kay Faraday...yeah, the Yatagarasu kid...**_

Ema: C-mon, Pollo! *drags him off*

Yin: Guess we host until they get back.

Yang & Moon: *reading Warrior Cats* Yup.

Franziska: * waggles finger* Gumshoe happens to be Cerberus' dinner. So he can't do his dare.

Yang & Yin: *holding megaphones* MILES, KAY! WHERE ARE YOU TWO?

A loud scream is heard from backstage. About 10 minutes later, Miles and Kay enter the stage. Miles' jacket seemed a little wrinkled, while Kay's scarf was missing.

Yang: Where were you?

Miles: Let's just say I got owned...

Kay: *winks* And I lost more than my scarf!

Yang & Moon scream "KAYWORTH!" in delight. Yin proceeds to laugh her ass of, due to everyone's reactions.

Byrne: YOU'RE DEAD!

*BANG*

Byrne falls to ground dead.

Calisto: *with pistol in hand* Guns rule. End of story.

*BANG*

Tyrell: NO ONE KILLS MY LOVER!

Everyone looks at him weirdly

Yin: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!

*BANG*

Moon: Sorry, couldn't help it! *smile*

Manfred: *revived* EDGEWO-

*BANG* *BANG*

Gregory: Yup. It's a trend.

Y. Miles: That was satisfying. *smirk*

Y. Fanziska: PAPA!

*BANG*

Yin: YOU DESERVE THAT, YOU LITTLE BRAT! *reloads Sawnoff Shotguns*

Everyone then pulls out guns and starts killing eachother. After a 15 minute bloodbath, only Yin, Yang, and Moon are standing.

Moon: Oh hell...

Yang: YIN! YOU KILLED EVERYBODY!

Yin: * demonic laugh* _**!**_

Yang revives everyone. Apollo & Ema return.

Yin: So?

Apollo: *coughs up a leaf* Peachy...

Ema: Hey, I had fun. *smirk*

Miles: I guess we should end it now.

Yang: Yes, we should. Now...

Yang & Yin: YOU. KAY. DATE IN PARIS. NOW!

Yin pulls a lever, causing both to fall.

Yang: JA NE EVERYONE!

**YinYang: I had soooooooooooooo much fun writing this chapter. Especially since I just HAD to put Kayworth in it.**

**Yin: Damn straight!**

**Yang: Hey sis! Let's go film itr!**

**Yin: HELL YEAH! **

**Both vanish.**

**YinYang: Review please! I love writing fun chappies!**


	4. Chapter 4

**YinYang: Hi everyone! Me again! Ready for a new chappie? I bet you are! Oh, and be on the look out for a Yu-Gi-Oh! Abridged Quote. Find it, and you get a cookie.**

Hosts Room. Apollo is playing his own game with Yang watching him.

Apollo: Huh. No wonder a lot of people like Klavier. I never really noticed.

Yang: You think? At least we're on Turnabout Sucession.

Apollo: Where's Mr. Edgeworth?

Yang: How would I know? I'm not an idiot's keeper!

Yin enters dressed up as Hime from Princess Resurresction, chainsaw and all.

Yang: How was the convention, sis?

Yin: Very fun. I brought you back something!

She holds up a Dark Magician card autographed my Yami Yugi.

Yang: WHOOOOOOOOO!

Yin: Let's go. We got a show to do. Edgeworth will be here soon. He had to go investigate a murder.

(**Scene: Stage)**

Yin: Greetings, everyone. As you already know, I had went to a convention as Hime from Princess Resurrection. Plus I got a new toy! *revs Chainsaw*

Everyone: *gulp*

Moon: You have got to let borrow that later. First set od dares are from me!

_**ivyclan moonblossom  
>25/12 . chapter 3 **_

_**Yay! Moon is so happy to be there. And Edgey you little... Oh well here's some more torture. I mean dares. No I mean torture...**_

**_1. Truth- Byrne, why don't you like KAYWORTH! ?_**  
><strong><em>2. Dare- While Byrnes answering Edgey, Kay, Calisto, Moon, Yin, and Yang all have guns and all those things.<em>**  
><strong><em>3. Dare- Polly, Either express your love for Trucy or be turned into what ever warrior Yang thinks your most like.<em>**  
><strong><em>4. Dare- Edgey and Kay have to "pretend" like they're just married.<em>**  
><strong><em>5. Truth- Kristoph, you are awesome why did you kill Trucys father? ( If you make her sadcry then I KEEL YOU and stick you in a closet with Gant, Redd White, and Crowfeather. Plus you have made me mad, but Yin and Yang can decide what I do.)_**  
><strong><em>6. Everyone goes to CANDY LAND!<em>**

Sent from my iPod touch via Pocket Fiction

Moon: I am happy to be here!

Byrne: Kay's my only daughter and she's 17! He's 26! It's just wrong!

? ? ?: *Tarzan yell* ( I have no idea how it goes.)

Edgeworth swings in Tarzan style and lands next to Moon.

Edgeworth: Sorry I'm late. Had to chase down Medusa for killing Maka.

Byrne: YOU GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!

Byrne runs up to Edgeworth holding the Yatagarasu's Key in Knife form.

*BANG x6*

Edgeworth, Calisto, Kay, Yin, Yang, & Moon all had .38 caliburs in their hands.

Byrne: *dead*

Calisto: Little piece of-

*BANG*

Tyrell: I SAID NO ONE KILLS MY LOVER!

*BANG*

Phoenix: *with shotgun* NO ONE CARES!

*BANG*

Dahlia: I CARE YOU SON OF A-

*BANG*

Moon: GUN FIGHT!

One hour of killing later, everyone but hosts and Kay is unharmed. Yin revives everyone.

Apollo: I love Trucy, but in a friend way! Mr. Wright would freakin kill me!

Hobohodou: Damn straight I will! *glare*

Apollo is suddenly transformed into the Nickel Samurai. (I had to do it... *snicker*)

Apollo (N.S.): HEY!

Yang: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Edgeworth: *lifts Kay up bridal-style* To Paris!

Both leave through the trap door.

Kristoph: I was supposed to defend him, but he shooed me away just because I couldn't beat him at poker! POKER! I WANTED TO DO IT! ME!

Trucy: *starts crying*

Moon, Yin, & Yang: DIE MOTHER FUCKER!

Kristoph is sent into the room where Gant, Redd White, and Crowfeather. He rushes back out, and is promptly killed by Moon who was using Yin's chainsaw.

Yang: HEY! I wanted to kill him!

Moon: Hey, I killed him. Be happy.

Pearl: YAY! Another vacation!

One candy-filled vacation later...

Yang: *hyped up on Chocolate* -

Yin: CALM DOW, BITCH! *hits Yang upside the head with Chainsaw* Next!

_**Pop Rocks  
>25/12 . chapter 3 **_

_**Truth for Apollo: OK, ok, ok. I have to admit there pretty good. scratch that there Great. You got me listen' to them. Anyway let's see... Why do you like Nickelback, but not**_

**_Gavinners music?_**

**_Dare for Apollo: Insult Klavier_**

**_Dare for Klavier: Yo! Apollo insulted you. Do the same thing to him._**

**_Dare for both Apollo and Klavier: Fight to the death for Ema. You both have an awesome weapon that suits yourselves. It in the Artillery Room._**

**_Dare for Larry: You're my last hope now that Gumshoe botched his dare. I need you to go to the Artillery Room fast. Find Klavier's weapon and do whatever you need to do to destroy it._**

**_If you do it right, you can date Kay her number is 555-555-555._**

Apollo: Simple. I've listened to Nickelback ever since I was a kid. I've heard every song made by them! As for Gavinners music, it's just to loud and obnoxious for my taste.

Klavier: YOU HAVE NO TASTE, HERR FOREHEAD!

Apollo: Really now? At least I don't look like a girl!

Trucy: OH NO HE DIDN'T!

As Apollo and Klavier argue, Yang gives Larry his task. He runs into the Artillery Room.

Ema: WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP? *throws Snackoos*

*ka-tonk* *ka-tonk*

Apollo: HA! Ema didn't throw it at me as hard as she did you!

Klavier: No way, MINE had softer impact!

Yin & Moon: FIGHT TO THE DEATH!

Apollo & Klavier run into the Artillery Room and pass Larry, who has a confident look on his face.

Yin: Did you destroy it?

Larry: Destroy it? I took it for myself! *holds up a Black & Red Guitar* It shoots out deadly lasers everytime you strike a note!

Yin & Yang: YOU IDIOT!

*BOOM!*

Klavier leaves the Artillery Room holding a Mini Atomic Bomb Launcher.

Klavier: I win~

Ema: *eyetwicth* I WANT APOLLO! *runs into Artillery Room*

Yin: DIE! *killes Larry with Chainsaw* *demonic laugh*

Apollo: Our next set comes from Brightsky10!

_**Brightsky10**_  
><em><strong>24/12 . chapter 3**_

_**BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! This is AMAZING!**_

_**D: All of the Phoenixes, SHAVE YOUR HEAD.**_

_**D: Apollo kiss Trucy in front of her father**_

_**D: Hobo Phoenix break Edgeworth's arms, then murder Kristoph. Make it slow and painful. Then do the same to Gant and Von Karma (Franziska or Manfred... or both!) then Larry.**_

_**D: Maya go into the artillery room, put an apple on Phoenix's head, and try to shoot it down with a rocket launcher**_

_**T: Are you guys, besides Edgeworth, closet fanboys/girls for ANYTHING?**_

All Phoenixes: HELL NO!

All Edgeworths: *with electric shavers in hands* HELL YES!

3 head shavings later, (L. Miles couldn't do it to L. Phoenix.)

All 3 Phoenixes: *bawling their eyes out*

Apollo: Eh. I got nothing to lose. *kisses Trucy*

Trucy: YOU DO LOVE ME! *jumps on Apollo*

HoboHodou: HEY! *breaks Apollo's neck disc by disc*

All: O_o...

Hobohodou: Say something. *cocks shotgun*

Edgeworth and Kay return. They are wearing royal garments.

Apollo: *revived* How the hell did you get those clothes?

Kay: BOW DOWN, BITCHES!

Edgeworth: They made us King and Queen of England. Frankly, I won't care, but seeing as I now have diplomatic immunity... SUCK IT!

D-Generation-X theme plays. Yin shoots the stereo, turning it off.

Hobohodou: The first part, I'll save for later. But the second part... *holds up a bottle of Atroquinine* That has already been takin' care of.

Kristoph hits the floor dead, but not before looking like he's had a seizure. Gan follows after. Manfred tries to get up, by is shot by you-know-who.

Gregory: Is there a way I could upgrade?

Yin: Since you're my second favorite, go ahead. Just stay from YinYang's weapons.

He rushes into the Artillery Room, followed by Maya. She comes out with a Rocket Launcher and a apple.

Maya: Ok, Nick! Blalance this on your head!

Phoenix: O_O' Ok... *to self* please miss...

Phoenix gets into position. Maya aims and...

*BOOM*

She shot the apple right of in perfect aim. Phoenix was unharmed.

Phoenix: WHOOOOOOOOOOO! I'M NOT DEAD!

*BANG*

Dahlia: Spoke to soon~ *blows smoke away*

Yin: Oh! Yang's a closet Saiyuki Fangirl!

Yang: YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO TELL! Besides, *evil grin + finger point at Yin* You're addicted to Lucky Star!

Yin: YOU BITCH!

Yin makes her Moon Scythe appear while Yang makes her Sun Sword appear.

The most epiccest, ultimate, paradox-causing battle of all time then happens. Nothing can describe the carnage and destruction. (If you want to volenteer to write it out, go ahead.) It ends up being a tie, as both collapsed at the same time. Apollo & Miles revive and restore everything afterwards.

Moon: OMFG THAT WAS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO EPIC!

Franziska: I want a whip that can do that! *strikes Gumshoe*

Gumshoe: YEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!

Kay: Oh cool! Next set are from Faraday Fan! HI THERE, FARADAY FAN! *smile*

_**Faraday Fan  
>24/12 . chapter 3 **_

_**I am known to be evil... I wonder if you guys will SURVIVE MY DARES?**_

**_Kay: Favourite character, so go on a date anywhere in the world with Edgey!_**

**_Y. Phoenix: I dare you to drag the-Phoenix-in-a-blue-suit across the highest bridge in the world, or just take him to the top of the Empire State Building_**

**_Gregory Edgeworth: Kill Manfred as many times as you want._**

**_Trucy: Bring out_**

**_Shelly de Killer: Assassinate anyone except Kay or Edgeworth._**

**_Can Kay be a host? Pleeease? If she's not, at least give her an anti-Gant sheild..._**

**_Kay: Edgey-kun! BACK TO PARIS!_**

Edgeworth: AWAY!

They leap into the trap door again.

Feenie: I'll do the Empire State Building!

Phoenix: Wait, WHAT?

Feenie drags Phoenix all the way to the top of said building, all the while Phoenix screaming like a bitch. Feenie shoves him off and casually walks down and into the portal back to the studio.

Feenie: He should be here right about...

*WHAM*

Phoenix crashed through the ceiling and landed in the Acid Tank.

Apollo: Hey. The Acid Tank works.

Phoenix: *screaming* NOW YOU TELL ... *dead*

Manfred: *gets up while bracing self* ... Huh? I'm not dead yet? HALLE-

*BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG*

Manfred: *dead*

Gregory: *holding GTA:SA style dual shotguns* Lookie at what I found, hehe. *reloads*

Trucy: Mr. Hat's been here the whole time!

Mr. Hat: Indeed I have! But I've been ignored...

Yang: Aww... *hugs Mr. Hat*

de Killer: Very well. *kills Engarde and Andrews in the goriest way possible * THAT WAS FOR BREAKING YOUR CONTRACTS!

Apollo: I'm sorry, but Kay can't be host, but she can have a Gant-proof sheild! *snaps fingers*

Somewhere in Paris...

Kay: *eating some pie* This is the life, huh Edgey?

Miles: Indeed, my little raven. *sips blackberry wine*

Random Butler: My lords, I'm sorry to say that minors can't be drinking wine here.

Miles: SCREW THE RULES, I HAVE MONEY! *gives Bulter 3 grand* Keep the change.

Random Butler: *grinning* Then again, why would I care? *runs off shouting something about quitting*

A Gant-Proof shield appears next to Kay.

Kay: Sweet! Gant can't get me now!

Miles: Oh, Kay~ *sneaky grin*

Kay: Get the KY. *chugs down wine*

(Back in the studio)

Apollo: Anyway, here's our final set!

**_kittycaty0328_**  
><strong><em>24/12 . chapter 3_**

**_Mhahaha LOL love this story. So okay..._**

**_Dare for Apollo: I dare you to cut off the two spikes on top_**

**_Of your head and vow never to use gel again._**

**_Truth for Phoenix: are you ever embarrassed by the "feenie"_**

**_version of yourself?_**

**_Dare for Dahlia: I dare you to request Mia fey to slowly torture and kill you._**

**_Awesome story! If youre still looking for an extra cohost, I will happily take the job!_**

**_Name: Caty_**

**_Personality: mischievous, likes dark gothic things, can turn into a vampire_**

**_Fav character/pairings: APOLLO/ klucy, kayworth, miego_**

Apollo: HELL NO! I'd rather be killed by Yin in the most horrible way possible!... *realizes what he said* Oh fuck...

Yin: YAYAYAYAYAY! DIE!

Yin kills Apollo in the most horrible way possible.

Yin: *demonic voice* **YOU WILL NEVER ESCAPE MY WRATH. ***demonic laugh*

Phoenix: Of couse! I was a stupid kackass back then! I've matured! *hugs Maya for no reason*

Pearl: YAY! *claps hands like the little child she is*

Feenie: HEY! *sneezes* Ugh...

Iris: Don't worry, Feenie~ I'll take care of you!

Dahlia: *reads her dare* FUCK THAT! *runs into Punishement Room and is killed via Cerberus eaing her.

Apollo: Come on in!

Caty appears from door in ceiling and lands in Gumshoe's arms.

Caty: Hi there! I'm a vampire! *smile*

Gumshoe: Uh... cool!

A flash of light is seen, and when it subsided, a woman sitting on a Latios appears.

YinYang: Yin! Yang! I have a dare for both of you!

Yin: Does it involve killing?

Yang: Does it involve me having Young Edgey's babies?

Y. Miles: O_O

Y. Franziska: *hits the floor laughing her ass off*

YinYang: Sort of... SING OFF!

The American Idol theme starts to play, and everyone on stage minus Yin & Yang us in the audience.

Yang: WHAT THE FUCK?

YinYang: I need yu to do it for a future stroy. Noe, pick your songs! Yang, you go first.

Yang: OK! I already have it picked out!

YinYang: To my lovely readers, guess the song, and we'll let you join us. Just for the records, the songs they've picked are Japanese! BEGIN!

*The Music Starts*

_**Yang:**_

_**chikazuite te o nobashita ashita e to tsuzuku hikari  
>ashimoto ni hirogaru kono sekai no yume o mita<strong>_

_**yume to kibou wa doko ni aru nante shiranai yo  
>hashirimawatte sagashite mo mitsukaranai<br>shinjitsu to uso no hazama ni ochite iru no ka na  
>bokura no monogatari nara hajimatte mo inai<strong>_

_**ashita e tsuzuku kuzureochisou na michi mo  
>yowaki ni naru mae ni tobidashite ikou<strong>_

_**chikazuite toonoite'ku shinjitsu o tsukamu tame ni  
>mienai mirai kara kibou o sagashidasu<br>dare yori mo katai kokoro mi ni tsukete kakeagaru yo  
>yowasa to tatakatte kachiagaru tsuyosa o<br>mitsukeru tame ni kakegae no nai nakama to  
>ashimoto ni hirogaru kono sekai no asu o mita.<strong>_

_**tachidomattari, furikaeri koukai shitari to  
>oresou ni naru kokoro o kakaenagara<br>kuragari kara hikaru ishi o sagashiateru you ni  
>bokura no monogatari kara akashi mitsuketai<strong>_

_**hitori-kiri da to omotte'ta kako nante  
>asu o tsukuru tame no michi de shika nai<strong>_

_**sashinobete tsukamitotta katachi no nai taisetsu na mono  
>nando mo ushinatte nando mo torimodosu<br>osanasa o yowasa to shite nigete ita boku jishin o  
>tsuranuita kotoba ga kokoro o ugokashita<br>mou nigenai yo kakegae no nai nakama ga  
>sasaete kureru kara, kono sekai o ikite yuku<strong>_

_**shinjitai to negau dake  
>ashita ga kureba ii na to omou dake de<br>nani mo shinai jibun nante  
>mou doko ni mo inai, shinjitsu o shiritai kara.<strong>_

_**chikazuite toonoite'ku shinjitsu o tsukamu tame ni  
>mienai mirai kara kibou o sagashidasu<strong>_

_**dare yori mo katai kokoro mi ni tsukete kakeagaru yo  
>yowasa to tatakatte kachiagaru tsuyosa o<br>dare yori mo tsuyoi omoi dare yori mo mochitsuzukeru  
>morosa no ura ni aru hontou no tsuyosa o<br>mitsukeru tame ni kakegae no nai nakama to  
>ashimoto ni hirogaru kono sekai no asu o mita<br>**_

Music ends, everyone cheers. YinYang, Apollo, Moon and Caty are in the judge's seats holdind 10 signs.

All 4: Sweet!

Yang: *flicks hair ands waves to her fans* Beat that, Yin!

Yin: Oh yeah? HIT IT!

*music starts*

**_Yin: Hizamazuite onameyo akai tsume wo_**  
><strong><em>Motsureta shita de joousama to oyobinasai<em>**

**_Jigoku ni saku taiyou to_**  
><strong><em>Gokuraku ni ochiru yami to<em>**  
><strong><em>Mabushisa to zetsubou nara<em>**  
><strong><em>Dochira ga fukai no darou<em>**

**_Atama NO naka KARA barabara_**  
><strong><em>ChiRASHITE AGERU WA haramitsu<em>**

**_Himeyakani uzuku kizu mo_**  
><strong><em>Shitatakani shitataru chi mo<em>**  
><strong><em>Kokoro no soko he to todoku<em>**  
><strong><em>Umashi mitsugimono nanoni<em>**

**_Motomeru no ga_**  
><strong><em>Mada ai nante<em>**  
><strong><em>Otokotachi dore hodo made<em>**  
><strong><em>Asahakana kodomo darou<em>**

**_Hizamazuite onameyo seinaru ashi_**  
><strong><em>Kasureta nodo de joousama to oyobinasai<em>**  
><strong><em>Ikiru akashi sobieru itami no tou ni<em>**  
><strong><em>Hatte nobotte taedaeni<em>**  
><strong><em>Soredemo kou no nara<em>**

**_Watashi no koori tsuita namida wo toku no wa_**  
><strong><em>Anata no saigo no hitokoe kamoshirenai<em>**

**_Koushoku to shigyaku no me to_**  
><strong><em>Kumi shikareru kutsujoku to<em>**  
><strong><em>Koukotsu no hazama ni miru<em>**  
><strong><em>Kanashiki koufuku no kage<em>**

**_Karada NO SOKO KARA sakuretsu_**  
><strong><em>NogaSHI WA SHINAI WA zecchou<em>**

**_Damashi damasarete tsunagu_**  
><strong><em>Kumo no ito no hakanasayo<em>**  
><strong><em>Shinjirarerumono wa mou<em>**  
><strong><em>Nanimo ari wa shinai no ni<em>**

**_Sugaritai no ga_**  
><strong><em>Nao ai nante<em>**  
><strong><em>Onnatachi dore hodo made<em>**  
><strong><em>Orokana ikimono darou<em>**

**_Hizamazuite sasageyo towa naru mono_**  
><strong><em>Kawaita nodo de kaasama to sakebinasai<em>**  
><strong><em>Ikiru oshie shinatta muchi no oto wo<em>**  
><strong><em>Kazoe matotte kowagowa to<em>**  
><strong><em>Soredemo kou no nara<em>**

**_Junsui to iu obutsu ni mamireta houseki wo_**  
><strong><em>Kono te de sukuidaseru no kamoshirenai<em>**

**_Yokotawatte motomeyo amaishita wo_**  
><strong><em>Kawaii koe de neesama to onakinasai<em>**

**_Hizamazuite onameyo seinaru ashi_**  
><strong><em>Kasureta nodo de joousama to oyobinasai<em>**  
><strong><em>Ikiru akashi sobieru itami no tou ni<em>**  
><strong><em>Tatte nobotte taedaeni<em>**  
><strong><em>Soushite kou no nara<em>**

**_Watashi no koori tsuita kokoro wo toku no wa_**  
><strong><em>Futatabi mezameru anata no hitomi deshou<em>**

Everyone cheers for her. All Judges hold up a 10 sign.

YinYang: Damn! It was a tie!

Apollo: Why not let our readers choose?

YinYang: Good idea! Choose who you thought was better!

All Judges: JA NE!

**YinYang: I had to do the final part, since I wanted to do a singing bit. Who do you thinkshould win the sing-of? Yin or Yang? It's up to you! Review, or I'll let Gant and Tigre loose! Oh, and guess the songs! I want Anime it's from, and the name of it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holy hell, you all love this, don't you? I didn't think I would make it to chapter 5! *gives all my lovely reviewers cookies and pie* Enjoy the chapter!**

Hosts Room. Miles is busy reading a book, Apollo and Yang are watching "Yu-Gi-Oh! Abridged", and Yin is on the phone.

Yang: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Apollo: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! This is so freakin funny!

Miles: Will you two-

Yin: WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE CAN'T BOOK HIM FOR A TEMPORARY HOST? He already agreed to, and even signed the fucking papers?

Yang: Yin, what the hell are you doing?

Yin: Trying to negotiate a deal here! ...Fine. I accept. Bye. *closes phone.* Our guest host should arrive soon.

Miles & Apollo: Guest host?

Moon & Caty: Who is it.

Yin: You'll see. Let's just get the show ready.

Miles: Welcome everyone. We have a guest host who should be arriving any minute.

Apollo: In the meantime, here's our first review!

_**GeminiSparkSP**__**  
>26/12 . chapter 4 **_

_**Trans in!**_

**_Wow, I never expected to find an AA ToD, especially after not browsing this fandom for quite some time._**

**_So, without further aideu, here goes:_**

**_-I have an instant clone machine here. That, with Gant, all the ladies (not girls, and especially not grandmas), and several soundproof bedrooms, use your imagination. In case something happened to any respective participants before this dare executed, do anything necessary (i.e. teleport, revive, etc.)._**

**_-Shi-Long Lang, you got a free date. Pick between Shih-na, Franziska, or both. No, you can't say no to both. And no, you can't kill them and/or yourself._**

**_-All Edgeworth, jump into a pit of your anti-fangirls._**

**_-Kristoph, Dahlia, no weapons and/or killing intent, closet, now. And you must enjoy it._**

**_-Everybody knows that Feenie just defeated Galactus, an entity that can devour planets, with only a cross-exam and an "Objection!" in the recently released UMvC3. That being said, why don't you stand up against the von Karmas and have your revenge?_**

**_Guess which character from which game my penname and avatar are inspired from. Hint: still from Capcom. As for Kayworth, no comment. And yes, I noticed the abridged line: "Screw the rules, I have money!"_**

**_All in all, keep up the good work, and update!_**

**_Until the next chapter!_**

_**Trans out!**_

Apollo: *re-reads first dare again* Oh shit...

Miles: QUICK! EVERYONE THAT'S NOT A GIRL, LARRY, OLDBAG OR GUMSHOE! INTO THE GANT-PROOF FORT!

Everyone rushes in. Larry, Oldbag and Gumshoe were kicked out. Pearl, L. Trucy, and Iris were pulled in.

Maya: Wait, what?

Gant escapes his prison and all the girls run backstage with Gant following them. Everyone in the fort exits.

Yin: How long do you think it would be?

Miles: I say with Gant... 5 seconds.

All guys: O_O

Apollo: Anyway, NEXT!

Lang: *laughs* Why would it matter? I'm already dating Franziska!

Franziska (clone): Yes, and this date shall be PERFECT! *whips Apollo*

Apollo: YEAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!

Miles: Now you know how I feel. *reads his dare* ... LATER!

He jumps into trap door and teleports to Cohdopia. The other Edgeworths are shoved into a pit of Edgeworth haters and are killed.

Kristoph: I'm game. *pushes glasses up*

Dahlia (clone): *shrugs shoulders*

They both walk into the closet. About 5 minutes later, a thump was heard, followed by a scream.

Apollo: I'm not opening that door...

Klavier: Same here... *shudder*

Everyone: *to Phoenix* YOU WHAT?

Phoenix: None of you knew about it? I kicked his ass so hard, even Deadpool would praise me! *triumphent smile*

Maya (clone): *tosses confetti* It was so cool!

Phoenix: As for the Von Karmas, Franziska's gone and...

*BANG*

Manfred was shot dead by Gregory.

Phoenix: Manfred's already been taken out.

"Lovefurypassionenergy" by Boy Hits Car starts to play. Yin pulls out her phone and answers.

Yin: Hello... Oh! You're here? Just come in through the front... YES. You owe me, mother fucker! Ok! *closes phone* He's heeerrre...

All: Who?

The doors swing open and someone riding a funky looking moterbike zooms in and comes to a screeching halt. The person takes off his heltmet and reveals to be...

Yusei: Hey, sorry I'm late. Had to deal with Jack again.

Yang: OMFG YUSEI FUDO! *glomp* Yin, how'd you get him to come?

Yin: I have my ways...

Yusei: I was invited and I wanted to check it out.

Yin: ...Fuck you.

Yusei: *sighs* Anyway, mind if I help for a few?

Yang: YESH. *glomps Yusei again* Next dare set, please!

_**Faraday Fan  
>25/12 . chapter 4 **_

_**Thanks for putting my dares up. You make things hilarious! Anyway... my next batch.**_

**_Kay: Sing "Super Sonic Racing"_**

**_Apollo: Kill that bastard Kristoph_**

**_Kristoph: Are you part demon?_**

**_Ema: There's a bag of Golden Snakoos in the punishment room_**

**_Larry: Set Gant loose_**

**_Edgeworth: Protect Kay and you win another date with Kay_**

**_L. Edgeworth: Do you like the 10-year-old Kay?_**

**_Also, sorry if I annoyed you with my review being put up twice, I write these on my iPod, so it gets annoying ^_^''_**

Kay: Ok!

**_Kay:Come on run away  
>You don't have to stay<br>You're running out of time  
>But you're doing fine<em>**

**_So stay on track_**  
><strong><em>And don't look back<em>**  
><strong><em>Just feel the pace<em>**  
><strong><em>Come on now race<em>**

**_* Everybody Super Sonic Racing_**  
><strong><em>Gotta keep your feet right on the ground<em>**  
><strong><em>When you're Super Sonic Racing<em>**  
><strong><em>There's no time to look around<em>**  
><strong><em>We're just Super Sonic Racing<em>**  
><strong><em>Running to the point of no return<em>**  
><strong><em>Everybody's Super Sonic Racing<em>**  
><strong><em>Come on let the fire burn<em>**  
><strong><em>Everybody, Everybody, Everybody (x2)<em>**

**_* Repeat_**

**_Don't you know_**  
><strong><em>We really have to go<em>**  
><strong><em>To a place<em>**  
><strong><em>Where you can feel my heart just race<em>**

**_* Repeat_**

All: O_O

Apollo: That was... good.

Yang: Well, in one of YinYang's stories she's still working on, Kay's a prodigy singer.

Yin: YOU JUST SPOILED IT! *kills Yang*

Yang: *revives herself* WHAT THE FUCK?

Apollo: LADIES, PLEASE!

Both quiet down.

Apollo: Thank you... *sees his dare, then remembers where Kristoph is at* Hey! Two for one! *gets out Deku Nut Blaster* DIE!

He shoots the closet. Inside reveals two dead bodies.

Apollo: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Yusei: *KOs Apollo with frying pan* Next.

Yin: Kristoph can't talk now... He dead. Hehehe...

Ema: *reads dare, and remembers what's IN the Punishment Room* Hmm... NOT FALLING FOR IT!

Yin: *rolls eyes* Hold on, you little prick.

Yin walks into the Punishment Room. She returns a minute later munching on Golden Snackoos.

Apollo: *jaw drop* How... but... Cerberus...

Yin: I forgot to mention Cerberus is MY pet. I trained him to do what he does today! *MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH*

Ema: T.T *sulks in Emo Corner*

Larry: Gant's already loose! So HA!

Yusei: ... Can I kill him anyway?

Yang & Yin: Go crazy.

Yusei: Stardust Dragon! COME ON OUT!

Stardust Dragon appears and OBLITERATES Larry.

Yin & Yang: *jumping up and down in perfect sync* YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!

Yusei: That was oddly satisfying. Oh well!

Stardust returns to Yusei.

? ? ?: *Tarzan Yell*

Miles swings down and scoops up Kay. They disappear after that.

Yang: What the fuck, dude...

Yin: Since when did we have vines in here?

L. Miles: I think she's kinda cute... *blush*

L. Kay: Aww! *kisses L. Miles on the cheek*

L. Miles: *face turns red*

Yang: *head explodes from too much cuteness*

Yin: *kills self to avoid the cuteness*

Yusei: I don't get it.

Apollo: Me neither.*gets out another review* Next!

**_naru-chan 92_**  
><strong><em>25/12 . chapter 4_**

**_hiiiii naru-chan here!_**

**_dont much to say here (im writing from my little bro`s dsi)_**

**_hobophoenix - has anyone flirted with trucy before and what did you do to them!_**

**_apollo - cosplay as gilbert from `pandora hearts` and if you were gay who would you date? (plz say hobophoenix)_**

**_trucy - any emberassing drunk stories about daddy and apollo? do tell...and cosplay alice from `pandora hearts`_**

**_thats all for now! keep up the awsome work!_**

HoboHodou: Yes. And let's just say they'll neeeeeeeever catch me. *smile*

Apollo: WHAT THE FUCK? *reads dare, and now in a Gilbert costume* Hey! Not bad!

Trucy: Drunk stories? More like yaoi stories! Oh my god, there was this one time I caught-

HoboHodou: Hey Trucy, want 100 bucks?

Trucy: OMG YES!

HoboHodou gives Trucy 100 $ and she runs out, but not before getting into a Alice costume.

Apollo: What did you do to me...?

HoboHodou: Nothing you could prove. *wink*

Apollo: ...*jumps into acid tank* I'D DATE KLAVIER!

Klavier: WHAT THE FUCK, HERR FOREHEAD? *Kills Apollo before he could dissolve*

Yusei: Oooooook then... Our next set is from singstar101

_**singstar101**_  
><strong><em>25/12 . chapter 4_**

**_OMG THIS IS AWESOMENESS._**

**_Okay. Let us get down to business._**

**_Phoenix: Dare you to kiss Miles._**

**_Apollo: Either run around the studio STARK NAKEDZ, or die a slow and painful death. Hehe._**

**_Kay: Kill Calisto. NOW._**

**_Maya: Channel the most evil demon possible and kill Dahlia. KILL. HER. WELL._**

**_And I just want to say that I LOVE YOU POLLY:3_**

**_Okay. Thankeshessss... bye_**

Phoenix: Miles ain't here!

Y. Miles: Don't even think about it.

Yusei: Apollo's already dead. So I'll just give it to someone else... *throws de Killer into Punishment Room* NEXT!

Calisto: Kay's not-

*BANG*

Byrne: I'm here~ *blows smoke off gun*

Maya: OK! *channels Weegee*

Weegee (Maya): FEAR DA WEEGEE!

All (but Yusei & Yin, who had 'WHAT THE FUCK?" faces): *girly screams*

After an hour of killing (Hey, I just had to. I like Weegee.), everyone's revived.

Yusei: NEVER. AGAIN.

Yang: You're telling me, Yuu-kun~ *dreamy sigh*

Yin: Pfft... Yuu-kun... *giggles madly*

Yusei: Shut up... It's embarrassing enough...

YinYang: *appears out of nowhere* Thanks! I love writing stories like this! *disappears, leaving a note behind for Yusei*

Yusei: *reads note, then puts it in pocket* Who's our next reviewer?

Caty: ME!

Yin: WHAT THE FUCK?

Caty: Sorry, I was with Moon in the hosts room.

Moon: Hi!

Caty: I got this!

_**kittycaty0328**_  
><strong><em>25/12 . chapter 4_**

**_Yay! Okay new dares:_**

**_Phoenix: Tell pearl that you HATE maya and that you will never EVER love her in your life. Then laugh._**

**_Maya: put on a blindfold, take a sword, and start slicing at Edgey. If you can slice of his cravat then you win unlimited burgers!_**

**_Now for truths:_**

**_Klavier: why must you have your hair so girly?_**

**_Pearl: do you have a secret crush on Apollo?_**

**_Keep up the awesome chapters!_**

Phoenix: I can't do that! Pearl's only a little girl!

Yin: Too bad, so sad... DEATH BY STARDUST!

Stardust Dragon appears and eats Phoenix.

Yusei: HEY! That's my dual monster!

Yin: Shut up, I have the card. *flashes card* (A.N: I have the card for real. Suck it.)

Yusei: Copy cat...

Maya: Young Miles~ *pulls blindfold down*

Y. Miles: OH FU-

He takes running with Maya slicing at him. Shje slices off the entire cravet in one hit.

Y. Miles: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY CRAVET!

Maya: YAY! *gets a pass for unlimited burgers and leaves*

Klavier: I keep it that way for the lovely frauleins. *winks at Ema*

Ema: Fuck off. *throws Snackoo*

*ka-tonk*

Pearl: No! I don't have a special someone yet.

Yang: Here's another review!

_**Brightsky10**__**  
>25/12 . chapter 4 **_

_**Sing-off winner: Yang**_

**_APOLLO! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD LISTEN TO JUSTIN BIEBER AND THEN GO LIE AND SAY IT'S NICKELBACK! YOU DISGUST ME! ADMIT IT! Oh and I know the Phoenixes and Edgeworths have been listening to it. You can't hide it._**

**_Anyone, do whatever you find suitable for such an act._**

**_Pearl, set lawyer Phoenix's bed on fire and then make him have to share a bed with Maya._**

**_Feenie SNEEZE ALL OVER DAHLIA AND KRISTOPH!_**

**_Wesley Stickler, stand near Mia. (I wanna see the fireworks.)_**

**_Diego drink tea. With sugar and honey. If you don't, you won't get a kiss from kitten, I mean Mia._**

**_Maya and Edgeworth go get the Steel Samurai and the Pink Princess's autographs._**

**_Oldbag and Larry, dress up as the Steel Samurai and the Pink Princess (respectively) and then reveal yourself to Edgeworth and Maya._**

**_Hobo Phoenix and Larry, have a chopped-like showdown. Your ingredients are scrapple (pig guts), grape juice, passionfruit, and liver. You have twenty minutes to cook a meal for Yin, Yang, Apollo, Edgeworth, Trucy, and... ah for the hell of it, Franziska. Best meal wins!_**

**_Everybody must listen to two hours of Justin Bieber in the solitary confinement room (if there is one)._**

Yang: HA! One vote for me~

Apollo: *wakes up* Huh... IT'S NOT JUSTIN FUCKING BEIBER!

Y. Miles & all Phoenixes: DAMN STRAIGHT!

Yusei: Ok, I'm lost. So... DEATH BY STARDUST ONCE AGAIN!

Stardust eats all the Phoenixes and Y. Miles.

Yusei: Is there anyway I can work here?

Pearl: Already did!

Phoenix: PEARL!

Maya: It's ok, Nick! We can share a bed! *smile*

Phoenix: Ugh...

Feenie: *sneezes on said people*

Kristoph & Dahlia: *demonic voices* **PREPARE TO DIE, MORTAL!**

**(CENSORED FOR EXTREMELY GRUESOME IMAGES)**

All: O_O

Kristoph: *smile* Our deed is done.

Stickler: *sees Mia, jaw drops*

Mia: Diego! He's staring at my boys!

Diego kills Stickler with Yatagarasu's Hey (Byrne: HEY!). He scoops her up in his arms.

Diego: *sees his dare* Ah! My favorite kind of tea. It's one of the few I actually like. Let's go make some, kitten.

Mia: Oh my... *blush*

They leave.

Maya: YAY!

Apollo: Again, not here.

Oldbag and Larry dress up. Maya gets her autographs, but once she realizes who was behind the masks...

Maya: FALCON PUNCH!

WHAM!

Oldbag & Larry are sent to the freakin moon!

HoboHodou: Since Larry's visiting the aliens, I'll do it.

After 30 mintues he's finished.

Apollo: *looks at mushy pile, eye twitches*

Trucy: *faints*

Yin & Yang: REJECTED! *Yin pulls a lever*

HoboHodou falls through the trap door.

Yin: *reads last dare* WE. ARE. NOT. DOING. THAT. ONE!

Yusei: Hey! I might like our next reviewer!

_**Yugiohseason0fangirl  
>26/12 . chapter 4 **_

_**I love it! Who doesn't know that abridged quote! Screw the rules I have money- Seto Kaiba accept no substitutes. I also has some dares.**_

**_1. Dare- I dare all the miles and all the pheonix to sing the do you like waffles son._**

**_2. Dare- I dare Nick to kiss maya_**

**_3. Dare- Edgy be my favorite so I dare you to go and have tea time with whoever you want._**

**_4. Dare- Ema has to go on a date with klavier and not snackoo him at all for the entire date._**

**_Great story. Keep writing!_**

Yang: Correct~! You get a date with Kaiba! He should be stopping by soon!

Yin: *sees first dare* FUCK. NO! That song's nothing but mind rape!

Yang: Too bad! SING!

_**Y. Miles, L. Miles, Feenie, HoboHodou, Phoenix, and L. Phoenix:  
>Do you like waffles?<br>-yea we like waffles!  
>do you like pancakes?<br>-yea we like pancakes!  
>do you like french toast?<br>-yea we like french toast!**_

**_do do do do can't wait to get a mouthful!_**  
><strong><em>waffles!waffles!waffles!waffles!<em>**  
><strong><em>do do do do can't wait to get a mouthful!<em>**

**_do you like waffles?_**  
><strong><em>-yea we like waffles!<em>**  
><strong><em>do you like pancakes?<em>**  
><strong><em>-yea we like pancakes!<em>**  
><strong><em>do you like french toast?<em>**  
><strong><em>-yea we like french toast!<em>**

**_do do do do can't wait to get a mouthful!_**

Everyonr is on the floor laughing. Yin kills herself Via Stardust Dragon.

Phoenix: Finally! *kisses Maya*

Pearl: OMFG YAY! *claps hands*

Apollo: He's already doing so. With Kay. And it's a "special brand".

Gregory: Pfft... Bout time he used that blend... *shoots Manfred when he tried to get up*

Ema: Fine, but I'm burning anything he touches!

They leave.

Yusei: That... certainly WAS interesting... Now, about earlier...

Yin: I think we should let our reviewers decides!

Yang: If you want Yusei to stay or go, say it in your review! For now, he's fair game!

Yusei: Wait, WHAT?

Yang: It's ok, Yuu-kun! You'll be fine!

Yusei: I hope so... *shudder*

**YinYang: HOLY. SHIT! This killed my fingers. T_T. Anyway, I'm on a Yusei Fudo kick, and just HAD to put him in! Review, and let me know if you want him to stay!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo, homedawgs! I'm so happy this is getting a lot of attention! Anyway, Yusei's staying for one more chapter. If you want him to stay, let me know! And now it's Yang's turn to pick a guest host! I wonder who she'll choose...**

Hosts room. Apollo is eating some Snackoos, Miles is booking a hotel in Vegas for him and Kay, Yin is busy watching Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Abridged, Yusei was working on his deck, and Yang is on the phone.

Yang: I know he's booked, but c'mon! They get a free pass to torture people! Plus I'm sure the Authoriss would love to see her favorite ship!

Yin: *looking over Yusei's shoulder* What the hell are you doing?

Yusei: Working on my deck, what else?

Yin: How you work on a deck of cards?

Yusei: Don't question me.

Yin: Whateve. *goes back to computer*

Yang: Ok! Later! *closes phone*

Apollo: Who was that? *MUNCH*

Yang: I made a call to an old friend. Let's just say he'll be stopping by any minute now.

Miles: *shuts labtop* I'm booked, let's get the show started.

Yin: I'm with ya.

Apollo: Damn, we're popular, aren't we?

Miles: I suppose so... *huggles Kay*

Kay: *w*

Yusei: Anyway, first set comes from ZeR0199X

_**ZeR0199X**_  
><em><strong>26/12 . chapter 5**_

_**Been following this story since it came out, and I have loved it since. Here are some dares...**_

_**Apollo: Go Assassin's Creed on Kristoph (By that I mean look like Ezio and stab him with a hidden blade.)**_

_**Edgeworth: Kill Oldbag with the most powerful weapon in the Artillery Room and then go have fun with Kay (if you know what I mean);)**_

_**Ema: Splash some random chemical in your bag on Klavier, then kidnap Apollo and do ever you want with him ;)**_

_**Hobo Nick: While Klavier is freaking out from getting some random chemical spilled on him, hit him where it hurts and gloat.**_

_**Gregory: Kill Manfred with the Lancer chainsaw (Gears of War style)**_

_**and finally,**_

_**Lang: Wolf Fang Fist Larry into Oblivion for annoying Franny.**_

_**Other than that keep this story going and keep up the good work.**_

Apollo: *suddenly in a Ezio costume and wielding a hidden blade, evil grin*

Kristoph: Fuck.

(CENSORED)

Apollo: I'm keeping that blade!

Miles: The most powerful weapon, eh? Hmm... Ah!

He runs into the punishment room. He then comes back holding a simple pistol.

Miles: *smirk*

Apollo: Uh... What the hell?

Miles: I assure you, It's the most powerful weapon in there. *aims at Oldbag, who is chatting with Manfred* DIE!

He pulls the trigger, but nothing happens.

Everyone: ...

Miles: *checks watch* 3... 2...

Three huge ass dragons appear out of nowhere. One was pure white and resembled an angelic Blue Eyes White Dragon, one was pure black and resembled a satanic Red Eyes Black Dragan, and the last was a gorgeous feminine dragoness whose wings gave off stardust. YinYang was on the female dragon.

YinYang: Bout damn time someone dared this! Red Eyes, Blue Eyes, Diamond Eyes, ATTACK OLDBAG WITH JUDGEMENT!

Oldbag: O_O OH FU-

The trio fire off three beams that obliterate the ENTIRE. FUCKING. WORLD. Minus the hosts, that is. The hosts are now floating in a anti-space bubble.

Yusei: O_o... Damn...

Yin: HEY! That's my Red Eyes Satanic Dragon!

Yang: And my Blue Eyes Angelic Dragon!

YinYang: TOO BAD! Oh, and if you all are confused, they are my made up Duel Monsters. Deal with it. My dragon is Diamond Eyes Paradox Dragon.

Diamond: *roars*

YinYang: Laterz!

YinYang leaves with the dragon trio. Everybody and everything was restored to normal.

Miles: Told you.

Apollo: NEVER THAT USE THAT AGAIN!

Yang: Yeah! No one uses my baby! *hugs card to chest*

Yusei: Can we please get back to the dares?

Ema: How about some Hydrochloric Acid? *throws it on Klavier*

Klavier: !

Ema grabs Apollo and vanishes Via trap door.

HoboHodou: Will do!

*WHAM!*

Klavier is on the ground clutching his groin in pain. HoboHodou smiles and sips grape juice.

Gregory: Finally!

Manfred: *with shotgun* Try me, you bastard!

And epic fight commences. It is so epic, only one word would describe it. "SUPER SPECIAL AWESOME!" Gregory ends up victorious in the end.

Yin & Yang: MOREMOREMORE! *jumping up and down*

Lang: Done! WOLF FANG FIST!

WHAM!

Larry is sent to the freaking MOON!

Franziska: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Miles: You're oddly quiet, Mr. Fudo.

Yusei: Meh. I'm just watching right now. That and waiting for someone to tell me to use Stardust again.

Miles: Ah. Here's our next set.

_**GeminiSparkSP**_  
><strong><em>26/12 . chapter 5_**

**_Trans in!_**

**_Wow, I never expected you to update this fast. Then again, why later when you can do it now?_**

**_Basic rules for my dares: everybody mentioned must participate, so, for example, if someone died from last dare, do anything to revive them._**

**_Anyways, onto the dares:_**

**_-Manfred, Gant, Oldbag, Calisto, Kristoph, and Dahlia, choose between seeing Feenie in a waitress outfit, or Jean Armstrong oiling himself._**

**_-Franzy, you seem to love whipping people. What about you get whipped by your boyfriend? I'm sure you have a little fetish about it._**

**_-Closet time: Polly and Trucy. For Naruhobo, don't. Even. Twitch._**

**_-Feenie, propose to Iris._**

**_-And, for my last stunt, I think it's time to unite the Cadaverinis and the Kitakis. If you know what I mean...*wink**nudge*_**

**_All in all, keep up the good work, and update!_**

**_Until the next chapter!_**

**_Trans out!_**

ManfredL *revived* Waitress Outfit. Nuff sa-

Yusei: DEATH BY STARDUST!

Manfred is eaten.

Yusei: Couldn't help it~

Yang: *glomps Yusei* :3

Gant: *from his cage* Wrighto in the waitress outfit would be fun!

Oldbag: Neither!

Calisto: I don't even know the guy.

Kristoph: OUT FIT. *waves said outfit around*

Dahlia: *with camera* DO EEET. *demonic grin*

Feenie: Mommy...

One minute later, everyone is on the ground laughing like hell. Yin is laughing so hard, she shoots Larry in the groin with her shotgun. "Accidentely."

Feenie: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Everybody calms down Yusei is still snickering.

Franziska: I happen to be into BDSM, if you are wondering.

Lang: Hell Yeah... *fantasizes*

Miles: WHAT THE FUCK, FRANZISKA?

*CRACK*

Miles: YEAAAAAAARGH!

Franziska: Do not question me on my sex life, Miles Edgeworth!

Apollo exits trap door with Ema. Ema has a big smile on her face.

Apollo: *sees his dare* Eh. What could go wrong?

Trucy: C'mon Polly!

They enter the closet. HoboHodou tries his damndest not to move.

HoboHodou: Must... not... fail... DAAAAAAAAAAARE!

He charges for the closet, but is killed by a Knife throw at his skull. Everybody stares at Kay.

Kay: What? I like throwing kinves.

Miles: Nice shot, sweetie. *kisses Kay*

Everybody: Aww...

Gregory: *to Byrne* I'm surprised you didn't do anything.

Byrne: One word: Granchildren. *smile*

Gregory: O_O

Feenie: *with ring, kneels down to Iris* Iris, will you marry me?

Iris: *gasps* Y-YES!

Yin: Congrats! Go get married!

Iris and Feenie vanish.

Bruno: EY! Who the fuck are you?

Big Wins: I'm the leader of the Kitakis, got a problem with that?

Wocky: *sees Viola* O/ / / / / /O

Viola: *sees Wocky, giggles shyly*

Plum: DIE YOU MOTHER FUCKERS!

Yin ang Yang hide Wocky & Viola as the Cadavarinis and Kitakis fight to the death. After a 30 mintue bloodbath, everybody is healed.

Wocky: Damn, shawty! You prettier than my old woman!

Viola: Oh, really?

Alita: *gags*

Yusei: *snaps Alita's neck. Wocky cheers in background* Our next set is courtesy of Faraday Fan!

_**Faraday Fan  
>26/12 . chapter 5 **_

_**YES! KAY SUNG SUPER SONIC RACING! WHOOO! *going insane***_

**_*cough* Anyway..._**

**_Kay: I'm still in my Sonic fandom, so sing "Look-a-Like"!_**

**_Edgey: Kill anyone. Except Kay._**

**_Apollo: Sing "His World"_**

**_Klavier: Get ALL of the Edgeworths and stick them in an earthquake house!_**

**_Can my OC co-host? But she dosn't have to_**

**_Name: Melissa_**

**_Personality: Cheeky. And can summon screwdrivers to throw at people._**

Kay: Look A Like, eh? Ok!

_**Kay: On a**__** sunday, riding my bike  
>I notice, I notice, different things that look alike.<br>On a Sunday, riding my bike  
>I notice, I notice, many many things that look alike.<strong>_

_**Ice & water. Steak & cow.**_  
><em><strong>Autumn this year &amp; last year.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Spark &amp; burn. Rain &amp; cloud.<strong>_  
><em><strong>A, B, C, D<strong>_

_**Tuesday, Wednesday, so is Friday**_  
><em><strong>How 'bout moons &amp; headlights?<strong>_  
><em><strong>What I say &amp; what I think.<strong>_  
><em><strong>A-B-C-D-E-F...<strong>_

_**Cause you're on the go ('cause you're on the go)**_  
><em><strong>I was born (I was Born)<strong>_  
><em><strong>In the memory (in the memory)<strong>_  
><em><strong>By the flat of names.<strong>_

_**On a sunday, riding my bike**_  
><em><strong>I notice, I notice different things that look alike<strong>_  
><em><strong>On a Sunday, riding my bike<strong>_  
><em><strong>I notice, I notice many many -look alike.<strong>_

_**On this planet, drinking my coffee**_  
><em><strong>I notice I notice, different things that are alike<strong>_  
><em><strong>On this planet, drinking my coffee<strong>_  
><em><strong>I notice, I notice, many many things that are alike.<strong>_

_**Everything is born from this planet**_  
><em><strong>a number, a TV, even thoughts that entertain.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Everything is out of this planet<strong>_  
><em><strong>a boyfriend a pencil, even your new videos.<strong>_  
><em><strong>&amp; everything is...<strong>_

_**On this planet, riding my bike**_  
><em><strong>I notice, I notice, different things that are alike.<strong>_  
><em><strong>On this planet, riding my bike<strong>_  
><em><strong>I notice, I notice, many many -look alike.<strong>_

_**On this planet, riding my bike**_  
><em><strong>I notice, I notice, different things that are alike.<strong>_  
><em><strong>On this planet, riding my bike<strong>_  
><em><strong>I notice, I notice, new &amp; universal look alikes<strong>_

Everyone cheers and claps again.

Yang: She's good. XD

Miles: Done. *snaps Von Karma's neck (You know the one)*

Gregory: That's my boy! *hugs Miles*

Miles: *grin*

Apollo: Me? Sing? I'll give it a shot...

_**Apollo: **__**Beware of time as it moves along,  
>Taking you back always feeling strong,<br>Like a rush of the wind,  
>It goes; on and on and on and on and on...<br>He's the fire, flame, conflicting pain,  
>Untouched, crushed, will remain,<br>To one, to two, to three, to four,  
>Heading straight for an open door,<br>He can see, and he can feel,  
>Without one touch, It seems unreal,<br>But it's true, The power lives,  
>Inside of you (Inside of you, Yeah!)<strong>_

**_In this world (his world!)_**  
><strong><em>Where life is strong (Life is strong!)<em>**  
><strong><em>In this world (his world!)<em>**  
><strong><em>Life's an open book (open book!)<em>**  
><strong><em>In this world (his world!)<em>**  
><strong><em>Compromise does not exist,<em>**  
><strong><em>In this world of worlds,<em>**  
><strong><em>Every step meets the rest!<em>**

**_In this world (his world!)_**  
><strong><em>One is all! (one is all!)<em>**  
><strong><em>In this world (his world!)<em>**  
><strong><em>Never fear the fall! (Fear the fall!)<em>**  
><strong><em>In this world (his world!)<em>**  
><strong><em>Compromise does not exist,<em>**  
><strong><em>In this world of worlds,<em>**  
><strong><em>Every step meets the rest!<em>**

**_Beware of your mind, as it proves you wrong_**  
><strong><em>A bullet pushed as the clock strikes strong,<em>**  
><strong><em>Like a rush for wind,<em>**  
><strong><em>It goes; on and on and on and on and on...<em>**  
><strong><em>He's the tower of power, Admits no shame,<em>**  
><strong><em>Untouched, crushed, will remain,<em>**  
><strong><em>To one, to two, to three, to four,<em>**  
><strong><em>Heading straight for an open door,<em>**  
><strong><em>He can see, what he can't feel,<em>**  
><strong><em>Without one touch, It becomes so real,<em>**  
><strong><em>But it's true, The power lives,<em>**  
><strong><em>Inside of you (Inside of you, Yeah!)<em>**

**_In this world (his world!)_**  
><strong><em>Where life is strong (Life is strong!)<em>**  
><strong><em>In this world (his world!)<em>**  
><strong><em>Life's an open book (open book!)<em>**  
><strong><em>In this world (his world!)<em>**  
><strong><em>Compromise does not exist,<em>**  
><strong><em>In this world of worlds,<em>**  
><strong><em>Every step meets the rest!<em>**

**_In this world (his world!)_**  
><strong><em>One is all! (one is all!)<em>**  
><strong><em>In this world (his world!)<em>**  
><strong><em>Never fear the fall! (Fear the fall!)<em>**  
><strong><em>In this world (his world!)<em>**  
><strong><em>Compromise does not exist,<em>**  
><strong><em>In this world of worlds,<em>**  
><strong><em>Every step meets the rest!<em>**

**_Beware your mind as it proves you wrong,_**  
><strong><em>A bullest pushed as the clock strikes strong,<em>**  
><strong><em>In this world, his world.<em>**

**_In this world (his world!)_**  
><strong><em>Where life is strong (Life is strong!)<em>**  
><strong><em>In this world (his world!)<em>**  
><strong><em>Life's an open book (open book!)<em>**  
><strong><em>In this world (his world!)<em>**  
><strong><em>Compromise does not exist,<em>**  
><strong><em>In this world of worlds,<em>**  
><strong><em>Every step meets the rest!<em>**

**_In this world (his world!)_**  
><strong><em>One is all! (one is all!)<em>**  
><strong><em>In this world (his world!)<em>**  
><strong><em>Never fear the fall! (Never fear the fall!)<em>**  
><strong><em>In this world (his world!)<em>**  
><strong><em>Compromise does not exist,<em>**  
><strong><em>In this world of worlds,<em>**  
><strong><em>Every step meets the rest!<em>**

**_Yeah (yeah)_**  
><strong><em>Beware your mind as it proves you wrong,<em>**  
><strong><em>A bullet pushed as the clock strikes strong,<em>**  
><strong><em>In this world, His world.<em>**

Everyone cheers.

Trucy: Polly, that was AMAZING!

Klavier: *throws arm on Apollo's shoulder* Ever thought about being a Gavinner?

Ema: *gags*

Klavier: *sees his dare* Will do!

He grabs all the Edgeworths and throws them in then Earthquake House.

Klavier: They'll be back later.

Yang: Hmm... We'll let her in next chapoue, kay?

Yusei: Here's the next set.

_**naru-chan 92**_  
><strong><em>26/12 . chapter 5_**

**_im back peoplez!_**

**_okay lets begin!_**

**_Apollo: i like you so no bad dares for you, but i want you to cosplay as edward elric! and was there ever a time when hobophoenix did something to you that was very scary?_**

**_Hobophoenix: if you were gay who would YOU go out with, (and it has to be someone other than edgeworth)_**

**_I like when your protective over trucy, so tell us the worst time someone did something naughty to her and what did you do, IN DETAIL! BTW why grapejuice?_**

**_Trucy: destract your dad and tells more about those yaoi stories! i`ll give you a thousand bucks! and you have to cosplay as princess Ai_**

**_Mia: any embarrassing stories about phoenix?_**

**_miles: blow shit up! (or people,dont care)_**

**_Kristopher: dress up as the pedobear and try to do naughty things to her!_**

**_lets see some magic (chaos) happen! (again this is written from my bros ds) Apollo/hobophoenix for the win!_**

Before anybody could say anything...

? ? ?: BLACK MAGIC ATTACK!

BOOM!

A hole was now in the wall. A man with a starlike hairstyle walks in with a purple clad magician following him.

Yang: Hi Yami! Glad you could make it!

Yami: Sorry I was late had to- *sees Yusei* Uh...

Yusei: ...

Yami: ...

Yusei: ... No homo?

Yami: No homo, indeed...

Yin: *thinking evil thoughts*

Apollo: *in Edward Elric costume* Sweet! And I can name 5 times right now!

_1: Threatined to kill me when I accidentely let Trucy walk to school alone._

_2: Got all fussy because I refused a case._

_3: He-_

HoboHodou: *glares at Apollo*

Apollo: O_O eeeep...

HoboHodou: Me? No one at the moment. I never did a naughty thing to Trucy, and Grape Juice because of my time's Maya.

Maya: Sucks to be you, rule to be me. *rasp*

Trucy: WOWEE! Ok! Well, I was busy working on homework *HoboHodou and Apollo are restrained in the background*, when then i heard a loud THID and a scream! I rushed into the living room, and OH MY FREAKING GOD, I squealed so loudly! They were kissing, touching, and all the juicy stuffz... Hehehe... Hey Pearl! Let's go shopping! *gets 100 dollors*

Pearl: Yay!

The two leave. Everyone looks at HoboHodou and Apollo.

HoboHodou: *cocks shtgun* SAY SOMETHING.

Yami: MIND CRUSH!

HoboHodou is sent flying into the Acid Tank.

Yami: Sorry. I'm not a fan of him.

Yusei: You too? Sweet. *high fives Yami*

Mia: Not really. But I think Larry could answer that. But sadly, he's still at the moon.

Miles: *Rocket Launcher in hand, aims at Von Karma* BYE BYE!

*BOOM*

A huge ass hole is in the wall.

Kristoph: *eyetwicth* No way in hell am I going to dress up as that... THING.

Yugi Muto stands Yami's place now.

Yugi: What thing?

Yin shows him the dare.

Yugi: O_O DEATH BY DARK MAGICIAN!

Dark Magician kills Kristoph.

Yugi: That's kinda fun!

Yusei: Isn't it?

Yang: NEXT!

_**Brightsky10**_  
><strong><em>26/12 . chapter 5_**

**_Thanks for putting my dares in!_**

**_Who wants Yu Gi Oh Abridged dares?_**

**_HoboHodou and Kristoph must sing Leather Pants. HoboHodou is Bakura and Kristoph is Marik and they must steal Klavier's leather pants (don't tell him until you take the pants)_**

**_Apollo sing Brooklyn Rage._**

**_Anybody who wants to, renact a scene from YGOTAS._**

**_Who's your guys favorite character from YGOTAS? Mine's Joey and Kaiba._**

HoboHodou & Kristoph: Uh... ok...

_**Kristoph:  
>Oh-oo-wo-oh-wo-oh-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho<br>Let's take his leather pants!  
>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh<br>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
>Let's take his leather pants! <strong>_

_**Ha ha  
>Ha ha ha<br>Mwuha  
>Ha ha ha<br>Da la  
>La la la<br>We want his leather pants! **_

_**GaGa  
>Rah rah rah<br>Na na  
>Fla fla fla<br>La la  
>Cha cha cha<br>Take off his leather pants! **_

_**I'm getting ready  
>My legs have been waxed<br>Cause when we get them  
>I am wearing your slacks<br>Right on my tush  
>Tush tush tush<br>Right on my tush  
>(Tush tush tush)<br>(Right on my tush) **_

_**Hey! **_

_**We want your trousers  
>Your breeches, your chaps<br>No, you can't get these pants from shopping at Gap  
>Their service sucks<br>Sucks sucks sucks  
>It really sucks!<br>(Sucks sucks sucks)  
>(It really sucks) <strong>_

_**HoboHodou:  
>You know that we want them<br>And you know that we need them  
>We want the pants!<br>Your leather pants! **_

_**Kristoph:  
>Me and HoboHodou<br>We will have our revenge  
>Him and me will take your leather pants!<br>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
>Me and Hobohodou<br>We will have our revenge  
>Him and me will take your leather pants!<strong>_

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh<br>Let's take his leather pants!  
>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh<br>Give us the effing pants! **_

_**Blah blah  
>Blah blah blah<br>Da da  
>Pa pa pa<br>Ya ya  
>Mama mia!<br>We want those leather pants! **_

_**We don't want vinyl  
>Or chinos, or briefs<br>I am a criminal  
>And he is a thief<br>Cause we're both hot  
>Hot hot hot<br>We are quite sexy **_

_**Hobohodou:  
>Kristoph, that doesn't rhyme! <strong>_

_**Kristoph:  
>Shut up! I am Lady GaGa! <strong>_

_**Kristoph:  
>I have watched <strong>__**Psycho**__**  
>And I liked <strong>__**Vertigo**__**  
><strong>__**The Birds**__** was ok  
>Ooo! I loved <strong>__**Rear Window**__**  
>By <strong>__**Alfred Hitchock**__**  
>Cock Cock Cock<br>We love Hitchcock  
>(Cock cock cock)<br>We love Hitchcock **_

_**HITCHCOCK**__**:  
>Good evening! <strong>_

_**HoboHodou:  
>You know that we want them<br>And you know that we need them  
>We want the pants!<br>Your leather pants! **_

_**Kristoph:  
>Me and HoboHodou<br>We will have our revenge  
>Him and me will take your leather pants<br>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
>Me and HoboHdou<br>We will have our revenge  
>Him and me will take your leather pants<strong>_

_**Oh-oh-Whoa-ah-ho  
>Ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho<br>We want those leather pants!  
>No-woah-woah-woah-woah-woah-woah<br>Let's steal his leather pants! **_

_**Tah tah  
>Mah mah mah<br>Bah bah  
>Wah wah wah<br>Zah zah  
>Vah vah vah<br>Take off his leather pants! **_

_**Gah gah  
>Rah rah rah<br>Na Na  
>Flah Flah Flah<br>La la  
>Cha cha cha<br>I like these silly noises **_

_**Kristoph & HoboHodou:  
>Wear, wear leather baby, work it<br>Move your tush, it's sexy  
>Wear, wear leather baby, work it<br>Move your tush, it's sexy  
>Wear wear leather, baby work it<br>Move your tush, it's sexy  
>Wear wear leather, baby work it <strong>_

_**Kristoph:  
>I'm an evil bitch, baby! <strong>_

_**We want your pants  
>And we want our revenge<br>We want your pants  
>And we're really just friends <strong>_

_**Je voudrais son  
>pantalon cuir<br>son pantalon  
>Why am I speaking French?<br>Why am I speaking French?  
>I don't want to be French!<br>We want your leather pants!  
>Take off your friggin' pants! <strong>_

_**Me and HoboHodou  
>We will have our revenge<br>Him and me will take your leather pants  
>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh<br>Me and HoboHodou  
>We will have our revenge<br>Him and me will take your leather pants**_

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh<br>We want the freaking pants!  
>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh<br>Let's get his leather pants!  
>Let's take his leather pants <strong>_

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh<br>Take off those friggin pants!  
>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh<br>Remove his effing pants!  
>Let's take his leather pants <strong>_

_**Ha ha  
>Ha ha ha ha<br>Mwuha  
>Ha ha ha<br>Ga ha  
>Ha ha ha<br>We got the leather pants! **_

_**At last the source of the Klavier's power, his leather pants! They belong to me! **_

_**HoboHodou:  
>You mean us? <strong>_

_**Kristoph:  
>Don't be difficult, Fluffy. Only one of us can wear the pants. <strong>_

_**HoboHodou:  
>Ok, Kristoph. Though I have to say, I had no idea you were this keen to get into the Rockstar's pants. <strong>_

_**Kristoph:  
>You know what? On second thought, you put them on. <strong>_

_**Klavier:  
>What in the name of Ra is going on? Why did you remove my trousers? <strong>_

_**Kristoph:  
>It's over, Klavier! Now we are the ones wearing the pants on this show! <strong>_

_**HoboHodou:  
>Yes, behold! Now the true source of your power is clamped tightly around my buttocks. <strong>_

_**Klavier:  
>What? Don't be absurd. My leather pants are not the source of my power. <strong>_

_**Kristoph:  
>Wait, what? They're not? But it was so friggin' obvious! <strong>_

_**Klavier:  
>No, no, no. I'm afraid my power comes from my leather shoes! <strong>_

_**Kristoph:  
>No! This cannot be! There aren't even any Lady GaGa songs that rhymes with shoes! Curse you, Klavier! <strong>_

_**HoboHodou:  
>I really do like the pants. <strong>_

_**Kristoph:  
>Yes, they do look good on you. <strong>_

_**Klavier:  
>Can I have those back now? <strong>_

_**HoboHodou:  
>No. <strong>_

_**Klavier:  
>Can't beat my<br>Can't beat my  
>No you can't beat my leather shoes<br>I have got some leather shoes **_

_**Can't beat my  
>Can't beat my<br>No you can't beat my leather shoes  
>I have got some leather shoes <strong>_

_**Le-le-le-leather shoes  
>Le-le-leather shoes<br>I've got some shoes **_

_**Le-le-le-leather shoes  
>Le-le-leather shoes<br>I've got some shoes**_

(A.N: I hope you don't mind that I changed up the lyrics a bit. All credit for this and the next song goes to LittleKuriboh.)

Everyone is on the floor laughing.

*WHAM*

Yami: NEVER. AGAIN.

Yusei: You saw that video, did you?

Yami: Yugi made me watch it. He thinks its funny.

Apollo: AGAIN? Oh well...

_**Apollo: **__**Nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeeehhh  
>Nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeeehhh<br>Nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeeehhh  
>Nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeeehhh<br>Nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeeehhh**_

_**I wanna duel 'em like they do in Yu-Gi-Oh  
>Face down face up trap cards spell cards then <strong>__**time roulette**__** go! (I love it!)  
>All I do is just believe in the heart of the cards<br>And then I kick some butt when I use **__**Swordsman of Landstar**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-ohh-oh-oh  
>Ain't no surprise, check out my <strong>__**Red Eyes**__**  
>Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-ohh-oh-oh<br>Ain't no surprise, check out my **__**Red Eyes**_

_**Can't beat my  
>Can't beat my<br>No they can't beat my Brooklyn Rage  
>(I don't wanna be a furry)<br>Can't beat my  
>Can't beat my<br>No they can't beat my Brooklyn Rage  
>(I don't wanna be a furry)<strong>_

_**Bruh-bruh-bruh-Brooklyn Rage, bruh-bruh-Brooklyn Rage  
>Nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh<br>Bruh-bruh-bruh-Brooklyn Rage, bruh-bruh-Brooklyn Rage  
>Nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh<strong>_

_**My **__**sister's**__** sight is on the line I gotta win  
>They'll learn to run soon as they see my creepy chin (I'm scary!)<br>Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun  
>But since we're dubbed by <strong>__**4Kids**__** we must make do without one  
>Sucks!<strong>_

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-ohh-oh-oh  
>Ain't no surprise, check out my Red Eyes<br>Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-ohh-oh-oh  
>Ain't no surprise, check out my Red Eyes<strong>_

_**Can't beat my  
>Can't beat my<br>No they can't beat my Brooklyn Rage  
>(I don't wanna be a furry)<br>Can't beat my  
>Can't beat my<br>No they can't beat my Brooklyn Rage  
>(I don't wanna be a furry)<strong>_

_**Bruh-bruh-bruh-Brooklyn Rage, bruh-bruh-Brooklyn Rage  
>Nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh<br>Bruh-bruh-bruh-Brooklyn Rage, bruh-bruh-Brooklyn Rage  
>Nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh<strong>_

_**I won't lose to **__**Rex**__** and **__**Weevil**__**  
>Cause they're evil<br>And I'm groovy with my **__**Yugi**__**  
>I'm not baggin' I'm just hangin' with my <strong>__**Baby Dragon**__**  
>Met this <strong>__**chick with giant boobies**__**  
>Treated us like we were noobies and<br>She's such an ass, such an ass  
>Check this deck, I ain't second class!<strong>_

_**Can't beat my  
>Can't beat my<br>No they can't beat my Brooklyn Rage  
>(I don't wanna be a furry)<br>Can't beat my  
>Can't beat my<br>No they can't beat my Brooklyn Rage  
>(I don't wanna be a furry)<br>-4 times-**_

_**Bruh-bruh-bruh-Brooklyn Rage, bruh-bruh-Brooklyn Rage  
>Nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh<br>Bruh-bruh-bruh-Brooklyn Rage, bruh-bruh-Brooklyn Rage  
>Nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh<br>-4 times- **_

Everyone is laughing so hard, they almost choke to death. After 5 minutes, everyone's calmed down.

Yang: I got the perfect scene! Plus we got the two we need! *hands Yusei & Yami a script* I'll be Jaden!

Yusei: *skims over his lines * Ah. That scene. Got it.

Yami: I remember now.

(Guess where this scene comes from!)

_**Yusei: We defeated Paradox. But at what cost? **_

_**Yang: At least we still have card games. **_

_**Yami: Who knows whether we made the right choice. However, the most important thing is that I totally won that duel. **_

_**Yang: What? Ya-Hey! No. I won the duel. **_

_**Yami: I think you'll find it was me. **_

_**Yang: Was not! **_

_**Yusei: You're both wrong. **_

_**Yami: If I were wrong I would be saying you won the duel but I'm not because I did. **_

_**Yusei: It doesn't matter who won. The important thing is, we can keep on winning as friends. **_

_**Yang: That's right. Even though we may never see each other again, we'll always be in each other's hearts. **_

_**Yami: And I totally won that duel. **_

_**Yusei: We all won the duel. **_

_**Yami: Nope. Me. I did it. **_

_**Yusei: Enough! All that matters is we managed to get through all this without disrupting the space time continuum. **_

_**Yang: Yeah! Even though I nearly told Yugi that the Pharaoh dies at the end of his series. **_

_**Yami: What's that now? **_

_**Everyone is now in subspace.**_

_**Yami: Well. This is just fan-tucking-fastic. Now we're stuck in subspace. Way to go Jaden. **_

_**Yang: It's not my fault! I thought spoilers were okay. It's been like, ten years! **_

_**Yusei: This really could not get much worse. **_

_**Yuma**__**: Hey guys! This subspace thing is pretty extreme huh! Talk about pop-flyin'! Get set to get decked motherf**kers. Yeah! **_

_**Yusei: What's wrong with his hair? **_

The scene ends. Everyone is back at the studio laughing like hell.

Yang: Mine's Kaiba and Joey too! YAY!

Yin: I like Marik and Bakura. They make me laugh.

Miles enters the room and kills Klavier. L. Miles runs up crying to Gregory, and Y. Miles jumps into the acid tank.

Miles: NEVER. AGAIN. *sees Yami* Oh, are you our other guest host?

Yami: Yes. Nice to meet you, Mr. Edgeworth.

They shake hands.

Miles: Anyway, our final set comes from Yugiohseason0fangirl.

_**Yugiohseason0fangirl  
>26/12 . chapter 5 **_

_**Sweet, I'm a huge Kaiba fan! Love the story. Now for some new dares.**_

**_1. Truth- Ema- Did you enjoy your date with Klavier? (cakles evily)_**

**_2. Truth-Klavier- Do you love Ema?_**

**_3. Dare-Nick- propose to Maya_**

**_4. Dare-Apollo- run around screaming" I'm the jedi of the sea!" while dressed like a narwhal._**

**_5. Dare- Edgeworth- make your hair look like Ryo Bakura's and let everyone call you a kitty-cat of fluffy_**

**_It's an awesome story so far. Love yoour choice for aguest host. Hve you considered using any other YGO characters as guest stars? Like Yami Yugi, Bandit Keith, Bakura, or Marik._**

**_Kepp writing your story is awesome! :)_**

Ema: Oh my god, It was horrible! All he did was sign autographs and flirt with other girls!

Klavier: Ach! I can deny my fans, ja? I do love Ema, but Herr Forehead stole her from me!

Apollo: *rasp*

Phoenix: *kneels down infront of Maya* Maya Fey, will you be my wife?

Maya: OMFGWTFBBQQ YESYESYESYES!

She and Phoenix hug. Everyone cheers.

Miles: BEST MAN!

Yang: MAID OF HONOR!

Larry & Yin: FUCK! *pouts*

After the most amazing wedding EVER...

Yusei: *wearing a lam shade on his head* That was so kickass!

Yami: You do realize you have a lampshade on your head, right?

Yusei: Look at all the fucks I give.

Apollo: NOOO! *jumps into acid tank*

Miles: Fine... But I deserve something for doing this!

After 3 minutes, his hair now resembles Ryou Bakura's.

Yin: Aww... Lok, sister! We have another sibling!

Yang: Hey pretty kitty!

Miles: ...

Yusei: I totally won that duel.

**YinYang: Holy shit, this was my longest chapter yet. But I hope you all like it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi hi! You all having fun? I know I am~ And to GeminiSparkSP, yes, I update daily. Why? I got nothing better to do and I have no life whatsoever. Enjoy!**

Hosts room. A stereo is turn on, and everyone was dancing away. (Yami/Yugi=Yin, Yusei=Yang, Apollo=Ema, Miles=Kay** )**

_**Yin & Yang: Let's get it on, yeah, y'all can come along,  
>everybody drinks on me, bought out the bar,<br>just, to feel like I'm a star,  
>now I'm thankin' the academy.<br>**_

_**Yusei: Missed my ride home, lost my iPhone,  
>I wouldn't have it any other way,<br>If you're with me let me hear you say!**_

**_All: I like it like that, hey, windows down,_**  
><strong><em>chillin' with the radio on,<em>**  
><strong><em>I like it like that, damn, sun so hot,<em>**  
><strong><em>make the girls take it all off,<em>**  
><strong><em>I like it like that, Yeah,<em>**  
><strong><em>one more time, I can never get enough,<em>**  
><strong><em>Oh everybody, sing it right back,<em>**  
><strong><em>I like it like that!<em>**

**_I like it like that_**  
><strong><em>I like it like that<em>**

**_Yami: Until the break of dawn, yeah,_**  
><strong><em>party on my lawn, whistle as the girls walk by<em>**  
><strong><em>If the cops roll up, (So what?) pour the cops a cup,<em>**  
><strong><em>Cuz everybody's here tonight,<em>**

**_Miles: _****_call a taxi, pack the backseat,_**  
><strong><em>I wouldn't have it any other way,<em>**  
><strong><em>If you're with me let me hear you say,<em>**

**_All: I like it like that, hey, windows down,_**  
><strong><em>chillin' with the radio on,<em>**  
><strong><em>I like it like that, damn, sun so hot,<em>**  
><strong><em>make the girls take it all off,<em>**  
><strong><em>I like it like that, Yeah,<em>**  
><strong><em>one more time, I can never get enough,<em>**  
><strong><em>Oh everybody, sing it right back,<em>**  
><strong><em>I like it like that!<em>**  
><strong><em>Oh, oh, oh, oh, (Like that)<em>**  
><strong><em>Oh, oh, oh, oh, (Like that)<em>**  
><strong><em>Oh, oh, oh, oh, (Like that)<em>**  
><strong><em>Sing it right back, I like it like that!<em>**

**_Apollo: Homie brought the booze, I like it like that,_**  
><strong><em>Cause the girls playin' beer pong in the back,<em>**  
><strong><em>We havin' fun, partyin' till the break of dawn,<em>**

**_Yin: Go grab a cup, I don't know what people waitin' on,_**  
><strong><em>And I'm gonna want a girl that I know I can take home,<em>**  
><strong><em>In the zone, where I think I had lost my phone,<em>**  
><strong><em>Yang: You can tell by lookin' in the party's straight crack,<em>**  
><strong><em>And don't worry bout girls cuz,<em>**  
><strong><em>I like it like!<em>**

**_Kay: I'm max faded at my Grandma's house,_**  
><strong><em>Don't leave your clothes over there,<em>**  
><strong><em>That's Grandma's couch,<em>**  
><strong><em>I be filmin' her friends too,<em>**  
><strong><em>Ema: Yeah I'm back on that,<em>**  
><strong><em>Double D chicks hug and<em>**  
><strong><em>I got racks on racks liiike,<em>**  
><strong><em>I don't want the luxuries of a superstar,<em>**

**_Yami & Yugi: I'm just tryin' to chill with Miley at the hookah bar,  
>You like cartoons, I'll make your heart bounce,<br>With the seat back playin' in the car,_**

**_Yusei: I like it like that, hey, windows down,_**  
><strong><em>chillin' with the radio on,<em>**  
><strong><em>I like it like that, damn, sun so hot,<em>**  
><strong><em>make the girls take it all off,<em>**  
><strong><em>I like it like that, Yeah,<em>**  
><strong><em>one more time, I can never get enough,<em>**  
><strong><em>Oh everybody, sing it right back,<em>**  
><strong><em>If you like, like,<em>**

**_Yin & Yang: like it like that! Hey, windows down,_**  
><strong><em>chillin' with the radio on,<em>**  
><strong><em>I like it like that, damn, sun so hot,<em>**  
><strong><em>make the girls take it all off,<em>**  
><strong><em>I like it like that, Yeah,<em>**  
><strong><em>one more time, I can never get enough,<em>**  
><strong><em>Oh everybody, sing it right back,<em>**  
><strong><em>I like it like that!<em>**

**_All: Oh, oh, oh, oh, (Like that)_**  
><strong><em>Oh, oh, oh, oh, (Like that)<em>**  
><strong><em>Oh, oh, oh, oh, (Like that)<em>**  
><strong><em>Oh, oh, oh, oh, (Like that)<em>**  
><strong><em>Oh, oh, oh, oh, (Like that)<em>**  
><strong><em>Oh, oh, oh, oh, Everybody, sing it right back,<em>**  
><strong><em>I LIKE IT LIKE THAT!<em>**

Yusei shuts the stereo off as the song ends. Everyone falls onto the couch with a thud.

Yin: Damn... I haven't gotten that much excercise since the time I let Yami Bakura loose in a museum.

Yami: That was you?

Yin: What? At least I had fun.

Miles: *huggles Kay* Shall we get started, sweetie?

Kay: Yup!

Ema: Let's go torture~

Apollo: You all know the drill. Onto the torture!

_**GeminiSparkSP**_  
><em><strong>28/12 . chapter 6**_

_**Trans in!**_

_**Wow, another quick update! Is it just me, or are you updating this daily?**_

_**Rule for my dare is still the same: everyone mentioned must participate, no matter what.**_

_**Alright, enough talk. Here goes:**_

_**-Kristoph, Dahlia, soundproof bedroom, now. And as usual, no weapons and/or killing intent.**_

_**-Gant, Manfred, Oldbag, I prefer calling you 'stooges'. Got a problem? *you know what to do if they disagree***_

_**-Lock the stooges in a soundproof room, and have my own torture remix endless loop version blare in max volume inside. Said torture remix consists of a banshee's shriek, a mandragora's scream, a nazgul's cry, Navi the Fairy, Crazy Frog, and Bieber, all played at once.**_

_**-Closet time: Lang and Franziska. No whip(ping).**_

_**-Pearl and Trucy, hug each other. Prepare for heads asplode due to extreme cuteness. After all, cuteness is volatile.**_

_**That's all I have for now. I'm looking forward for the next chapter.**_

_**All in all, keep up the good work, and update!**_

_**Until the next chapter!**_

_**Trans out!**_

Kristoph: *shrugs shoulders* Whatever you wish.

Dahlia: I don't give a damn.

They enter said room.

Gant: OOOOOOOOOOO! I love the Three Stooges!

Oldbag & Manfred: WE ARE NOT-

*BANG* *BANG*

Both are lying on the floor dead.

Apollo: *with Deku Nut Blaster* Ha. I love this thing.

Miles: *with .45 Calibur* Same here.

The ancient bag and Von Karma are revived and the trio is shoved into a soundproof room. Yusei hooks up the stereo and puts in CD. He runs like hell out the door and slams it shut.

Yusei: I am NOT going through that remix CD again... Crow got me with it last Halloween.

Yin: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Yang: *pans Yin* Lang, Franziska, you know what to do.

Said wolf and Von Karma enter the closet.

Pearl & Trucy: *hugs*

Everyone's heads (Minus the hosts) explodes from the cuteness.

Yin: THE CUTENESS! IT BUUUUUUUUUURNS! *jumps in acid tank*

Yang: OMFG SO KAWAAAAAAAIIIII! *squee*

A loud thud is heard from the closet Franziska and Lang are in. Miles snickers.

Yugi (standing next to Yami): How am I and Yami out at the same time?

YinYang's Voice: CUZ I SAID SO! ! ! ! !

Yugi: Meep...

Yami: Leave my Aibou alone! *hugs Yugi protectivly*

Apollo: Next set please!

_**The 37th Drummer  
>28/12 . chapter 3 **_

_**Me: Of course, Kay, Edgeworth, Apollo, and Ema needed to get laid.**_

_**Mysterious Voice: That's how fanfiction works! It's all boring if the characters aren't all sexing each other up!**_

_**Me: (eyeroll) Whatever. I don't know, since everyone's going crazy, I guess, just, uh...**_

_**Mia/Diego**_

_**Phoenix/Iris**_

_**Franziska/Y. Edgeworth (because of the age difference)**_

_**Larry/Dahlia**_

_**Maggey/Gumshoe**_

_**Wocky/Alita**_

_**Apollo/Ema (again)**_

_**You guys just all go in separate, soundproof rooms and...do whatever. You get an hour. Everyone left out there, play Mario Kart Double Dash (Game Cube) on a ginormous HDTV. HDTV, Game Cube and game courtesy of Matt Engarde. He's a good guy at heart. =D**_

The couples listed above are put into soundproof rooms. Miles "accidently" leaves a few things in Apollo and Ema's room as he shuts their door and locks it.

Miles: I'm having way too much fun with this. D

Engarde: Who wants to play Mario Cart?

All: WE DO!

One hour later, the couples doors are unlocked. The results are as follows:

1: Mia & Diego - Laid, and somehow engaged.

2: Phoenix & Iris - Now dating.

3: Franziska & Y. Miles - Y. Miles scared to death of Franziska and kills himself VIA Punishment Room.

4: Larry & Dahlia - Larry murdered. Dahlia now dating Kristoph.

5: Maggey & Gumshoe - Closer than ever.

6: Wocky & Alita - Both dead. Shelly de Killer's card left behind.

7: Apollo & Ema: Laid once again.

Yusei: DAMMIT, I suck at this! *pouts*

Yami: Quit your whining, Yusei. It's just a game!

Yusei: I PREFER CARD GAMES ON MOTERCYCLES! *Panned*

Apollo: *with pan* Can it, Fudo. Next set courtesy of Faraday Fan!

_**Faraday Fan  
>27/12 . chapter 6 **_

_**...Amazing.**_

**_Kay: Why do I dare you every time? Oh well. Put Calisto on one of those wheels that spin and spin it and throw knives to your hearts content._**

**_All Edgeys: How was the earthquake room?_**

**_L. Edgey: Take L. Kay out on a date._**

**_Apollo: Sing Dreams of an Absolution while dressed up as Silver the Hedgehog_**

**_Yin & Yang: Pick out one character each (except all Edgeys) for a date._**

**_Everybody: Since you all originated in Japan and since I was born there, you may all go there._**

**_Does that mean my OC is in? Or not?_**

Kay: YESH!

Calisto is tied to a spinning wheel.

Kay: Hey Daddy, Uncle Badd! Wanna see how good I am?

Byrne: How good are you?

Kay puts on a blindfold.

Kay: I so good, I don't NEED to see!

Calisto: *wide eyed, gulps* I'm fucked...

Byrne: *pulls a camera out of thin air*

Tyrell: GO! *spins the wheel*

Kay starts throwing her set of knives (which have coincidently have poisen tips) at Calisto. She didn't miss a single shot, and somehow ended up making the Yatagarasu symbol on Calisto's corpse.

Byrne: That's my little girl!

Tyrell: Heh.

L. Miles: Scary! *sniffle*

Y. Miles: *faints*

Miles: It was... unpleasent. Let's just say i'd rather marry Oldbag before going back in there again.

Oldbag: *dies of heart attack*

Miles: WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

L. Miles: Ok! You ready, Kay?

L. Kay: Yup!

They leave the studio to a ice cream parler (Hey, ice cream kicks ass. Nuff said.)

Apollo: More singing? At least I'm getting used to it... *dresses up like Silver The Hedgehog*

**Apollo**_**: **__**(Every night, I stay awake  
>I find my reflection<br>And every night, I rethink my past mistakes  
>I dream, of absolution)<strong>_

**_In the nightlife, do you see what you dream?_**  
><strong><em>All your travels, are they of what they seem?<em>**

**_Look around you, then you may realize_**  
><strong><em>All the creatures saw with the light<em>**

**_And I might know of a future_**  
><strong><em>But then you still control the past<em>**

**_Only you know if we'll be together_**  
><strong><em>Only you know if we shall last.<em>**

**_(In the nightlife)_**

**_In the nightlife, do you still feel your pain_**  
><strong><em>Or the valor you waited never came?<em>**  
><strong><em>If you were evil, would you go change the past?<em>**  
><strong><em>And a faux paux with one last chance.<em>**

**_And I might know of a future_**  
><strong><em>But then you'd still control the past<em>**

**_Only you know if we'll be together_**  
><strong><em>Tonight.<em>**

**_'Cause every night I will save your life_**  
><strong><em>And every night I will be with you<em>**  
><strong><em>'Cause every night I still lay awake<em>**  
><strong><em>And I dream of an absolution<em>**

**_'Cause every night I will make it right_**  
><strong><em>And every night I will come to you<em>**  
><strong><em>But every night it just stays the same<em>**  
><strong><em>In my dream of an absolution<em>**

**_(In the nightlife)_**

**_In the nightlife, do you see what you dream?_**  
><strong><em>All your triumph and all you'll ever be<em>**

**_Look around you, then you may realize_**  
><strong><em>Happiness lies trapped in misery<em>**

**_And who knows what of a future_**  
><strong><em>We can all try to change the past<em>**

**_Only you know if we'll be together._**  
><strong><em>Tonight.<em>**

**_'Cause every night I will save your life_**  
><strong><em>And every night I will be with you<em>**  
><strong><em>'Cause every night I still lay awake<em>**  
><strong><em>And I dream of an absolution<em>**

**_'Cause every night I will make it right_**  
><strong><em>And every night I will come to you<em>**  
><strong><em>But every night it just stays the same<em>**  
><strong><em>In my dream of an absolution<em>**

**_[Instrumental]_**

**_'Cause every night I will save your life_**  
><strong><em>And every night I will be with you<em>**  
><strong><em>'Cause every night I still lay awake<em>**  
><strong><em>And I dream of an absolution<em>**

**_'Cause every night I will make it right_**  
><strong><em>And every night I will come to you<em>**  
><strong><em>But every night it just stays the same<em>**  
><strong><em>In my dream of an absolution<em>**

**_(And you'll see)_**

**_(Why you'll be)_**

**_(And you'll see)_**

**_(All you can know)_**

**_'Cause every night (every night)_**  
><strong><em>And every night (every night)<em>**  
><strong><em>And every night (night)<em>**  
><strong><em>I will dream (I will dream)<em>**

**_And you'll see_**  
><strong><em>That this is my dream<em>**  
><strong><em>(And you'll see)<em>**  
><strong><em>That every night, I will always dream<em>**  
><strong><em>And every night<em>**  
><strong><em>And every night<em>**  
><strong><em>And every night<em>**  
><strong><em>I will dream...<em>**

Everyone cheers. Apollo bows before changing back into his usual attire.

Klavier: My offer's still open, you know Herr Forehead.

Apollo: Still, NO!

Yang: What? No fair!

Yin: Serves you right! Come on, Matty~

Engarde: Coming, my little devil!

Yin and Engarde leave.

Yang: Japan? SWEET!

After the most kickass trip to Japan ever (and killing the creator of Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal, courtesy of Yami & Yugi), Everyone is now wearing some kind of japanese attire.

Yang: Your Oc is in. She's just chillin with Caty and Moon until we find out ghow to bust the lock on the Co-Host door. It broke. *sweatdrop*

Moon: JUST USE SUN BURST SLASH!

Yang: *oblivious* The locksmith's coming out later, don't worry!

Yugi: Here's the next set!

_**kittycaty0328**__**  
>27/12 . chapter 6 **_

_**BWHAAHA SO FUNNY! Okay I thought I was giving too many dares but this is WAY too fun.**_

**_Dahlia and iris - reveal yourselves to feenie (pink sweater) and iris act SUPER hostile and say that his pink sweater makes him look gay._**

**_L. Miles - tell your older selves that you think that the cravat is tacky and that they look so lame in PINK._**

**_Apollo - have a little fun with maya, trucy, and iris...ALL THREE PHOENIXES DO NOT EVEN FLINCH OR CATY'S GONNA KEEL YOU_**

**_I think that's enough torture...FOR NOW_**

**_Btw caty is estatic to be a cohost!_**

Dahlia & Iris: *approach Feenie* Hi Feenie!

Feenie: WTF? There's TWO of you? *kills self VIA acid tank*

Kay: Seriously, why do we have a punishment room when everyone goes for the acid tank?

Yang: No clue, and I don't give a rat's ass. NEXT!

L. Miles: Hey, Older Mes, That cravet is reaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaly tacky, and pink is LAME!

Y. Miles: *gasp* How dare you! *sulks in Emo Corner*

Miles: Well, at least one of us apeaks the truth...

Yin & Engarde return, but no one notices.

Apollo: I'm dating Ema, so I'm staying faithful! *pouts*

Yami: MIND CRUSH!

Apollo is sent flying into the Punishment Room. Bloodcurdling screams are heard afterwards.

Yugi: Yami, you have an unhealthy obsession from doing that so much!

Yami: Hey, don't blame me, ok? Blame Takahashi-san!

Yin: MOON BURST!

Yin busts the lock. Melissa, Moon, and Caty race ot.

Trio: YAY! WERE FREE!

Caty: I love being co-host!

Moon: Isn't it fun?

Melissa: I like it so far. I want to announce the next dares!

Yin: Go right ahead. *throws Yang into Gant's cage*

Yang: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SHIT!

_**naru-chan 92**_  
><strong><em>27/12 . chapter 6_**

**_lol! naru-chan the fangirl is back!man i love this story, it gets funnier everytime!_**

**_hobophoenix: you,my grapejuice drinking friend, are aMAZING! so any embarassing stories of anyone you would care to share?, (and by embarassing i mean any blackmail material?)! beat the crap outta kristopher, will ya? if you wouldn`t date anyone if you were gay, why did you make out with apollo? *GASP* the reason you wouldn`t date any other guy, is because your not gay but Bi, and, and your with apollo aren`t cha? you can`t lie to me! XD_**

**_Apollo: did you notice that when your spikes fall forward you look alittle like edward elric (i just see it happen and he pops into my head) i want you to cosplay as nero from devil may cry 4, and kiss hobophoenix on the cheek, (and in hispanic families aka mine, the guys kiss on the cheek in greeting, so you can`t argue with me! XDDD) and i want you to sing stronger (ya know teh one jaden sang for the abriged movie?) also since i luvs you, i want you to beat the crap outta kristopher and i will also give you some assassins blades, hope you enjoy!_**

**_mia: dress like a bunny! and follow klavier around to bug him! keep poking him and when talks to you, you scream and yell pervert and run away, then come back and do it again!_**

**_trucy: anymore stories?= :3 i`ll give you more cash! oh and use your magic to make klavier a sandwich and turn von karma in to a rat! luuuv you trucy!_**

**_kristopher: i want you to lolcat speak when ever someone talks to you, and YOU DAMN WELL BETTER GET INTO THAT PEDOBEAR SUIT AND FOLLOW TRUCY OR I`LL KICK YO ASS! I wanna see what daddy dearest would do to you!_**

**_Klavier: oh, my, GOD! i really was wondering if i should make you do it but the temptation is to much ! i wanna hear you sing im too sexy!_**

**_yami:kiss yugi!_**

**_miles: if you were gay who would you date? dress up and vergil from devil may cry, and i want you to sing Jaden`s rap (this is gonna be good)_**

**_okay ! laterz!_**

HoboHodou: Blackmail material? Well, Franziska's obsessed with Animal Crossing, Miles LOVES the Steel Samurai, Diego's got a medical condition top where he HAS to have coffee, and I'm secretly in lve with Apo- *slams hand on mouth*

Apollo: WHAT!

HoboHodou: Nothing! *snaps Kristoph's neck, then throws him into Acid Tank*

Apollo: Really? I never noticed before. And I happen to love the Devil May Cry series! *snaps fingers, now in Nero's clothing* I'm NOT kissing him, and...

_**Apollo:**__** Yeah  
>Alright<br>Let's crank this up**_

_**If-a-if if if you try to duel me,  
>It's gonna' make me stronger<br>I need you to play a card now  
>'Cuz I can't wait much longer<br>My deck's like totally gonna' beat ya  
>You may think your harder<br>But just wait for when i make my next move,  
>When Winged Kuriboh's coming at ya<br>[Get your game on]  
>[Get your game on!]<strong>_

**_Yo, listen up home boy,_**  
><strong><em>Let me be the tutor<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm 'bout to tell ya all about how we saved the future<em>**  
><strong><em>It started out with Jaden Yuki hanging out in Venice<em>**  
><strong><em>Last thing i knew,<em>**  
><strong><em>Crowler had me playing tennis<em>**  
><strong><em>But then this guy rolls up,<em>**  
><strong><em>On his motorcycle,<em>**  
><strong><em>He's got a freaky ass mask<em>**  
><strong><em>Like that Myers named Michael<em>**  
><strong><em>He's tryna' kill me, man!<em>**  
><strong><em>For all he's worth<em>**  
><strong><em>Shouting out this weird crap about saving the earth<em>**  
><strong><em>And then he revs up his bike,<em>**  
><strong><em>He's got that need for speed<em>**  
><strong><em>It's a good thing i played all that Assassin's Creed<em>**  
><strong><em>But then the sky turned black,<em>**  
><strong><em>Out comes this huge dragon!<em>**  
><strong><em>The things five times the size of a station wagon<em>**  
><strong><em>It's in hot pursuit,<em>**  
><strong><em>Shooting fire-balls<em>**  
><strong><em>Got me jumping the roofs and got me climbing the walls<em>**  
><strong><em>I try to escape,<em>**  
><strong><em>But at the very last minute,<em>**  
><strong><em>I whip out my duel disk and I push it to the limit sayin'<em>**

**_If-a-if if if you try to duel me,_**  
><strong><em>It's gonna' make me stronger<em>**  
><strong><em>I need you to play a card now<em>**  
><strong><em>'Cuz I can't wait much longer<em>**  
><strong><em>My deck's like totally gonna' beat ya<em>**  
><strong><em>You may think your harder<em>**  
><strong><em>But just wait for when i make my next move,<em>**  
><strong><em>When Winged Kuriboh's coming at ya<em>**  
><strong><em>[Get your game on]<em>**  
><strong><em>[Get your game on!]<em>**

**_Well,_**  
><strong><em>As it turns out now I'm not the first sucker<em>**  
><strong><em>Whose had a run in with this masked mother-!#$%&amp;<em>**  
><strong><em>But now we gotta' skip a hundred years or three,<em>**  
><strong><em>'Cuz this story ain't told chronologically<em>**  
><strong><em>But hey<em>**  
><strong><em>Don't get confused,<em>**  
><strong><em>Understanding's a breeze<em>**  
><strong><em>This section takes place ion the world of 5D's<em>**  
><strong><em>Yusei and his friends were just driving around<em>**  
><strong><em>When guess who shows up with an evil sound?<em>**  
><strong><em>He steals Yusei's dragon<em>**  
><strong><em>And then he takes off bragging<em>**  
><strong><em>Yusei's tattoo glows<em>**  
><strong><em>It somehow knows<em>**  
><strong><em>How to travel through time<em>**  
><strong><em>And i can hear you whine<em>**  
><strong><em>But don't you fret 'cuz things about to get<em>**  
><strong><em>[HARDER]<em>**  
><strong><em>[BETTER]<em>**  
><strong><em>[FASTER]<em>**  
><strong><em>[STRONGER]<em>**

**_If-a-if if if you try to duel me,_**  
><strong><em>It's gonna' make me stronger<em>**  
><strong><em>I need you to play a card now<em>**  
><strong><em>'Cuz I can't wait much longer<em>**  
><strong><em>My deck's like totally gonna' beat ya<em>**  
><strong><em>You may think your harder<em>**  
><strong><em>But just wait for when i make my next move,<em>**  
><strong><em>When Winged Kuriboh's coming at ya<em>**  
><strong><em>[So Get your game on]<em>**  
><strong><em>[Haha]<em>**  
><strong><em>[I'm throwing down a face-down]<em>**  
><strong><em>[So Get your game on!]<em>**  
><strong><em>[C'mon]<em>**  
><strong><em>[So get your game on!]<em>**

**_So then Yusei and me,_**  
><strong><em>We go back in the past<em>**  
><strong><em>Man, this time travel gig's one hell of a blast<em>**  
><strong><em>But hey,<em>**  
><strong><em>This ain't Kansas,<em>**  
><strong><em>We ain't Dorothy and Toto<em>**  
><strong><em>When all of a sudden,<em>**  
><strong><em>Here comes Yugi Muto<em>**  
><strong><em>We team up together,<em>**  
><strong><em>An unstoppable force<em>**  
><strong><em>We're gonna' challenge Paradox,<em>**  
><strong><em>And we'll win,<em>**  
><strong><em>Of course!<em>**  
><strong><em>We take the guy down and we save our show<em>**  
><strong><em>Ain't no-one gonna' mess with *Yu-Gi-OH!*<em>**  
><strong><em>Yeah!<em>**

**_If-a-if if if you try to duel me,_**  
><strong><em>It's gonna' make me stronger<em>**  
><strong><em>I need you to play a card now<em>**  
><strong><em>'Cuz I can't wait much longer<em>**  
><strong><em>My deck's like totally gonna' beat ya<em>**  
><strong><em>You may think your harder<em>**  
><strong><em>But just wait for when i make my next move,<em>**  
><strong><em>When Winged Kuriboh's coming at ya<em>**  
><strong><em>[So get your game on]<em>**  
><strong><em>[Where the hell are my cheetos?]<em>**  
><strong><em>[So get your game on!]<em>**  
><strong><em>[Get your game on]<em>**

Everyone cheers. Apollo bows and goes to watch the BBT Abridged Movie.

Mia: *dressed up like a Playboy Bunny* Ooh~ I feel sexy...

Diego: *jaw drop*

Mia hops up behind Klavier and playfully pokes him repeatedly.

Klavier: Fraulein, will you-

Mia: OMFG PERVERT! *smacks him, hops away giggling*

Klavier: *confused* I don't get it...

Trucy: Nope. That's it. *makes Klavier a sandwich*

Klavier: Thanks Fraulein! *eats sandwich*

Trucy turns Manfred into a rat. Gregory promplty turns into a cat.

Manfred: *sqeaks as if he's screaming*

Gregory: *hisses*

The duo run away towards the backstage area. Miles, Y. Miles, & L. Miles are laughing like hell.

Kristoph: FINE! *dresses up like Pedobear*

Trucy: DEATH BY DARK MAGICIAN!

Kristoph dies VIA Black Magic Attack.

HoboHodou: Please revive him.

Kristoph gets up, but then HoboHodou kills him in the most goriest and horrible way possible.

Trucy: Thanks, DM!

DM: . . . . *smirk*

Trucy: Can he talk?

Yugi: Not sure, can you, Dark?

DM: It depends if you want me too or not... *relizes he spoke* Damn...

Trucy: YAY! *glomps DM* You're my favorite Duel Monster!

DM: O/ / / / / / /O

Klavier: Ah! I thought you would never ask! *gets guitar* This sing will be deticated to you!

_**Klavier: **__**I am the shadow, and the smoke in your eyes  
>I am the ghost, that hides in the night<strong>_

_**Boom-lay boom-lay, boom! (repeat)**_

_**Wait, wait a minute take a step back,**_  
><em><strong>Gotta think twice before you react.<strong>_  
><em><strong>So stay, stay a little while cause a promise<strong>_  
><em><strong>Not kept is the road to exile<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hey, what's the circumstance<strong>_  
><em><strong>You'll never be great without taking a chance<strong>_  
><em><strong>So, wait you waited too long<strong>_  
><em><strong>Had your hands in your pocket<strong>_  
><em><strong>When you should've been gone.<strong>_

_**(Boom-lay boom-lay boom)**_  
><em><strong>One push is all you need<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Boom-lay boom-lay boom)<strong>_  
><em><strong>This is philosophy.<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Boom-lay boom-lay boom)<strong>_  
><em><strong>We watch with wounded eyes.<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Boom-lay boom-lay boom)<strong>_  
><em><strong>So I hope you recognize.<strong>_

_**Out on the front line, don't worry I'll be fine**_  
><em><strong>The story is just beginning<strong>_  
><em><strong>I say goodbye to my weakness, so long to the regrets<strong>_  
><em><strong>And now I see the world through diamond eyes<strong>_

_**Damn, damn it all down**_  
><em><strong>Took one to the chest without even a sound<strong>_  
><em><strong>so, what, what do you want<strong>_  
><em><strong>The things you love or the people you hurt<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hey, it's like deja vu suicidal maniac with nothing to<strong>_  
><em><strong>lose<strong>_  
><em><strong>So wait, it's the exception to the rule<strong>_  
><em><strong>Everyone of us is expendable<strong>_

_**(Boom-lay boom-lay boom)**_  
><em><strong>One push is all you need<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Boom-lay boom-lay boom)<strong>_  
><em><strong>This is philosophy.<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Boom-lay boom-lay boom)<strong>_  
><em><strong>We watch with wounded eyes.<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Boom-lay boom-lay boom)<strong>_  
><em><strong>So I hope you recognize.<strong>_

_**Out on the front line, don't worry I'll be fine**_  
><em><strong>The story is just beginning<strong>_  
><em><strong>I say goodbye to my weakness,<strong>_  
><em><strong>So long to the regrets<strong>_  
><em><strong>And now I know that I'm alive<strong>_

_**Out on the front line, don't worry I'll be fine**_  
><em><strong>The story is just beginning<strong>_  
><em><strong>I say goodbye to my weakness so long to the regrets<strong>_  
><em><strong>And now I see the world through<strong>_

_**Diamond Eyes**_

_**(uuuuuuuuuuuuuh uuuuuh)**_

_**Every night of my life I watch angels fall from the sky**_  
><em><strong>Every time that the sun still sets<strong>_  
><em><strong>I pray they don't take mine<strong>_

_**guitar solo**_

_**I'm on the front line, don't worry I'll be fine**_  
><em><strong>The story is just beginning<strong>_  
><em><strong>I say goodbye to my weakness so long to regrets<strong>_

_**Out on the front line, don't worry I'll be fine**_  
><em><strong>The story is just beginning<strong>_  
><em><strong>I say goodbye to my weakness so long to the regrets<strong>_  
><em><strong>And now I know that I'm alive<strong>_

_**Out on the front line, don't worry I'll be fine**_  
><em><strong>The story is just beginning<strong>_  
><em><strong>I say goodbye to my weakness, so long to the regrets<strong>_  
><em><strong>And now I see the world through diamond eyes<strong>_

_**Out on the front line, don't worry I'll be fine**_  
><em><strong>The story is just beginning<strong>_  
><em><strong>(The story is just beginning)<strong>_  
><em><strong>I say goodbye to my weakness,<strong>_  
><em><strong>So long to the regrets<strong>_  
><em><strong>And now i see the world through<strong>_  
><em><strong>Diamond eyes<strong>_

_**Boom-lay boom-lay boom (repeat till the end)**_

All the fangirls in the audience are screaming like mad. Klavier bows and gives his guitar to one of the fangirls. Which was a bad idea, since now there was a huge ass cat fight.

Yin: *revs chainsaw* DIE!

One hour of killing later...

Yin: *soaked in blood, wicked grin & eye twitching*

Yang: Damn, she went Jasen Vorhees on their asses...

Yusei: O_O I better keep my comments to myself if I wanna live...

Yami: *reads his dare, shrugs sholders and pulls Yugi in for a passionate 30 second kiss*

Yin & Yang: PUZZLESHIPPING! *faints from yaoi overload*

Yusei: *eyetwitch*

Yugi: O/ / / / / / /O I didn't know you liked me so much, Yami!

Yami: *silent*

DM: *confused* I don't get it...

Miles: Me? Obviously Phoenix. It's supposedly canon.

Phoenix: No arguement with that. Capcom's not denying it, but they ain't admitting it either.

Miles: *suddenly in Virgil's outfit* WHAT THE HELL? Oh well...

_**YAMI**__**: We're sitting here today with duelist **__**Jaden Yuki**__**. **_

_**Miles: Hey, yo. What's up? **_

_**YAMI: So, Jaden, what's a day in the life of Jaden Yuki like? **_

_**Miles: You sure you wanna know? **_

_**YAMI: Please, tell us! **_

_**Miles:  
>I play card games, motherf**ker;<br>I'm so rad, I'm amazing!  
>I sneak into your mom's<br>just to see how good she's tasting! **_

_**Yusei:  
>Damn, little man, you a crazy kid. <strong>_

_**Miles:  
>Yo, shut the f**k up, and suck my prick! <strong>_

_**I'm in a **__**3D movie**__**!  
>Better watch it, motherf**kers,<br>or I'll roll up to your house  
>and f**king shoot you with my brothers! <strong>_

_**Yugi:  
>Watcha want, Jaden? <strong>_

_**Miles:  
>Some brand-new cards! <strong>_

_**Yugi:  
>Whatcha need, Jaden? <strong>_

_**Miles:  
>TO F**K YOU HARD! <strong>_

_**I'm knocking back a forty while I'm rolling up an ounce!  
>If you try to front with me, I'm gonna burn your f**king house!<br>My inner demons, yeah, you gonna run when you see them!  
>So play your card, bitch; I'M SO HOT THAT I'M STEAMING! <strong>_

_**YAMI: ...I'm sorry, Jaden, but are we to believe you drink and do drugs while playing card games? **_

_**Miles: I never said I was a role model. **_

_**YAMI: But... what about your fans and admirers? Do you have a message for them? **_

_**MIles:  
>All my fans and admirers, can suck my chode!<br>I'm f***ing Jaden Yuki, bitch! You gonna take my load!  
>You wanna go? Well then, you'd best be bringing what you got:<br>your homies and your neighborhood! Just watch me kill the f***king lot! **_

_**To all the c***s (pause) talking s**t about my 'do: **_

_**Yugi:  
><strong>__**Like a Kuriboh!**_

_**Miles: I'M GONNA F**KING KILL YOU! **_

_**Yugi:  
>J! <strong>_

_**Miles: Is for Jaden! **_

_**Yugi:  
>Y! <strong>_

_**Miles: Is for Yuki! **_

_**I'll steal your f**king cat  
>SO I CAN SAY I'VE GOT YOUR PUSSY! <strong>_

_**YAMI: Wow, Jaden... I'm... surprised... All this from a Slifer Red Duelist? **_

_**Miles: Well, there is a lot you may not know about me... **_

_**YAMI: Oh, really? Eh, such as? **_

_**Miles:  
>At <strong>__**Duel Academy**__**,  
>I got laid every day. I cheated every duel.<br>I never got an A. **_

_**I've got a deck of awesome.  
>You've got a deck of fail.<br>I'll challenge your ass to a duel.  
>AND TAKE A S**T! <strong>_

_**YUGI**__**:  
>Jaden, you are a bad ass dude! <strong>_

_**Miles:  
>HELL YEAH! <strong>_

_**YUGI:  
>And they always like to take your load<br>whenever you ask them to! **_

_**And as for the drug use,  
>well I can vouch for that!<br>My deck is scared of you.  
>Duuuuuuuuuude! <strong>_

_**YAMI: Okay doke... One final question. Jaden, if you could play a card game with any guy in the world, who would it- (Gets shot) **_

_**Miles:  
>No more f**king questions.<strong>_

Everyone dies of from laughing so fucking hard. Afterwards, everyone is revived.

Miles: This may sound weird, but I actually enjoyed that dare.

Yami: I did too. Except fore the shooting part. BLACK MAGIC ATTACK!

Miles is killed VIA Black Magic Attack.

Yugi: YAMI! Stop making Dark do that!

DM: Why? I'm having fun. *stupid grin*

Yami: *rolls eyes*

Yusei: Next set from our lovely Yugiohseason0fangirl.

_**Yugiohseason0fangirl  
>27/12 . chapter 6 **_

_**Oh my gosh(fangirlish squeal) you got yami to guest star! That is amazing! He's my absolute favorite anime character ever! I love this story so much, its hilarious. Also thanks so much for putting my truths and dares in the story. Now to the dares.**_

**_1. Yami-Truth Your here now so I gotta ask, what is it like being stuck inside yugi's mind all the time? Dare- Your amazing so, have a duel with Yusei, my bet is you winning this one, and then go eat some of my choclate-chip cookies._**

**_2. Klavier-Since dich lebah dich frauline detektiv so much, marry her._**

**_3. Dare-Ema- you have to marry Klavier ( You can divorce him if you want after two chapters, if you even really want to, I doubt you want to though :) )_**

**_4. Dare- Apollo- Awe you don't want to be a narwhal? Okay, style your hair like Marik Ishtar and run around screaming "Me and Bakura, we will have our revenge" while waving around the various millennium items ( except for the millennium puzzle)_**

**_4. Dare-Edgy- I'm sorry you dislike the Bakura hair, just thought it would be awesome because your both thought to be British. For a new dare go talk to oldbag for one hour. If you manage this you get some cookies and tea._**

**_Well this is all I have for now. So thanks again for putting my dares in the story, you rock and are all awesome! Especially you Yami and you totally won that duel._**

Yami: Kinda quiet, peaceful. It's very comfy in there too. And yes, I totally won that duel.

Yugi: Really?

Yami: Well, duh! *sees next dare, glares at Yusei*

Yusei: You're going down, mother fucker...

After the most epic duel ever, Yami wins.

Yami: You played well, Yusei.

Yusei: As did you, Pharoah.

Yami: I got one question though. What's with the D-Runners?

Yusei: I prefer to call it 'Card games on motercycles'.

Everyone in the audience cheers.

Klavier: YES! *scoops up Ema*

Ema: POLLY SAVE ME!

Apollo: *with Sun Sword* GIVE ME MAH GIRL BACK!

Klavier: NEVAH!

The trio vansih.

Yami: Ema's not here for her dare. Neither is Apollo. So Maya and Phoenix shall do these.

Phoenix: Kay. *styles hair like Marik Ishtar* ME AND BAKURA SHALL HAVE OUR REVENGE! *waves Millennium Rod and Ring around*

Yugi & Yami: *With Dark Magician Wands* DIE!

Phoenix is killed in the worst way possile.

Yugi: I'm happy now. :)

Yami: So am I. *scoops up Yugi and rushes backstage*

Phoenix: *revived* Me and Maya are already married.

Maya: Yup!

Miles: NO! Kill me, Stardust!

Stardust Dragon kills Miles.

Yusei: People loves me dragon. *smile*

Yang: Next, please! *swoons Yusei*

_**Pop rocks  
>27/12 . chapter 6 **_

_**You story is so funny! and you update pretty fast.**_

**_Dare for everybody: wear superhero costumes containing super powers that suit you. Have a world war. There are two teams, Apollo Vs Klavier. :D_**

Everyone is now in superhero costumes. After the most epicest, epic battle of all epicdum, it ends up being a tie.

Yin: WHAT THE HELL?

Yang: DAMMIT! NO WINNER! *pouts*

Yin: Meh. Our final set comes from ZeR0199X.

_**ZeR0199X**_  
><strong><em>27/12 . chapter 6_**

**_Awesome you used my dares XD_**

**_Laughed my butt off this whole chapter._**

**_Okay dare time..._**

**_First up cosplaying,_**

**_Phoenix and I mean blue suit, Ryo Hazuki from Shenmue and ask random people if they have seen any sailors._**

**_Kristoph: Light Yagami and then everybody kills you like Death Note finale_**

**_Edgeworth and Kay: Blood Dragon Armor for Edgey and Morrigan for Kay and kill Manfred and Calisto in the goriest way possible_**

**_And for some final dares.._**

**_Klavier sing Barbie Girl or face the wrath of Yami Yugi_**

**_Franziska go without whipping somebody for one whole chapter_**

**_Larry switch out Godot's coffee with decaf_**

**_and Godot kill Larry after finding out._**

**_Keep up the good work._**

**_ZeR0 out._**

Phoenix: *dressed as Ryo Hazuki* Be back in 5. *leaves*

Kristoph: *in Light Yagami's outfit, realizes everyone's glaring at him* Oh shi-

Kristoph is killed the same way Light was killed.

Phoenix crashes through the wall.

Yin: WTF?

Phoenix: *coughs* Found some sailors... They didn't like me joke...

Yang: Clearly.

Miles: *In Blood Dragon Armor* Holy hell...

Kay: *in Morrigon's outfit* HELL YEAH!

Both glare at Calisto & Manfred.

Calisto & Manfed: O_O

Kay: BYE BYE!

(CENSORED)

Everyone but the Hosts: *frozen in fear*

Miles: *scoops up Kay* Later!

They leave through rthe trap door.

Klavier: Barbie Girl? No prob.

_**Klavier: **__**Hiya Barbie  
>Hi Ken!<br>You wanna go for a ride?  
>Sure, Ken!<br>Jump in!  
>Ha ha ha ha<strong>_

**_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world_**  
><strong><em>Life in plastic, it's fantastic<em>**  
><strong><em>You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere<em>**  
><strong><em>Imagination, life is your creation<em>**

**_Come on, Barbie, let's go party_**

**_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world_**  
><strong><em>Life in plastic, it's fantastic<em>**  
><strong><em>You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere<em>**  
><strong><em>Imagination, life is your creation<em>**

**_I'm a blonde single girl in the fantasy world_**  
><strong><em>Dress me up, make your time, I'm your dollie<em>**  
><strong><em>You're my doll, rock 'n' roll, feel the glamor and pain<em>**  
><strong><em>Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky<em>**

**_You can touch, you can play_**  
><strong><em>If you say I'm always yours, ooh ooh ooh<em>**

**_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world_**  
><strong><em>Life in plastic, it's fantastic<em>**  
><strong><em>You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere<em>**  
><strong><em>Imagination, life is your creation<em>**

**_Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ah ah ah, yeah_**  
><strong><em>Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh<em>**  
><strong><em>Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ah ah ah, yeah<em>**  
><strong><em>Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh<em>**  
><strong><em>{ From: . }<em>**

**_Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please_**  
><strong><em>I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees<em>**  
><strong><em>Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again<em>**  
><strong><em>Hit the town, fool around, let's go party<em>**

**_You can touch, you can play_**  
><strong><em>If you say I'm always yours<em>**  
><strong><em>You can touch, you can play<em>**  
><strong><em>If you say I'm always yours<em>**

**_Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ah ah ah, yeah_**  
><strong><em>Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh<em>**  
><strong><em>Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ah ah ah, yeah<em>**  
><strong><em>Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh<em>**

**_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world_**  
><strong><em>Life in plastic, it's fantastic<em>**  
><strong><em>You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere<em>**  
><strong><em>Imagination, life is your creation<em>**

**_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world_**  
><strong><em>Life in plastic, it's fantastic<em>**  
><strong><em>You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere<em>**  
><strong><em>Imagination, life is your creation<em>**

**_Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ah ah ah, yeah_**  
><strong><em>Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh<em>**  
><strong><em>Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ah ah ah, yeah<em>**  
><strong><em>Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh<em>**

**_Oh, I'm having so much fun!_**  
><strong><em>Well, Barbie, we're just getting started<em>**  
><strong><em>Oh, I love you Ken!<em>**

Everyone dies from laughing so hard once again. After everone's revived, Yami & Yugi return.

Yusei: I thought you said no homo?

Yami: Hey. What do you expect? After all, we've been paired up: Synchroshipping.

Yusei: ...

Yami: ...

Yami tackles Yusei backstage.

Franziska: Hmph! I'll do it! *tosses whip aside*

Yusei: *picks up whip, grins evily*

Larry: THAT'S SUICIDE!

DM: DIE THEN!

DM used Black Magic Attack!

IT'S SUPER EFFECTIVE!

Trucy: Hey DM, will you teach me some magic?

DM: I'll teach you some magic if you can answer my question.

Trucy: Sure! Ask away!

DM: Why are we in Hollywood?

Trucy: ...Fuck it, you win.

DM: Always do.

All Hosts: JA NE EVERBODY!

**YinYang: WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~ I hope you all enjoy this! And Dark Magician's up for dares now! He's the badass king of magicians! Oh, and how many Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged refs can you find?**


	8. Chapter 8

**YinYang: WHAT'S UP PEOPLE? *laughs like hell* I'm onz a sugah high! *chugs down soda***

**Yami: Dear Slifer, we lost her!**

**YinYang: GO BANG YOU AIBOU! *shoves Yami and Yugi into a closet* ENJOYZ! Oh! And Dark Magician shall be referred to as Dark, ok? He is also darable.**

Hosts Room. Yusei & Yami are spying on Yin & Yang as they do their make-up.

Yin: *putting on eye-liner* Girl, how'd you manage to steal this from Yami when he wasn't looking?

Yang: *brushing her hair* I paid Yugi to get him away for a while.

Yusei: Pfft... You wear eyeliner...? *holds in laugh*

Yami: Look in the mirror and say that again.

Yusei: ...

Yami: That's what I thought.

Apollo's voice: Yin! Yang! Hurry up! We gotta start!

Yang: Coming!

The two finish up and vanish. Yami goes in and gets his eyeliner back.

Yusei: Pfft...

Yami: *holds gun to Yusei's head* Laugh. I DARE you.

Yusei: *gulp*

Miles: Greeting all!

Apollo: You seem happy.

Miles: I'm starting to revert back to my natural self: hyper and happy.

Phoenix: HA! Like that would ever-

*BOOM*

Dark: Sorry. My scepter's acting up.

Miles: Regardless, that shut him up.

Yin: Here's our first set!

_**kittycaty0328**__**  
>28/12 . chapter 7 **_

_**Hehe I got more ideas!**_

**_Klavier: we all know that you think you're sexy. Now your job is to convince EVERYBODY that you're not sexy and that you are totally a nerd._**

**_Dahlia: sing "love you like a love song" by Selena Gomez. Oh and make sure to dedicate it to feenie._**

**_Apollo: since YOU are my favorite character, I shall let you torture anyone you want with your BEAUTIFUL chords of steel. Since hobophoenix loves you so much I'd start with him. :)_**

**_Kristoph: AAAANNND finally. I've been waiting to do this. Go dress up as Justin BEIBER and sing his famous song "baby"_**

__  
><em><strong>That's all for now!<strong>_

Klavier: That's easy. I'm addicted to World of Warcraft.

Suddenly, all his fangirls kill themselves VIA Stardust Dragon.

Yusei: HEY! No non-cast members on stage!

Stardust: *burps*

Yusei: HOW THE FUCK IS THAT POSSIBLE?

Stardust: *cocks head, coos*

Yusei: Oh, I can't stay mad at you! *hugs Stardust*

Stardust: *smiles somehow*

Dahlia: As long as I don't die... This goes to that asshole known as Feenie...

_**Dahlia: Everything's cool, yeah, it's all gonna be okay, yeah  
>And I know maybe I'll even laugh about it someday<br>But not today, no, 'cause I don't feel so good  
>I'm tangled up inside, my heart is on my sleeve<br>Tomorrow is a mystery to me**_

**_And it might be wonderful, it might be magical_**  
><strong><em>It might be everything I've waited for a miracle<em>**  
><strong><em>Oh, but even if I fall in love again with someone new<em>**  
><strong><em>It could never be the way I loved you<em>**

**_Letting you go is making me feel so cold, yeah_**  
><strong><em>And I've been trying to make believe it doesn't hurt<em>**  
><strong><em>But that makes it worse, yeah, see, I'm a wreck inside<em>**  
><strong><em>My tongue is tied and my whole body feels so weak<em>**  
><strong><em>The future may be all I really need<em>**

**_And it might be wonderful, yeah, it might be magical, uh oh_**  
><strong><em>It might be everything I've waited for a miracle<em>**  
><strong><em>Oh, but even if I fall in love again with someone new<em>**  
><strong><em>It could never be the way I loved you<em>**

**_Like a first love, the one and only true love_**  
><strong><em>Wasn't it written all over my face, yeah?<em>**  
><strong><em>I loved you like you loved me<em>**  
><strong><em>(Oh)<em>**  
><strong><em>Like something pure and holy<em>**  
><strong><em>Like something that can never be replaced<em>**

**_And it was be wonderful, it was magical_**  
><strong><em>It was everything I've waited for a miracle<em>**  
><strong><em>And if I should ever fall in love again with someone new<em>**  
><strong><em>Oh, it could never be the way<em>**  
><strong><em>No, it will never be the way I loved you<em>**

Feenie: DOLLIE~!

Dahlia moves two inches to the left, causing Feenie to be sent into the Punishment Room.

Dahlia: I'm dating Kristoph, you ass. *flicks hair*

Apollo: YAY! I got a fan! *stands next to HoboHodo*

HoboHodou: Hi Apol-

Apollo: *CHORDS OF STEEL!* OBJECTION!

HoboHodou's eardrums bust due to the loudness. He dies VIA blood loss.

Apollo: You, my friend, are AWESOME!

Kristoph: Why, I'd be happy to.

He dresses up like Justin Bieber. Yin and Yang promptly kill eachother with their weapons. (Yin = Moon Scythe, Yang = Sun Sword.)

Kristoph: HIT IT!

_**Kristoph: You know you love me, I know you care  
>Just shout whenever, and I'll be there<br>You are my love, you are my heart  
>And we will never, ever, ever be apart<strong>_

**_Are we an item? Girl, quit playin'_**  
><strong><em>"We're just friends," what are you sayin'?<em>**  
><strong><em>Said "there's another," and looked right in my eyes<em>**  
><strong><em>My first love broke my heart for the first time<em>**

**_And I was like baby, baby, baby, oh_**  
><strong><em>Like baby, baby, baby, no<em>**  
><strong><em>Like baby, baby, baby, oh<em>**  
><strong><em>I thought you'd always be mine, mine<em>**

**_Baby, baby, baby, oh_**  
><strong><em>Like baby, baby, baby, no<em>**  
><strong><em>Like baby, baby, baby, oh<em>**  
><strong><em>I thought you'd always be mine, mine<em>**

**_For you, I would have done whatever_**  
><strong><em>And I just can't believe we're here together<em>**  
><strong><em>And I wanna play it cool, but I'm losin' you<em>**  
><strong><em>I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring<em>**

**_And I'm in pieces, baby fix me_**  
><strong><em>And just shake me 'til you wake me from this bad dream<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm goin' down, down, down, down<em>**  
><strong><em>And I just can't believe my first love won't be around<em>**

**_And I'm like baby, baby, baby, oh_**  
><strong><em>Like baby, baby, baby, no<em>**  
><strong><em>Like baby, baby, baby, oh<em>**  
><strong><em>I thought you'd always be mine, mine<em>**

**_Baby, baby, baby, oh_**  
><strong><em>Like baby, baby, baby, no<em>**  
><strong><em>Like baby, baby, baby, oh<em>**  
><strong><em>I thought you'd always be mine, mine<em>**

**_When I was 13, I had my first love_**  
><strong><em>There was nobody that compared to my baby<em>**  
><strong><em>And nobody came between us who could ever come above<em>**  
><strong><em>She had me going crazy, oh I was starstruck<em>**  
><strong><em>She woke me up daily, don't need no Starbucks<em>**

**_She made my heart pound_**  
><strong><em>I skip a beat when I see her in the street<em>**  
><strong><em>And at school on the playground<em>**  
><strong><em>But I really wanna see her on a weekend<em>**  
><strong><em>She know she got me dazin' 'cause she was so amazin'<em>**  
><strong><em>And now my heart is breakin' but I just keep on sayin'<em>**

**_Baby, baby, baby, oh_**  
><strong><em>Like baby, baby, baby, no<em>**  
><strong><em>Like baby, baby, baby, oh<em>**  
><strong><em>I thought you'd always be mine, mine<em>**

**_Baby, baby, baby, oh_**  
><strong><em>Like baby, baby, baby, no<em>**  
><strong><em>Like baby, baby, baby, oh<em>**  
><strong><em>I thought you'd always be mine, mine<em>**

**_I'm all gone_**  
><strong><em>(Yeah, yeah, yeah)<em>**  
><strong><em>(Yeah, yeah, yeah)<em>**  
><strong><em>Now I'm all gone<em>**  
><strong><em>(Yeah, yeah, yeah)<em>**  
><strong><em>(Yeah, yeah, yeah)<em>**  
><strong><em>Now I'm all gone<em>**  
><strong><em>(Yeah, yeah, yeah)<em>**  
><strong><em>(Yeah, yeah, yeah)<em>**  
><strong><em>Now I'm all gone, gone, gone, gone<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm gone<em>**

Everybody is dead except for Yusei & Yugi, who were listening to their ipods.

Yusei: *Takes out earbuds* Over already? Thank god...

Yugi: Same here... Yami, you can come back out now!

Yami reappears next to Yugi.

Yami: Great. He killed everyone... *whistles*

YinYang appears riding a purple Latios.

YinYang: Somebody did a Justin Bieber dare?

Yami: Yes.

YinYang: *sighs* I got to find a way to ban those... *revives everyone and vanishes*

Yin: DIE! *massacres Kristoph with chainsaw* MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Yang: Stop going Jason Voorhees on people, sis!

Yin: *calms down* Anyway... Here's our next set!

_**GeminiSparkSP**_  
><strong><em>28/12 . chapter 7_**

**_Trans in!_**

**_Whoa, if you update that frequent, then I'll have to keep up._**

**_Rules are the same, so I don't think I need to repeat._**

**_So, here goes nothing:_**

**_-Wright's got a spiky hair and wears blue outfit. Dress up as someone from the DMC universe who has that kind of look. Plus the weapon._**

**_-Miles' got a straight grey hair and wears red outfit. Dress up as someone from the DMC universe who has that kind of look. Plus the weapon._**

**_-Miles and Wright (still cosplaying), go Dante vs Vergil. In the rain (first battle against Vergil in DMC3)._**

**_-Herr Klavier, go riff-raff with the Nevan guitar in front of my stooges and Quercus Alba. Everyone else into the fort._**

**_-Turn my stooges into vampires (that don't sparkle!) and send them in front of Alucard, Julius Belmont, Simon Belmont, Soma Cruz, Cornell, Reinhardt Schneider, Carrie Fernandez, and Shanoa._**

**_-Get a rusted, jagged, blunt knife, and use that to castrate Gant. In other words: cut his balls off. With that._**

**_-Closet time: Phoenix and Iris._**

**_-Kristoph, propose to Dahlia. As usual for you guys, no weapons and/or killing intent._**

**_Whew, that's quite a lot. By the way, you know a little about Castlevania, right? 'cause the vampire thingy is a tribute to that._**

**_All in all, keep up the good work, and update!_**

**_Until the next chapter!_**

**_Trans out!_**

Phoenix: What?

Miles: *not paying attention*

Yang: *palmface*

Yami: You know what? MIND CRUSH!

Phoenix is sent into Gant's cage. Yusei throws Miles into the acid tank.

Yusei: I love this job...

Yugi & Yami: Same here.

Apollo: You two do realize you killed one of the main hosts, right?

Yusei: Just look at all the fucks I give.

Yugi: Pfft...

Yami: Aibou, control yourself.

Yugi: Can't promise anything, Yami... *giggles*

Klavier: O_O I can't riff-raff! *freezes up* There's a killer magician behind me, is there?

Dark: Yup. THAT THIS!

Klavier is killed via Black Magic Attack.

Dark: *looks into scepter* Hey. Found the problem* pulls out Shooting Star Dragon card* Uh...

Yusei: That's where it went! *snatches card* But how did it end up there?

Yugi: *whistles and walks away*

Yami: *pulls Yugi back* STAY.

Yugi: *nervous smile*

The 'stooges' are turned into vampires and are killed by said people the SECOND they see them.

Yang: DIBS! *runs into Gant's cage*

...

Gant: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!

Yang runs out, both hands covered in blood.

Yang: Need... Yaoi manga... now...

Yin: *gives her a Synchroshipping doujinshi* Here! READ!

Yang: OMFG YAY! *scuttles to Yaoi corner*

Yin: While she recovers, I'm taking her place. NEXT!

Phoenix: *smiles*

Iris: O-ok...

They enter the closet.

Kristoph: *kneels down to Dahlia* My little devil, will you marry me?

Dahlia: Oh, my angel from hell, YES!

They hug and run off to the soundproof rooms.

Miles: Our next set is from Faraday Fan.

Kay: *squee*

_**Faraday Fan  
>28/12 . chapter 7 **_

_**Yay! AWESOME CHAPTER! Melissa loves it there!**_

**_Anyway, my dares. Include cosplaying! *evil grin*_**

**_Kay: Sing "Believe in Myself" from Sonic Adventure DX while dressed up as Tails the Fox_**

**_All Edgeys: Sing "We Can" from Sonic Heroes while dressed up as: Edgey: Rouge the Bat, : Amy Rose, : Cream the Rabbit_**

**_Apollo: Tick off all hosts and co-hosts (Apollo can't see next bit) and let them torture you (did I mention Melissa can now throw bigger metal objects, like, a truck?)!_**

**_Mia: Cosplay as Cure Moonlight from Heartcatch Precure!_**

**_Phoenix & Maya: Cruise ship. Now._**

**_And that's it! For now..._**

Kay: YAY! EVEN MORE SINGING!~ *dresses up as a genderbent Tails*

_**Kay: When all alone in my chair, I just go about wishing  
>I wanna be strong, I really wanna be trusted<br>When all alone in my bed, I just go about yearning  
>I wanna be cool, I also wanna be like him<strong>_

**_But that's not something I can do so easily_**  
><strong><em>This is not simply my way, my style<em>**  
><strong><em>Gotta get a hold of my life<em>**

**_* I wanna fly high_**  
><strong><em>So I can reach the highest of all the heavens<em>**  
><strong><em>Somebody will be waiting for me so,<em>**  
><strong><em>I have got to fly higher<em>**

**_Gotta keep goin'_**  
><strong><em>Everything is a brand new challenge for me<em>**  
><strong><em>I will believe in myself<em>**  
><strong><em>This is the only start for me<em>**

**_When all alone in my sleep, I just go about dreaming_**  
><strong><em>I see myself there, having the same adventure<em>**

**_If I just follow you, I will never see the light_**  
><strong><em>Now is the time to find my way through this life<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm trying so hard to be strong<em>**

**_* Repeat_**

**_(Guitar solo)_**

**_Many friends help me out, in return I help them_**  
><strong><em>Certain things I can do and there are things that only I can do<em>**  
><strong><em>No one's alone!<em>**

**_* Repeat_**

Everyone cheers once again.

Kay: I sooooooooo need a record deal.

Miles: *dressed as Rouge* The things I do to not die...

Y. Miles: *dressed as Amy, screams like a little girl*

L. Miles: *dressed as Cream and holding a chao plushie* I feel pretty, yet violated...

Miles: Let's just get this over with...

_**All Three: Woo! Alright! Oooh yeah.**_

**_Miles: Look out down below, Sonic is on the go._**  
><strong><em>Cant stop this party till we save the world.<em>**  
><strong><em>This time were not alone.<em>**  
><strong><em>Weve got some friends along.<em>**  
><strong><em>And as a team we can become even stronger.<em>**

**_Y. Miles: Together we can overcome all the odds._**  
><strong><em>Its never as hard as it seems.<em>**  
><strong><em>Everyone can do something special.<em>**  
><strong><em>The secret is sharing your dreams.<em>**

**_All Three: We can make it if we all stick together._**  
><strong><em>We wont give up, not ever.<em>**  
><strong><em>And everythings gonna be alright.<em>**  
><strong><em>We all bring out the best things in each other.<em>**  
><strong><em>Together we are stronger than anyone else could be on their own.<em>**

**_So much better than alone._**

**_L. Miles: Sonics in the lead, giving us greater speed._**  
><strong><em>Tails keeps us flying high to save the trouble.<em>**  
><strong><em>Add Knuckles by our side, makes things a safer ride.<em>**  
><strong><em>Well save the world and teach that Eggman a lesson!<em>**

**_(chorus 1, All Three)_**

**_Ooooh! Yeah!_**

**_Miles: We can make it if we all stick together._**  
><strong><em>We wont split up, not ever.<em>**  
><strong><em>Y. Miles: Its easier with my friends by my side.<em>**  
><strong><em>We all bring out the best things in each other.<em>**  
><strong><em>L. Miles:Together we are stronger than anyone else could be on their own.<em>**  
><strong><em>So much better than alone. Better than alone!<em>**

**_All Three: And together we can over come all the odds._**  
><strong><em>Its never as hard as it seems. Yeah!<em>**

**_(chorus 2)_**

**_Cant stop us cuz together we are strong._**

L. Miles: Oh yeah!

Everyone is either laughing ther asses off, or shocked as hell.

Apollo: That's easy! *sets Gant loose and hides in the Gant Proof shelter*

Everyone screams like little girls. The Yu-Gi-Oh! boys & hop on Stardust Dragon to avoid the Gant-raeping.

Yusei: Stardust Dragon, DESTROY THE GANT PROOF SHELTER!

Stardust shoots a beam at the shelter, destroying both it and Apollo. After about 2 hours of Gant-raep, everything is bck to normal. The boys hop off.

Yin, Yang, Moon, Caty, & Melissa: *exit the ladies room, sees Gant was killed* WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Yin: PARTY WITH CHUCK NORRIS!

Everybody parties with Chuck Norris, and ends up being the best party in the universe!

Yang: *bows* Thank you for coming to our party, oh great one.

Chuck: Don't mention it. *roundhouses Manfred, killing him. He then leaves*

Apollo: *in bandages* Urgh... Never again...

Mia: *dressed as Cure Moonlight* Why do I like dressing up so much?

Diego: Don't know, don't care. Let's get laid.

They leave.

Phoenix: WHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Maya: Let's go, Nick!

Pearl: Send back photos!

Phoenix and Maya are teleported to the Disney Dream cruise ship.

Yang: Lucky bastards...

Yin: *sharpening knife, whistling*

Yusei: Next set, please!

_**ZeR0199X**_  
><strong><em>28/12 . chapter 7_**

**_LOL. Loved this chapter. At least some of my dares made it. Okay_**

**_I got some more_**

**_Apollo marry Ema_**

**_Edgeworth, congratulations you now have Geass, use it on all your enemies and have fun with it._**

**_Kristoph, I know I have been mean to you so, kill Hobo, Zak, and Trucy with any weapon of your choice._**

**_Manfred, save Gregory the trouble and just kill yourself, and let's have an own count for you ala DBZ Abridged._**

**_and finally Gant, you will die by my hands, if the authoress allows it. My OC name is Tempus, he wears an assassin style outfit in black and red, red eyes, dark blonde hair and goatee, has temporal powers (can control time), and uses assassin weapons. It would be cool if he was a co-host and you can do anything you want with him. This is ZeR0 signing out._**

Apollo: YES! MARRY ME, EMA!

Ema: YESYESYESYESYESYES!

Ema tackles Apollo backstage.

Edgeworth: *blinks, eyes glow* Freaking sweet. DIE!

Feenie is killed VIA Mind Crush.

Yami: Ah! Another one finds use of Mind Crush!

Klavier: Kristoph's still in his room with Dahlia, so he can't do his dare.

Manfred: Kill myself? I'm perfect! I don't need to kill-

Dark: INCORRECT!

Manfred gets a dose of Black Magic Attack.

Trucy: Please, Dark! TEACH ME! *puppy dog eyes*

Dark: ...*sigh* You're just Dark Magician Girl...

A man appears from the ceiling door with an Assasson's blade. He then SLAUGHTERS Gant to pieces.

Tempus: Hello all. I have slayed the demon gent.

Yin & Yang: YAYAYAYAYAYAY!

Yusei: Who are you, and the hell's wrong with your hair?

Tempus: Uh... Hello?

Yugi: Our next is from ivyclan moonblossom!

_**ivyclan moonblossom**__**  
>28/12 . chapter 7 **_

_**Well enough of me trying to hold in my Dares here they are!**_

**_1. D- Some character from Warriors Cats comes on the show._**

**_2. D- Edgey and Kay have 4 kids and give them to the co-hosts to raise._**

**_3. T- Gant WTF is your problem?_**

**_4. D- Kay and Edgey Vs. Lang and Franziska in a Pokemon battle._**

**_5. D- Kristoph and Calisto go on a date/ killing spree_**

**_6. D- Well I'm really pissed at Apollo for ruining KLEMA so either Make Polly leave Ema and anyone else he might like or be put in a room with Gant, White, Crowfeather, and Breezepelt forever._**

Yin: Oooh... *inhales sharply* I'm afraid if we do, YinYang will kill us.

Yang: Me and Yin LOVE Warriors Cat, but let's just say YinYang has a few weapons of the deceased...

Miles: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?

Kay: Acid Tank, here we come!

They jump into the Acid Tank.

Yugi: Gant's dead. *munches on Snackoos* Hey! These ain't half bad!

Ema: Told you!

Kay: *revives herself* SUWEET!

Miles: Oh well.

Lang: You're going down, Mr. Prosecutor!

Franziska: FACE THE WRATH OR MY POKEMON!

Kay: Go, Staraptor! *throws Great Ball*

Miles: Come on out, Ninetails! *throws Ultra Ball*

Lang: Cower in fear of my Mightyena! *throws Dusk Ball*

Franziska: Eliminate them, Liepard! *throws Ultra Ball*

Said pokemon come out. After a awesome battle, Mightyena wins.

Lang: YES! Wolves prevail once again!

Calisto: I got nothing better to do sooooo... *leaves whle holding a Rocket Launcher*

Apollo: eeeeeep... SCREW THIS!

Apollo kills self with Yatagarasu's Key.

Miles: Eh. I'm not surprised. He always acted on whim... NEXT!

_**naru-chan 92**_  
><strong><em>28/12 . chapter 7_**

**_L-O-FREAKIN-L_**

**_this gets funnier every chapter!_**

**_Apollo: dress up as Sebastian from black butler! i want you to sing `world so cold by 12 stones` and i want you to hug hobophoenix! (can you blame me for being a fangirl?) i will give you poison blades that you can throw at anyone (except hobophoenix)_**

**_hobophoenix: if you could play strip poker with anyone in the room then who would it be? use your awsome hobo powers to kick kristopher`s ass (as you can tell i don`t like him)_**

**_okay for mia, maya, dahlia, iris: you must dress as bunny and poke klavin and when he talks to you scream perverted drunk and run off!XD_**

**_Kristopher: i never liked you! go try to flirt with trucy and make daddy dearest angry! because we all know that a father`s fury is veeeery scary, just like hell hath no fury like a woman scorn! (swear to god my dad pulled a shotgun out when my older sister brought her boyfriend home! just because he slapped her in te butt 0.0)and you can`t say no cause the fans control your faith! bwahaha so yeah...HAVE FUN XDDDDDD_**

**_Dahlia: sing that song that tea sand in...was it episode 52? anyway she was possesed by the penguan(?)_**

**_yami: go to the soundproof rooms with yugi and have fun!_**

**_yusei: who do you hate from the ace atternoy cast?_**

**_klavin: sing `the ballad of mona lisa` with apollo!_**

**_trucy: get your dad to kill von karma and kristopher, he`ll believe any lie you say over their pleas! and i luvs you! so here 1000 bucks! dress as madam red from black butler! and sing alice of human sacrifice with apollo,and klavin, and ema!_**

**_thats all for now! puzzleshipping forever!_**

Apollo: *revived, and now dressed as Sebastian* WHAT THE FUCK?

Trucy: *aiming Dark's scepter at him* SING!

Dark: HEY!

_**Apollo: It starts with pain followed by hate  
>Fueled by the endless questions<br>No one can answer, a stain covers your heart  
>And tears you apart just like a sleeping cancer<strong>_

**_Now I don't believe men are born to be killers_**  
><strong><em>I don't believe this world can't be saved<em>**  
><strong><em>How did you get here and when did it start?<em>**  
><strong><em>An innocent child with a thorn in his heart<em>**

**_What kind of world do we live in_**  
><strong><em>Where love is divided by hate<em>**  
><strong><em>Losing control of our feelings<em>**  
><strong><em>We all must be dreaming this life away<em>**  
><strong><em>In a world so cold<em>**

**_Are you sane? Where's the shame_**  
><strong><em>A moment of time passes by<em>**  
><strong><em>You cannot rewind who's blame and where did it start<em>**  
><strong><em>Is there a cure for your sickness, have you no heart?<em>**

**_Now I don't believe men are born killers_**  
><strong><em>I don't believe the world can't be saved<em>**  
><strong><em>How did you get here and when did it start?<em>**  
><strong><em>An innocent child with a thorn in his heart<em>**

**_What kind of world do we live in_**  
><strong><em>Where love is divided by hate<em>**  
><strong><em>Losing control of our feeling<em>**  
><strong><em>We're dreaming this life away<em>**

**_What kind of world do we live in_**  
><strong><em>Where love is divided by hate<em>**  
><strong><em>Selling our souls for no reason<em>**  
><strong><em>We all must be dreaming this life away<em>**  
><strong><em>In a world so cold<em>**

**_There's a sickness inside you that wants to escape_**  
><strong><em>It's a feeling you get when you can't find your way<em>**  
><strong><em>So how many times must you fall to your knees<em>**  
><strong><em>Never, never, never, never, never do this again<em>**

**_It starts with pain followed by hate_**  
><strong><em>Now I don't believe men are born to be killers<em>**  
><strong><em>I don't believe the world can't be saved<em>**

**_What kind of world do we live in_**  
><strong><em>Where love is divided by hate<em>**  
><strong><em>Losing control of our feelings<em>**  
><strong><em>We're dreaming this life away<em>**

**_What kind of world do we live in_**  
><strong><em>Where love is divided by hate<em>**  
><strong><em>Selling our souls for no reason<em>**  
><strong><em>We all must be dreaming this life away<em>**  
><strong><em>In a world so cold, in a world so cold<em>**

Almost half the people in the crowd is crying. Others are cheering.

Apollo: *bows*

Trucy: Good! *hands Dark back his scepter*

HoboHodou: Me? Obviously Miles. Refer to what he said when asked who would he date if he was agay.

Miles: No comment.

HoboHodou: YEAH! HOBO POWERS! *kills Kristoph*

Mia, Maya, Dahlia, and Iris are all now in Playboy bunny outfits. They all hop up behind Klavier while giggling madly. They then start turbo-poking him.

Klavier: HEY!

Mia, Maya, Iris, & Dahlia: *gasp* DRUNK PERV!

*WHAM*

Klavier is on the ground groaning as the 4 hop away.

Kristoph: Oh miss Tru-

HoboHodou: *steals Dark's scepter* DIE YOU BASTARD!

HoboHodou kills Kristoph with Black Magic Attack.

Dark: *sighs*

Dahlia: What song? Either way, I'm way too busy planning me and Krissy's wedding~

*BANG*

Mia: I always wanted to do that!

Gregory: Welcome to the club.

Yami: *rereads dare, smirks evily* Come, Aibou. There's something I need to show you...

Yugi: Ok! ^_^

They leave to the soundproof rooms.

Yusei: Who do I hate? Gant, Manfred, HoboHodou, Dahlia, Kristoph, Oldbag, Tiala, Armstrong, Portsman, Alba, Y. Miles, Calisto, and Lauren Paups.

Lauren: *sees Yusei* *ba-dump*

Yusei: My point exactly.

Klavier: I'm sorry, Fraulein, but my vocal chords need rest... But you can have my guitar as optoin two!

Trucy: Daddy! Manfred and Kristoph tried to rape me!

HoboHodou: WHAT! *grabs Quadruple Barrel Shotgun*

Manfred & Kristoph: OH SHI-

(CENSORED)

Trucy: I can't find the costume! Oh well! I'll do it next time, ok? And I'll also throw in a surprise!

Yusei: And our final set is from Brightsky10.

_**Brightsky10**_  
><strong><em>28/12 . chapter 7_**

**_Alright, I'm sick of hearing no. Polly go join the Gavinners for a week!_**

**_HoboHodou since you nearly admitted it, seven minutes in heaven with Polly_**

**_Yusei and Yami seven minutes in heaven!_**

**_Yami, have you let Teá around Season 0 Kaiba? He creeped me out in episode 2. (Too. Much. Talk. About. Friendship.) And WTF with Mokuba? He's the antagonist in season 0?_**

**_Phoenix, Edgeworth, Manfred, Lang, Diego, and Apollo dress up as the Guardian Senshi from Sailor Moon or have Justin Bieber stuck in our head until you do. Polly Pocket is Chibi Usa._**

**_Little Kay, stick a wad of gum somewhere on young Miles, anywhere on him._**

**_Yin and Yang, make out with any of the characters you want!_**

**_Then everyone go get some kick ass ice cream._**

**_Story's going great_**

Apollo: DAMMIT!

Klavier: YES! *puts arm around Apollo's shoulder* We're going to make YOU a star, Herr Forehead.

Apollo: Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever...

HoboHodou: *sees his dare* Damn...

Apollo: Just suck it up, Mr. Wright. Nothing will happen.

They enter the closet.

Miles: If I'm not mistaken, Yami is still in the soundproof room.

? ? ?: Not i'm not.

Yami and Yugi stand right behind him smiling.

Yugi: That was fun, Yami! ^_^

Yami: *smirk* Told it would be... *reads his dare* ...

Yusei: ...

Yami: NO HOMO.

Yusei: Er... Yeah! No homo!

They enter the closet.

Yugi: Yami didn't, but I did! It was scary!

Yami's Voice: IT WAS FUNNY AS HELL, AND YOU KNOW IT, AIBOU!

Yugi: Yami... *sweatdrop*

Phoenix, Miles, Manfred, Lang, Diego, and Lang immediately dress up as the Guardian Senshi.

Trucy: BLACKMAIL! *snaps multiple photos*

Apollo: This could not get any worse...

Y. Miles: ARGH! WHO PUT THIS GUM IN MY CRAVET?

L. Kay: *whistles and walks away*

Yin & Yang: We can't. The guys we wanna make out with are the closet.

A scream is heard from the closet Yusei & Yami are in.

Yin & Yang: YAY~! SYNCHROSHIPPING!

A minute later, the two tumble out. Yin pounces on Yami, while Yang jumps Yusei. After a 10 minutes...

Yin: You know, i'm darkness, your darkness... We click.

Yami: Uh... Ok?

Yang: *whispers something to Yusei*

Yusei: Really? Sweet!

Miles: *reads last dare* ICE CREAM!

Everyone then leaves the studio for ice cream... Trucy and Dark are left behind.

Dark: ...

Trucy: ...

Dark: ...

Trucy: Wanna make out?

Dark jumps Trucy.

**YinYang: This was a lot of fun! I love all my reviewers! *gives you all cookies, cake, knives, and pie* HAVE FUN! And review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**YinYang: Ugh... I feel like shit... *headdesk***

**Yusei: Sick?**

**YinYang: *groaning* Yes...**

**Yusei: Guess I'll do the intro. We had a bit of a problem, but we got over it. Enjoy!**

Hosts Room. Yusei, Yugi, and Yami are sitting on the couch watching "Bonds Before Time".

Yusei: Were is everyone, today?

Yami: They're out sick. Miles came down with strep, Apollo with the flu, and the Cat Twins both got URI.

Yugi: What?

Yami: Upper Respitory Infection.

Yugi: Ah.

Yusei: Then I guess we host then!

? ? ?: Well, if it isn't Yusei and Yugi.

A tall blonde haired man wearing a mask enters.

Yusei: PARADOX?

Yami: *gets Dark's scepter* What do you want?

Yugi: *gulp*

Paradox: *removes mask* I was asked to co-host for a day, possibly due to the authoriss getting an obsession over me. Don't worry. I'm not here to cause problems.

Dark: *appears next to Yami* You better not!

Paradox: Hmph. Like I care.

Yusei: Let's just get this overwith...

Yugi: Um... Hello everyone! The regular hosts won't be here, as they got sick.

Yami: So we decided to take their places.

Y. Miles: You? HA! Don't make me laugh!

About half the girls are staring at Paradox and drooling. Trucy glomps Dark once again.

Paradox: *oblivious, gets paper out* Our first set is from Faraday Fan.

_**Faraday Fan  
>29/12 . chapter 8 **_

_**Awesomeness.**_

_**Apollo: I MISSED OUT ON A SINGING DARE! Sing Knight of the Wind while dressed up as... Cure Blossom from Heartcatch Precure, pink hair and all.**_

_**Kay & : Sing Sonic Heroes**_

_**: If there was another Kay there, would you date her?**_

_**Pearl: Who is your special someone?**_

_**Kristoph: Is your dad, like, HIM from the Powerpuff Girls?**_

_**Mia & Diego: Cosplay as any couple from any anime**_

_**And I'm gone. Melissa will kill you VIA a screwdriver to the head if you don't do these! ^_^**_

Yugi: Apollo's not here!

Yami: *seducively* Why don't YOU do it, Aibou?

Yugi: O/ / / / / / O NO!

L. Miles: Can I do it?

Paradox: Sure, little one.

Yusei: Great... More dressing up!

Kay: Be careful of what you say! Our else YOU will be in a outfit you hate!

L. Miles is now dressed as Cure Blossom. He then grabs a mic.

_**: **__**Whoaaaa whoaaa whoaaa whoaa whoaaaa!**_

_**Hey ya'll (hey ya'll)  
>Welcome to the greatest storm<br>I know (I know)  
>You have waited much to long<br>And I (and I)  
>I will be your shining star<br>I'm here (I'm here)  
>Better conquer fear and draw<strong>_

_**Like a sword, I'm brought  
>Into the heat of the day<br>Like a knight, I'll fight  
>Until the fight is won<strong>_

_**In the reign, I save  
>Each and every<br>Each and every  
>Each and everyone<br>'Till this war is won**_

_**And I'm meant to rule  
>By the sword<br>Slashing through the every inch of the power  
>The power in you<strong>_

_**As I sit  
>As I stand<br>By the pain will I command  
>My kingdom<strong>_

_**I'm a knight of the wind**_

_**Whoaaaa whoaaa whoaaa whoaa whoaaaa!**_

_**Hey ya'll (hey ya'll)  
>Welcome to the end is near<br>I know (i know)  
>I will bring you pain and fear<strong>_

_**On the ground, to the sky  
>Face of you and I<br>In a flash, I'm gone  
>Hold me up so high<br>In the raise, I save  
>Each and every<br>Each and every  
>Each and everyone<br>'Till this war is won**_

_**And I'm meant to rule  
>By the sword<br>Slashing through the every inch of the power  
>The power in you<strong>_

_**As I sit  
>As I stand<br>By the table I command  
>My kingdom<strong>_

_**I'm a knight of the wind  
>The knight of the wind<br>I'm the knight of the wind**_

_**Cause I'm in some massive force  
>I strung all the power<br>But your mistakes all bring the fall  
>Battle every hour<strong>_

_**Whoaaaa whoaaa whoaaa whoaa whoaaaa!**_

_**Like a sword, I'm brought  
>Into the heat of the day<br>Like a knight, I'll fight  
>Until the fight is won<strong>_

_**In the reign, I save  
>Each and every<br>Each and every  
>Each and everyone<br>'Till this war is won**_

_**And I'm meant to rule  
>By the sword<br>Slashing through the every inch of the power  
>The power in you<strong>_

_**As I sit  
>Stand<br>By the table I command  
>My kingdom<strong>_

_**I'm a knight of the wind  
>The knight of the wind<strong>_

Everyone cheers.

L. Miles: Aww! You all are making me blush!

Kay * L. Kay: YAY!

_**Kay: What comes up must come down  
>Hear my feet don't touch the ground<br>See the world spinning upside down  
>A mighty trance without a sound!<strong>_

_**L. Kay: I can feel your every rage  
>Step aside I'll turn the page,<br>Breaking through your crazy maze,  
>Like a lazer beam, my eyes on you!<strong>_

_**Both: Watch me throw the night away,  
>watch me save the day,<br>Feel my strongest getin' close,  
>Heading your waaaaay!<strong>_

_**SONIC HEROES!  
>SONIC HEROES!<strong>_

_**Find you, convide you, dividing a blaze!**_

_**SONIC HEROES!  
>SONIC HEROES!<strong>_

_**Setting the stage for a Heroes parade!**_

_**L. Kay: I won't even hesitate,  
>A second left to alter fate!<br>Tried to strike but hit too late,  
>I got to look by my own rate!<strong>_

_**Kay: Watch me throw the night away,  
>Watch me save the day,<br>Feel my strongest getin' close,  
>Heading your waaaaay!<strong>_

_**Both: SONIC HEROES!  
>SONIC HEROES!<strong>_

_**Find you, convide you, dividing a blaze!**_

_**SONIC HEROES!  
>SONIC HEROES!<strong>_

_**L. Kay: Setting the stage for a Heroes parade!**_

_**You can get there when your down...  
>As the words do form aloud.<br>Whoa, Whoa...Hero**_

_**I can chase another day,  
>Fight you all the way.<br>Like a hero...**_

_**Kay: And together we stand strong no matter how,  
>No one can bring us down!<br>Heaaay!**_

_**L. Kay: SONIC HEROES!  
>SONIC HEROES!<strong>_

_**Find you, convide you, dividing a blaze!**_

_**Kay: SONIC HEROES!  
>SONIC HEROES!<strong>_

_**Setting the stage for a Heroes parade!**_

_**Both: Sonic Heroes! (Heroes! Hero~)  
>Sonic Heroes! (Heroes! Hero~)<strong>_

Everyone cheers like crazy. The two bow and leave for some Kick-Ass Ice Cream. (It's the Ice Cream that literally kicks ass! TRY IT NOW!)

Y. Miles: Yes. I would. I don't like being left out...

Pearl: I don't have one yet... But i'll find someone someday!

Kristoph: Maybe... You can't prove it.

Mia & Diego dress up as Kurenai and Asuma from Naruto.

Mia: It just fits me!

Diego: Eh. It's for my lovely little kitten~ *kisses Mia*

Yusei: *sees only 1 review left* Uh... Guys? I think we might have a short chapter...

Yugi: No worries! We can make up our own!

Yami: Smart idea, Aibou.

Paradox: *devious grin*

Dark: *blushing* Will you get off me, Trucy?

Trucy: *sitting on Dark's back* Nope! ^_^

Yami: Next is from Naru-chan 92

_**naru-chan 92**__**  
>29/12 . chapter 8 **_

_**Hah! I always smile after reading a new chapter!**_

_**Okay! Here we go!**_

_**Trucy: did you find the outfit yet? And what's the surprise? I want you to torment anyone you want (except, hobohodou, apollo, yami, yugi, and yusei) and I want you to tell us about a time your dad got REALLY mad! and what did he do? Btw any blackmail material on anyone?**_

_**Hobohodou: grab Apollo and go to a sound proof room! And who do you hate the most out of everyone?**_

_**Yugi: dress up like Trucy!**_

_**Yami: how do you like crossdressing yugi? Back to the soundproof room with you two!**_

Trucy: Yup! *hols it up* And my surprise is that I learned how to hypnotize people! I hypnotized Mr, Kaiba to be your love slave for a week~

Yami: Pfft... hehehehehe... *holds in laugh*

Yugi: Ehehehehehehe...

Yusei: *blinks* I'm lost here.

Trucy: As for tormenting, I'm tormenting my Dark Magician~

Dark: I'm Yugi's, not yours!

Trcuy: Yeah, but who was the one that stole my innocence?

Dark: . . .

Trucy: That's what I thought.

HoboHodou: First Cody Hackins, and now a DUEL MONSTER?

Yami: *bursts out laughing, Calisto Yew style.*

Trucy: Daddy's banging Apollo. How's that for blackmail?

HoboHodou: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY SECRET'S REVEALED! *jumps in Acid Tank*

Yugi: *now in a magician outfit similar to Trucy's* I feel really violated right now...

Yami grabs Yugi and they leave for the soundprof rooms once again.

Yusei: Great. I'm stuck with you.

Paradox: Suck it up. ...Wow. This is boring...

Yusei: Hey, you got any dares? Surely you came prepared, Mr. Time Traveler?

Paradox: Shut up, Protagonist. And yes, I have a few.

_**1: Larry - Take a chance and try to steal Yusei's duel runner. Where he can see you do it.**_

_**2: L. Phoenix - You still got that home-run bat? If you do, KO anyone of your choice.**_

_**3: L. Kay: Thoughts on L. Phoenix & Larry?**_

Yusei: Ah. Simple and sweet. I like em. *sees Larry sneaking up to his Duel Runner* HEY! STARDUST!

Stardust devours Larry in one gulp.

Yusei: Good boy!

Stardust: *somehow grins*

Paradox: How can a drgaon grin?

Yusei: I blame fandom.

L. Phoenix: Of course I do! And I have my target in sight! *sneaks up behind Y. Franziska* FOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUR!

*SCHREE!*

Y. Franziska is blasted off VIA HOME RUN!

L. Kay: Phoenix is a little too... violent. And Larry's annoying.

Y. Miles: HA!

Larry: Why must you all torment me? *sulks in emo corner*

Yusei: Huh. That went quicker than usual...

YinYang suddenly appears in a genderbent Paradox costume and riding Diamond Eyes Paradox Dragon.

YinYang: Yo, Yusei! Paradox! Do these or else! *throws down scroll*

Yusei: Uh... Why are you dressed like him...? *points to Paradox*

YinYang: I'm going to a anime convention tommarow! This is my costume! Bye-bye!

Yusei: Wait! I-

YinYang flies off on DEPD.

Paradox: *opens scroll* Yeesh. Get ready, Protagonist. It's a long one...

_**Hi ya! I figure I end this ridiculously short chapter with a bang!**_

_**Yusei: Sing "Re-Education Through Labor" by Rise Against, as I see this as a perfect theme for you. And the guy singing it sounds like you. (NOTE: Listen to said, listen to Yusei's voice in english and picture him singing it. I swear it sounds similar.)**_

_**Paradox: Kill anyone except Yami or Yugi. We don't want our reviewers to kill me!**_

_**Gumshoe: You've been neglected... Go into the Mystery Closet for the hell of it. (Gumshoe can't see this part) You will die by either Shooting Star Dragon, Dark Magician, Malefic Truth Dragon or by all three, or be raped by Gant.**_

_**Kay & Ema: Go try and cure your men from their sicknesses!**_

_**Klavier: Go kill Kristoph for all the bad things he's done to you. And also try to kill Paradox (Paradox only here), He will kill you VIA Truth Dragon.**_

_**Reviewers (Yes, it's for YOU! READER!): Should I bring in Seto Kaiba or Jack Atlas for a guest star next chapter? I'm still on a Yu-gi-oh! kick.**_

Yusei: Me? Sing? I suck at it!

Paradox: You know, I could make it to where you weren't born...

Yusei: I'm singing!

_**Yusei: To the sound of a heartbeat pounding away  
>To the rhythm of the awful rusted machines<br>We toss and turn but don't sleep  
>Each breath we take makes us thieves<br>Like causes without rebels  
>Just talk but promise nothing else<strong>_

_**We crawl on our knees for you  
>Under a sky no longer blue<br>We sweat all day long for you  
>But we sow seeds to see us through<br>'Cause sometimes dreams just don't come true  
>We wait to reap what we are due<strong>_

_**To the rhythm of a time bomb ticking away  
>And the blare of the sirens combing the streets<br>Chased down like dogs we run from  
>Your grasp until the sun comes up<strong>_

_**We crawl on our knees for you  
>Under a sky no longer blue<br>We sweat all day long for you  
>But we sow seeds to see us through<br>'Cause sometimes dreams just don't come true  
>Look now at what they've done to you<strong>_

_**White needle's buried in the red  
>The engine roars and then it gives<br>But never dies  
>'Cause we don't live<br>We just survive  
>On the scraps that you throw away<strong>_

_**I won't crawl on my knees for you  
>I won't believe the lies that hide the truth<br>I won't sweat one more drop for you  
>'Cause we are the rust upon your gears<br>We are the insect in your ears  
>We crawl<br>We crawl  
>We crawl... all over you<strong>_

_**We sow the seeds to see us through  
>Our days are precious and so few<br>We all reap what we are due  
>Under this sky no longer blue<br>We bring the dawn long overdue  
>We crawl<br>We crawl  
>We crawl... all over you<strong>_

Everyone stares at him in awe. Yusei simply blushes and runs off.

Paradox: *puts away camera* So going to Youtube later... *sees his dare, makes a Blade of Light appear in hand* Hehehehehehe... DIE YOU MOTHER FUCKER! *lunges towards Oldbag*

Oldbag: Wha-AH!

(CENSORED)

Paradox: *demonic tone* **MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Gumshoe: I'd rather not! *shudder*

Yusei returns and slices Gumshoe in halfwith Moon Scythe. Wait, what?

Yusei: Don't ask how I got don't.

Paradox: How'd you get it?

Yusei: I SAID DON'T ASK! *kills Paradox* NEXT!

Kay & Ema: Ok! *leaves with medications and other things*

Klavier: THAT'S SUICIDE!

Paradox: *revived* SCREW THE RULES, I CAN TRAVEL THROUGH TIME!

Paradox obliteres Klavier VIA Truth Dragon.

Paradox: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Bow down at my power!

Yusei: Whaddi miss?

Paradox: *evil grin* Nothing, nothing... Ehehehehehe...

Yusei: This chapter's was suprisingly short...

Paradox: Where's the other Protagonists?

Yusei: Still in soundproof rooms.

Paradox: Ah. I guess we should end it.

Yusei: Hey, Paradox.

Paradox: What?

Yusei: Card games on motercycles. ^_^

Paradox: You gotta be freaking kidding me...

**YinYang: I hope you enjoyed it... *sneezes* UGH! Does anyone have a cure for Incuritus? If you do, I could use it right now... **


	10. Chapter 10

**HIHIHIHIHIHIHI! I'M ONZ A SUGAH HIGH! AND FEEL AMAZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! HAHAHAHAHAH! I figure I'd post this before I head off to that anime convention! I hope you all enjoy it!**

Hosts room. Everybody is snoozing but Paradox, who was on the phone.

Paradox: Don't worry, Isis, I should be back soon... No, I'm not trying to kill anyone like last time... Yes. They're here... K. Talk to you later... Later honey. *hangs up*

Yin & Yang burst into the room.

Yin: HIYA!

Yami & Yugi scream and fall out of bed, Yusei is jolted awake, and Dark & Paradox start laughing like hell.

Yang: Oh, I feel soooooooooooooo mich better! Thanks Kay!

Kay, Miles, Apollo & Ema enter. The men look like they are better.

Yin: OMFG PARADOX. *glomps him*

Paradox: O_o

Miles: I thank Kay for finding that cure.

Kay: Hey, atheif's gotta do what a thei's gotta do sometimes!

Apollo: Get ready everyone, I think we're gonna have a big one...

(Scene chang: Stage)

Apollo: Welcome, everyone!

Miles: Seeing as we already have a bombardment of hosts here, all Reviewer co-host shall get a section of they're own! They are now the Jury Hosts!

Apollo: Each time some refuses a dare, it's u to them to decide their fate!

Yusei: Sounds interesting. *sips coffee* Damn, this is good!

Diego:I know, right?

They clink mugs together.

Paradox: *reading all the lists* Holy... We got a lot of good ones.

Yugi: Lemme see that... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Apollo: Anyway, let's get started!

_**Brightsky10**_  
><em><strong>211/12 . chapter 9**_

_**Loved the chapter! My internet was screwed up, so I couldn't review.**_

_**Are you still accepting co-hosts? If you are, here's my oc.**_

_**Name: Nicola, but likes to be called Nikki, Cola, or Cherry Cola**_

_**Has natural colored hair, even if it looks like she dyed it bright, bright red that's clipped up. Has green eyes. Wears blue-themed school uniform. Known for pranking and poking other people in the arm, but mostly likes to do it to HoboHodou, Apollo, Dahlia, and Kristoph. Favorite prank: Puts mentos in soda and throws it at someone, calls that a Cola Bomb. Pretty much likes any pairing, which is why she breaks out the popcorn when she sees a love triangle. Has no powers really, besides her pranks. Once read Apollo's diary. Often asks Trucy if she could read her father's diary.**_

_**Alright, onto the dares!**_

_**Klavier, kill Dahlia in the goriest way possible in front of Kristoph.**_

_**Feenie, take off your sweater in front of Iris**_

_**Apollo, since I've been so mean to you, here's a portal gun.**_

_**Vera, draw something embarrassing you know about anybody in the room.**_

_**Nikki throws a knife in the air. Someone catch that.**_

_**Somebody is possessed by Marik! What's everybody's reaction?**_

_**Lang there was concept art of you shirtless for your sprite. Why didn't that make it in game?**_

_**Hey does HoboHodou know what Dark did to Trucy?**_

Apollo: Come! To the Jury Hosts seats!

Nicola appears in the stands behind the Defense Bench along with the others.

Nicola: Hi everyone! *throws cola bomb at Dahlia*

*BOOM*

Dahlia: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! *faints*

Klavier: Fraulein Nikki gave me a great idea! *shoves an entire mentos pack into a cola can and shoves said can down Dahlia's throat*

Klavier: FIRE IN THE HOLE!

*BOOM*

Dahlia explodes to bit. Paradox, Yami, and Yin laugh demonicly.

Kristoph: KLAVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER! *grabs Dark's staff*

Dark: Ok, I've had enough. *Snaps Kristoph's neck and places a spell on his staff* HA! Try stealing it now!

Feenie: *takes off sweater*

Iris: HOW COULD YOU? *smacks Feenie and runs away crying.*

Feenie: Wait! Iris! *goes after her*

Apollo: WHOOOOOOOOOOOO! *gets portal gun* I'm off to kill everyone that's tormented me! *uses gun and vanishes*

Vera: ...Oh? O-ok... *sketches out something and holds the pad up*

All of the AJ: AA era cast: !

Yang: Wow! He looks sooooooooooo good in that Cream The Rabbit cosplay.

Vera: *smile* I still can't believe he did it...

Nicola: HEY! CATCH! *throws knife in air*

Everyone but Oldbag steps away from it. Said Ancient Bag is is killed VIA kinfe plunged into head.

Miles: WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Yami: Now who would be possessed by Marik? Really?

Yami is clueless of a possessed Morgen Fey right behind him.

Yami: Then again, his plans always fail, so what's the use? *punches Morgen without turning around, knocking her out*

All: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!

Yami: What? *sees possessed Morgen Fey on ground* Oh. YOU FAIL MARIK! *demonic laugh*

Yugi: He scares me when he does thay... T_T

Yusei: Aww... *hugs Yugi*

Lang: *now shirtless* I asked the same damn thing! But apparently, this game was also able to young children to play, so yeah.

Klavier: Herr Wright, are you aware that a duel monster stole your Fraulein's innocence?

HoboHodou: WHAT?

Dark: 3...2...

HoboHodou grabs Dark's staff, but is prompty electricited to death.

Dark: Lighting spells never fail me. *grins*

Yugi: What did you do?

Dark: Anyone who touches it without my permission gets death by electricution. Simple as that. It won't work on my masters though.

Yami: Good.

Yang: *readying to pounce on Paradox* NEXT!

_**GoodGodGertie**__**  
>211/12 . chapter 9 **_

_**For being a new to this site, I am laughing so hard at all these chapers. But with that said...Lets get devious!**_

_**Dare-Sal Manela...you just had white castle, clear the room in less than 20 seconds and you get a directors job in Hollywood.**_

_**Dare-I do so enjoy Gregory's random killings of Manfred, so let there be another with the use of a .45-70. The other Edgy's may join if so desired.**_

_**Truth-What would happen if either Diego, Phoenix, Edgeworth or Apollo were to wear old spice and then yell OBJECTION! in the courtroom? o_0**_

_**and finally I have a duet planned for Iris and Phoenix... Sing the song Easy by Rascal Flatts and NB. Sappy yes but its close to Valentines day so what the hell right?**_

_**Keep up the good work and maybe instead of anyone from the Yu-Gi-Oh! series... Possibly bring in Kazuma Kuwabara or dare I say it...Hinageshi(peep*)? Keeep up the awesome work and laughs.**_

Sal: AIYEEEEEEEEH! *speeds off Sonic-style, he makes it out within 19.9999999 seconds.

Manfred: *wearing a suit of armor* HA! You wont'-

*BANG*

Gregory: *with .70 calibur* Ah~ It feels good to do that.

Yang: Wearing Old Spice and yelling OBJECTION? That would shatter the space-time continium. I kn ow this by experiance...

_*flash back*_

_It was Diego & Miles VS Apollo & Phoenix. Coincidently, all 4 were wearing Old Spice._

_Miles: Are you sure this will be safe? Old Spice is a wierd clongue..._

_Phoenix: It's perfectly OK! Everyone ready?_

_All: 1...2... OBJECTION!_

_The universe explodes._

_*flash back end*_

Yang: Ironically, that was the day they banned that from the Court Room. Which only madeYin laugh her ass off.

Yin: It was hilarious! I was the one who made them do it anyway!

Yang: What?

Yin: Nothing~

Phoenix: Iris is mad at me...

Iris: SCREW YOU! *shoots Phoenix*

Dahlia: I'm so glad you came around, sis!

Yusei: Next set!

_**Zerkon Terona**_  
><strong><em>210/12 . chapter 9_**

**_Okay, this is going to be a long one. Are you guys still excepting cohosts, or has the limit been reached? If not, here's my mini profile:_**

**_Name:Zerkon_**

**_Appearance:Wears a large cape that surrounds his body front and back, minus his head a majority of the time. Underneath cape is a suit of Dark Magician/Endymion-ish armor._**

**_Liked pairings:Kayworth, Feenris, ApolloxVera, and oddly KlavierxFransika._**

**_Things to know:(Cue lots of irrelevant details Oldbag style) Will refuse to do any gay dares,choosing death sees the Dark Magician as a god-magician, alongside Endymion(Not that he'll show up here, but got to cover my bases.)and will randomly bow down to Hobohodou for just being an all around jerk around ruining Lawyer pheonix's character will OBJECT just like the guys, but pointing a staff instead of a teleport from place to place, and do other magical spells.(Left to your imagination)Favorite Duel monster type is Spellcaster, and favorite deck type is Spell Counter._**

**_That's all I think you'll need to know about him for the moment._**

**_Now,for the dares and truths or dare requests I have should be delivered by my OC, if accepted. if not,then oh the same conditions apply to my requests: Do whatever it takes to fufill my dares, then they can go back to what they were doing._**

**_Miles Edgeworth: Dare-Have a duel with Yusei, Yami, or Yugi(or all three at once, your choice.)I figure since you're so good at strategizing, that you'll be able to win, or at least put up a , write pheonix a letter telling how much you mean to him(As FRIENDS, no homo)._**

**_Hobo-Pheonix: Propose to Iris, have a child with her and name it 'Feenris'.Also, TAKE THE BAR EXAM AND PASS! Maybe it will make up for you being a jerk to apollo._**

**_Dark(Magician):Dare-During the chapter in which this is used, Kill anyone who tries to use you or your staff as punishment for refusing a dare.(This includes yami and yugi))You aren't a tool._**

**_Yang or Yin(Whichever one is the less violent of the two, I forget):Dare- My OC (if he is accepted) and/or Apollo (If oc isn't accepted.)(he's suffered too much abuse from Hobo-Wright and needs some loving to make it better.)_**

**_Dahlia Hawthorne/Kristoph Gavin-Truth-Which is the Evilest out of the two of you; The man who left almost no evidence behind or the girl whose revenge went beyond the grave?(To Hosts:The intent is to make them fight amongst themselves.)_**

**_Zak Gramarye: Anytime Gregory edgworth kills manfred von karma (or whenever you feel like it) you must kill Kristoph Gavin in any way of your deserves it. also, do something fatherly with/for Trucy._**

**_Klavier Gavin: Dare- For the hell of it learn how to play the flute or Piano, your choice._**

**_To whomever is able to do it:Dare-Seal up that Acid Tank, will ya? Find a new way to kill yourself, why don't ya!_**

**_And that's is funny, keep it up, with or without me._**

**_(Oh, and GeminiSparkSP; nice Starforce Reference with your name. )_**

A man wearing a large capedrops down from the CEiling Door. He sees Dark and bows.

Zerkon: Hello, my lord.

Dark: Cool. I have a follower. *smirk*

Zerkon takes his seat in the Jury hosts areas.

Zerkon: Oh, and here's a list. *tosses it to Yin*

Yin: *catches it and read* Ohoho... We're gonna have a field day with this one.

Miles: I will not partake in a children's card game! It's simply foolish!

Yusei: *coughSteelSamuraiFanaticcough*

Miles: THAT TEARS IT! *gets a Spellcaster deck and a Kaibacorp duel disk* YOU'RE ON!

After an amazing duel, It ends u being a tie.

Yin: DAMMIT! I HATE TIES! *kills Miles*

Yang: You haven't spoken in a while, Paradox.

Paradox: *reading* What? Oh. I'm just passing time. *smile* (No pun intended)

Yang: Pffft...

HoboHodou: I'm afraid too... *Iris is pointing a shotgun to his head* *eye twitch*

Dark: FINALLY! TAKE THIS, FOOLS!

He obliterates everyone who stole is staff with a massive Black Magic Storm. Trucy is unaffected, since she was in the Lady's Room.

Dark: I'm happy now. *smile*

Yang: BAD...

Yin: ASS!

Both hug Dark.

Yang: I'm the less violent of us, but on April Fool's day, our roles are switched for some odd reason...

Yin: And so does our gender...

All: O_O

Yang: Blame YinYang.

Kristoph: Well, obviously I am. I got away with murder for 7 years!

Dahlia: NO WAY! I continued to kill EVEN IN DEATH! That do ya got for that? HUH?

Kristoph: *frowns* Well, I do believe everyone of your murder plots ended up killing innocent people!

Dahlia: But you did too!

Kristoph: Yes, but I had as good reason!

Dahlia: *demonic glare* **YOU WILL NEVER BE AS GOOD AS ME.**

Kristoph: *close to losing his sanity* **THEN DIE!**

One epic and bloody battle later...

Yin & Yang: YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!

Yusei: Zak?

Zak: It's already been done. Hey Trucy! Let's go tease your Uncle!

Trucy: OK!

They leave.

Klavier: No need to. I can play piano thanks to my mother. She taught me how to play "Kirara".

Yang: I love that song!

Everybody then stares at the acid tank. No body dares to make a move.

Yang: Nobody will?

All: *nods*

Yang: Ok then... NEXT!

_**kittycaty0328**_  
><em><strong>210/12 . chapter 9**_

_**Sorry I had a dare block...**_

_**ANYWAYS:**_

_**Apollo&klavier - dress up as the lmfao crew and either sing "sexy and I know it" or "party rock anthem"**_

_**Phoenix and miles: switch suits and hairstyles for a day. Phoenix wears the magenta suit and style ur bangs. Edgey do the same but with Phoenix's blue suit and spikes.**_

_**Kay: both of you, Blow your noses on edgeworth's cravat.**_

_**Edgey: do origami**_

_**Hobo/lawyer Phoenix: dress up in pink fluffy sweaters**_

_**Apollo: use your beautiful chords of steel!**_

_**Yay! Anyways caty is once again psyched to be on the show!**_

Apollo: LMFAO? I love them!

Klavier: Me too! Let's do this!

They dress up as said band.

_**Apollo: When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly  
>I pimp to the beat, walking down the street in my new la freak, yeah<br>This is how I roll, animal print pants out control  
>It's Red Foo with the big afro<br>An like Bruce Lee rock out the club, yeah**_

_**Klavier: (Ahhh) Girl look at that body (x3)**_  
><em><strong>I-I-I work out<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Ahhh) Girl look at that body (x3)<strong>_  
><em><strong>I-I-I work out<strong>_

_**Both: When I walk in the spot, (yea) this is what I see (okaay)**_  
><em><strong>Everybody stops and they staring at me<strong>_  
><em><strong>I got a passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it...<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm sexy and I know it (x2)<strong>_

_**KLavier: Yo, when I'm at the mall, security just can't find them all**_  
><em><strong>When I'm at the beach, I'm in a speedo trying to tan my cheeks (whaat?)<strong>_  
><em><strong>This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go<strong>_  
><em><strong>We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous<strong>_  
><em><strong>No shoes, no shirt, and I still get service (watch!)<strong>_

_**Apollo: (Ahhh) Girl look at that body (x3)**_  
><em><strong>I-I-I work out<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Ahhh) Girl look at that body (x3)<strong>_

_**I-I-I work out**_

_**When I walk in the spot, (yea) this is what I see (okaay)**_  
><em><strong>Everybody stops and they staring at me<strong>_  
><em><strong>I got a passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it...<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm sexy and I know it<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ayyy<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm sexy and I know it<strong>_  
><em><strong>Check it out, check it out<strong>_

_**...**_

_**Klavier: Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah (x3)**_  
><em><strong>Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wig-yea, yea<strong>_  
><em><strong>Do the wiggle, man<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do the wiggle, man (yea)<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm sexy and I know it...<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ayyy, yeah<strong>_

_**Both: (Ahhhh) Girl look at that body (x3)**_  
><em><strong>I-I-I work out<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Ahhhh) Girl look at that body (x3)<strong>_  
><em><strong>I-I-I work out<strong>_

_**...**_  
><em><strong>I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT<strong>_.

Everyone cheers as they bow and get back into their original attire.

Phoenix: *in Miles' outfit and bangs* I feel gay...

Miles: *in Phoenix's suit and spikes, glares at Phoenix* I feel murderous...

L. Kay: Does it have to be a specific one?

Yin: Don't think so.

They blow their nises on the Y. Miles' cravet.

Y. Miles: NOT AGAIN!

Miles: Origami? NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Paradox: Too bad, so sad... *gets Light Blade* DIE!

(CENSORED FOR GRUESOME IMAGES OF DEATH AND GUTS)

Yin: *demonic and insane laugh*

Yusei,Yugi & Yami: O_O *steps away from Paradox & Yin*

Yang: You have got to teach me that...

Paradox: Maybe. *smirk*

HoboHodou puts on a pink sweater like hoodie, Phoenix puts on a pink sweater.

HoboHodou: Now I feel gay.

Phoenix: I feel gayer.

Miles: THAT'S IT! *throws both into Fangirl Pit* Ladies and Gentlemen, here is our new way of torture! THE DREADED FANGIRL/BOY PIT!

Phoenix Fangirls: OH MY GOD IT'S HIM!

Bloodcurdling screams are heard from the pit.

Apollo: *CHORDS OF STEEL* HOLD IT!

Everyone near him dies of bloodloss from ears.

Apollo: Whoops... Ehehehehehe...

Everyone is revived.

Kay: Next is from my fan!

_**Faraday Fan  
>210/12 . chapter 9 **_

_**Get better soon! Everybody hates being sick!**_

**_And now, I am beginning to watch some cartoons from when I was little, so yeah~_**

**_COSPLAYING TIME!_**

**_Kay: Cosplay as Blossom from PPG for the rest of the chapter_**

**_Maya: Cosplay as Bubbles_**

**_Franziska: Cosplay as Buttercup_**

**_Edgey: Cosplay as Dexter from Dexter's Lab._**

**_Gregory & Mia: You know that club where you shoot your enemies? Recruit some more people, and give them a gun and a dagger._**

**_I have more... but I will wait... Mwahahahah..._**

Kay: *in Blossom's outfit* YAY!

Maya: *in Bubbles' Outfit* I feel cute!

Franziska: *In Buttercup's Outfit* At least I get the tough one.

Miles: *dresses as Dexter* I feel smarter. ^_^

Gregory & Mia: SWEET! *goes to recruit more people*

Yusei: Our last set croms from Yurianna Shan Liu. I like that username...

_**Yurianna Shan Liu**_  
><em><strong>210/12 . chapter 8**_

_**Yo~**_

_**Nice 2 meet you, everyone! Mind if I hurt you for a while?(Or the opposite)**_

_**1) Kristoph Gavin, you are the worst person I know. You have to kneel in front of Hobo Phoenix and Apollo, apologize and be their servant or GO 2 HELL!**_

_**2) Miles Edgeworth, pleaaaase go on a date with the von Karma girl.**_

_**3) Franziska, before the date, get ready to switch your whip to a cannon shooting homing missiles. This will be FUN, te he... Now GO!**_

_**4) And Lotta Hair... I mean Lotta Hart, take a picture of these two and publish it to media.**_

_**Oh, yes. May I join the fun too?**_

_**Call me Yuri-chan. I'm just a 13-year-old girl.**_

_**Appearance: wearing a pink yukata, long black hair with a light blue hair clip on the left.**_

_**Bye!**_

_**Sincerely**_

_**(Baka) Yuri-chan \(^o^)/**_

Kristoph: I WILL NOT!

Dahlia: DIE! *slices Kristoph into 666 pieces*

Miles: Might as well. I don't wanna die.

Him and Franziska leave (But not before Franziska got her new toy!). Lotta sneaks out and follows them.

A young girl weaing a pink yukata appears next to Moon and Caty.

Yuri: Hello everyone!

Yin: PINK! *stabs self*

All: ...

Yang: She hates pink, yet she weras Magenta, a variation of pink...

Paradox: Isn't that a contradiction?

Yang: Yup. But who gives a shit?

Nobody says a word.

Yang: Good.

All Hosts & Co Hosts: JA NE!

**YinYang: YAY! Writing long chappies is fun! And keep in mind that my lovely co-host reviewers now can choose the fates of our victoms who refuse dares! Have fun, and review please! OR I'LL SEND DAHLIA TO KILL YOU.**


	11. Chapter 11

**ARGH! Oh, sorry! I'm updating now since my damn flight was delayed until tomarrow. So I'm just stuck at the airport typing this out with my buddies. Anyway, expect a lot of randomness from here until the end of the chapter. I TOTALLY WON THAT DUEL!**

We now are in a even LARGER studio than before. The stage looks mostly like a dancefloor, and there was rows of bleachers at the sides. Lights are coordinated to work along with the beat of music. Everyone was either dancing, hanging out at the bar, or chilling on the bleachers. Cameras were everywhere.

_**(Song Playing: "Evacuate The Dancefloor" Artist: Cascada)**_

Maya: This new studio is AWESOME!

Y. Ema: How'd did they afford it?

The hosts come out from behind the platform Stage behind the dancefloor. Yin and Yang were dancing along with the beat. YinYang follows suit.

Apollo: Welcome all to our new studio!

Miles: With all the money we're making, we bought this place!

YinYang: And I have some new rules in effect for our new studio!

**New Rules:**

**1: All the the rooms and closets that were in the old studio are here as well. Plus two NEW rooms. The Gender Bender and YinYang's Room. You don't wanna know what's in YinYang's room.**

**2: The Reviewer Co-Host are now Jury Hosts. If someone refuses a dare, they can decide their punishment.**

**3: YinYang (Myself) can cbe asked questions and do dares, but the dares cannot involve her (me) dying or getting killed.**

**4: Yin has a LOT of new "toys" (Rephrased: Weapons of mass destruction). Anyone who is killed by them will regret it.**

**5: We now have a cOsplay Closet. Every cosplay outfit in the world is in there.**

**6: Dark Magician Girl is our DJ. (DMG: *from DJ Booth* Hiya!). Feel free to ask her anything and request songs to be played throughout the chapter.**

Dark: Huh. I knew I felt her presence.

YinYang: Good luck! *goes to her room*

Yusei: *busy dancing*

Miles: Our first set is from kittycaty0328

_**kittycaty0328**_  
><em><strong>211/12 . chapter 10**_

_**hahahah I just love where this story is going.**_

_**Anyways, I feel like I've been posting too many dares so I'll give the people a break.**_

_**Truths:**_

_**Phoenix: How the heck to you survive all the disasters that happen to you? I mean, first you eat a glass bottle supposedly with poison in it, then you fall of a burning bridge into a river that basically everybody disappears in, and then get hit by a freakin car!**_

_**Kristoph: what up with the crazy psychopath personality? Its just ONE case that you were rejected...**_

_**Edgeworth: Have you ever thought about wearing a different color? Maybe purple perhaps?**_

_**Dares:**_

_**Ema: I dare you to offer Klavier your bag of snackoos and watch a romantic movie while sharing them.**_

_**Shi Long Lang: I dare you to recite all of your "sayings" without Shi-nah's scroll help.**_

_**Franziska: Announce to the whole world that you are as perfect as a deformed lump of clay and that you are proud to be unworthy of phoenix wright and miles edgeworth.**_

_**Alright see ya peoples in the next chapter! (love ya apollo!)**_

Phoenix: Me? Let's just say I have a friend that can do..."ghost tricks." Hehehehehe...

Kristoph: It's hereditary. My parents had it. Expect Klavier to be going like that any moment now.

Klavier: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Miles: You know, since you asked... I have thought about switching to black or purple...

Ema: NEVER!

A laser shoots down and kills her.

Yin: Thank's, Mana!

Mana (Dark Magician Girl): You're welcome!

Yang: We forgot to mention DMG can control all the lights and lasers.

Dark: *grin*

Lang: Uh... *thinks* ...

2 hours later...

Lang: DAMMIT I GOT NOTHING!

Jury Hosts: DIE VIA STARDUST!

Yusei: YES!

Lang is devoured by Stardust Dragon.

Franziska: fine. I am as perfect as a deformed lump of clay, and... *forces it out* am unworthy of Phoenix Wright and Miles Edgeworth! *kills self with whip*

Yami: Hey Paradox, you seem quiet.

Paradox: It's just how I am. Next set is from Brightsky10.

_**Brightsky10**__**  
>211/12 . chapter 10 **_

_**Have fun at the convention! Nikki's super excited to be there! Your story gets better and better every chapter!**_

**_Someone read HoboHodou's and Apollo's diaries. (Then the two of them send everyone to the fangirl/boy pit)_**

**_Gant's on the loose! Break out the shotguns and the M-16s!_**

**_Hey Apollo, do you have and embarrassing sweater like Feenie's from an ex-girlfriend? If you do, go put it on! And how's the portal gun doing?_**

**_Hey Machi, what happens if you take off your glasses, besides your eyes showing? Do fangirls faint or something?_**

**_Godot, drink coffee with milk._**

**_Sal, seriously, did you ever learn normal english? I'm sure grammar nazis like Edgeworth are after your head._**

**_Any of you guys listen to Vocaloid?_**

**_Everybody cosplay as someone from Yu Gi Oh Abridged!_**

**_Everybody do these dares, or face the wrath of Cola!_**

Trucy: I will! Daddy doesn't have one, but Polly does!**_ *_**holds up pink, girl journal*

Apollo: TRUCY! How'd you-

Trucy: Oh! Give me a sec!

She runs into the DJ booth.

Dark: I can take one guess...

Trucy's voice (Loudspeaker): "Dear Diary, I had soooooooooo much fun with Mr. Wright last night! Oh my god, if gay marraige was legal, I would have proposed to him on the spot!"

Apollo: TRUCY!

He runs towards the DJ booth, but is killed via Mana using Black Magic Attack.

Dark: Knew it.

Gant suddenly breaks free of his bonds.

Gant: HAHAHAHA! IT'S RAEP-

Everyone points either a AK-47, Shotgun, or a M-16 at him.

Gant: ...time? ...mother...

*Multiple gunfire*

Gant is massecred by everyone.

Yin: NEXT!

Apollo: *revived* Nope. I don't have a gitlfriend yet.

Y. Miles: *coughHoboHodoucough*

Apollo: *ignores Y. Miles*

Machi: Women die from cute. It real buggy.

Diego (Godot): I already do. It brings out some flavor.

Sal: Not rly! Nrml english suks a$$!

Miles: DIE!

Miles kills Sal by tossing him out the window.

Yang: I also forgot we're 20 stories up.

Yin: So it's gonna be a long fall.

Yami: Yugi does. I kinda like it. What about you, Yusei?

Yusei: *listening to "Love is War" by Hatsune Miku on his ipod and dancing to it, oblivious of Yami*

Yami: I guess that means yes.

Paradox: My girlfriend was one. Her name's Isis Ishtar. You might not know her, since she's from my time. Sadly... she's dead... *sniffle*

Yin & Yang: Aww... *hug Paradox*

Suddenly, everyone is in Yu-Gi-Oh abridged outfits.

Phoenix: *Marik outfit* WHAT THE *EFF*

Yin: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *calms down* Next set, please!

_**themidnighttiger**__**  
>211/12 . chapter 10 **_

_**May I submit my OC? Her name is Camilla.(nickname is Cammi) she has long black curly hair with rainbow colored streaks. She is wearing a blue skirt with a black t-shirt and no shoes. sh has the ablitiy to shoot firballs out of her palms.**_

**_Ok dare time!:_**

**_Apollo: clip off those stupid bangs/whatever they are on your head._**

**_Miles: kill Oldbag anyway you feel like_**

**_L. Phoenix: Here. (gives home run bat 2.0) hit anyone you want_**

**_Ema: there is a lifetime supply of Snackoos at the bottom of the fanpit. go get them._**

**_Larry all of your past girlfreinds are coming after you, so you better start running_**

**_Dark: you and trucy. soundproof room. NOW._**

**_Klavier/Kristoph: sing only prettier by Miranda Lambert._**

**_Ok that's all for now until next time!_**

Camilla appears from door in ceiling and lands in one of the bleacers safely.

Cammi: Hello, everyone.

Jury Hosts: Hi! Welcome to our little circle!

Apollo: NO!

In one quick move, Dark slices them off.

Apollo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *sulks in Emo Corner*

Dark: I always wanted to do that. :)

Miles: YES! *shoves Oldbag into the Anti-Oldbag pit*

Oldbag Haters: OMG IT'S THAT OLD BITCH! KILL HER!

Screaming is heard from the pit.

Miles: WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *dances like an idiot*

L. Phoenix: Sweet! *gets new bat* I wait to use it later... Hehehehehehe...

Ema: OMFG REALLY? *jumps into pit and is mauled to death*

Larry: O_O AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *takes off running*

All of Larry's past girlfriends show up and began chasing him. Dark then escorts Trucy to the Sound Proof rooms with a devious grin on his face.

Klavier: Will do!

Kristoph: Someone kill me now...

_**Klavier: Well, I've been saved by the grace of southern charm  
>I got a mouth like a sailor and yours is more like a Hallmark card<br>If you wanna pick a fight, well, I'm gonna have to say good night  
>I don't have to be hateful, I can just say, "Bless your heart"<strong>_

**_Kristoph: And even though I don't belong with your high life friends_**  
><strong><em>Doesn't mean we don't get together and try to make amends<em>**  
><strong><em>It's easier can't you see? Let's agree to just disagree<em>**  
><strong><em>We don't have to like each other but it's sure fun to pretend<em>**

**_Both: So let's shake hands and reach across those party lines_**  
><strong><em>You got your friend just like I got mine<em>**  
><strong><em>We might think a little differently<em>**  
><strong><em>But we got a lot in common you will see<em>**  
><strong><em>We're just like you, only prettier<em>**

**_Kristoph: Everybody says you gotta know your enemies_**  
><strong><em>Even if they only weigh a hundred pounds and stand five foot three<em>**  
><strong><em>If you just smile and behave you can always get your way<em>**  
><strong><em>It's a universal plan that'll get you where you can in all societies<em>**

**_Klavier: So let's shake hands and reach across those party lines_**  
><strong><em>You got your friend just like I got mine<em>**  
><strong><em>We might think a little differently<em>**  
><strong><em>But we got a lot in common you will see<em>**  
><strong><em>We're just like you, only prettier, hey<em>**

**_Kristoph: Let's shake hands and reach across those party lines_**  
><strong><em>You got your friend just like I got mine<em>**  
><strong><em>We might think a little differently<em>**  
><strong><em>But we got a lot in common you will see<em>**  
><strong><em>We're just like you, only prettier<em>**

**_Klavier: Well, I'll keep drinkin' and you'll keep gettin' skinnier_**  
><strong><em>Kristoph: I'm just like you, only prettier<em>**

Everyone is torn between laughing or killing themselves in horrer.

_Mana: Ok, folks, it's time for another jam. and I Like It Like That!_

**Song: "I Like It Like That" Artist: Hot Chelle Rae**

Everyone who isn't being dared starts dancing.

Yang: Next set is from Faraday Fan.

_**Faraday Fan  
>211/12 . chapter 10 **_

_**I'm not in the best mood, so the dares might become deadly.**_

**_Everybody: Listen to Justin Beiber for an hour or watch Barney the Dinosaur for an hour_**

**_Girl Co-Hosts: Date*_**

**_Yin: Engarde_**

**_Yang: Anyone (except the others that are listed below)_**

**_Caty: Any_**

**_Moon: Any_**

**_Melissa: (since he's left out...)_**

**_Apollo: Join that club I mentioned_**

**_Everybody who was dared last chapter by me: Stay in that cosplay costume (including powers) for the rest of the fic, or at least 2 chapters_**

**_Gregory: Kill Manfred_**

**_All girls: (I don't claim this idea) Dress up as bunnies and poke Klavier until he talks to you when he does scream drunken idiotic pervert and run away_**

**_...I'm done for now_**

Everybody: !

Mana: I can't! I'm banned from playing either!

Everybody: YAY!

Yin: Matty! Let's go!

Enguarde: Yes, my little sweet!

Yang: Again, the guy I want is taken. Great.

After everybody's dates, everyone returns to pLace (The name of the new studio. Guess where I got said name!)

Apollo: I've already joined!

Mia: *shoots Dhalia*

Gregory: *stabs Manfred*

Apollo: *strangles Kristoph*

Gregory: Already did. :)

All the girls dress up as playboy bunnies and start turbo-poking Klavier. He kills himself VIA Stardust Dragon.

All Girls: Oh well! *goes to gossip*

Trucy and Dark return. Trucy has Dark's scepter in her hands.

Trucy: Now, show me how when someone needs killing!

Dark: You know I will! *smirk*

Miles: Our final set is from ivyclan moonblossom.

_**ivyclan moonblossom**_  
><strong><em>211/12 . chapter 10_**

**_Hello peoples! Here's some Disney related dares!_**

**_1.D- Kay and Edgey sing can you feel the love tonight._**

**_2.D- Mapleshade (a cat version of Dahila) comes and makes everyone sing Ev'rybody wants to be a car_**

**_3. D- Manfred, Gregory, L. Edgey, and some wildebeests that eat Apollo act out the scene from the Lion King where Simbas (Edgey) father (Gregory) dies and Scar (Manfred) convinces him it's his fault._**

**_4.D- All the murderers act out the scene It's our house now, from Mickys house of villains.(Go to YouTube and look up Ace Attorney It's our courthouse now)_**

**_5. At the end o this chapter everyone sings Its A small world after all!_**

Kay: ...

Miles: I sad to say we can't do this dare. Kay got into a scream off with Maya before the show started. Busted her vocal chords for the chapter.

Kay: *nods*

A cat version of Dahlia appears. Before it could speak, Paradox kills VIA Malefic Stardust Dragon.

Paradox: *eyetwitch* I. HATE. THAT. SONG.

Yusei: *palmface*

L. Miles: Why?

Gregory: It's a dare, Miles.

L. Miles: SCREW THE RULES, I HAVE A GUN! *kills Manfred with the same pistol that was used to kill Gregory in the first place*

Gregory: Thatta boy! *hugs L. Miles*

Everybody in the audience (Which was also a dancefloor, just kept seperate with concrete railing): Awww...

All Murderers: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Yang: I really don't want to see that... It's gonna take one hell of a bribe to get me to do that...

Trucy: I wanna kill someone now! BLACK MAGIC ATTACK!

Trucy obliterates Kristoph, Alita, Daryan, and Dahlia using Dark's scepter.

Dark: *blinks* I do not know how you did that. Neither am I gonna question it...

Mana's Voice: Same here...

Yin: ... I don't want to end it yet.

Yang: Me neither.

Yusei: What are we going to do then?

Yin: *thinking* ...AH HA! Paradox! You need a dare! Sing the Bonds Beyond Time Theme Song! (NOTE: From what I heard, whoever voiced Paradox's japanese voice also is a singer. Correct me if i'm wrong. They also sang this very song.)

Paradox: *shrugs shoulders* If you want me too...

_**Paradox: Ii tai koto ga ie naku te lucy ku ku lucy  
>kawari tai no ni kaware nai munassy muna muna nassy<strong>_

**_saa yuuki o dashi te kiboo o mot te kako o sute te mirai inot te_**  
><strong><em>te o toriat te hagemashi at te hikari o omoi no mama<em>**  
><strong><em>ayatsut te mi nai ka<em>**

**_fuan na yoru wa hitori kiri savissy sa sa vissy_**  
><strong><em>kowaku te ippo fumidase nai scary sca sca sca<em>**

**_nani mo se zu ni koko de matsu no_**  
><strong><em>hen wareru hazu sa kagayaku meiku o kimi ni shi te ageru<em>**

**_kime komayaka hada cherii na rippu torokeru yoo na kyuuto na hitomi_**  
><strong><em>kirameku neiru kami o kazat te kirei ni shiagat ta kimi<em>**  
><strong><em>dakishime te mo ii kai<em>**

**_nari tai jibun ni nare nai nassy ka ka nassy_**  
><strong><em>mainasu shikoo tomara nai negatty ga ga ga<em>**

**_shinjiru koto akirameru no_**  
><strong><em>tsuyoku nareru sa mahoo no meiku o kimi ni shi te ageru<em>**

**_shiruku no yoo na hada tsuya ya ka rippu kajitsu no yoo na amai nioi_**  
><strong><em>memoto ni paaru koakuma weebu kirei ni shiagat ta kimi<em>**  
><strong><em>dakishime te mo ii kai<em>**

**_pri hani fei pri hani fei oh oh_**  
><strong><em>pri hani fei pri hani fei oh oh<em>**  
><strong><em>pri hani fei pri hani fei oh oh<em>**  
><strong><em>pri hani fei pri hani fei oh oh<em>**

**_kime komayaka hada cherii na rippu torokeru yoo na kyuuto na hitomi_**  
><strong><em>kirameku neiru kami o kazat te kirei ni shiagat ta kimi<em>**  
><strong><em>dakishime tai<em>**

**_shiruku no yoo na hada tsuya ya ka rippu kajitsu no yoo na amai nioi_**  
><strong><em>memoto ni paaru shoo akuma weebu kirei ni shiagat ta kimi<em>**  
><strong><em>dakishime te mo ii kai<em>**

Everyone cheers and a few Paradox fangirls throw roses at him. He catches on.

Paradox: I'm better than I thought!

Mana appears next to him.

Mana: Just in! *hands him paper and leaves*

Paradox: Huh. Anyway, here's our final set.

_**naru-chan 92**_  
><strong><em>211/12 . chapter 10_**

**_heeeeeey! you forgot to post my review! oh well, nothing to do about it._**

**_anyways_**

**_heres a new one!_**

**_Trucy: make a present for hobohodou and turn kristopher into a rat and sic him on mia, maya, dahlia, and Iris and watch the madness, and dress as kagamine rin and sing princess of evil!_**

**_Kristopher: sing `my humps by the blackeyepeas to von karma while dressing as a gay clown and with a voice that sounds like a creep!_**

**_Klavin: dance to caramel dansen!_**

**_Apollo: dress as able nightroad from trinity blood and sing pokerface by Gumi from vocaloid and kick kristopher`s ass!_**

**_Hobohodou: kiss apollo and kill anyone you hate(btw von karma wants to do the dirty with you daughter, hint hint) and you can use ANY weapon you want! and be gruesome!_**

**_von karma: boot to the face and bullet to the head! then come back to life and sing im bringing sexy back while trucy`s outfit that you stole from her room. i love when hobohodou gets mad!_**

**_yami: have some naughty time with yugi._**

**_yugi: dress as a cute schoolgirl for yami!_**

**_i want apollo and klavin to sing and dance matryoshka by zebra and H!_**

**_hell hath no fury like a fangirl scorned so have fun_**

Trucy: Daddy... I have a really good present for you~

HoboHodou: Oh? Really?

Trucy: You might have a grandchild! *smiles innocently*

HoboHodou: O_O *kills self*

Trucy: Works every time... *steals his wallet and goes to get Kick-Ass Ice Cream*

Dark: Wait up! *follows Trucy*

Suddrnly, Kristoph turns into a rat. Before he could move, he is squashed by Mia.

Mia: Dirty little...

Yugi: I don't think she can do her final dare... Oh well!

Kristoph: O_O

Manfred: *holds gun to Kristoph's head* Do and die.

Kristoph: *jumps into fangirl pit*

Klavier: Caramelldansen? I LOVE IT!

_Mana: You want it, you got it! CARAMELL EVERYONE!_

**Song: Caramelldansen Artist: Caramell**

_**Do, do doo...  
>Yeah-eah-eah, yeah<strong>_

**_Vi undrarar ni redo alt vara med_**  
><strong><em>Armarna upp nu ska ni fa se<em>**  
><strong><em>Kom igen<em>**  
><strong><em>Hvem som helst kan vara med<em>**

**_(Vara med)_**

**_So ror pa era fotter_**  
><strong><em>Oa-a-a<em>**  
><strong><em>Och vicka era hofter<em>**  
><strong><em>O-la-la-la...<em>**  
><strong><em>Gör som vi<em>**  
><strong><em>Till denna melodi<em>**

**_Oa-oa-a_**  
><strong><em>Dansa med oss<em>**  
><strong><em>Klappa era händer<em>**  
><strong><em>Gör som vi gör<em>**  
><strong><em>Ta nagrå steg at vanster<em>**  
><strong><em>Lyssna och lar<em>**  
><strong><em>Missa inte chansen<em>**  
><strong><em>Nu ar vi har med<em>**  
><strong><em>Caramelldansen<em>**

**_O-o-oa-oa_**  
><strong><em>O-o-oa-oa-a...<em>**

**_O-o-oa-oa_**  
><strong><em>O-o-oa-oa-a...<em>**

**_Det blir en sensation over alt forstås_**  
><strong><em>Pa fester kommer alla att slappa loss<em>**  
><strong><em>Kom igen<em>**  
><strong><em>Nu tar vi stegen omigen<em>**  
><strong><em>Oa-oa...<em>**

**_Så ror pa era fötter_**  
><strong><em>Oa-a-a<em>**  
><strong><em>Och vicka era höfter<em>**  
><strong><em>O-la-la-la<em>**  
><strong><em>Gor som vi<em>**  
><strong><em>Til denna melodi<em>**

**_Så kom och_**  
><strong><em>Dansa med oss<em>**  
><strong><em>Klappa era händer<em>**  
><strong><em>Gör so vi gör<em>**  
><strong><em>Tå några steg at vänster<em>**  
><strong><em>Lyssna och lar<em>**  
><strong><em>Missa inte chansen<em>**  
><strong><em>Nu ar vi har med<em>**  
><strong><em>Caramelldansen<em>**

**_Dansa med oss_**  
><strong><em>Klappa era händer<em>**  
><strong><em>Gör so vi gör<em>**  
><strong><em>Ta negra steg at vänster<em>**  
><strong><em>Lyssna och lar<em>**  
><strong><em>Missa inte chansen<em>**  
><strong><em>Nu ar vi har med<em>**  
><strong><em>Caramelldansen<em>**

**_O-o-oa-oa_**  
><strong><em>O-o-oa-oa-a...<em>**

**_O-o-oa-oa_**  
><strong><em>O-o-oa-oa-a...<em>**

**_Så kom och_**  
><strong><em>Dansa med oss<em>**  
><strong><em>Klappa era hander<em>**  
><strong><em>Gör so vi gör<em>**  
><strong><em>Tå några steg at vanster<em>**  
><strong><em>Lyssna och lar<em>**  
><strong><em>Missa inte chansen<em>**  
><strong><em>Nu ar vi har med<em>**  
><strong><em>Caramelldansen<em>**

**_Dansa med oss_**  
><strong><em>Klappa era händer<em>**  
><strong><em>Gör so vi gör<em>**  
><strong><em>Ta några steg at vanster<em>**  
><strong><em>Lyssna och lar<em>**  
><strong><em>Missa inte chansen<em>**  
><strong><em>Nu ar vi har med<em>**  
><strong><em>CarameldDansen<em>**

**Song: "Heart Haert Break" Artist: Boys Like Girls**

Yusei: That was... interesting...

Yugi: *lays on ground* I'm tired...

Yami: *sits next to him* Same...

Apollo: *dresses as Abel Nightroad* I don't know the song, but I like the outfit!

HoboHodou: I'm NOT kissing him, but I will kill someone! *reads dare* WHAT? *gets out Rocket Launcher* DIE YOU MOTHER FUCKER!

**(CENSORED FOR HORRIBLE GRUESOME IMAGES.)**

Manfred is revived, but was shot by all the Edgeworths.

Gregory: He can't do his other dare... Sorry!

Yami drags Yugi, who is now in a school girl uniform, to the Soundproof rooms.

Apollo: I don't know what that song is.

Klavier: Me neither.

Yin: Well, I guess we should end it now.

Apollo: You and Yang haven't spoke in a while.

Yang: We were at the bar. What else?

Miles: Aren't you both 15?

Yin & Yang: SCREW THE MONEY, I HAVE RULES.

Everyone stares at them weirdly.

Yin: Wait, let us try again...

**Well, I hope you all liked it! I still can't believe my flight was delayed though... *grumble***


	12. Chapter 12

**HAHAHAHA! YES! Hey guys! Did I forget to mention I'll still be updating, even on the freaking PLANE? My older cousin's the freakin PILOT! I is so happy~ I hope this chappie, as i'm writing it high in the fucking sky! *a Blue Eyes White Dragon passes by* O_O I gotta lay off the drugs...**

**Song: "Like A G6" Artist: Far East Movement.**

Everybody is enjoying themselves on the dancefloor. Trucy and Dark were enjoying each other's company at the lounge, Yugi and Yami were catching everyone's attention with their wicked dance moves, and Yin & Yang were leaving YinYang's room.

Miles: Welcome everyone!

Kay: *holds up sign saying "We hope you are ready for more torture!"*

Apollo: We got a lot of dares to be done, so let's get started!

Miles: Our first review is from Zerkon Terona.

_**Zerkon Terona**_  
><strong><em>212/12 . chapter 11_**

**_Hey Guys, it's me again. Too bad about your flight getting delayed. Also, sorry for the lack of clarity in my last post;my internet was being wonky. So, in any case, Good job guys, keep up the good work. Now on to the rules as last time; delivered by my OC, and partakers must do their dares, regardless of being dead or doing something else; then they can go back to what they were doing or drop dead,depending.(would love to see that happen.)_**

**_Yang-D- Kiss either my character or Apollo.(This is what I meant to dare you last time, but I Ironically left out the most important word;Kiss.)_**

**_Yin-D- Kiss whichever one Yang doesn't._**

**_Lamiroir-D-Do a Duet/Trio with Apollo or/and Kay, The song doesn't matter._**

**_Dark- D- Destroy Stardust you love it so much, Kill anyone you want, sans my character, of course._**

**_Zerkon(Yes,I'm daring myself.)-Give a(/Retrieve Dark's) Dark Spear and Dark Magic Tome to Dark Magician Just in case he needs them to Destroy said stardust. Also, protect pick at least one female, (host or no) and try to make sure they don't die unless it's part of a dare, okay?And seal up that acid tank, will ya? (even though you most likely will be mauled to death for it...)_**

**_Hobo-Pheonix-T- Your 'friend' would happen to be a ghost named 'Sissel', would he?_**

**_Apollo-T- Have you ever tried to percieve someone's twitch, only to be caught staring somewhere that got you in trouble?_**

**_Miles-T-What is the fondest memory of your father?_**

**_Kristoph:D- Drown in your own have unlimited amounts of blood now, btw._**

**_Dahlia:D-Drink a Vial of poison that will not kill you, but burn, eat away, and regenerate your organs in an endless loop until the end of a chapter, or suffer having it forced down you. Said poison will be provided by yours truly._**

**_Zak/Apollo:D- In case Kristoph refuses his dare, Whomever gets to him first shall cut him and make him bleed into a him drown in it._**

**_Vera-D-Draw a picture of Apollo that demonstrates what you REALLY think about him._**

**_Ron Delite/Mask DeMasque:D-'Steal' more screen time. and Hobo-Phoenix's hoodie._**

**_Iris:T-Do you not love phoenix anymore, or is it just hobo-phoenix?_**

**_As a Jury host I elect that people be either stabbed to death by Dark's 'Thousand Knives', be forced to drink said poison I'm testing out on Dahlia (though it shouldn't excuse them from any other dares) or die by Chords of Steel, (eardurms bursting, then bleeding to death.)_**

**_In any case hope to jump in the next chapter. Hope you have fun at the convention, assuming you get there on time._**

Yang: *kisses Apollo on the cheek*

Apollo: O/ / / /O

Yin: *pounces on Tempus*

Tempus: HEY!

Yin: Shut up and kiss me, ye fool!

Lamiroir: Sing? Of course I will.

Apollo: But Kay's vocal chords are still busted!

Kay: *nods in agreement*

Lamiroir: Oh well. Shall we?

Apollo: We shall.

_Mana: Yay! It's time for a duet!_

**(AUTHOR'S NOTE: The following song is a song I wrote myself that goes to the beat of the Eli Young Band's "Crazy Girl". Tell me how good I did!)**

A Kareoke version of "Crazy Girl" starts to play.

_**Lamiroir: Say the words but I won't come home  
><strong>__**For my day's come and gone  
><strong>__**Soon I'll say I'm finally done**_

_**Never made it out to be  
><strong>__**The person that I wanna see  
><strong>__**My final wish is to be set free..**_

_**Mockingbird  
><strong>__**Don't you know that I love you?  
><strong>__**I wouldn't dream that It'd came down to you  
><strong>__**Save your song,  
><strong>__**To hear it, I don't want too  
><strong>__**I don't want to be hasty,  
><strong>__**But I just want to be free, baby...**_

_**Apollo: I always thought that we would last  
><strong>__**But sadly we were not, alas  
><strong>__**I never knew you were fragile as glass...**_

_**Why didn't you say goodbye?  
><strong>__**Why did you have to die?  
><strong>__**I'm sorry honey, I can't help but cry!**_

_**Mockingbird  
><strong>__**Don't you know that I love you?  
><strong>__**I wouldn't dream of living without you  
><strong>__**Sing my song,  
><strong>__**But to you, you don't want too  
><strong>__**I haven't seen you lately,  
><strong>__**Please don't leave me, baby...**_

_**Lamiroir: I wish I could make it alright,  
><strong>__**But now I watch from the sky,  
><strong>__**I still love you, even from up high!**_

_**Apollo: I won't forget you, baby!  
><strong>__**Promise you, I won't be hasty,  
><strong>__**I'll come for you, so don't go crazy!**_

_**Both: Mockingbird,  
><strong>__**Did you forget that I love you?  
><strong>__**I wanna dream again so I can see you  
><strong>__**Sing your song,  
><strong>__**You know I want to hear it so true  
><strong>__**Not one to be hasty,  
><strong>__**But We'll see eachother soon baby!**_

_**Mockingbird  
><strong>__**Don't you know that I love you?  
><strong>__**I wouldn't dream of living without you  
><strong>__**Sing your song  
><strong>__**The beauty of it so true,  
><strong>__**To see you, I'd go crazy,  
><strong>__**I will always love you, baby...**_

_**Lamiroir: Mockingbird  
><strong>__**Will you sing for me so true?**_

_**Apollo: Mockingbird  
><strong>__**I will sing forever, and only for you...**_

Half of the audience is in tears, the other half was cheering.

Yin: That was... *sniffle*

Yang: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I LOVE IT SO MUCH!

Apollo: *wipes away stray tear* Anyway... NEXT!

Dark: *looks up at Stardust*

Stardust: *growls at Dark*

Dark: ...Dear Slifer, help me...

*BOOM*

Dark is obliterated by Stardust. On closer inspection, we see Yusei chillin on its head.

Yusei: *opens an eye* Oh. Good boy, Stardust.

Stardust: *smiles*

Tempus: Damn, it's too late...

Yin: No it's not! *revives Dark*

Zerkon gets Dark a Dark Magic Spear & Tome.

Dark: Alright, YOU'RE GOING DOWN!

Yusei hops if as STardust is destroied.

Yusei: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! My Stardust Dragon! *teary chibi eyes*

Yugi: Aww... *hugs Yusei*

Yusei the drags Yugi to the soundproof rooms.

Yami: Eh. It's not my time yet.

HoboHodou: Yup. Sissel's an old friend. He helps me survive dangerous situations.

Apollo: No wonder! *reads his question, points at Paradox* It involves those spikes he's got on is chest.

Paradox: Hey, it's inappropriate! And he got punished for it too.

Apollo: DON'T. REMIND. ME. *sulks in Emo Corner*

Miles: My fondest memory?

*BANG*

Manfred falls dead once again.

Miles: Pretty much speaks for itself.

Gregory: *smiles* That never gets old.

Kristoph: I will not! *paints nails*

Dahlia: *sees vial, which has crystal clear liquid in it* What the fuck is this?

Yang: *flat out lying* Mineral water that gives you super strength!

Dahlia: OK! *drinks vial* HAHA I-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!

She collapses onto the ground in pain.

Zak and Apollo look at eachother.

Zak: You cut him, I drown him?

Apollo: Deal.

Zak & Apollo: !

KristopH: OH FU-

**(CENSORED FOR SO MANY LACERATIONS, YOU WOULD RECOGNIZED THE BODY)**

A large tank of blood is seen. Kristoph is drowned in it.

Zak: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Apollo: It's fun killing people and never getting caught!

Vera: *sketches out a picture, raises her bad*

Everyone: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Apollo: *jaw drop* I'M NOT A PORN STAR!

Trucy: Yes you are! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Dark scoops up Trucy and they head for the Soudproof rooms.

HoboHodou: I don't think he can do this one. He got arrested for stealing YinYang's Deku Nut Blaster a couple weeks back. And got his ass prosecuted by Yin.

Yin: It went flawlessly. *blows on nails*

Iris: I still love Feenie, but it's just HoboHodou that scares me...

Suddenly, a thousand knives shoot out of nowhere and kill Dahlia.

_Mana: HAHAHA! Nice shot, Mahad!_

Dark's Voice: I thought I told you to call me Dark! Get it right, Mana!

_Mana: Whoops! Sorry!_

Miles: *calms down from laughing* Anyway... Next set, if youmind... Pfft...

**_GoodGodGertie_**  
><strong><em>212/12 . chapter 11_**

**_That worked out better than I imagined. Great stuff! But Ive got some more!_**

**_Gant-you get to sing this time(hopefully). Its your favorite song...Date Rape by Sublime! *Note to Lana: after this has been done call his cell phone...I took an idea from a movie and put a bomb in his phone. And make sure both L. Ema and Ema are present._**

**_Mia and April May: want to make every guys head explode and every girl envious in the audience? You know what to do. Note*: Deigo, I know for a fact you'll enjoy this. ;)_**

**_Nick's-Iris kills you and Dahlia encourages...Not on my watch. All of you, spray on some Old Spice (seriously, Hobohodou you need it. I can smell you through my laptop) and show them whos boss...POTATO CHIPS! (Bang!)...Oh sweet, Jalapeno flavor. My favorite!_**

**_Trucy-Have you every tried to learn about channeling from Maya? If so, how did it go?_**

**_Larry-You've got 99 problems...and bitches are all of them. How is it that you can't seem to find woman to stick with you?_**

**_Everybody-LOITUMA LEACK SPIN!_**

**_And yes there is a reaccuring theme with me and Old Spice, but he its all for the funny! Get to it!_**

All: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Paradox: *eye twitch* If he even...

Gant MY FAVORITE! Ok!

_**Gant: Let me tell you about a girl I know,  
>had a drink about a hour ago.<br>Sitting in a corner by herself, in a bar in downtown Hell.**_

**_She heard a noise and she looked through the door._**  
><strong><em>And saw a man she'd never seen before.<em>**  
><strong><em>Light skin, light blue eyes, a double-chin and a plastic smile.<em>**  
><strong><em>Well, her heart raced as he walked in the door<em>**  
><strong><em>And took an empty seat next to her at the bar.<em>**  
><strong><em>"My brand new car is parked right outside. How'd ya like to go for a ride?"<em>**  
><strong><em>And she said."Wait a minute I have to think."<em>**  
><strong><em>He said, "That's fine. May I please buy you a drink"<em>**  
><strong><em>One drink turned into 3 or 4 and they left and got into his car<em>**  
><strong><em>and they drove away someplace real far.<em>**

**_Now babe the time has come._**  
><strong><em>How'd ya like to have a little fun?<em>**  
><strong><em>And she said."If we could only please be on our way, I will not run."<em>**

**_That's when things got out of control._**  
><strong><em>She didn't want to, he had his way.<em>**  
><strong><em>She said, "Let's Go"<em>**  
><strong><em>He said, "No Way!"<em>**  
><strong><em>Come on babe it's your lucky day.<em>**  
><strong><em>Shut your mouth, were gonna do it my way.<em>**  
><strong><em>Come on baby don't be afraid,<em>**  
><strong><em>if it wasn't for date rape I'd never get laid.<em>**

**_He finished up and he started the car_**  
><strong><em>He turned around and drove back to the bar.<em>**  
><strong><em>He said."Now baby don't be sad, in my opinion you weren't half-bad."<em>**  
><strong><em>She picked up a rock.,threw it at the car, hit him in the head, now he's got a big scar.<em>**  
><strong><em>Come on party people won't you listen to me.<em>**  
><strong><em>Date Rape Stylee.<em>**

**_The next day she went to her drawer, look up her local attorney at law,_**  
><strong><em>went to the phone and filed the police report and then she took the guy's ass to court.<em>**  
><strong><em>Well, the day he stood in front of the judge he screamed, "She lies that little slut!"<em>**  
><strong><em>The judge knew that he was full of shit and he gave him 25 years<em>**  
><strong><em>And now his heart is filled with cheers.<em>**

**_One night in jail it was getting late._**  
><strong><em>He was butt-raped by a large inmate, and he screamed.<em>**  
><strong><em>But the guards paid no attention to his cries.<em>**

**_That's when things got out of control._**  
><strong><em>The moral of the date rape story, it does not pay to be drunk and horny.<em>**  
><strong><em>But that's the way it had to be.<em>**  
><strong><em>They locked him up and threw away the key.<em>**  
><strong><em>Well, I can't take pity on men of his kind,<em>**  
><strong><em>even though he now takes it in the behind.<em>**

**_But that's the way it had to be._**  
><strong><em>They locked him up and threw away the key.<em>**  
><strong><em>Well, I can't take pity on men of his kind,<em>**  
><strong><em>even though he now takes it in the behind.<em>**  
><strong><em>DATE RAPE!<em>**

**_She didn't want to [x4]_**  
><strong><em>TAKE IT!<em>**

Everyone but Paradox screams in horror as Gant breaks free of is prison. Lana then calls Gant with Ema & L. Ema sitting on either side of her.

Gant: *answers phone* Hel-

*BOOM!*

Everyone cheers.

Lana; Nice planting that bomb in there, Paradox!

Paradox: Eh. I'm good with electronics.

Yusei: That would explain your Duel Runner.

Paradox: Shut it, crabhead.

Yusei: *eye twitch* I'll let that slide...

Mia & April: *nods to eachother*

(CENSORED)

All the guys in the audience are screaming like mad and throwing bills at the two. Diego fainted from all the hotness.

Yin: Damn, why can't I have a bust like that?

Yang: Same here...

All 3 Phoenixes: AIYEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!

Iris: **YOU'RE DEAD!**

Dahlia: GO IRIS!

The three Wrights spray on Old Spice and...

The Three Wrights: POTATO CHIPS!

Iris suddenly turns into a large bag of chips.

All: ...

_Mana: Uh, what the hell?_

Yang: Whateve. FREE CHIPS! *snatchs bag and runs off.*

Maya: Trucy knows about it! I explained to it her as clear as possible!

Apollo: Why are you answering for her?

Maya: She's not here. *smiles*

Larry: I don't know! I just want one girl to lie me and not dump me a week after we got together! *sulks in Emo Corner*

Everyone then has a leek in their hand.

Paradox: *already had one, spinning it like a baton* Spin, bitches, SPIN!

Everyone then does said leek spin.

Kay: *writes on pad "Next is from Faraday Fan!"*

_**Faraday Fan  
>211/12 . chapter 11 **_

_**Wow... quick update... That's sad your flight was delayed. :(**_

**_Anyone: You know how I'm still in my Sonic fandom? Well, I seem to remember YinYang saying that the Torture (whatever it is) room was linked with the SSBB ToD and a few Sonic characters were in it... you catch my drift?_**

**_Kay: Are your vocal chords still busted? Anyway, what was the scream-off about?_**

**_These people enter soundproof rooms:_**

**_Franziska (without whip) and Lang_**

**_Kay and Edgeworth_**

**_Mia and Godot/Diego_**

**_Apollo and Ema_**

**_Kay, Maya, Franziska & 1 male: Parody the Powerpuff Girls & Mojo Jojo_**

**_I'm finished. BTW, if you want a detailed explanation of Melissa, just say... that would be a LONG review if it involved the explanation..._**

YinYang casually strools out, still n her Paradox costume.

Apollo: It's linked with another?

YinYang: Well, duh! All my current and future stories always has some sort of connection!

Sonic bursts through the Punishment Room door holding Meta Knight's sword. He slams the door behind him.

YinYang: SONIC!

Sonic: What? M.K's trying to KILL ME!

A loud *SLAM* is heard. Sonic slowly opens the door to find M.K stuck in it.

Sonic: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

YinYang: *aims Nuke Launcher at Sonic* GET OUT...

Sonic: But..

YinYang: _Get... Out..._

Sonic rushes back along with the unconsious M.K.

Kay: ...*very scratchy* Yes... it hurts to talk...

Miles: She can talk a little, but it's best if she stayed silent.

Maya: The scream off was to see who could easily rival Apollo's "Chords of Steel". She won, but at the cost of her voice.

Everyone that is mentioned above goes into the soundproof rooms. Yami, Yugi, Yusei, Dark & Trucy return.

Trucy: Whaddi miss?

Yang: Nothing much... *reads final dare* We would do this one, but the only guy that can play Mojo Jojo keeps getting-

*BANG*

Yang: ...killed.

Gregory: Sorry! ^_^"

YinYang: Nah. I got all the info I need, but if you want to, go ahead. *glomps Paradox* X3

Paradox: *smirks*

Yuri: *From Jury Host Seats* Mine are next!

_**Yurianna Shan Liu**_  
><strong><em>211/12 . chapter 11_**

**_Hi, Yuri-chan again!_**

**_Aww... I'm sorry for scaring you with my yukata. Ok, I guess I should go on my light blue one._**

**_Lemme join ya, guys! *running childishly to the Jury groups*_**

**_+ Maya, channel LU BU (you know, that mighty cockroach guy) and help to grant my guilty verdict to Kristoph!_**

**_Oh, yes, didn't I mention that I'm a Dynasty Warriors, Vocaloid, Touhou and Ace Attorney fan?_**

**_+ Apollo, seriously, why cock style hair? There are more styles you can choose after these... And sing 'Ike Lenka'_**

**_+ Phoenix, I know your spiky hair is normal, but if I may ask, what hairstyle after your spiky hair will be your liking?_**

**_+ Wendy Oldbag, marry Edgey-poo._**

**_+ Edgeworth, quick! Use Kagebunshin no Jutsu! *epic Naruto mode on*_**

**_+ Host: What's wrong with pink? I just wanna know._**

**_That's it. Bye!_**

**_(Baka) Yuri-chan \(^o^)/_**

Maya: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! I hate cockroaches!

Mia: Oh, Maya, quit being a baby! I'll do it! *channels LU BU*

*One Trial Later...*

Judge: I pronounce, Kristoph Gavin, GUILTY!

Kristoph: *cue insane breakdown*

All: YAY!

Jury Hosts: DEATH BY DARK MAGICIAN!

Dark: YES! THOUSAND KNIFE STORM!

Kristoph is killed by a thousand knives.

Apollo: Me? Well, my foster father had the same hairstyle, and I really idolized him, so I copied him."Ike Lenka"? Never heard of it.

(**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I can't find lyrics for it. *sweatdrop*)**

Phoenix: Me? I'd go with just simple hairstyle. Nothing fancy.

Miles: NO! *runs for Acid Tank*

Dark: Oh no you don't! *summons a thousand knives and shoots them at Miles.*

Miles is killed by a thousand knives. Dark then seals off the acid tank. PERMENANTLY.

Dark: There. No more acid tank.

_Mana: And he can't do his other dare~_

Yin: I. HATE. PINK.

Yang: I like pink. It's just the Yin is my opposite. Whatever I like, she hates, and whatever I hate, she likes. For example. I LOVE Kamui Gakupo (Vocaloid), but she DISPISES him. I hate Rex Godwin (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds), but she absolutely ADORES him.

Yin: Hey, bad guys are awesome!

Yang: What eve. Our final review is from Brightsky10.

_**Brightsky10**_  
><strong><em>211/12 . chapter 11_**

**_Oh, I hate it when flights get delayed! Hope you have fun at the convention!_**

**_Hobohodou, into the Gender Bender room! Get drunk with Apollo, because everything's funnier when you're drunk._**

**_One of the co-hosts "push" Hobohodou onto Apollo. (Don't let them know!)_**

**_YinYang, drag anyone you want into the Cosplay Closet. Put them in something embarrassing and that will scar them for life._**

**_Put Edgeworth in a straitjacket and force him to listen to Justin Bieber at full volume, or face the wrath of Nikki!_**

**_Are any of you guys in a cult?_**

**_Maya! Edgeworth! The most recent Steel Samurai toy has been recalled!_**

**_Hey Dahlia, even if you are resurrected, can you still possess people? If you can, I dare you to possess Phoenix!_**

**_Since Polly Pocket doesn't have one, Hobohodou, knit Apollo a gay sweater like Feenie's!_**

**_Iris, are you still pissed at Feenie? Nikki went hunting in his diary and found an apology note. If you're still pissed, here's a Cola Bomb._**

**_ALL DRINKS ON ME (even if they are free...)!_**

HoboHodou: NO!

Yusei walks by with a martini in hand and casually pushes HoboHodou in there without looking at him. A bright pink flash happens, and out walks a female HoboHodou.

HoboHodou: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAARGH! I got boobs!

Apollo: WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

They get drunk off their asses. They start making out and head for the SoundProof rooms.

Trucy: Told you so!

YinYang: YAY! I know the perfect thing! *grabs Y. Miles and drags him into Cosplay Closet*

After a minute, Y. Miles walks out in a BDSM Scanty Demon cosplay. (Ever heard of Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt?) Everyone is torn between laughing like hell, or screaming in absolute horrer.

Y. Miles: Someone. Please. Kill. Me.

YinYang: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Paradox: *demonic laugh* **THE PERFECT BLACKMAIL! ***snaps a shit load of photos*

Yin & Yang: *raises hands* We are. We are the insane fangirls who will one day rule the world with ninjas who are all named "Bob" or "Steve" and our first order will be to put all the sexy guys up with one another!**!**

Maya: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Miles: Now why would you tell me that? (NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!)

Dahlia: Sadly, no. But I can still kill him! *kills Phoenix with Shotgun blast to temple*

Vera: Oh? They ain't here, but I'll knit him a sweater! *gets some yarn and starts knitting* It should be finished next chapter.

Iris: Of course I a-

Nikki: Here! *hands Iris apology note*

Iris: *reads it* Oh, Feenie... ***demonic voice* I'M STILL GONNA (EFF)ING KILL YOU!**

YinYang: YES! ALL DRINKS ON BRIGHTSKY!

Everone cheers.

YinYang: So, Paradox... You owe me a ride on your Duel runner...

Paradox: And one you shall get... *purrs*

YinYang: Oh la la~

**YinYang: Hello, all! Hope you enjoyed it. And It's official. I'M OBSESSED WITH PARADOX! My good, i'd hit that so hard... Whoops. Did I say that out loud? Ignore it. Review please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello, my lovely reviewers. My plane's gonna be landing soon, and I'd though I'd post this up before I make it to my destination. And to answer the question" HOW THE HELL DO YOU HAVE WIFI IN THE AIR?" Simple. I have my own WIFI router. WIFI ON THE GO ANYWHERE BITCHES! Erm... Enjoy the chapter.**

**Song: "Gorgeous Nightmare" Artist: Escape The Fate.**

Everyone is watching Paradox and YinYang as they started dirty-danced to the beat. Paradox was singing.

_**Paradox: I've got another confession to make  
>So complicated let me try to explain<br>Don't want this feeling to go away  
>So it stays, it stays, it stays, it stays<strong>_

**_Is it the way that you talk_**  
><strong><em>That's causing me to freak?<em>**  
><strong><em>Is it the way that you laugh<em>**  
><strong><em>That's making my heart beat?<em>**  
><strong><em>Is it the way that you kiss?<em>**  
><strong><em>It's gotta be the way that you taste.<em>**

**_You're such a gorgeous nightmare_**  
><strong><em>Old Habits never seem to go away<em>**  
><strong><em>You make me feel brand new yeah<em>**  
><strong><em>We resurrect it's like I've come back to life<em>**

**_I feel so alive, I feel so alive!_**  
><strong><em>First impressions are hard to erase<em>**  
><strong><em>Etched in my mind and it just won't go away<em>**  
><strong><em>Maybe I'm playing my cards way too safe<em>**  
><strong><em>I've gotta change (change)<em>**

**_Is it the way that you feel against my body?_**  
><strong><em>Is it the way that you act so damn naughty?<em>**  
><strong><em>Is it the way that you shake<em>**  
><strong><em>When your hips move to the bass?<em>**

**_You're such a gorgeous nightmare_**  
><strong><em>Old Habits never seem to go away<em>**  
><strong><em>You make me feel brand new yeah<em>**  
><strong><em>We resurrect it's like I've come back to life<em>**

**_I feel so alive, I feel so alive..._**

**_[Solo]_**

**_I feel so alive_**

**_You're such a gorgeous nightmare_**  
><strong><em>Old habits never seem to go away<em>**  
><strong><em>You make me feel brand new yeah<em>**  
><strong><em>We resurrect it's like I've come back to life<em>**

**_You're such a gorgeous nightmare_**  
><strong><em>Old habits don't go away<em>**  
><strong><em>You make me feel brand new yeah<em>**  
><strong><em>We resurrect it's like I've come back to life<em>**  
><strong><em>I feel so alive, I feel so alive.<em>**  
><strong><em>I feel so alive, I feel so alive.<em>**

**_I feel so alive, I feel so alive._**  
><strong><em>I feel so alive, I feel so alive.<em>**

Everyone cheers as they duo bow.

_Mana: Whooo! That was some dirty dancing! And a equally dirty song! HAHAHAHA! Get ready for a party ya'll!_

**Song: "Let's Get This Party Started" Artist: P!nk.**

YinYang: Dang... Ididn't know I could dance like that...

Paradox: In my time, dancing is part of a new duel type. I'm not going to explain it. Unless someone wants me too.

**(AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am working on a story which involves Paradox as a hero, and in this story, the one from BBT was a fake android version. It's not becuase of my current obsession, it's just that when I first saw the movie, I wondered "what if Paradox was actually a good guy, and this douche I'm looking at now was just a clone?". I'll explain that later.)**

Yin: Let's get started!

Yang: Hold on! We got a new co-host!

Yusei: Oh great, another one?

Yang: Yup! *pulls a rope next to her*

Seto Kaiba falls from the door in the ceiling and lands on Yami.

Yami: WHAT THE HELL?

Kaiba: Yugi?

Yugi: What? That's Yami you're talking too!

Kaiba gets up.

Kaiba: Huh. I always get you two confused... WHERE THE HELL AM I?

Apollo: Let's just say expect to be killing people later on... Our first set is from themidnighttiger.

_**themidnighttiger**__**  
>212/12 . chapter 12 **_

_**Have fun at the convention!If you are dtill doing some yu-gi-oh co-hosts, could Seto Kaiba make a short apperance please? Anways, O with the truths and dares!**_

**_Adrian Andrews- How many pairs of glasses do you own?_**

**_Diego/Godot-How can you drink so much coffee and not have an irregular heartbeat?_**

**_Everybody- Go into the cosplay closet and dress up like someone from Naruto_**

**_Trucy- annoy everyone with Mr. Hat_**

**_All guys- Buzz cut time!_**

**_Gumshoe- you go with Maggey Byrde on a cruise_**

**_Complete these tasks or be shot by Cammi's hand fireballs_**

Adrian: Um... I lost count at 5,000.

Milews: O_O

Phoenix: O_o

Diego: You gotta be shitting me...

Adrian: Nope. ^_^

Diego: Me? My body's just used to it. Just like YinYang's is used to eating only sweets.

YinYang: Damn straight, dawg!

Paradox: Please, don't go gangster on me, sweetie.

Everybody dresses up as a naruto character.

Phoenix: *Naruto* I hate orange...

Miles: *Sasuke* I'm not complaining.

Larry: *Sakura* WHY AM I A GIRL!

YinYang: *Older Hinata* Cuz you suck.

Paradox: *Jiraiya* And it's funny.

Mr. Hat appears.

Mr. Hat: Hello, everyone!

Yugi: AIYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH! *hides behind Yami*

Yami: Yugi... We've been over this...

Trucy: Why is he freaking out?

Yami: He hates puppets. I blame that one time Joey and Tristen took him to a circus.

Kaiba: *snickers uncontrollably*

Yami: ...And it was all entirely Kaiba's fault. MIND CRUSH!

Kaiba: GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

He crashes into Stardust Dragon, who promptly eats him. Yusei was on its head again, but this time, asleep with his earbuds in. Kaiba is brought back.

Kaiba: HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE? And where can I get a dragon like that? *points at Stardust*

YinYang: Ask Yusei when he wakes up. All guys that are NOT hosts! BUZZ CUT!

Multiple shavings later, all non hosts guys have buzz cuts.

Wocky: Yo, this shit sucks! Why, man, WHY?

Dark: Ha. I'm a duel monster. It doesn't apply to me.

Gumshoe: Finally! Let's go, Maggey!

Maggey: OK!

They leave.

Yin: *sees rope is back* Hey sis! Want me to pull the rope?

Yang: Whatever floats your bout, Yin!

Yin pulls the rope. Jaden Yuki falls from Ceiling Door and lands on her.

Yin: O/ / / / / /O

Jaden: Whoa! How did I end up, here?

Paradox: Time Paradox. Hehe...

Jaden: What the hell are YOU doing here? *points at Paradox*

YinYang: Don't worry about him. NEXT!

_**Faraday Fan  
>212/12 . chapter 12 **_

_**Wait, you wrote this chapter in the AIR? How'd you get internet connection all the way up there?**_

**_Kay, Maya & Franzy: HIHIHI! Cosplay as the Powerpuff Girls (Kay: Blossom Maya: Bubbles Franziska: Buttercup)_**

**_All Edgeys: ...*evil grin* I want you to cosplay as the Rowdyruff Boys!_**

**_All people mentioned above: CUE WORLD WAR 3_**

**_Everybody: Barney the Dinosaur for 1 hour. No exceptions._**

**_I'm pretty much done! But I'll be back..._**

The girls above dress in said attire, as well the boys.

YinYang: WORLD WAR THREE!

One SUPER SPECIAL AWESOME EPIC World War 3, everything is returned to normal.

Yin: *with 3 cameras in her hands* That was so fucking epic... TO YOUTUBE! *vanishes*

Yang: Never... Again...

Paradox: *reads last dare* O_O

YinYang: ! PARADOX!

Paradox: I'm on it!

He hops on his Duel Runner and leaves.

Yami: What's he doing?

YinYang: Watch. *holds up Barney DVD*

Said DVD suddenly disappears. Paradox returns not long after.

Apollo: WTF did you do?

Paradox: Erased Barney from history. *smirk*

Yami: For once, I thank you.

YinYang: YES! New rule! Barney Dares are BANNED! But Justin Bieber dares are not. I LOVE the reaction these guys get from it. *smiles*

Caty: Next are from meeee~

_**kittycaty0328**_  
><strong><em>212/12 . chapter 12_**

**_WOW ANOTHER AMAZING CHAPTER...(poop i didn't get to review last chapter)_**

**_Now...STRAIGHT TO BUSINESS_**

**_Dares:_**

**_Kristoph: since you said that your insanity was hereditary, make klavier's crazy psychopath come out._**

**_Kalvier: Pretend to go insane, and then kill Kristoph the way you would kill...um just kill him in the worst way possible._**

**_Apollo: Thalassa's your mother, so go and confront her about why she thinks you are a piece of trash and why she was by Trucy's side all these years until she "died"_**

**_Truths:_**

**_Vera: Do you have a secret crush on Apollo?_**

**_Trucy: Don't you think that Klavier is just SOOOOOO dreamy? I think you may have a little "crush" on prince gavin._**

**_UPDATE. SOON!_**

Kristoph: Easy. *smashes Klavier's favorite guitar, which was signed by Sting*

Klavier: ***demonic glare* I. WILL. KILL. YOU. *grabs Machete* GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

**(CENSORED FOR IMAGES SO GRUESOME, NOTHING WILL EVER GET ME TO EXPLAIN IT.)**

Klavier is dragged away in a straightjacket.

Jaden: I'm lost here.

Yugi: Welcome to the club, Jaden.

They pound fists.

Apollo: WHAT? *goes up to Lamiroir*

Lamiroir: Oh (EFF) you know, don't you?

Apollo: I WANT ANSWERS!

Lamiroir: *sighs* Very well. I left you because you asshole of a father got custody of you. I tried so hard, but he ended up winning. If I known he died a year later, I would have came back for you!

Apollo: ...Oh... *sniffle*

Trucy: Aww... *hugs Apollo*

Vera: Not really... I'm lesbian.

All the guys have wide eyes and grins. All the girls have "WTF?" looks.

Iris: And I'm her girlfriend. *kisses Vera*

Half the Guys: YURI!

Trucy: I thought I established who I was with in earlier chapters. I'm with Dark. Oh, and I'm pregnant.

HoboHodou: WHAT?

Trucy: Yup. DM here's the daddeh.

Dark: *whistles and floats away.*

Lamiroir: I'm having a grandchild! 8D.

Zak: Eh. I kinda expected it.

HoboHodou: ...You're one horrible parent.

Zak: What's that say about you then?

HoboHodou: ...

Zak: Exactly.

Miles: Well... That was interesting. Next review, Please!

_**Brightsky10**_  
><strong><em>212/12 . chapter 12_**

**_*Writes blank check and hands it to YinYang* No idea how much the drinks were, so I'll let you write it out. That song you wrote was awesome, btw._**

**_How's everyone's hangover?_**

**_Hey Stickler, is the hobo still a girl? If he is, go stand near her._**

**_Hey Hobo, I heard Stickler tried to do your daughter and steal her panties again._**

**_Hey, about your guys cult, Marik wouldn't be in it, would he?_**

**_Hey Nick, Edgey, and the retard (Larry), did you watch the Amanda Show when you were kids?_**

**_Kristoph, you didn't tell us you could go super sayain. Why? Can Klavier?_**

**_Umm..you guys might wanna stay away from the bar. Nikki hid a cola bomb there. *writes out check for damages*_**

**_Hey Polly Pocket, how does that sweater look on you?_**

**_Edgeworth, someone burned all of your steel samurai stuff, and destroyed your one-of-a-kind british tea set!_**

**_Apollo, propose to Hobohodou._**

**_Hey what happens if you throw Dark in the Gender Bender room? Does he turn into Mana?_**

**_Apollo, what's going on between you and Ema now?_**

**_If they broke up, go after her, Klavier!_**

YinYang signs the check, the price being 2,000 dollors.

YinYang: We all got drunk off our asses. You should have seen HoboHodou and Apollo go at it like jackrabbits. XD

Apollo: WHAT?

Yin & Yang: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

YinYang: As for hangovers, I took care of that. Only the people I hate have em.

Stickler: No, Mr. Wright is not a woman anymore. He became male once again last night.

HoboHodou: THAT'S IT! *grabs Dark's staff, but is electricuted to death*

Dark: That spell's still in effect, you know.

Yin: Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaybe. *hides Yami Marik Plushie behind back*

Yang: You can't prove it... *hides Marik plushie behind back*

Miles: Yes. We did.

Phoenix: It was popular back then. And very funny!

Larry: I still watch it!

Miles: Really? Or are you wanting to bang her through the television?

Larry: HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT? *sulks in Emo Corner*

Phoenix: Nice.

Miles: Thanks.

They fist bump.

Kristoph: Saiyan? Never heard of it. But whatever it is, Klavier could probably do it.

YinYang: A cola bomb, eh? ALL BAD GUYS! UP AND FRONT!

All the villians step forward.

YinYang: First to find that cola bomb gets to pick out a weapon from MY artillery room!

All the bad guys run towards the bar. The minute all are there, the bomb goes off, killing them all.

Paradox: *with detonator* For added effect, I fount it, and added a little 'booster'.

YinYang: X3

Apollo: *wearing a purple sweater* I like it! Thanks, Vera!

Vera: *smiles* Your welcome, Apollo.

Miles: *eye twitch* WHO DID IT?

Everyone points to Larry.

Larry: *gulps* Mother...

**(CENSORED FOR GRUESOME IMAGES)**

Everyone who is near Miles steps away.

Miles: ... I'll be back later... *leaves*

Apollo: NO!

Dark: Me? Hmm...

Yang: He won't look like Mana. He'll just grow boobs and get a female version of his current attire.

Dark: Need you let the whole world know, Yang?

Yang: Hey. Yin's not the only one who can be an ass around here.

Apollo: Me and Ema are still dating.

Ema; *smiles* Yup! Apollo's the best!

_Mana: Klavier's getting treated for mental insanity! He'll be back later!_

Yin: Next up, please!

_**Tempus Paradoxum**__**  
>212/12 . chapter 12 **_

_**Hey its me ZeR0. I kind of changed my pen name. But enough with that. Can't believe I missed out on four chapters. :(**_

**_(looks at latest chapter)_**

**_And I can't believe I got glomped by Yin. 0/0_**

**_Well here are some dares..._**

**_Apollo you are now wearing a giant Snackoo costume. You got a ten second head start._**

**_Ema after the giant Snackoo._**

**_Yes my OC full name is Tempus Paradoxum (Latin for Time Paradox), so Tempus, go abort Manfred from time using your time powers._**

**_Yin you seem to like to Tempus, off to the soundproof room for both of you._**

**_DANCE OFF TIME._**

**_PHOENIX vs EDGEWORTH_**

**_Song: Dragostea Din Tei by O Zone (aka the Numa Numa Song)_**

**_That's about it. Keep it up, and have fun at the anime convention. Tempus out._**

Apollo: *In a snackoo costume* Oh hell... *takes off running*

Ema: ! *chases Apollo*

Tempus: I'm on it! *leaves*

A minute later, Manfred is gone. Another minute later, Tempus returns, only to be glomped by Yin.

Tempus: WHAT THE HELL, WOMAN?

Yin: It's fun to do that... XD

Tempus reads Yin's dares and drags her off.

Yang: WHY CAN'T I GET LAID FOR ONCE? *remembers Jaden is here* YAY!

Jaden: Oh boy...

Yang drags Jaden off to said rooms.

_Mana: Dance off! PHOENIX VS EDGEWORTH! Everyone, clear the way!_

Everyone clears the way for the duo.

_Mana: When the music starts, you start? Ready..._

**Song: "Dragostea Din Tei" Artist: O-Zone.**

_Mana: GO!_

_**x5  
>Ma-ia-hii<br>Ma-ia-huu  
>Ma-ia-hoo<br>Ma-ia-haa  
>Alo, Salut, sunt eu, un haiduc,<br>Si te rog, iubirea mea, primeste fericirea.  
>Alo, alo, sunt eu Picasso,<br>Ti-am dat beep, si sunt voinic,  
>Dar sa stii nu-ti cer nimic.<strong>_

**_Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei,_**  
><strong><em>Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei.<em>**  
><strong><em>Chipul tau si dragostea din tei,<em>**  
><strong><em>Mi-amintesc de ochii tai.<em>**

**_Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei,_**  
><strong><em>Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei.<em>**  
><strong><em>Chipul tau si dragostea din tei,<em>**  
><strong><em>Mi-amintesc de ochii tai.<em>**

**_Te sun, sa-ti spun, ce simt acum,_**  
><strong><em>Alo, iubirea mea, sunt eu, fericirea.<em>**  
><strong><em>Alo, alo, sunt iarasi eu, Picasso,<em>**  
><strong><em>Ti-am dat beep, si sunt voinic,<em>**  
><strong><em>Dar sa stii nu-ti cer nimic.<em>**

**_Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei,_**  
><strong><em>Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei.<em>**  
><strong><em>Chipul tau si dragostea din tei,<em>**  
><strong><em>Mi-amintesc de ochii tai.<em>**

**_Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei,_**  
><strong><em>Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei.<em>**  
><strong><em>Chipul tau si dragostea din tei,<em>**  
><strong><em>Mi-amintesc de ochii tai.<em>**

**_x4_**  
><strong><em>Ma-ia-hii<em>**  
><strong><em>Ma-ia-huu<em>**  
><strong><em>Ma-ia-hoo<em>**  
><strong><em>Ma-ia-haa<em>**

**_Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei,_**  
><strong><em>Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei.<em>**  
><strong><em>Chipul tau si dragostea din tei,<em>**  
><strong><em>Mi-amintesc de ochii tai.<em>**

**_Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei,_**  
><strong><em>Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei.<em>**  
><strong><em>Chipul tau si dragostea din tei,<em>**  
><strong><em>Mi-amintesc de ochii tai<em>**

In a milestone, Miles wins.

_Mana: And our Winner is Miles! You go, man!_

**Song: "Renegade" Artist: Daughtry.**

YinYang: Your prize is a date with anyone you want.

Miles: Cool. Come, my little raven.

Kay: *smiles*

They leave.

Paradox: Our final review is from Yurianna Shan Liu.

_**Yurianna Shan Liu**_  
><strong><em>212/12 . chapter 12_**

**_Wow, Mia. You handle Lu Bu?_**

**_Oh, it's Yuri-chan again. *waving from the Jury Host table*_**

**_+ Can any of you Phoenixes sing the Madagascar's what-so-ever epic song? That ' I gotta(or is it wanna) move it, move it' and so on._**

**_+ Franziska, cosplay as the Number one Princess in the World and sing 'World is Mine' by Hatsune Miku._**

**_+ Edgesworth, genderbend, run around the city naked, and shout:" STEEL SAMURAI! STILL SAMURAI!" If you succeeded, you'll get an original autograph of Steel Samurai and I'll let you meet him directly. Oh, and Maya, you may try too, but difference is you get a bonus too: an extra large burger!_**

**_+ Godot, find anything red and smash it on someone's head._**

**_+ Whoever's hit, smash him back if he didn't take red._**

**_+ And Poker time. Everyone, sit around on a poker table, play it. First 5 or 10 losers, get ready for my next set._**

**_+ Another warning: I have Flandre with me. She'll get out her 'Starbow Break' and kill you all if you dare to hurt anyone in the Jury Host table._**

**_See ya. And for the author, be safe and sound in your flight! Good luck! *yawn*(sorry, I'm a resident in South East Asia, so it's night when I'm reviewing)._**

**_Yours sincerely_**

**_(Baka) Yuri-chan \(^o^)/_**

Mia: of course I can handle him! I'm stronger than Maya.

Maya: She is. *eats chip*

All Phoenixes: Nope.

**(AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm typing this out at 12 at night. I'm freakin tired.)**

Franziska: I will not sing such a foolish-

Before she could finsh, Yin stabs her with a machete.

Yin: **I WANNA KILL. *eye twitch***

YinYang: Uh oh. Yin's in one of her Murderous Moods.

Yang: EEEEEEP! *hides behind Stardust*

Stardust: ?

Miles: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *jumps into fangirl pit*

Maya: I'll do it!

A blur leaves the studio. Maya's clothes are left behind.

Yang: When will she be back?

YinYang: Eh. Probably next chap.

Diego grabs a red vase and flings it at Kaiba.

Kaiba: HEY! GET HIm, BLUE EYES!

Diego is killed VIA Blue Eyes White Dragon.

Kaiba: Hmph. *pouts like the badass he is*

Phoenix: Poker? HA! I'll beat you all!

After a large poker match, the first 10 losers were as follows: Feenie, Dahlia, Enguard, Yin, Alita, Wocky, Armstrong, Kaiba, Jaden, and Y. Miles.

All Ten: *sees second part* Oh hell...

YinYang: Well, that wraps this chapter up!

Paradox: What now?

YinYang: ...

Paradox: ...

Paradox drags YinYang to Sound Proof room.

**Hehehehehe... *headdesk* I is so sleepy... Nighty nite, everyone... *snores***


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello, everyone. How you been? The convention was AWESOME! I got a lot of people to pose for me, and vice versa! Good thing it goes for another 3 days. Ooooh boy, I'm expecting a LOT of questions about it later... Anyway, enjoy the chappie!**

**Song: "Put On" Artist: Young Jeezy.**

Miles: Welcome, all. Apollo should be here soon, as he is still being chased by Ema.

Yami: In the meantime, I shall take his place. Our first set is from Brightsky10.

_**Brightsky10**_  
><strong><em>213/12 . chapter 13_**

**_Is Klavier still in the straitjacket? FORCE HIM TO LISTEN TO JUSTIN BEIBER!_**

**_Someone drag Byrne into the Gender Bending room. Badd and and him, into the soundproof rooms!_**

**_Hobohodou, sing "Who I Am" by Magna-Fi. That song makes me think of you for some reason._**

**_Hey Polly, somone burned your hairgel (run Nikki, RUN!)_**

**_*smiles evilly* Hey Little Kay, here's a lighter. Go set Y. Edgey's cravat on fire._**

**_Kaiba, lolcalize something. Like Maya's love of burgers. Then climb a bunch of stairs while listening to Mokuba._**

**_Can Marik and the kitty, I mean, Bakura come on?_**

**_Phoenix, Edgey, and Larry, sing "Heart Catch Paradise."_**

**_Alright, I'm done, for now... Oh wait, how'd joining the Gavinners go, Polly Pocket?_**

**_Free snackoos for everyon... except Ema!_**

Yami: He is. But i'm not sure where YinYang sent him.

*In YinYang's room*

Klavier has earbuds in, with Justin Bieber blasting away.

Klavier: ! *struggles to get free*

YinYang is on the couch next to Paradox watching "World's Dumbest Criminals".

YinYang: I wish he'd shut up...

Paradox: Done. *presses button on remote*

A soundproof glass surrounds Klavier. Nothing is heard afterwards.

YinYang: Better. ^_^

*Back on the Dance floor*

Yami: Anyway, we'll skip to the next dare.

Badd drags Byrne into the gender bender room, then drags him/her to the soundproof rooms.

HoboHodou: That song? Alright. It's one of my favorites.

_**HoboHodou: You never really understood me  
>You always put me down<br>Like a dog that's beaten over and over  
>One day I'm gonna take you down <strong>_

_**This is who I am  
>Not a shadow of who I want to be<br>Try to understand  
>That this is what you made me<br>And you're not ever gonna change me **_

_**You underestimate my sorrow  
>All the wreckage of my life<br>I tried so many times to tell you  
>The silence down in both of us (No more excuses) <strong>_

_**This is who I am  
>Not a shadow of who I want to be<br>Try to understand  
>That this is what you made me<br>And you're not ever gonna change me **_

_**You have made me  
>You can't change me<br>You don't know me  
>This is who I am <strong>_

_**You have made me  
>You can't change me<br>You don't know me  
>This is who I am <strong>_

_**(Guitar solo) **_

_**This is who I am  
>Not a shadow of who I want to be<br>Try to understand  
>That this is what you made me<br>And you're not ever gonna change me **_

_**You have made me  
>You can't change me<br>You don't know me  
>This is who I am <strong>_

_**You have made me  
>You can't change me<br>You don't know me  
>This is who I am <strong>_

_**You have made me  
>You can't change me<br>You don't know me  
>This is who I am<strong>_

Everyone cheers.

Nikki: I don't HAVE to run! He's still being chased by Ema! *Apollo screams as Ema races after him with a axe in background*

L. Kay: I'm not supposed to play with lighters! It's one of the promises I made to Daddy.

Kay: *still raspy, but not as bad* ...I'll do it...! *grabs lighter and approaches Y. Miles*

Y. Miles: Stay back... Ehehehehehehehehe... *sweatdrop*

Kay: ...Burn!

**!**

Y. Miles runs around like a chicken with its head cut off.

Kaiba: What now? I don't understand. And I REALLY not do the se-

Yami: I let you beat Yugi in a duel.

Kaiba was already gone.

Yami: *smirks evily, takes out walkie talkie* Get ready, Aibou.

***In The Empire State building***

Yugi was at the very top, a humongous boulder right in front of him.

Yugi: Ready when you are, Yami! *puts foot on boulder*

***At the 78th floor***

Mokuba: And did I ever tell about the time when...

Kaiba: (Dear god, someone shut him up...) *screams loudly*

Mokuba: Is something wrong, Seto?

***At Top***

Yugi: *Hears Kaiba's scream, nudges boulder with foot* Whoopsie~ *walks away*

The boulder starts tumbling down the flight of stairs.

***At 80th floor***

Mokuba: Seto, are you even listening to me?

Kaiba: Uh yes I !

**WHAM!**

The boulder colloids into both of them and continues tumbling down the stairway.

***Back at the studio...***

Yami: He should be dropping in, any minute now.

Yin: They been here the entire time Yami & Yugi have! *points to bar*

Marik & Bakura were sitting at the bar laughing and having a good time.

Yang: Hi, fluffy! *waves to Bakura*

Bakura: *waves back*

Yang: Did I mention I'm dating him?

Yin: I thought you were dating Jaden.

Yang: Nope. We broke up. Anyway, NEXT!

Phoenix: Uh... ok...

Miles: Eh. I'm in a good mood. Kay's voice is slowly recovering.

Larry: YAY! A singing dare!

_**All Three: Change! Change! Haatokyatchi!  
>Chance! Chance! Haatokyatchi!<br>Dance! Dance! Haatokyatchi!  
>Haatokyatchi Purikyua! (hai)<strong>_

**_Phoenix: hirake goma! de hana hiraku_**  
><strong><em>mune no waadoroobu ni wa<em>**  
><strong><em>onna no ko no daisuki ga<em>**  
><strong><em>hora ne, gyutto tsumatteru<em>**

**_imechen datte daiseikou! (yes!)_**  
><strong><em>shushu ni furiru chunikku de<em>**  
><strong><em>otomechikku ni hajimaru shoo taimu!<em>**

**_Miles: kyou no koode ii kanji?_**  
><strong><em>hai! shaffuru! karafuru! byuutifuru!<em>**  
><strong><em>misumatchi mo kyara no uchi<em>**  
><strong><em>puriti wa hanazakarii!<em>**

**_Larry: haato ni pikapika migaiteireba_**  
><strong><em>kurayami mo terashitekureru hikari ni naru<em>**  
><strong><em>utsumukanaide egao ga ii ne!<em>**  
><strong><em>taiyou e mukaisaiteru kokoro no hana<em>**

**_All Three: Change! Change! Haatokyatchi!_**  
><strong><em>Chance! Chance! Haatokyatchi!<em>**  
><strong><em>Change! Change!<em>**  
><strong><em>Chance! Chance!<em>**

**_Miles: kono yubi tomare! de tsudou_**  
><strong><em>kibou no paradaisu ni wa<em>**  
><strong><em>onna no ko no hanayaka ga<em>**  
><strong><em>nandakanda, afureteru<em>**

**_Larry: akogare mirai daishuugou! (yes!)_**  
><strong><em>moderu patishie hanayasan<em>**  
><strong><em>doramachikku ni fukuramu fesutibaru!<em>**

**_Phoenix: takane no hana datte_**  
><strong><em>hai! shitteru! iketeru! kanari kiteru!<em>**  
><strong><em>pojitibu ga maibuumu<em>**  
><strong><em>raburii o minorasetee!<em>**

**_All Three: genki morimori yume ga sodateba_**  
><strong><em>kanousei chikyuu no ue o tsukinuketeku<em>**  
><strong><em>kyapa o koete mo rakushou da yo ne!<em>**  
><strong><em>eien ni kareru koto nai kokoro no hana<em>**

**_tsubomi ga hitotsu me o samashita yo..._**

**_Phoenix: haato pikapika migaiteireba_**  
><strong><em>kurayami mo terashitekureru hikari ni naru<em>**  
><strong><em>utsumukanaide egao ga ii ne!<em>**  
><strong><em>taiyou e mukaisaiteru kokoro no hana<em>**

**_kagayaki nagara kagayaki nagara_**

**_All Three: Change! Change! Haatokyatchi!_**  
><strong><em>Chance! Chance! Haatokyatchi!<em>**  
><strong><em>Dance! Dance! Haatokyatchi!<em>**  
><strong><em>Haatokyatchi Purikyua!<em>**

Everyone cheers while laughing at the same time.

Apollo: *shouts* IT WAS AWESOME, BUT I'LL EXPLAIN LATER! *ducks as Ema swings her axe*

Ema: SNACKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Everyone then gets a bag of Snackoos. Ema isn't paying attention, so she doesn't get one. Yugi returns, along with Jaden, who is wearing Obelisk Blue attire.

Yin: Cosplay closet?

Jaden: Yup! It's so cool wearing blue~

Yugi: It went flawlessly!

Yami: Good job, Aibou. *hugs Yugi*

Audience: Aww...

Yang: NEXT! *pounces on Bakura*

_**Yurianna Shan Liu**_  
><strong><em>212/12 . chapter 13_**

**_Hi, again!_**

**_Hmm, *looks at the list of the losers*._**

**_OIHIME! OVER HERE! She's my sis, sorry._**

**_+ Dahlia, haunt whoever you want and KILL. IRIS._**

**_+ Feenie, what makes your sweater look like Superman's? Do you like him or Iris... Whatever it is, you're the hero. Make sure Iris didn't get hurt! Then propose her._**

**_+ Y. Miles, propose to Y. Franziska (yes, Franziska, the whip~)_**

**_+ Yin and Kaiba, uh... Can't hurt the author. *leaves some Valentine chocolate*_**

**_+ Maya, for you! *gives Steel Samurai's autograph and extra large burger in shape of a heart*_**

**_+ For everyone, to CANDYLAND!_**

**_+ And the rest of the five, gonna do it in 15. Wait for ya._**

**_And happy VALENTINE!_**

**_Kisses._**

**_Yours sincerely_**

**_(Baka) Yuri-chan \(^o^)/_**

Dahlia: I'm haunting her already... *holds machete and sneaks up behind Iris*

Feenie: IRIS, LOOK OUT!

He tackles Iris to the ground, causing Dahlia to tumble into the mouth of Blue Eyes, who eats her.

Yin: Dragons, dragons, so many dragons... Hey, anyone seen Yusei?

Stardust lowers its head. Yusei is still asleep.

Yang: I know how to wake him up! *pulls rope*

Jack Atlas falls from Ceiling Door and lands on Yusei, walking him up.

Yusei: JACK?

Jack: YUSEI?

Both: WHAT THE FUCK!

Y. Miles: ... NO.

Y. Franziska: YOU FOOLISH FOOL!

*Cue Massive Whipping*

Y. Miles is on the ground unconsious.

Y. Franziska: Never refuse ME!

Yin: *gets chocolate* YESH! *runs and hides*

Kaiba: *gets chocolate* Uh... Here! *gives chocolate to Yami*

Yami: O/ / / / / /O

Maya: OMFG YAY! THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! *devours Burger and runs off happily*

Miles: Candyland? Oh lord, help us now...

One trip to CandyLand later, half of the cast is hyped up on sugar.

Yin: *grabs Chainsaw* **PREPARE TO DIE, MOTHER FUCKERS! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! ***slaughters random people*

Yang: Oh, I forgot Yin doesn't get sugar highs... She gets KILLER Highs.

Miles: That would explain a lot. Next set!

_**Faraday Fan  
>212/12 . chapter 13 **_

_**Damn, you erased Barney from history... but what if I said no co-hosts can watch?**_

**_Kay: Are your vocal chords STILL busted?_**

**_Oldbag: Kill Kay for stealing Edgey-poo from you!_**

**_Edgey: QUICK! Save Kay!_**

**_Anyone: Drag Tails and Sonic in. I have a plan..._**

**_Tails (if there): Gender-bending room. Now._**

**_Sonic: When Tails comes out, drag her/him into the soundproof rooms._**

**_Sorry about the Sonic characters being there. But you don't have a Sonic the Hedgehog ToD..._**

Yang: Speaking for my mistress, who wishes to be left alone, she HATES Barney with a passion. Nothing you could say will get her to lift the ban.

Kay: *raspy* Not as much... Still hurts to talk, though...

Miles: *hugs Kay*

Kay: :3

Oldbag then tries to pounce on Kay with a chainsaw, but Miles and Kay move out of the way, causing Oldbag to plunge into the Oldbag Haters Pit, where she is killed.

Yin: Again, speaking for my mistress, We already have enough guests here. But she has been thinking of starting up a Sonic ToD.

Yang: Hey Tempus, You're up!

_**Tempus Paradoxum**_  
><strong><em>212/12 . chapter 13_**

**_Awesome chapter, I wonder if Apollo escaped? Oh well don't care._**

**_I want to put in 2 new things with me. 1. If anybody refuses a dare from me, I, Tempus will abort you from time.(Don't worry you will be back next chapter)2. I will now occasionally throw a Dance Off challenge. Winner gets one free wish, loser gets assassinated by me._**

**_Okay truth time,_**

**_Paradox: Me and you are both time travelers, have we crossed paths?_**

**_This ones for Phoenix, Edgeworth, and Apollo, if you could be any superhero who would you be?_**

**_Dare time:_**

**_Klavier: Since apparently you've gone psycho, go on a killing spree on all the minor characters. Everybody else, including Jury hosts and Jake Marshall to the safe room._**

**_Edgeworth, give Guumshoe a huge pay raise, he really needs the money_**

**_Lana, you and Jake Marshall soundproof room NOW!._**

**_DANCE OFF Round 2_**

**_KAY vs MAYA vs EMA_**

**_Song: Porn Star Dancing featuring Ludacris by My Darkest Day._**

**_Oh before I go, I went back in time and unsealed the acid pit so IN YOUR FACE DARK MAGICIAN_**

**_Have fun in dreamland. Tempus phasing out_**

YinYang and Paradox enter the dancefloor.

Paradox: *sees his question* It depends. Where you the one going back in time to drop that bomb on Hiroshima? I could have sworn I saw you as I was heading back to kill off Julius Caesar...

YinYang: WTH?

Paradox: What? I like fucking up time, hence my name.

Miles: There goes all I know about Julius Caesar... *reads his question* I wouldn't be one. *coughSteelSamuraicough*

Phoenix: Superman, obviously! He's the best!

Larry: I always wanted to be Wonder Woman!

All: O_O

Phoenix: Well, there goes the last amout of respect I had for you...

Miles: I've always wanted to do this... *gets Sawnoff Shogun and blows Larry's brains out* NEXT!

YinYang: He's still listening to Bie-

BOOM!

Klavier busts down the wall with a machete in hand. Everyone but minor characters are left behind as Klavier kills them all in the worst ways possible. After the killing spree, he returns to Normal Klavier and everything's restored.

Miles: Fine. Gumshoe, your permanent salary is 10, 000 dollors.

Gumshoe: REALLY? YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES! *bear hugs Miles*

Miles: *blue in face* Gumshoe... you're crushing...

Gumshoe lets him go. Miles gasps for breath.

Lana: *blushes* O-ok...

Her and Jake leave for the soundproof rooms.

_Mana: Dance off no. 2 people! Clear the danceflo!_

Everybody leaves, only leaving Maya, Kay & Ema there.

_Mana: You know the rules, Ready..._

**Song: Porn Star Dancing (Ft. Ludacris) Artist: My Darkest Days.**

_Mana: GO!_

_**Kelly won't kiss my friend, Cassandra  
>Jessica won't play ball<br>Mandy won't share her friend, Miranda  
>Doesn't anybody live at all?<strong>_

**_Amanda won't leave me empty handed_**  
><strong><em>Got her number from a bathroom stall<em>**  
><strong><em>Brandy just got way too much baggage<em>**  
><strong><em>And that shit just gets old<em>**

**_But I got a girl who can put on a show_**  
><strong><em>The dollar decides how far you can go<em>**

**_She wraps those hands around that pole_**  
><strong><em>She licks those lips and off we go<em>**  
><strong><em>She takes it off nice and slow<em>**  
><strong><em>Because that's pornstar dancin'<em>**

**_She don't play nice, she makes me beg_**  
><strong><em>She drops that dress around her legs<em>**  
><strong><em>And I'm sittin' right by the stage for this<em>**  
><strong><em>Pornstar dancin'<em>**

**_Your body's lightin' up the room_**  
><strong><em>I want a naughty girl like you<em>**  
><strong><em>There's nothing hotter than a..<em>**

**_[Chad Kroeger:]_**  
><strong><em>Stacy's gonna save herself for marriage<em>**  
><strong><em>But that's just not my style<em>**  
><strong><em>She's got a pair that's nice to stare at<em>**  
><strong><em>But I want girls gone wild<em>**

**_But I know a place where there's always a show_**  
><strong><em>The dollar decides how far you can go<em>**

**_She wraps those hands around that pole_**  
><strong><em>She licks those lips and off we go<em>**  
><strong><em>She takes it off nice and slow<em>**  
><strong><em>Because that's pornstar dancin'<em>**

**_She don't play nice, she makes me beg_**  
><strong><em>She drops that dress around her legs<em>**  
><strong><em>And I'm sittin' right by the stage for this<em>**  
><strong><em>Pornstar dancin'<em>**

**_Your body's lightin' up the room_**  
><strong><em>I want a naughty girl like you<em>**  
><strong><em>Let's throw a party just for two<em>**  
><strong><em>You know those normal girls won't do<em>**

**_[Ludacris]_**  
><strong><em>They won't do<em>**  
><strong><em>I need a girl thats kinda frisky<em>**  
><strong><em>Drinking with the fellas<em>**  
><strong><em>Takin shots and gettin tipsy<em>**  
><strong><em>We always wanna party cause she sexy as hell<em>**  
><strong><em>And if i ever get in trouble bailin me outta jail<em>**  
><strong><em>Cause she a stone cold stunna hotta than the summer<em>**  
><strong><em>When she step up into the club every man and woman want her<em>**  
><strong><em>she make me wanna get a stripper pole up in my home<em>**  
><strong><em>cause of the porn start dancin got me in the zone!<em>**

**_[guitar solo]_**

**_She wraps those hands around that pole_**  
><strong><em>She licks those lips and off we go<em>**  
><strong><em>She takes it off nice and slow<em>**  
><strong><em>Because that's pornstar dancin'<em>**

**_She don't play nice, she makes me beg_**  
><strong><em>She drops that dress around her legs<em>**  
><strong><em>And I'm sittin right by the stage for this<em>**  
><strong><em>Pornstar dancin'<em>**

_Mana: WINNER! KAY FARADAY!_

All the guys in the audience have severe nose bleeds. Miles faints.

Kay: I ... wish fot my voice back...

A glow surronds Kay. It subsideds after a minute.

Ksy: YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS! I CAN TALK AGAIN!

Tempus assasinates Ema & Maya.

Dark: DAMMIT! I had that thing sealed tight! Oh well...

Trucy: Dark! Hurry up! We gotta make this sonagram!

Dark & Trucy leave.

YinYang: I just noticed something. Yusei & Jack haven't spoken since earlier.

Yusei: I have nothing to say to him right now.

Jack: Neither do I, screwhead!

Yusei: THAT'S IT!

Yusei tackles Jack into the backrooms. Various swaering and insults were heard.

Yin: Whoops. Oh well. Our final set is from GoodGodGertie.

_**GoodGodGertie**_  
><strong><em>212/12 . chapter 12_**

**_Funniest thing to see Iris as a bag of chips. I was laughing like an idiot for a good 5 minutes. LOL!...Ahem, now then where was I?.. oh yes. Truths and dares._**

**_Paradox: Turn around...(FINGER BANG!) Sorry, I couldn't resist a abridged series war reference. Just this once. :D_**

**_Manfred: There is a time machine directly to your left. You still have a chance to save your perfect record! GO NOW! Note: Gregory, get creative with this one instead of a gun and BTW, its not a time machine. ;)_**

**_Iris: Why the harshness toward Feenie when really it was Dahlia that didn't help you from getting turned into potato chips?_**

**_Yang: Did the chips taste delicious or what?_**

**_Diego: Wanna go get some coffee and give me tips on how to score with the kittens? Coffee is on me my good man._**

**_Miles and Kay: Go live in Detroit for a day. If you survive that day in the slums of Detroit my respect and get to torture Dahlia and Kristoph with the Twilight series. (shudders)_**

**_Apollo: time to go old school with Aerosmith! Hope your Chords of Steel are ready for Nine Lives!...Maybe put on some old spice to hit the higher notes. lol_**

**_Thank you for using my T&D's so far. So very Grateful. :) And hope the convention is treating you well!_**

Paradox: *turns around, gets Finger BANGed, deadpan tone* Oh, very funny. Haha.

YinYang: Don't be an ass, baby.

Manfred: YES! *runs into "Time Machine"*

Gregory exits from behind it, smirked and holding the main connecter.

Yin: What did you do?

Gregory: Let's just say he won't be with us for a while... Hehehehehe...

BOOM!

The "Time Machine" explodes.

Gregory: I switched the main chord with a dynamite fuse.

Yin: Wow... WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT?

Iris: ...Oh... *glares at Dahlia*

Dahlia: Oh shit...

Iris: ***demonic* I WILL KILL YOU, DEAR SISTER...**

(CENSORED FOR HORRIBLE VIOLENCE SO BAD, IT'S UNREAL.)

All: O_O

Yang: ... The chips were bery good...

Diego: Why thank you! I'd be glad to.

He leaves.

Miles & Kay leave for Detroit.

Yang: They should be back later.

Apollo: *on floor panting* No... not right... need rest...

Ema: *passed out on floor*

Mana rushes out.

Mana: Just in! Again! *hands paper to Yin, then goes back to DJ booth*

Yang: Oh. Why do we keep forgetting these?

Yin: Dunno. Just read 'em.

_**naru-chan 92**_  
><strong><em>213/12 . chapter 13_**

**_I hope you have fun at the convention! Are u cosplaying?_**

**_Anyways time for some tortu- I mean fun ( NOT XD)_**

**_Klavin: i want you to sing the ballad of mona lisa by panic at the disco with apollo! And dress like mr hat!_**

**_Kristopher: i want you to go up to hobohodou and say 'damn id like to tap that little magician' i just love seeing you die by his hand!_**

**_Von Karma: boot to the head! And a bullet to the face!_**

**_Trucy: dress like hobohodou And do something that would get your dad really mad! I mean hell hath no fury mad! And direct that anger to anyone (except apollo)!_**

**_Yugi: as a french maid_**

**_Yami: take yugi back to the soundproof room now!_**

**_Hobohodou: tell us a time when you kicked someones ass! And got away with it!_**

**_Do you know any naughty secrets anyone is hiding? Come you know you do_**

**_Apollo: cosplay as alucard from hellsing and sing 'the greatest show unearthed by creature feature!_**

**_Blackmail material on anyone?_**

**_Maya, mia, dahlia, iris, vera, trucy: dress up as neko girls and poke kristopher and when he talks scream drunken pedo and get the guys to beat the crap outta him and kill him!_**

**_Everyone: i want to hear you sing the 'do like waffles song!_**

**_insanity thy name is fangirl!_**

Klavier: ...

YinYang: I think we broke him.

Klavier: No... It's just that I'm not in the mood right now... I need to talk with Fraulein Von Karma...

Klavier & Franziska leave the room.

Kristoph: *goes up to Phoenix* Damn, I'd like to tap that little magician!

HoboHodou: SCREW YOU! *strangles Kristoph*

All: YAY!

Manfred is revived, and gets a boot to da head, and a bullet to the face!

Gregory: Compliments of me. *grins*

HoboHodou: Trucy's not here at the moment. Still doing a sonogram.

Yugi: *now in french maid attire* I feel gay now...

Yami: That doesn't change my mind, Aibou.

Yami drags Yugi away once again.

Kaiba: ...Ok, that defies Logic.

Yin: It throws Logic out the window, and drops a flaming piano on its head. Get it right, Kaiba! *smacks him upside the head*

Kaiba: HEY!

HoboHodou: Oh, I got a good one. It involves this one time when Larry showed up right in the middle of me and my time's Maya's date. He came at the WORST possible time, and let's just say, he still has that bullet wound.

Larry: *gulp*

HoboHodou: And they'll neeeeeeeeeever catch me. *grins* Oh, and Apollo's secretly addicted to My Little Pony. He has a Rainbow Dash cosplay in his closet.

Apollo: WHAT? YOU'RE DEAD! *lunges towards HoboHodou*

HoboHodou moves 2 inches to the left, causing Apollo to land in the Acid Tank.

Yin: I thought we sealed that up.

Tempus: *whistles & walks away*

Yang: I... don't Apollo can do this one.

Said girls dress up as Neko girls and turbo poke Kristoph.

KristopH; Why, hel-

Neko Girls: OMFG DRUNK PEDO! GUYS!

All the guys show up and give Kristoph the beatdown of a life time.

YinYang: Ok!

_**All: Do you like waffles?  
>Yeah, we like waffles!<br>Do you like pancakes?  
>Yeah, we like pancakes!<br>Do you like French toast?  
>Yeah, we like French toast!<strong>_

**_Do-do-do-do, can't wait to get a mouthful!_**

**_Waffles! (x4)_**

**_Do-do-do-do, can't wait to get a mouthful!_**

**_Do you like waffles?_**  
><strong><em>Yeah, we like waffles!<em>**  
><strong><em>Do you like pancakes?<em>**  
><strong><em>Yeah, we like pancakes<em>**  
><strong><em>Do you like French toast?<em>**  
><strong><em>Yeah, we like French toast!<em>**

**_Do-do-do-do, can't wait to get a mouthful!_**

Paradox: NEVER. AGAIN.

YinYang: Don't worry, that's the only time! (Hopefully...)

Yin: I guess that's all of them, Mistress!

Yang: Where's Jack & Yusei?

? ? ?: OH MY NELLY! Ya'll won't believe the scoop I harvested!

Lotta Hart runs in. She hands a photo to YinYang.

YinYang: PFFT... BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *hits ground laughing*

Paradox: Lemme see... *bursts into laughter*

The photo lands on the ground, revealing Jack & Yusei and fought into the Gender Bending room, and were mud-wrestling outside.

**This was a fun chappie~ So many ideas to work with... And not enough dragons! Review! And fell free to ask me about the convention~**


	15. Chapter 15

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY FROM SACREMENTO! *tosses pink confetti* My cousin and I did a Yaoi skit earlier were I, Paradox, and he, Kaiba, were fighting over who should get Yugi (My cousin's girlfriend). I was funny as hell, at it was so freaking hard to stay in character! Luckily, I was allowed to do a Abridged Paradox quote at the end, and I ended up getting Yugi VIA Malefic Truth Dragon owning Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Anyway, I'll shut up now, enjoy the chappie!**

Dance Floor. The entire area was Valentine themed, and everyone was wearing valentine colors on their attire.

Apollo: Welcome, and Happy Valentine's day!

Miles: We here at pLace would like to thank you all for sticking by us as we done what others should have done in the first place.

Yin: And now, we start off with our first reviewer!

Yang: Please note that today, we're doing it differently! Older reveiws first!

_**naru-chan 92**_  
><strong><em>213/12 . chapter 14_**

**_Tell me about the convention, tell me about the convention! Did you go to any panals? What did you buy! Did you see the masquerade! Any funny moments! Tell me pleaaaaaase! Fangirl to fangirl!_**

**_Ahem, have some fun in this joints (and by fun i mean chaos!)_**

**_Apollo: sing Missing by Evanescence and dress as Allen walker from -man! (you also get his anti-Akuma weapon!) and kill anyone one you want!_**

**_Hobohodou: i now give you the ability to grab Dark Magician's Staff (but just until the end of the chapter) and kill kristopher and Von Karma in the goriest way possible! And any embaressing moments that you would like to share about anyone? (lol i luv find out stuff like that)_**

**_Trucy: use you magic to make me a pickle sandwhich! ( watch Nullmetal alchemist! It really funny!) and i give you a plushi that changes to who ever you like! (because your so cute!_**

**_Kristopher: piss off apollo and hobohodou! Watching you die makes me smile!_**

**_Von Karma: Guess what? Knife to the family jewels and bazooka to the face!_**

**_Mia: use your sexyness to get kill matt and kristopher!_**

**_Pearl: have a cookie!_**

**_Dahlia: death by stardust dragon!_**

**_Kristopher: come back to life and dance to the caramell dansen! IN. A. DRESS! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_**

**_Thats all for now! Over and out! =:3_**

YinYang (Technically me): Oh Ra, it was AMAZING! I'm having soooooooooooooo much fun here! I went to a Yu-Gi-Oh! panel, and laughed my ass off at a Marik cosplayer, who was perfectly in character but was flirting with another Paradox cosplayer. I didn't see the masqeurade, sadly... But there was this funny moment were my cousin walked up to a Mokuba cosplayer and yelled "SHUT UP, MOKUBA!". I fell to the floor laughing!

Apollo: (dressed as Allen Walker) Not much of a fan, but alright!

_**Apollo: Please, please forgive me,  
>But I won't be home again.<br>Maybe someday you'll look up,  
>And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:<br>"Isn't something missing?"**_

**_You won't cry for my absence, I know -_**  
><strong><em>You forgot me long ago.<em>**  
><strong><em>Am I that unimportant...?<em>**  
><strong><em>Am I so insignificant...?<em>**  
><strong><em>Isn't something missing?<em>**  
><strong><em>Isn't someone missing me?<em>**

**_[Chorus:]_**  
><strong><em>Even though I'm the sacrifice,<em>**  
><strong><em>You won't try for me, not now.<em>**  
><strong><em>Though I'd die to know you love me,<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm all alone.<em>**  
><strong><em>Isn't someone missing me?<em>**

**_Please, please forgive me,_**  
><strong><em>But I won't be home again.<em>**  
><strong><em>I know what you do to yourself,<em>**  
><strong><em>I breathe deep and cry out,<em>**  
><strong><em>"Isn't something missing?<em>**  
><strong><em>Isn't someone missing me?"<em>**

**_[Chorus]_**

**_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,_**  
><strong><em>Knowing you don't care.<em>**  
><strong><em>And if I sleep just to dream of you<em>**  
><strong><em>I'll wake without you there,<em>**  
><strong><em>Isn't something missing?<em>**  
><strong><em>Isn't something...<em>**

**_[Chorus]_**

Everyone cheers. Apollo kills Kristoph with his new toy.

Apollo: I love doing that...

HoboHodou: YES! *grabs Dark's staff* PAY BACK TIME MOTHER FUCKERS!

Kristoph *revived*: Oh...

Manfred: Fu-

**(CENSORED)**

Dark: *sighs* Why does everyone like using my staff...

Mana: Because it's fun~

Dark: Aren't you supposed to be working the DJ's Booth?

Mana: It's on Autoplay. YinYang set up the tracks for the day.

Dark: That explains a lot.

Trucy: I'm bored... and fat... ***demonic* YOU MAD ME FAT!**

Dark: O_O

HoboHodou: Y. Franziska has a horrible addiction to Animal Crossing.

Y. Franziska: O/ / / / / / / /O

Trucy: Oh~! THANK YOU! And here! *makes a pickle sandwich for naru-chan 92, and gets a plushie of Chazz Princeton (Did I even spell that right?)* YAY!

The plushie then becomes said GX duelist.

Chazz: WTH?

Jaden: Hey, Chazz is here!

Yin & Yang: YAY! We got the full set! (Excluding Zexal. I HATE IT!)

Kristoph: Once again, easy. *walks up to both* Damn, I'd-

Apollo & HoboHodou: DIE!

(CENSORED)

Yin: I never knew that was possible!

Yang: What? Cutting someone open with your bare hands, or strangling them with their own intestines?

Yin: Eh. Little of both.

Manfred: Wha- !

(CENSORED)

All Edgeworths: *dancing like idiots*

Mia: Oh boys... KILL MATT & KRISTOPH!

All Guys: YES, MISTRESS!

Matt & Kristoph: Not again...!

Said guys are killed by the others.

Pearl: YAY! *gets a heart shaped cookie* Thank you!

Dahlia: Oh fu-

Stardust: *roars*

Stardust devours Dahlia and flies back to its perch.

YinYang: Oh, I almost forgot! Everybody, look up!

Everyone looks up. A bunch of dragons are perched on platforms on the ceiling. The order they were in was as follows: Blue Eyes White Dragon, Red Eyes Black Dragon, Cyber End Dragon, Rainbow Dragon, Stardust Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend, Malefic Truth Dragon, Malefic Paradox Dragon, Diamond Eyes Paradox Dragon, and Divine Dynasty Dragoness. All 10 were staring everyone down with malicious intent. Everybody's jaws drop. Kaiba faints from the sheer amount of dragons. (Just for the record, I made up Diamond Eyes Paradox Dragon and Divine Dynasty Dragoness.)

YinYang: For now on, if someone refuses to do a dare, instead of the Punishment Room, these bad boys... *growling is heard from Dynasty* ...er, and girl will kill you in the worst ways possible! *smiles* (Dammit, Dyanasty, why are you picky about your gender being mentioned?)

All: O_O

Yin: YAY!

Yang: X3

Kristoph: NO! I'll do anything but that!

Jury Hosts: DEATH BY DARK MAGICIAN!

Dark: DIE!

(CENSORED)

Yugi: ;_; I'm scared of him now...

Yami: *sweatdrop* Yugi...

YinYang: Anyway... Caty, You're up!

Caty: Next are from me!

_**kittycaty0328**_  
><strong><em>213/12 . chapter 14_**

**_Hehehe...didn't get to review last chapter since I was in school...SO LET'S DO SOME TORTURE...!*ahem I meant dares*_**

**_Everyone: go smash ALL of klaviers records, guitars, and beloved belongings. I just love the pshyco klavier! (Remember! Klavier cannot see this!)_**

**_Klavier: bring out your inner physco. Everyone's about to destroy everything you've ever loved. Kill EVERYONE you see except for the hosts and cohosts._**

**_Apollo: use those chords of steel! Oh and switch costumes with trucy._**

**_Thalassa: cosplay as a criminal assassin._**

**_Edgeworth: join the circus and jump through rings of FIRE._**

**_Ok I feel that's enough torture so let's get some truths:_**

**_Kristoph: how did you get that demon scar on your hand? Oh and how come you don't have German accent?_**

**_Hobo Phoenix: ever thought of switching ur gray hoodie to a pink fluffy sweater?_**

**_Ok Im done. Oh and If ANY of you refuse your dares, caty will be letting loose vampire kitties to bite your necks off!_**

Everybody then goes to smash Klavier's stuff. He then goes on a psychopathic rampage and kills all but the host, co-hosts, jury hosts, and guest hosts. He is then KO'd by Yami and put in a straightjacket.

Apollo: *now in Trucy's outfit" I feel gay...

Trucy: *in Apollo's outfit* At least they're big... baby bump~

Dark: *whistles again*

Mana: Master! Why her and not ME?

Dark: WTF? You're my apprentice AND half sister! I can't knock you up!

Yami: Half sister...?

Dark: Long story short, it was the main reason grapes were banned from Egypt's kingdom.

Valant: Hey, where IS Thalassa?

**Somewhere in Japan...**

A priceless jewel is being guarded by two Japanese mobsters. Suddenly, Thalassa, who is in a criminal assasson outfit, busts caps up both of their assas and takes off with the jewel.

**Back at pLace...**

Apollo: Oh well!

Miles: I can't join the circus, but I will jump through a ring of fire.

He jumps through a fiery ring being held by Yin.

Miles: I hope that satisfies you enough.

Kristoph: *revived* This scar? That shall remain a secret. As for my accent, our father was American, our mother was German.

HoboHodou: Nope. Don't plan to either. I like my hoodie.

Yin: Mistress, where is Paradox?

YinYang: Don't know. All he told me was 'get ready for the ride of your life'. Anyway, next set!

_**Brightsky10**_  
><strong><em>213/12 . chapter 14_**

**_Happy Valentines' Day everyone! *Throws chocolate around* Alright, now for some torture... I mean uh... oh screw it, it's torture_**

**_Hobohodou, great idea mentioning the rainbow dash costly. Now go change into it. No excuses. Not even the it doesn't fit me one. I will personally come and shove it on you if it doesn't fit._**

**_Um... Feenie.. pfft... why is it that on the sailor moon manga i bought off ebay.. pfft... your name's on it?_**

**_Hey, what's everyone doing for Valentines' Day?_**

**_Vera, someone stole your sketch pad!_**

**_Hey Wellington, you're a snobby $$hole who sucks at committing murder!_**

**_Hey Payne, I was reading the back of one of my Phoenix Wright Casebooks, and they called YOU corrupt! Hah! Your so crappy, I could beat you in court and I have absolutely no knowledge of the law whatsoever!_**

**_What's worse, disney or 4kids?_**

**_Force Phoenix to watch Twilight!_**

**_Hey Phoenix, every grape juice business is out of business._**

**_Marik, what's it like possessing a teenage girl?_**

**_...Okay, I'll be nice for once._**

**_*Brings in gigantic cake* who wants some? No, it's not a lie. It's chocolate!_**

**_Psst, Polly, In your dressing, room tree's a present for you. It's a Rainbow Dash plushie._**

**_Alright, happy valentines' day! Hope the convention is fun!_**

Yang: YESH!

Yin: YAY! MORE MURDEROUS MOODS!

They devour all the chocolate.

Yang: ...

Yin: ...

YinYang: *looks at watch* 3...2...

Both girls burst out into hysterical laughter. Yang blasts off through the wall Sonic-Style, while Yin gets out a chainsaw, leaves the studio, and proceeds to kill random people.

YinYang: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

Miles: That was... interesting...

HoboHodou: O_O I'd rather take being-

Red Dragon Archfiend devours him and flies back to perch.

Jack: Good boy! *smiles*

Feenie: I don't know. I don't care though, I like Sailor Moon. ^_^

YinYang: Me? No idea.

Miles: I'm spending mine with Kay and her family.

Apollo: I'm taking Ema out to her favorite restaurant.

Yami: Usual. *points to Yugi*

Yugi: Yami!

Yami: What?

Kaiba: I don't have time for love.

Jaden: I'm gonna try asking Alexis out. I hope she says yes!

Chazz: Oh no you don't! She likes ME!

Jaden: *rolls eyes*

Jack: I don't know. Maybe prank Yusei's ass... Yes, I'm aware it's not April Fool's day, but hey? I'd never pass up a chance like... right now!

Yusei: *asleep on Stardust's head*

Jack motions his Dragon to come get him. Archfiend does so, and Jack takes a megaphone from out of nowhere. He postions it just right sand...

Jack: YUSEI!

Yusei: *screams so loudly, it easily rival's Apollo's Chords Of Steel, falls off Stardust's head*

Stardust catches him. Jack laughs his ass off.

Yusei: JACK! What are you trying to do? Deafen me?

Vera: M-my sketch pad? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ! ! ! *faints*

Wellington: QUIET, LOWER CLASS!

Blue Eyes devours him.

Payne: WHAT? Fine then! You name the time and place! I'll beat you!

Miles: Who was this guy again?

YinYang: Oh god, 4Kids hands down! THEY BANNED THE 4TH SEASON OF GX! (I might be wrong here...)

Jaden: Yeah, and season 4 was awesome!

Phoenix: TWILIGHT? NOOOOOO!

YinYang straps him down and plays the movie on the TV screen right in front of him.

YinYang: He should be done at the end of this dareset.

HoboHodou: WHAT? *kills self*

YinYang: Hey Marik, you got a question!

Marik: What? *reads question* I see... Lemme get 2 things straight. 1: I'm NOT a girl, and two, it wouldn't be pleasent.

A huge cake appears in the room.

YinYang: CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE! *jumps up and down*

Yin & Yang return, and devour the entire cake within seconds, and zoom back out of the studio at 800 mph.

YinYang: ... *snaps fingers*

Another huge cakes appears.

YinYang: YAY!

Apollo: *reads his dare, writes Brightsky10 a note saying "Thanks!" and rushes off to his room*

Miles: Our next dare set is from Tempus Paradoxum.

_**Tempus Paradoxum**_  
><strong><em>213/12 . chapter 14_**

**_Hi guys, Just got back from French Revolution Paris. (Louis XVI beheaded my $$, ignore my bloody hands) Anyway here are more dares. Remember my rule, don't do the dare, get aborted from time._**

**_Manfred I'm taking you and leaving you in medieval Germany. Enjoy the witch hunters XD (He doesn't know I put a "I'm a Witch" sign on his back.)_**

**_Ema since you didn't get the giant snackoo, here have a Giant Golden Snackoo and Apollo._**

**_Klavier go psycho and kill Darayan for ruining the band._**

**_Edgeworth, you still have geass right, kill Larry for crushing you dreams of the Steel Samurai's autograph._**

**_Also, sing Animals by Nickelback (One of my favorite bands) to Kay and where everyone can hear_**

**_Dance off ROUND 3_**

**_Apollo and Ema vs. Phoenix and Maya (Since tomorrow is Valentines Day)_**

**_Song: Bad Girlfriend by Theory of a Deadman (Another Favorite)_**

**_Winner gets all expenses paid trip to Florence and Venice, Italy. (My treat, I by that I mean I hacked Kaiba's accounts and stole his money)_**

**_Losers get assassinated by poison hidden blades._**

**_Paradox, yes that was me (can't believe I was mistaken for an American bomber T_T) Anyway I'm about to go kill Archduke Ferdinand and start World War I, wanna join me?_**

**_And BTW, I put somthing in everybody's drinks(excluding hosts and cohosts), a deadly is no cure, takes effect at end of chapter. Sayonara, -warps out-_**

Tempus then takes Manfred to Medivel Germany. Before leaving, heslaps Manfred on the back, and teleports back to pLace.

Ema: Thanks! *gets Golden Snackoo* C'mon, Polly!

Apollo: YES!

Ema drags Apollo to the Sound Proof rooms.

Klavier: My pleasure! *gets machete* **DARYAN, YOU'RE DEAD!**

Daryan: Oh son of a-

(CENSORED)

Miles: Yes, I do. MIND CRUSH!

Larry is sent flying into the mouth of Red Eyes. He is then... You get the idea.

Miles: And I'll be happy to sing that song. I'm rather fond of Nickelback.

_**Miles: I, I'm driving black on black  
>Just got my license back<br>I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track  
>I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride<br>Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight  
>I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out<br>I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run  
>Your mom don't know that you were missing<br>She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing  
>Screamin'<strong>_

**_[CHORUS]_**  
><strong><em>No, we're never gonna quit<em>**  
><strong><em>Ain't nothing wrong with it<em>**  
><strong><em>Just acting like we're animals<em>**  
><strong><em>No, no matter where we go<em>**  
><strong><em>'Cause everybody knows<em>**  
><strong><em>We're just a couple of animals<em>**

**_So come on baby, get in_**  
><strong><em>Get in, just get in<em>**  
><strong><em>Check out the trouble we're in<em>**

**_You're beside me on the seat_**  
><strong><em>Got your hand between my knees<em>**  
><strong><em>And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze<em>**  
><strong><em>It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear<em>**  
><strong><em>But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears<em>**  
><strong><em>By now, no doubt that we were heading south<em>**  
><strong><em>I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth<em>**  
><strong><em>'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch<em>**  
><strong><em>It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm screamin'<em>**

**_[CHORUS]_**

**_So come on baby, get in_**  
><strong><em>Get in, just get in<em>**  
><strong><em>Check out the trouble we're in<em>**

**_We were parked out by the tracks_**  
><strong><em>We're sitting in the back<em>**  
><strong><em>And we just started getting busy<em>**  
><strong><em>When she whispered "what was that?"<em>**  
><strong><em>The wind, I think 'cause no one else knows where we are<em>**  
><strong><em>And that was when she started screamin'<em>**  
><strong><em>"That's my dad outside the car!"<em>**  
><strong><em>Oh please, the keys, they're not in the ignition<em>**  
><strong><em>Must have wound up on the floor while<em>**  
><strong><em>we were switching our positions<em>**  
><strong><em>I guess they knew that she was missing<em>**  
><strong><em>As I tried to tell her dad it was her mouth that I was kissing<em>**  
><strong><em>Screamin'<em>**

**_[CHORUS]_**

**_So come on baby, get in_**  
><strong><em>We're just a couple of animals<em>**  
><strong><em>Get in, just get in<em>**  
><strong><em>Ain't nothing wrong with it<em>**  
><strong><em>Check out the trouble we're in<em>**  
><strong><em>Get in, just get in<em>**

YinYang: Mana! It's you, girl!

Mana: OK! You all know the rules! GET READY!

Apollo & Ema get in position, as do Maya & Phoenix.

**Song: "Bad Girlfriend" Artist: Theory Of A Deadman**

_Mana: GO!_

_**My girlfriend's a dick magnet, my girlfriend's gotta have it  
>She's hot, can't stop, up on stage, doing shots<br>Tip the man, he'll ring the bell, get her drunk, she'll scream like hell  
>Dirty girl, getting down, dance with guys from outta town<br>Grab her ass, acting tough, mess with her, she'll fuck you up  
>No on really knows if she's drunk or if she's stoned<br>But she's coming back to my place tonight**_

**_She likes to shake her ass, she grinds it to the beat_**  
><strong><em>She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth<em>**  
><strong><em>I like to strip her down, she's naughty to the end<em>**  
><strong><em>You know what she is, no doubt about it<em>**  
><strong><em>She's a bad, bad girlfriend<em>**

**_Red thong, party's on, love this song, sing along_**  
><strong><em>Come together, leave alone, see you later back at home<em>**  
><strong><em>No one really knows if she's drunk or is she's stoned<em>**  
><strong><em>But she's coming back to my place tonight<em>**  
><strong><em>I say no one really knows just how far she's going to go<em>**  
><strong><em>But I'm gonna find out later tonight<em>**

**_She likes to shake her ass, she grinds it to the beat_**  
><strong><em>She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth<em>**  
><strong><em>I like to strip her down, she's naughty to the end<em>**  
><strong><em>You know what she is, no doubt about it<em>**  
><strong><em>She's a bad, bad girlfriend<em>**

**_Doesn't take her long to make things right_**  
><strong><em>But does it make her wrong to have the time of her life<em>**  
><strong><em>The time of her life?<em>**  
><strong><em>My girlfriend's a dick magnet, my girlfriend's gotta have it<em>**

**_She's a gold digger, now you figure out it's over, pull the trigger_**  
><strong><em>Future's finished, there it went, savings gone, the money spent<em>**  
><strong><em>Look around and all I see is no good, bad and ugly<em>**  
><strong><em>Man, she's hot and fixed to be the future ex-Miss Connelly<em>**

**_She likes to shake her ass, she grinds it to the beat_**  
><strong><em>She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth<em>**  
><strong><em>I like to strip her down, she's naughty to the end<em>**  
><strong><em>You know what she is, no doubt about it<em>**  
><strong><em>She's a bad, bad girlfriend, she's a bad, bad girlfriend<em>**  
><strong><em>She's a bad, bad girlfriend<em>**

_Mana: WINNER! APOLLO & EMA!_

Everone cheers as the duo leave for their Italian vacation.

Kaiba: MOKUBA! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO CHANGE MY FREAKING PASSWORD! *leaves to kill Mokuba*

Jaden: Venice? VENICE SUCKS! I'd rather go to Germany if you ask me.

Franziska: I like your tatses, Jaden Yuki.

Phoenix & Maya are killed VIA Poisen Hidden Blades from out of nowhere. Paradox suddenly appears from a time portal wearing a black suit with purple tie and holding a bouquet of lillies.

Paradox: Sorry I'm late, mi amour. I got you these! *holds up bouquet*

YinYang: Aww! You're so sweet whe you want to be~

Paradox: *sees question* I knew it! Nice going with the bomb. *sees other part* Sure, why not?

YinYang: I'm coming too!

Tempus: Let's go then, shall we?

The trio leave to start World War 1. Yin returns soaked in blood.

Yin: I'm happy now. And I need a bath. *snaos fingers, instantly becomes clean* Yang should be here soon. She's in Venice at the moment. Next set is from Farady Fan.

_**Faraday Fan  
>213/12 . chapter 14 **_

_**The convention sounds AWESOME!**_

**_Kay: Get some help with your vocal chords. I NEED TO HEAR YOU SING_**

**_Gant: WTFH is your problem, dude?_**

**_Klavier: Listen to Justin Beiber for... hmm... how about you listen to it until Yin says take the earphones out?_**

**_Yin: Never tell Klavier to take the earphones out_**

**_Sorry there isn't much, but I had my swimming carnival today and I'm pretty much dead._**

**_A SONIC ToD? YEEEEEEEEEESSSSSS!_**

Gant: It's hereditary in my family! *grins*

Klavier: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Yin: YES! *glues earbuds to Klavier's ears and plays Justin Bieber* And I plan too~

Klavier is placed in a soundproof bubble. The dragons then use said bubble as a thing to knock around.

Zerkon: The next set is from me.

_**Zerkon Terona**_  
><strong><em>213/12 . chapter 14_**

**_Wow. Wish I had my own 'd make things easier._**

**_Anyway. on to the Dares/and or Truth._**

**_Klavier:T- What did you and Fransika do/talk about?_**

**_Yugi,Yami, or Dark(preferrably Dark):D-Take control of Stardust and Mount it using Change of Heart, then taunt Yusei._**

**_Zerkon:Glomp a Female host. Then teleport away and act innocent.(Trying to keep my Character and everyone elses in the story.)_**

**_Paradox or Tempus:D- Go back in time and prevent Tempus from sealing up the acid , if you refuse, Zerkon will throw you in a portal to Subspace(The white space at the end of the BBT abridge movie.) until the end of the Paradox refuses...I'm sure I'll think of something...Or maybe I won't, considering the Authers might punish me if I do anything to him._**

**_Yin and/or Yang:D- Do anything non-violent to Zerkon that you wish. Just make sure that he completes any of his dares first..._**

**_Ema:D- If you are still chasing Apollo, Zerkon will pin you to a wall with some of Dark's Thousand Knives,make you deathly allergic to snackoos, and place a Snackoo just out of your reach in the air._**

**_Apollo:D-Just so you remember to tell us this chapter, What was being a Gavinner like?_**

**_Zak Gramarye:T-Don't you feel bad for abandoning trucy like that? Look at how she's turned out thanks to being in Hobo-Wright's care!(Note that wasn't meant to insult trucy, only Hobo Wright.)If you do, then Dare:Do a magic trick involving Hobo-Wright as the assistance and 'accidently' have a fatal incident_**

**_All concerned :D-Act out the events of 'Phoenix Wright boot to the head.' (.com/watch?v=vFldBVWFgWo)_**

**_Godot:T-Have you achieved Coffee Nirvana/Enlightment yet?_**

**_Niccola(or whatever your name is:D-Throw a coke bomb at Alba.(He hasn't been beaten up or even mentioned yet. So annoying, he is.)_**

**_Iris:T-Since you said you still love Feenie,I'm going to have to assume your bi. Is that correct, and if it is, how did you manage to become a nun,then?_**

**_Klavier:Dare?-I feel sorry for you, you've really been picked on. Anything that belongs to you that has been broke is restored and in mint condition,namely your guitar, but including other things going to be broke(cough cough-kittycaty-) going to be delivered by me. Also, Now your ears will be unable to hear Justin Bieber music. Consider it a blessing, also delivered by Zerkon by touching your ears._**

**_Also, because I'm feeling nice, Yin and Yang recieve the same blessing._**

**_Apollo and Pheonix:D-Sing 'The Day that nobody died' By nickelback, or 'If today was your last day' also by nickelback. Those are my favorite nickelback songs, as my O.C's tears at the end of either of those songs should tell you._**

**_Zerkon: Protect Klavier from killing anyone if he's going nutz. (either in this chapter or the next.)_**

Klavier: Ach. We just had a chat about how I would one day get my revenge on everyone. Nothing special really, ja?

Franziska: Yes, nothing but that.

Dark: *holds up Change of Heart card in front of Stardust* CHANGE OF HEART!

Stardust goes to Dark and leaves Yusei behind.

Yusei: NOOOOOOOO! Give me Stardust back! *teary eyes, sniffle*

Dark: NO! Stardust doesn't need you!

Yusei: ... *bawls childishly*

Jack: *palm face* All this over a fucking card... Really, Yusei?

Yusei: It's my favorite! I'M NOTHING WITH STARDUST! *bawls*

Jack rolls his eyes and escorts Yusei to a soundproof room. A evil glint is in Jack's eyes.

Zerkon glomps Yin.

Yin: WTH?

Zerkon: I'm not taking any chances...

Yin: *reads next dare* Where are they anyway?

**Whever the hell WW1 is taking place...**

BOOM!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!

A bunch of soldiers are blown up by a Rocket Launcher blast.

YinYang: *with Rocket Launcher* DIE! MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! *fires again*

Paradox: WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *throws grenade*

Tempus: DUCK!

They get behind a defense wall as a grenade explodes in front of it.

YinYang: I LOVEZ IT! Best V-Day Evah!

Paradox: It's going to be better once we get back~

Tempus: Lucky...

**Back in pLace...**

Yin: They'll do it next chapter. *reads next* Eh. I'm out of my killing mood, so you're safe.

Zerkon: Good...

Ema (From miniature TV) : I'm not. I gave up a few chapters ago.

Apollo (Also from said TV): It was AMAZING! I can still hear the Gavinners fans cheering me and Klavier's names as we sang "Guilty Love"!

Klavier: Good times...

Zak: I feel horrible about it... Having to abandon her just so I wouldn't be declared guilty for something I never did... And just so you know, I've already done it. You remember the "Saw someone in half" trick, right?

Thalassa: Aww... Zak...

Zak: At least I get to see my wife again. *grins*

Yang bursts in through the wall.

Yin: Can't you use the door like a normal person?

Yang: Normal people scare me... Whaddi miss?

Yin: A lot, dear sister.

Diego: Not yet, but I'm hoping to soon.

Niccola: OK! *flings Cola Bomb at Alba*

Alba: WHAT THE-

BOOM!

Alba is dead. End of story.

NOT!

Iris: Yes, I'm bi. And the reason I was allowed to become a nun was that Sister Bikini saw the potential in me. She said that maybe I can one channel people. *smiles*

Yin: Klavier's up there. *points up*

The dragons were using Klavier (still in the bubble) as a ball to hit with their tails.

Yin: Hey! I need to the blonde! You all can keep the bubble!

The dragons roar in response. Klavier falls down in front of Zerkon. Zerkon removes the earbuds and grants him the ability to NOT hear Justin Bieber. Yin & Yang also get said ability.

Klavier: Oh, thank you, Herr Zerkon! *gets all his stuff back* YAY! DRINKS ARE ALL ON ME!

Everyone in the area cheers.

Yin & Yang: YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! *kisses Zerkon on the cheek*

Zerkon: O/ / / / / / /O

Apollo: Sure! I LOVE NICKELBACK!

Phoenix: Why not? I like em too.

_**Apollo: From underneath the trees, we watch the sky  
>Confusing stars for satellites<br>I never dreamed that you'd be mine  
>But here we are, we're here tonight<strong>_

**_Phoenix: Singing Amen, I, I'm alive_**  
><strong><em>Singing Amen, I, I'm alive<em>**

**_Both: If everyone cared and nobody cried_**  
><strong><em>If everyone loved and nobody lied<em>**  
><strong><em>If everyone shared and swallowed their pride<em>**  
><strong><em>Then we'd see the day when nobody died<em>**

**_Apollo: And I'm singing_**

**_Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive_**  
><strong><em>Amen I, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive<em>**

**_Phoenix: And in the air the fireflies_**  
><strong><em>Our only light in paradise<em>**  
><strong><em>We'll show the world they were wrong<em>**  
><strong><em>And teach them all to sing along<em>**

**_Singing Amen, I, I'm alive_**  
><strong><em>Singing Amen, I, I'm alive<em>**  
><strong><em>(I'm alive)<em>**

**_Both: If everyone cared and nobody cried_**  
><strong><em>If everyone loved and nobody lied<em>**  
><strong><em>If everyone shared and swallowed their pride<em>**  
><strong><em>Then we'd see the day when nobody died (x2)<em>**

**_Apollo: And as we lie beneath the stars_**  
><strong><em>We realize how small we are<em>**  
><strong><em>Phoenix:If they could love like you and me<em>**  
><strong><em>Imagine what the world could be<em>**

**_Both: If everyone cared and nobody cried_**  
><strong><em>If everyone loved and nobody lied<em>**  
><strong><em>If everyone shared and swallowed their pride<em>**  
><strong><em>Then we'd see the day when nobody died<em>**  
><strong><em>When nobody died...<em>**

**_If everyone cared and nobody cried_**  
><strong><em>If everyone loved and nobody lied<em>**  
><strong><em>If everyone shared and swallowed their pride<em>**  
><strong><em>Then we'd see the day when nobody died<em>**

**_We'd see the day, we'd see the day_**  
><strong><em>When nobody died<em>**  
><strong><em>We'd see the day, we'd see the day<em>**  
><strong><em>When nobody died<em>**  
><strong><em>We'd see the day when nobody died<em>**

Everyone cheers.

Zerkon: I shall do so, master.

Klavier: Yay! Bodyguards rule!

Yin: Our last set is courtious of Yurianna Shan Liu.

Yuri: YAY!

_**Yurianna Shan Liu**_  
><strong><em>214/12 . chapter 14_**

**_Hi again!_**

**_Oh, by the way, I wanna help you guys with this!_**

**_BARABARA ABARACADABURA!_**

**_*there came out Dance Dance Revolution machine in the stage*_**

**_Now you may go on a dance duel with scores. Don't ya worry about me. This is magic spell._**

**_+ So, with this DDR, I challenge Kristoph vs Godot vs Edgeworth vs Phoenix vs Apollo to dance to a Michael Jackson music. What's the music, YinYang should decide for that._**

**_+ Ema, do you remember how many Snackoos do you eat everyday?_**

**_+ Godot, I was shocked when you cry blood instead of tears. You s-scared me._**

**_+ Apollo and Trucy... To the Soundproof Room! And everyone stop Hobohodou from his actions._**

**_+ And for Ema again, in this chapter, if you throw Snackoos at any person, it will explode. But don't worry, you could still eat it without being harmed._**

**_+ Dick Gumshoe, before Edgeworth raised your salary, how much is it?_**

**_+ Hobo Phoenix, when will you get your piano lessons? You can't be a pianist without it, even if you're actually a poker player._**

**_For the author, do you see Vocaloid or Touhou cosplayers in the anime convention? I really wish to see it, but I have test now, so..._**

**_Oh, and sorry to send the Valentine special yesterday. We had Valentine that time. So, again, happy Valentine!_**

**_Yours sincerely,_**

**_(Baka) Yuri-chan \(^o^)/_**

Yin: Mistress isn't here.

Yang: DO "BEAT IT"!

Everyone listed above goes to the DDR machine and gets ready.

_Mana: GO! *activates DDR Machine*  
><em>  
><em><strong>[1st Verse]<br>They Told Him Don't You Ever Come Around Here  
>Don't Wanna See Your Face, You Better Disappear<br>The Fire's In Their Eyes And Their Words Are Really Clear  
>So Beat It, Just Beat It<strong>_

**_[2nd Verse]_**  
><strong><em>You Better Run, You Better Do What You Can<em>**  
><strong><em>Don't Wanna See No Blood, Don't Be A Macho Man<em>**  
><strong><em>You Wanna Be Tough, Better Do What You Can<em>**  
><strong><em>So Beat It, But You Wanna Be Bad<em>**

**_[Chorus]_**  
><strong><em>Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It<em>**  
><strong><em>No One Wants To Be Defeated<em>**  
><strong><em>Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight<em>**  
><strong><em>It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right<em>**  
><strong><em>Just Beat It, Beat It<em>**  
><strong><em>Just Beat It, Beat It<em>**  
><strong><em>Just Beat It, Beat It<em>**  
><strong><em>Just Beat It, Beat It<em>**

**_[3rd Verse]_**  
><strong><em>They're Out To Get You, Better Leave While You Can<em>**  
><strong><em>Don't Wanna Be A Boy, You Wanna Be A Man<em>**  
><strong><em>You Wanna Stay Alive, Better Do What You Can<em>**  
><strong><em>So Beat It, Just Beat It<em>**

**_[4th Verse]_**  
><strong><em>You Have To Show Them That You're Really Not Scared<em>**  
><strong><em>You're Playin' With Your Life, This Ain't No Truth Or Dare<em>**  
><strong><em>They'll Kick You, Then They Beat You,<em>**  
><strong><em>Then They'll Tell You It's Fair<em>**  
><strong><em>So Beat It, But You Wanna Be Bad<em>**

**_[Chorus]_**  
><strong><em>Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It<em>**  
><strong><em>No One Wants To Be Defeated<em>**  
><strong><em>Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight<em>**  
><strong><em>It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right<em>**

**_[Chorus]_**  
><strong><em>Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It<em>**  
><strong><em>No One Wants To Be Defeated<em>**  
><strong><em>Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight<em>**  
><strong><em>It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right<em>**  
><strong><em>Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It<em>**

**_[Chorus]_**  
><strong><em>Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It<em>**  
><strong><em>No One Wants To Be Defeated<em>**  
><strong><em>Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight<em>**  
><strong><em>It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right<em>**

**_[Chorus]_**  
><strong><em>Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It<em>**  
><strong><em>No One Wants To Be Defeated<em>**  
><strong><em>Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight<em>**  
><strong><em>It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Who's Right<em>**

**_[Chorus]_**  
><strong><em>Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It<em>**  
><strong><em>No One Wants To Be Defeated<em>**  
><strong><em>Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight<em>**  
><strong><em>It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right<em>**

**_[Chorus]_**  
><strong><em>Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It<em>**  
><strong><em>No One Wants To Be Defeated<em>**  
><strong><em>Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight<em>**  
><strong><em>It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right<em>**  
><strong><em>Just Beat It, Beat It<em>**  
><strong><em>Beat It, Beat It, Beat It<em>**

_Mana: It's a tie between Diego & Miles! TIE BREAKER! LOVE SHINE!_

Everyone gasps. Diego & Miles then glare at eachother.

Diego: You're going down, Edgeworth...

Miles: You first...

_**Love love love love  
>Lalala love shine yeahyeahyeah<br>Yeah!**_

**_"Sun Shine!"_**  
><strong><em>Hare-watatta "Blue Sky"<em>**  
><strong><em>HIKARI ryoute ni A-TSU-KU mabushii koi no yokan<em>**

**_"Love Beat!"_**  
><strong><em>Kono kimochi mo "Heat Up!"<em>**  
><strong><em>HIKARI abite<em>**  
><strong><em>Soshite ANATA no moto e<em>**

**_Kamisama Onegai Chotto yuuki wo kudasai_**  
><strong><em>Mou sukoshi de "SUKI" tte iesou na no<em>**  
><strong><em>Ari no mama de<em>**  
><strong><em>Butsukatte ("Hey!")<em>**  
><strong><em>Sunao ni natte<em>**  
><strong><em>Koi no ATAKKU!<em>**  
><strong><em>Ima wo kanjite Omoikkiri<em>**  
><strong><em>Egao de ikou! ("Let's go!")<em>**

**_La la lalala la_**  
><strong><em>La la lalala la<em>**  
><strong><em>La la lalala la<em>**  
><strong><em>La la la la<em>**

**_La love you love you love you love you love sunshine_**

**_Setsunaku Amazuppai_**  
><strong><em>Koi no hajimari wa<em>**  
><strong><em>Mahou no PAWAA de HIKARI hanatsu no!<em>**

**_Kamisama Mou Chotto dake_**  
><strong><em>Mimamotte kudasai.<em>**  
><strong><em>HarisaKESOU na OMOI tsutaeru kara<em>**  
><strong><em>Todoke! Motto mabushii LOVE SHINE!<em>**

_Mana: WINNER! DIEGO ARRRRRRRRMANDO!_

Everyone cheers as he lays sprawed out on floor with happiness on his face.

Diego: Yeah!

Ema: Not really. I quit counting after 50, 123.

Apollo: O_O

Ema: Eh. It's the truth. *MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH*

Diego: *recovers* Don't be afraid, kitten. I blame little miss redhead ginger over there.

Dahlia: *smirks*

Apollo: I'll decline, since Trucy's pregnant and I don't want Dark killing me.

Dark: *lowers shotgun* Correct.

Ema: I might. Thanks for letting me know!

Gumshoe: It was a penny an hour!

Yuri: O_O That low?

Gumshoe: Yes... *sniffle*

Maggey: Aww... *hugs Gumshoe*

HoboHodou: I'm too lazy to.

Apollo: He is.

Trucy: Yup.

YinYang, Paradox, and Tempus appear through a time portal.

YinYang: WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! That was awesome!

Tempus: I love starting wars...

Paradox: Now then, for my little surprise...

He carries YinYang off bridal style.

Yin: She gettin laid tonight.

Yang: No fai-

Bakura drags her to the sound proof roomd.

Yin: You know what? Fuck it. MARIK!

Marik: Coming!

He drags Yin away.

Apollo: ... LET'S GET DRUNK!

All: YEAH!

The minute everyone, (minus Jury Hosts, Guest Co-Hosts, & Co-hosts) takes a sip of their drink, they are poisened.

**YAY! I love Valentine's Day~ And READ THIS! Jack Atlas, Jaden Yuki, and Chazz Princeton are darable, and next chappie, you can ask the 10 dragons that were mentioned above a question! A special "Ask the Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragons!" special! Review, please!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hiello, my lovelies~ I'm back with with more insanity! Well, I'm kinda sad, since the convention ends tomarrow, and I have to fly home with my cuz since my flight apparently got CANCELLED! *takes deep breath* Anyway, enjoy!**

The entire floor was darkened, the only light source coming from a red glow stick and a dragon head tattoo. A lone figure stands in the middle and raises the mic to his mouth as the music started. (First to guess the songs gets to host an entire chapter as a co-host, powers and all.)

_**Hate naki sekai nara ba kono mune ni wa akashi o  
>onaji namida nure tara bokura warai ao u<strong>_

**_tokihanat te t ta genjitsu de kizamu kodou ni furēzu o ._**  
><strong><em>kyoumei shi te ku kokoro ni oto o tate te saku namae no nai hana<em>**  
><strong><em>osoroi no ibasho bokura mitsukeru<em>**

**_yumemiru you ni mezame te_**  
><strong><em>mirai made tte nobashi ta te<em>**  
><strong><em>tsukamu ha nasu kurikaeshi sagashi te<em>**  
><strong><em>omoitsui te ku iro de kurayami datte nuri kae nagara<em>**  
><strong><em>kioku kizuna kibou to kasane tara<em>**  
><strong><em>mirai iro zutto bokura wa egai te ku<em>**

A UV light comes on, and it reveals the singer to be Yusei.__

**_Yusei: outotsu no tetsu no machi sabishi sa ni tsumazui te_**  
><strong><em>itaku nai furi o shi te detarame ni warau<em>**  
><strong><em>sonna ronrinesu na ronri nante<em>**  
><strong><em>zen hitei de ippo fumidasu yo<em>**  
><strong><em>toumei mei ta kokoro ni akogare te yureru koware sou na hana<em>**  
><strong><em>tsugi hagino negai bokura sasage te<em>**

**_namida ga itsuka kawaku hodo_**  
><strong><em>hayaku mawat ta merīgōrando<em>**  
><strong><em>asobo u asobo u hikari mamire ni naru<em>**  
><strong><em>omoi megut te ku iro ni kanashimi datte kie te iku kara<em>**  
><strong><em>kisetsu kiseki kirei ni utsushi te ku<em>**  
><strong><em>mirai iro nozon da no wa donna imēji<em>**

**_ashita ni wa warat te iku_**  
><strong><em>sunadokei no rūru<em>**  
><strong><em>hitotsu hitotsu kobore te iku<em>**  
><strong><em>wasure te shimau koto nakushi te shimau mono<em>**  
><strong><em>ikutsu ikutsu aru no?<em>**

**_yumemiru you ni mezame te_**  
><strong><em>mirai made tte nobashi ta te<em>**  
><strong><em>tsukamu ha nasu kurikaeshi sagashi te<em>**

**_namida ga itsuka kawaku hodo_**  
><strong><em>hayaku mawat ta merīgōrando<em>**  
><strong><em>asobo u asobo u hikari mamire ni naru<em>**  
><strong><em>omoitsui te ku iro de kurayami datte nuri kae nagara<em>**  
><strong><em>kioku kizuna kibou to kasane tara<em>**  
><strong><em>mirai iro zutto bokura wa egai te ku<em>**

**_kirameki o tashikame te egai te ku_**

The entire crowd cheers as the lights switch back to the multi color flashing. Yusei takes a bow and catches a rose from the air.

Yusei: Thank you! ! ! Welcome to the land of torture!

Yami: Unfortunately, the origional hosts couldn't be here today due too. . . . . technical difficulties.

YinYang: But I'm still here! And these idiotd will host! AND they have AUTHOR POWERS! ! ! ! !

Jaden: HEY! ! !

Yusei: . . . I'm going to shun him for the rest of the chapter. Anyway, let's get started.

_**Brightsky10**_  
><strong><em>214/12 . chapter 15_**

**_Awesome Chappie, as usual._**

**_Klavier, Play Fire and Flames on Guitar Hero expert 100%_**

**_What's better, Rock Band or Guitar Hero?_**

**_Any Love Triangles? *grins evilly and grabs popcorn*_**

**_What's like being paired up with almost everyone, Phoenix especially Franziska?_**

**_Edgeworth, FMK! Oldbag, Sal, and Gant!_**

**_I'm just bored. Throw Marik into the Gender Bender room and put him in something embarrassing in the cosplay closet. Then it's off to the soundproof room with fluffy, I mean Bakura!_**

**_Wellington, that's the best you got? You suck at insults. You need a good kick in the lower class. *Kicks him in the crotch* There. Anything else?_**

**_In a few hours, the sun will rise!_**

**_Hey Marik and Bakura, since you were here the entire time since Yami's arrival, how'd you feel about Kristoph and the hobo imitating you two?_**

**_Hey Phoenix, has anybody thought you look like Sonic the Hedgehog, you know with the blue suit and the spiky hair? Go dye your hair blue!_**

**_Hey Phoenixes, how'd your hair grow back so fast after Edgeys shaved it?_**

**_Payne, right here, right now. Cola's my co-counsel. And my knowledge of the law... basic Ace Attorney knowledge. :P_**

**_Oh, everybody knows what fugu is, right? Japanese poisonous blowfish? Larry, make sushi out of it, then make Kristoph and Dahlia eat it!_**

**_Hmm... Apollo, poke Klavier with a stick. I want to see if he's still psycho. If he is, then make him... April go in the shower... then imitate that shower scene from Psycho!_**

**_Alright, I'm good. See ya!_**

Klavier: Ahh! Guitar Hero! I love that game! And I'd be happy too! *gets Guitar Controller*

Jack: Guiter Hero? I beat it all on 100%!

Klavier: *gasps* HOW DID YOU- er... I mean, so did I! Now, watch me own this puppy, ja?

Jack: *smirks* This is going to be entertaining.

Yusei: *smacks Jack upside the head* PLAY!

A large as hell plasma screen appears as Klavier boots up the game and track.

_**On a cold winter morning, in the time before the light  
>In flames of death's eternal reign we ride towards the fight<br>When the darkness has fallen down, and the times are tough all right  
>The sound of evil laughter falls around the world tonight<strong>_

**_Fighting hard, fighting on for the steel, through the wastelands evermore_**  
><strong><em>The scattered souls will feel the hell bodies wasted on the shores<em>**  
><strong><em>On the blackest plains in hell's domain, we watch them as we go<em>**  
><strong><em>In fire and pain, and once again we know<em>**

**_So now we fly ever free_**  
><strong><em>We're free before the thunderstorm<em>**  
><strong><em>On towards the wilderness our quest carries on<em>**  
><strong><em>Far beyond the sundown, far beyond the moonlight<em>**  
><strong><em>Deep inside our hearts and all our souls<em>**

**_[Chorus:]_**  
><strong><em>So far away we wait for the day<em>**  
><strong><em>For the lives all so wasted and gone<em>**  
><strong><em>We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days<em>**  
><strong><em>Through the fire and the flames we carry on<em>**

**_As the red day is dawning_**  
><strong><em>And the lightning cracks the sky<em>**  
><strong><em>They'll raise their hands to the heavens above<em>**  
><strong><em>With resentment in their eyes<em>**  
><strong><em>Running back from the mid-morning light<em>**  
><strong><em>There's a burning in my heart<em>**  
><strong><em>We're banished from a time in a fallen land<em>**  
><strong><em>To a life beyond the stars<em>**

**_In your darkest dreams see to believe_**  
><strong><em>Our destiny is time<em>**  
><strong><em>And endlessly we'll all be free tonight<em>**

**_And on the wings of a dream, so far beyond reality_**  
><strong><em>All alone in desperation, now the time has gone<em>**  
><strong><em>Lost inside you'll never find, lost within my own mind<em>**  
><strong><em>Day after day this misery must go on<em>**

**_[Chorus]_**

**_[Solos: Twin/Sam/Twin/Herman/Twin/Herman/Sam/Herman/Sam]_**

**_Now here we stand with their blood on our hands_**  
><strong><em>We fought so hard now can we understand<em>**  
><strong><em>I'll break the seal of this curse if I possibly can<em>**  
><strong><em>For freedom of every man<em>**

[Chorus]

YinYang: SCORE! 99%

Klavier: WHAT?

Jack: *Shi Long Lang style* AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! ! ! ! You missed a single note during the freakin solo!

Yusei: YOU FAIL! ! ! !

Stardust swoops down and devours Klavier.

Yusei: Oh, you do know you and the other dragons can talk for this chapter only, right?

Stardust: **Meh. I know. I'm just hungry. ^_^ ***flies back to perch*

YinYang: Guitar Hero! They got awesome tracks! ! ! And it's more challenging.

Yusei: Hey, isn't Paradox here?

YinYang: Yeah. He's busy with his duel runner. It's been acting up.

Jaden: *whistles nervously while walking away from Yami, Yugi, & Yusei*

Yugi & Yami: *blushes and looks away from eachother and Yusei*

Yusei: L-love triangles. . .? *sweatdrop* I don't think anyone's in one. . .

YinYang: Pfft. . . .

Miles: Manfred, Lotta & Lana!

Yusei: I thought you weren't here?

Miles: I'm here, but I'm not hosting. There's a difference.

Marik: Wait, wha-

Yami grabs him and throws him in the genderbender room. After Marik becomes a girl, Bakura puts him in a male stripper outfit and drags him away to the sound proof rooms.

Yami: HA! ! ! Take that, you evil little. . .

Yugi: YAMI!

Yami: What?

Nicola kicks Wellington in the crotch. He shrieks like a little girl and falls to the ground.

Nicola: For you, my mistress!

Bakura: *from walkie talkie* Well, Kristoph played Marik's parts really well, HoboHodou. . . Let's just say he'd better sleep with one eye open.

Marik: *from walkie talkie* Aww. . . Don't worry, fluffel! We'll get hi- Oh. . .

YinYang: OK! ! ! NEXT! ! !

Phoenix: Sonic The Hedgehog, really? Eh. I'm up for anything. I'm happy today. ^_^ *goes to die his hair blue* Oh, and YinYang gave me and my other selves our hair back.

Brightsky10 appears.

Bright: EY! You ready, Payne?

Payne; You're going down!

YinYang: You two are lucky! We have a perfect case for you two!

Part of pLace then changes to a court room. The Jury Hosts were in the seats behind the benches. YinYang is wearing purple Judge robes and bangs the gavel.

YinYang: Court is now in session for the trial of Seto Kaiba.

Payne: The prosecution's ready, your honor.

Bright: The defense's ready, your honor.

Nicola: You're going down, Payne! ! ! *flings cola bomb at Payne*

Payne: *ducks* HA!

BOOM! ! WHAM! ! !

Tempus: *soaked in cola, has sword in hand* I better get revenge for this. . .

Payne: *gets up, has knot on head*

YinYang: Ok, Let's do this! *cracks knuckles*

One SUPER SPECIAL AWESOME SUPER SPECIAL ULTRA SEXY TRIAL later, Payne kills himself VIA Red Dragon Archfiend, and Bright is posing triumpthedly. Nicola is tossing cola bombs all overr in celebration.

YinYang: Whew. . . Never thought being the judge would be so fucking hard. . .

Larry: OK! ! !

30 minutes later. . .

Larry: Here you go! *serves Fugu*

Kristoph: O_O Wow. . . It looks very delicious!

Dahlia: Oh, it's too beautiful to eat. . .! Then again, I'm hungry soooooo. . . . . .

They both take a bite and instantly fall dead. Larry grins like an idiot.

Apollo: Uh. . . ok. *pokes Klavier with stick*

Klavier: Herr Forehead, what are you doing?

Tempus: Hey. Mine are next.

_**Tempus Paradoxum**_  
><strong><em>214/12 . chapter 15_**

**_Hello everyone... oh that's right everybody except Jury Hosts, Guest Co-hosts, and the co hosts are dead. X3_**

**_Any way, -sees Zerkon's previous dare list- 0_0_**

**_I really don't want to go to that subspace (been there not fun T_T)_**

**_-snaps finger- There the acid pit is gone, to Kami knows where._**

**_Ok, back on topic,_**

**_Manfred, how was medieval Germany?_**

**_Spark Brushel, this is for you, what is with the creepy pedo smile, you even creep me out.0_0_**

**_Kaiba, what did you do to Mokuba after your money was stolen?_**

**_Dares:_**

**_Kaiba, I didn't take your money last chapter, Larry did it. Sic your Blue Eyes on him_**

**_Hobohodou, dress up like Batman, Kristoph, you dress up like The Joker, Apollo your Robin (Arkham City Version), fight!_**

**_Maya here you go 25 million dollars, straight from Kaiba's bank account (Larry did it!) Use for whatever you want._**

**_Sorry no dance off this time, but where the acid pit was I have set up a fighting arena, so we can stop getting blood all over the dance floor. With our authoress's permission of course. It has been paid for by stolen funds from Kaiba.(Did I mention Larry did it?)_**

**_That's it for now. I'm going to the future to hang out with Commander Shepard. See ya -warps out-_**

Manfred: I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU! ! ! ! !

*BANG*

Manfred falls dead.

Gregory: Don't worry about him. I bet he had a lot of fun.

Brushal: huh? I don't have a creepy pedo smile. "Journalist suspected of being a pedophile!" End quote!

Kaiba: What did you think that trial earlier was for? I simply punished Mokuba by grounding him, but when I got back to apoligize for being so stern, he was dead! And one of my coats was there, to make ME look like the killer! I'm just glad that we caught the killer.

Yugi: Who was. . .?

Kaiba: Some guy named "Melvin".

YinYang: Pfffffft. . . . .

Kaiba: WHAT? *glares at Larry* GET HIM, BLUE EYES! ! !

Blue Eyes: **YES, MASTER! ! ! *roars***

Larry: *screams like a little girl*

(CENSORED)

Kaiba: O_O I had no idea Blue Eyes could do that. . .

Yugi: ;_; YAMI! ! ! *rushes to Yami*

The trio dress up as Batman, Robin, and The Joker and a AWESOME fight happens. In the end, Batman & Robin win again.

Maya: I don't want the money! I'm happy with what I got so here, Mr. Kaiba! *hands him suitcase*

Kaiba: Thank you, Ms. Fey. *mutters to self* Note to self: change password to something different besides 'password'. . . .

YinYang: Go right ahead!

The Fighting Arena appears.

YinYang: Thank you, Tempus Paradoxum! *gives you Ultimate Nuke Launcher* Careful with this bad boy~ And have fun with Captain Shepard! NEXT! ! !

_**2/14/12 . chapter 15 (Anonymous)**_

_**How do you write such funny fanfics? HOW?**_

**_Kay: Dress as Jasmine from Deltora Quest and sing the 1st japanese beginning song_**

**_Edgey: Kill 5 people with these 5 weapons: a gun, a dagger, a sword, a screwdriver (0_o WTF?) and a Snakoo cannon._**

**_Ema: Date with Apollo!_**

**_Trucy: Are you really PREGNANT? Arn't you a bit young?_**

**_Hobo Houdo: Choose one girl (GIRL, not GUY) to take into the soundproof room~_**

**_Frank Sahwit: How come you murdured Cindy so lamely?_**

**_Heheheh... need sugar... HAHAHAHAH!_**

YinYang: Me? The secret is to not use your brain. I'm coming up with all this on WHIM! ! !

Kay: What? I couldn't hear you. I was too busy watching Paradox working on his D-Runner. . . *points outside*

All the girls go to window. Paradox was shirtless as he was working on his D-Runner. He had the right amount of muscle, not too much, not too little. YinYang walks out.

YinYang: You still workin on that thing? You know you got all the girls watching you, right?

Paradox: So? I don't care. You know I'm faithful.

YinYang: Hell yeah you are. . .

Paradox: Huh? I found somthing. . .

BOOM!

The duo were coated in soot. YinYang coughs out smoke.

Paradox: Fount the problem. . . *cough*

Back inside, everyone is laughing.

Yusei: HEY! ! ! Calm down! We got Dares to do!

Miles: SWEET!

He then kills as followed:

1: Manfred - Gun

2: Larry - Screwdriver

3: Dahlia - Dagger

4: Gant - Snackoo Cannon

5: Y. Miles - Sword

Apollo: WTH?

Miles: What? I was a fool back then!

Ema: Kay. ^_^

Apollo: YAY!

They leave.

Trucy: Yes, I am! Dark Magician's the father~ *smiles*

Dark: *nervous grin*

HoboHodou: Girl? Well . . .

He drags Mia to the sound proof room.

Sahwit: Because shut up.

Marik: *back, now male again* NO USING MY SISTER'S CATCHPHRASE! ! !

**(CENSORED)**

Bakura: Ok, if you did what you just done to the Pharoah, we would've won! ! !

Marik: Well, blame Takahashi!

Yami: O_O *steps away slowly*

Yusei: Next set before I loose my mind. . .

_**Yurianna Shan Liu**_  
><em><strong>214/12 . chapter 15**_

_**BEAT IT, YEAH!**_

_**By the way, more and more things to do:**_

_**+ Trucy, ever fought Max Galactica with magic?**_

_**+ Oldbag, why toy gun? Don't have anything else?**_

_**I guess I'd give you this. *gives a Crescent Blade***_

_**Psst... Don't tell the owner that I stole it.**_

_**+ De Killer, how long have you been an assassin? And your family is made up by assassins?**_

_**+ Manfred, put an apple on your head.**_

_**+ Psst... Gregory Edgeworth, here! *gives a bow* Shoot the apple!**_

_**+ Feenie, become SUPERFEENIEMAN!**_

_**Bye!**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**(Baka) Yuri-chan \(^o^)/**_

Trucy: No. We're actually good friends, ain't that right, Uncle Max?

Max: Oh yes! From your teachings, my popularity's skyrocketed! *grins like an idiot*

Oldbag: *gets Cresent Blade* Huh? What contraption is this?

Yin bursts through the doors holding a Weegee Blaster in hand.

Yin: ***demonic voice* GIVE ME BACK MY WEAPON, FOOL! ! ! OF SUFFER AT MY WRATH! ! !**

YinYang: YIN! ! ! I thought I told you not to show up!

Yin: But-

YinYang: GET. OUT.

Yin leaves, all the while muttering something about getting away with killing a certain authoriss.

de Killer: i've been an assasson since I was 19. And my family is all assassons.

Manfred: *revived* Uh. . . Ok. *puts apple on head and stands there*

THUNK!

Manfred turns around to see apple on a arrow.

Manfred: Who ever shot that, that was perfect accura0

BANG!

Manfred: *dead*

Gregory: *with bow & gun* I love my life.

Feenie; *sneezes* I can't. . . I'm sick. . .

Iris: Aww. . . C'mon Feenie, I'll care for you.

They leave for the doctor's office.

YinYang: Next up!

_**The 37th Drummer**_  
><strong><em>215/12 . chapter 15_**

**_Yay! Okay, here we go!_**

**_Pearls-Find .com on your laptop tonight and stay up until morning reading. The next day at 5:00, you get out of bed, and make a bunch of masks with straps to put on whoever you deem fit. The masks are:_**

**_-Trollface/Coolface (put this one on and TROLL EVREHBUDDEH!)_**

**_-Awesomeface/Epicface_**

**_-LOLface_**

**_-Forever Alone, Forever Alone, Forever Alone..._**

**_-Rageface_**

**_-Y U NO face_**

**_-Okay Guy_**

**_-WINNING! (I think this would suit one of the performers best)_**

**_CROSSOVER THYME!_**

**_Okay, so I was looking up Professor Layton/Ace Attorney stories and guess what I found! A PEARLYxLUKE FIC! ! So yeah, read it, it's the only one on the site, and then I want Luke Triton to awkwardly stumble into the story, still trying to be a gentleman, and he and Pearl Fey fall in LUV! SQUEEEEEEEE!_**

**_Also, are you still taking co-hosts? Because I wanna join!_**

**_OC: Alex_**

**_Gender: M_**

**_Age: 16_**

**_Eyes: Green_**

**_Hair: Long and brown_**

**_T-Shirt: "got drums?" on a green background_**

**_Pants: Blue jeans_**

**_Quirk: Is inseparable from his Ringo Starr Pro-Mark drumsticks, which are always in his hands. Will drum on anything and everything with them._**

**_Weapons:_**

**_DRUMSTICKS: They shoot lasers and also work good as nunchauku._**

**_SHRUIKEN (THROWING STARS): Alex is a very good aim and has a vendetta against Shih-Na._**

**_BOLAS OF FLAME: Will throw at enemies._**

**_Special Ability: Alex's presence has a calming effect on people. Can even calm down Dahlia, Kristoph, and Franziska, who is an old friend of his, but also an ex-girlfriend._**

**_Interesting Fact: Will date Trucy in the near future in ivyclan moonblossom's fic. Don't tell her, Hobohodou, or Dark. It's completely separate anyway, they wouldn't care. Hopefully._**

**_Other Background: Loves snackoos almost as much as Ema and keeps a big supply of them in his garage. Is secretly the huge youth rockstar IkoGrandé, who resembles a younger Kristoph. In Alex's form, he slightly resembles Klavier. The reason he hates Shih-Na, but not Calisto, is because of Shih-Na's hate for him, and Calisto's obliviousness. Why does Shih-Na hate him? You'll find out later!_**

Pearl: I've already done so! *puts on Trollface mask* Rawr!

YinYang: Please, do join us!

Alex falls out of Ceiling Door and lands on Shih-Na, killing her.

Alex: Wow, I haven't been here 5 seconds and I killed her! *smiles, then heads for Jury Hosts seats.*

Paradox then enters.

YinYang: You fix it?

Paradox: Yeah. Turns out it was one of my cards I was looking for. It got jammed in the Flux Capaciter. (FIND THAT REFERENCE! ! !)

YinYang: :3

Jaden: Next is from naru-chan 92!

**_naru-chan 92_**  
><strong><em>215/12 . chapter 15_**

**_Yaaaaaay! Glad your having...while the rest of us are trapped at school! Im soooo jealous! But it cant be help! So have fun for the rest of us!_**

**_Paradox: grab anyonevyou want go back in time and blow stuff up!_**

**_Apollo: whats your fav anime? Dress as a character from that anime and sing song of your choice! And tell us a time when hobohodou scared you!_**

**_Hobohodou: i shall give you a bottle of grape juice that refills itself! You shall never want another bottle such as this one! And kill anyone you want!_**

**_Trucy: hows the baby? And heres an 'lets torment daddy' tazer! It can shock dark magician anywhere! No matter the distance and barrier! It can go passed magic too! All for your tazer needs!_**

**_Dark: since hobohodou cant hurt you for knocking up trucy, have a boot to the head!_**

**_Von karma: bullet to every part of your body (delivered by the edgeworth family)_**

**_To the dragons: i like dragons so here! (give fav foods to dragons)_**

**_Stardust: do you like yusei? And can you and the dragons eat von karma and kristopher?_**

**_Thats all for now! 3_**

Paradox: Well, in that case, *grabs YinYang* Time to start WW2!

They leave.

Apollo: Higurashi. It's my all time FAV! ! ! *smiles* I can't find the costume, mainly cuz the cosplay room's getting renovated. I'll sing the second OP!

_**Apollo: Saa wasuremashou sono mirai ga  
>Mata chinurarete yuku nante<br>Namanurui kaze toguro wo maitara  
>Sore ga tabun aizu...<strong>_

_**Nukedashitette nukedashitette**_  
><em><strong>Kanashi sugiru unmei kara<strong>_  
><em><strong>Anata wa naraku no hana ja nai<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sonna basho de<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sakanaide sakanaide<strong>_  
><em><strong>Karame torarete ikanaide<strong>_

_**Otomo naku tobikau toki no kakera**_

_**Dare ga kono te wo nigitte iru no?**_  
><em><strong>Dare ga kono kami wo nadete iru no?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ima naiteita moegi no naka de<strong>_  
><em><strong>Kanjiteru aizu...<strong>_

_**Tobikoetette tobikoetette**_  
><em><strong>Unmei no haguruma kara<strong>_  
><em><strong>Anata wa naraku no hana ja nai<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sonna basho de<strong>_  
><em><strong>Chiranaide chiranaide<strong>_  
><em><strong>Soshite tane wo nokosanaide<strong>_

_**Me wo daseba futatabi mawaru KARUMA**_

_**Nukedashitette nukedashitette**_  
><em><strong>Kanashi sugiru unmei kara<strong>_  
><em><strong>Anata wa naraku no hana ja nai<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sonna basho de<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sakanaide sakanaide<strong>_  
><em><strong>Karame torarete ikanaide<strong>_

_**Otomo naku tobikau toki no kakera**_

Everyone cheers and claps.

HoboHodou: Why, thank you! *gets bottle* I'm not in the mood for killing right now, so I'll do it later, kay?

Trucy: The baby's doing great! *gets tazer, grins evilly*

Dark: O_O Oh fu-

ZAAAAAAAAAAP!

Dark: *screams*

Trucy: Thank you, naru-chan 92! :3

Dark recovers from the shock, but immediatetly gets a boot to the head.

Yusei: You know, Yami, Dark Magician's your ace monster, yet you let him get pushed around like this.

Yami: *not paying attention, watching the dragons above him*

The dragons were playng poker.

Blue Eyes: **HA! Full house!**

Arhcfiend**: ARGH!**

Red Eyes: **You cheated, Blue!**

Blue Eyes: **And I should care why-**

Dynasty: _(If I might intervene, I have Royal Flush) _(NOTE: Dynasty talks through telepathy.)

All the dragons look at her in shock.

Stardust: **Damn. . . Guess it's too late to say I have Royal Flush as well, eh?**

Yusei: (How the hell they're oing that is beyond me. . .)

Manfred is killed VIA Edgeworth family. They are all dancing like idiots once again.

Suddenly, each one of the dragons favorite food appears in frontof them. They all roar in delight and feast.

Stardust: **Hm? Well, of course I love my master! He takes good care of me! Plus I'm his ace~ ***sees second part* **Hey everyone! Dessert's down there in the form of a corrupted Von Karma and Gavin!**

All the dragons roar again and dive down towards Manfred & Kristoph.

Both: OH SHI-

**(CENSORED FOR MASS CARNAGE)**

The dragons return to their perches as the janitor comes by and cleans the mess up.

Yami: Holy Ra. . .

Yugi: . . . NEXT! ! !

_**Apollo Fell For An Angel**_  
><strong><em>215/12 . chapter 14_**

**_This is so good! I've always been following but I had some catching up to do so.. yeah. Can my OC from my fanfiction join the jury? I hope it's not to much._**

**_Name:Sami Air_**

**_Appearance: Long wavy black hair with purple highlights. Silver coloured eyes. Wears simple short black drees_**

**_Things you need to know: Sami's Apollo's childhood friend. She's oblivious of her crush on him and she has four very crazy sisters (well at least two of them are crazy.)_**

**_Dares_**

**_Apollo:Kiss Sami or face the wrath of Pearl and her slapping powers._**

**_Franziska:Kiss Edgeworth infront of Kay or I will personally come down there and make you suffer a long and painfull death._**

**_Larry:Read outloud your book "Franzy's Whip-Lash Splash"_**

**_Truths_**

**_Iris:How would you feel if Maya started dating Phoenix ('cause she is.)_**

**_Anybody: Who likes Ouran Highschool Hostclub and why? (Oh and Sami's an expert it wouldn't hurt to befriend.)_**

**_Phoenix: If you saw Apollo running down the street crying "Gant's after me!" What would you honestly do?_**

**_Thank you so very much,_**

**_Apollo Fell For an Angel has left the building (NOT!)_**

Sami appears out of the Ceiling Door and lands on both feet.

Apollo: ! SAMI!

Sami: Apollo!

They hug.

Apollo: It's so good to see you again! Where have you been?

Sami: Eh. Here and there.

Apollo kisses her on the cheek.

Franziska: Nope. He's taken.

Sami: . . . You're dead.

**(CENSORED)**

Larry: Ok!

2 long and painful hours later, Larry's corpse is being devoured by Cyber End Dragon, and everyone's cheering.

Iris: I don't mind. I still have Feenie~

Pearl: I LOVE IT! ! ! I watch it because Hikaru and Karu are so cute~

Phoenix: Let's just say the cops will think Gant commited suicide.

Everyone looks at him strangly.

Phoenix: What? It's true!

Yugi: Aw. . . We're out of reviews!

Yami: There'll be more, Aibou.

Yusei: i'm surprised Jaden's kept quiet most of the chapter.

Jaden: I was playing DDR the entire time. ^_^

Yusei: *deadpan* Wonderful.

Yami: Well, I guess the end of the chapter.

Yugi: Review please!

Suddenly, a mass blackout happens. A scream is then heard, followed by a gunshot. When the lights came back on, it is revealed that Jack has been murdered! Oh no, WHO KILLED JACK?

**Like it? I hope ya'll do! My fingers are killing me. And yeah, SOMEBODY KILLED JACK! Try and guess who killed him! R & R please!**


	17. Chapter 17

**! ! ! ! I done it! I HIT THE 100 REVIEW MILESTONE! ! ! ! *thorows confetti around, some hits Paradox's face* Whoops. . . Anyway, thank you all for your dares and truths! To make this a special chapter, I got my cousin to co-host! ! ! ! I also got him to contribute some truths/dares, so get ready for INSANITY! ! !**

**Song: "I Made It" Artist: Kevn Rudolf **

The dancefloor was jammed packed with people as everyone partied like there was no tomarrow.

YinYang: Hey everyone! TIME FOR TORTURE! ! !

Yin: I'm soooooooooo glad to be back. *kills Oldbag and gets her weapon back*

Yang: I is so happy! *jumps like a little child*

YinYang: And guess what? My cousin's here to co-host! ! ! COME ON OUT, JESS!

A teen male appears from Ceiling Door and lands on the ground Sonic-style. He wore a black tank top under a sleeveless Kaiba-esque coat, black pants with gold flame designs, and black and red Yugi-esque shoes. His hair was blonde and streaked red on the Link-esque bangs and was in a loose ponytail. His eyes were as blue as the sea.

Jesse: Hey everyone, I'm YinYang's cuz. And i'm just as bad as she is. ^_^

YinYang: AND he's getting an account on here, be on the lookout for his Yu-Gi-Oh! ToD once he gets started.

Jesse: Anyway, shall we get started, cuz?

YinYang: You bet! First is from Brightsky10.

_**Brightsky10**_  
><strong><em>215/12 . chapter 16_**

**_Hobohodou, you have to break Edgeworth's arms._**

**_Apollo sing "What I'm Made Of" by Crush 40. I think of you when I listen to it._**

**_When Klavier goes psycho, does he sing a different genre? Like metal or something?_**

**_Phoenix, cosplay as Megaman, arm blaster and everything._**

**_Force Hobohodou to watch Teletubbies!_**

**_Yin, Yang, there's a truck with a chocolate fountain outside. You know what to do._**

**_Hm... Kristoph, dress like Justin Bieber._**

**_Who had the drill first, Klavier or Kristoph?_**

**_Alright, let's play SPIN THE BOTTLE!_**

**_SUCK IT, PAYNE!_**

**_Hey Gant, there's a nine year old girl in the punishment room._**

**_"Goddammit Nappa!" Feenie said it (hands Yugi a wrench)_**

**_Trucy, is it a boy or girl? What are you going to name it?_**

**_Hobo, do Trucy's triginomatry homework!_**

**_Wait, if Feenie likes Sailor Moon, does that make the older Phoenixes fans of it?_**

**_Apollo, here's a pocketwatch, swing in front of Hobo's eyes. You know what to do._**

**_Kristoph, after Apollo's done, steal the watch!_**

**_Yusei did it. I will not defend him._**

**_Hobo, cosplay as Shadow the Hedgehog, sing All Hail Shadow by Magna-fi, then make everyone bow down to you!_**

**_Sorry I seem meaner than usual. I had to listen to biography reports of JUSTIN BIEBER._**

**_See you guys next chapter_**

HoboHodou: Kay. *breaks Y. Miles' arms*

Y. Miles: ARGH! ! !

HoboHodou: You didn't say a specific one. ^^

Apollo: That song? I'm not sure if I'll get them right, but ok.

_**Apollo: I don't care what you're thinking  
>As you turn to me<br>Cos what I have in my two hands  
>Is enough to set me free<br>-Set me free-**_

**_I could fight the feeling to resist it over time_**  
><strong><em>But when it's just too much to take you sneak from behind<em>**

**_Is it me, you said, you're looking for?_**  
><strong><em>Let me show you who I am<em>**  
><strong><em>And what I'm here for, here for<em>**

**_Hey!_**

**_Try to reach inside of me_**  
><strong><em>Try to drain my energy<em>**  
><strong><em>Let me show you just<em>**  
><strong><em>What I'm made of<em>**  
><strong><em>Simple curiosity<em>**  
><strong><em>Try to take a bite of me<em>**  
><strong><em>Let me show you just<em>**  
><strong><em>What I'm made of now<em>**

**_Like a million faces_**  
><strong><em>I've recognised them all<em>**  
><strong><em>One by one they've all become<em>**  
><strong><em>A number as they fall<em>**  
><strong><em>-As they fall-<em>**  
><strong><em>In the face of reason<em>**  
><strong><em>Oh I can't take no more<em>**  
><strong><em>One by one they've all become<em>**  
><strong><em>A black mark on the floor<em>**

**_Is it me -Is it me?-_**  
><strong><em>You said -You said?-<em>**  
><strong><em>You're looking for?<em>**  
><strong><em>Let me show you who I am<em>**  
><strong><em>And what I have in store, in store<em>**

**_Hey! Hey! Yeah!_**

**_Try to reach inside of me_**  
><strong><em>Try to drain my energy<em>**  
><strong><em>Let me show you just<em>**  
><strong><em>What I'm made of<em>**  
><strong><em>Simple curiosity<em>**  
><strong><em>Try to take a bite of me<em>**  
><strong><em>Let me show you just<em>**  
><strong><em>What I'm made of now<em>**

**_You can take another lifelong try_**  
><strong><em>You can take another try<em>**  
><strong><em>Hey!<em>**

**_(Guitar solo)_**

**_Yeah!_**  
><strong><em>Try to reach inside of me<em>**  
><strong><em>Try to drain my energy<em>**  
><strong><em>Let me show you just<em>**  
><strong><em>What I'm made of<em>**  
><strong><em>Simple curiosity<em>**  
><strong><em>Try to take a bite of me<em>**  
><strong><em>Let me show you just<em>**  
><strong><em>What I'm made of now<em>**

**_Yeah, try to reach inside of me -Show you what I'm made of-_**  
><strong><em>Let me show you just -Show you what I'm made of-<em>**  
><strong><em>What I'm made of<em>**

Everyone cheers.

YinYang: Yeah. He sings "Death Metal".

Klavier: It hurts my voice to do so.

Phoenix: *now in a Megamam suit* Sweet! Can I kill people?

Yin: Go nuts.

Phoenix blasts down a wall and leaves. Yang repairs it quickly.

Yin: *reads* OMFG! ! ! YANG! CHOCOLATE FOUNTAIN OUTSIDE! ! !

Yang: YAY! ! !

They both rush out at high speeds.

Kristoph: *dressed like Bieber* I feel gay. . .

Jesse: O_O *eyetwitch* **DIE! ! !**

(CENSORED)

YinYang: Jesse, was shoving his intestines down his throat necessary?

Jesse: Hey, I like violence. Give me a break.

Klavier: Ironically, I got the drill first. Kristoph thought it was stupid. . . until he saw all the attention I was getting. Then he got it.

Nicola: WHO WANTS TO PLAY SPIN DA BOTTLE? !

All: ME! ! !

Everyone sits in a circle.

YinYang: *huggles Paradox*

Paradox: ^_^

Dynasty: _(Ok, I shall spin for you all. This bottle's WAY to big for any of you to spin.)_

Dynasty flies down and uses her tail to spin the bottle. . .

2 hours later, YinYang and Paradox were gone, Jesse was flirting with Mia (Much to Diego's anger), and everyone else was busy killing Larry and Manfred for ruining the game.

Jesse: *remebers YinYang is gone* Whoops! Next!

Payne: WHY MUST YOU TORMENT ME? *sulks in Emo Corner*

Gant: OOOOOOOO! Really? *rushes over to Punishment Room*

A scream his heard afterwards.

**"GODDAMMIT NAPPA!"**

Yugi: *with wrench* WHO SAID THAT?

Everyone points to Feenie.

Yugi: Grrr. . .

**(CENSORED)**

Yami: O_O

Yusei: O_O

Jaden: O_O

Kaiba: WHAT THE FUCK, YUGI?

Yugi: What? I can kill people too!

Trucy: It's a boy! We're naming him Mako! ^_^

Yugi: DIBS ON UNCLE!

Yami: Dammit, Aibou! *pouts*

Dark: *sweatdrop*

HoboHodou: Wait, wha-

A mountain of homework falls on him.

Trucy: I blame my stupid Math Teacher! He gives us soooooooooo much homework!

HoboHodou: *from underneath papers* Of course, It only makes sense! I still love Sailor Moon!

Apollo: *gets pocketwatch* Ehehehehehehe. . . *sneaky grin*

He leans down and shakes the Pocketwatch in front of HoboHodou's eyes. He then falls asleep.

Apollo: Now, everytime someone says "Screw the rules, I have money" (winks at Kaiba, who smirks), you pimp slap the closet female to you, but if Trucy is the closest to you, you kill yourself, got it?

HoboHodou: . . . yes, master. . .

Apollo: Now when you wake up, you will have no memory of this, but yu will still do what I told you.

HoboHodou: Yes. . .

Apollo: *snaps fingers*

HoboHOdou: Wha- Oh, Hi Apollo!

Kristoph sneaks off with the watch as Apollo puts it in his back pocket.

Apollo: HEY! ! ! Who stole my pocket watch?

Everyone points at Yusei.

Yusei: It wasn't me!

Apollo: GIVE IT BA-

Yusei: STARDUST!

Stardust devours Apollo.

Yusei: I can defend myself. *smirks*

HoboHodou: *still stuck under papers* I have my owm problems to deal with here!

Jesse: Wow. I feel sorry for you. Here's your own Time Travel Gun. *hands Brightsky10 a Time Travel Gun* Feel free to kill him.

Cammi: Hey! My dares are next!

_**themidnighttiger**__**  
>215/12 . chapter 16 **_

_**Cammi:(Glaces over at Kiaba and blushes) Dare/Truth Time.**_

**_Phoenix,Miles: Did Larry have issues with girls back in grade school too? If so, dish the best/ most hilarious story)_**

**_Trucy: Do you have names picked out for your baby yet?_**

**_Oldbag: DIE! (dies via fireball from Cammi's hand)_**

**_Sorry it's so short, but I am exhasted._**

Jesse: Hey Kaiba, you have a fangirl~

Kaiba: I have no time for fangirls.

Yugi: But you're here.

Kaiba: E-Trade app. *holds up IPhone*

Yin & Yang return, Yin with a chainsaw, Yang simply rushs in at 800 mph towards the Backstage area.

Yin: ***demonic* BOW BEFORE ME, MOTHER FUCKERS! ! ! MWA HA HA HA HA! ! !**

Everyone: *screams*

**(CENSORED)**

Everything is repaired by Jesse, and Yin is calmed down.

Yin: Sorry, I couldn't help it. *blushes*

Phoenix: Me and Miles didn't.

Miles: But Larry sure did! There was this one time where he tried to flirt with one of the exchange students, and got himself stuck in the bathroom!

Miles and Phoenix burst out laughing. Larry kills himself VIA Malefic Truth Dragon. Paradox & YinYang return.

Paradox: I think I lost my waistcoat. . .

YinYang: I think I lost my underwear. . .

Everyone looks at YinYang weirdly.

Jesse: Seriously?

YinYang: YOU *points to Jesse* shouldn't be talking! You're wanting to bang Aki!

Yusei: WHAT?

Jesse: Well, DUH! She's freakin hot! Who wouldn't?

Yusei: . . . Jack wouldn't. . . *teary*

YinYAng: Oh fuck, I forgot, Jack was murdered.

Miles: Not to fear. I've been investigating the entire time.

YinYang: What did you find so far?

Miles: Well, the killer was really careful about leaving evidence behind, but I found something that interests me.

He holds up a piece of purple cloth.

YinYang: Purple cloth. . . Doesn't look like it's from here.

Miles: Indeed.

Gumshoe: The cause of Mr. Atlas' death was a gunshot to the heart! The gun was found laying nearby.

Miles: We're currently waiting for the fingerprint results to get back. In the meantime, continue.

Trucy: I already said what it was. Mako.

Dark: I picked it out. ^_^

Cammi: DIE! ! !

Oldbag is killed VIA Fireball, courtesy of Cammi.

YinYang: No worries. I'm exhausted all the time. NEXT!

_**Tempus Paradoxum**_  
><strong><em>215/12 . chapter 16_**

**_Hey guys, back from the future! Your descedants say hi._**

**_Okay first things first, Nicola, here is the bill for the dry cleaning of my assassin suit. (It was really expensive with all of the components) Next time this happens, you might want to watch what you eat._**

**_YinYang, I'm glad you like the arena, (I stole it from ancient Rome) Thanks for the Nuke Launcher, I'll save it for a rainy day._**

**_I can't believe Jack's dead. Well I know it wasn't me, I was in the future when this hapened. My suspects would be either Klavier, Yami, or Melvin. Klavier because he lost at Guitar Hero to Jack, Yami because he is jealous of Jack, and Melvin because he's Melvin_**

**_Dare times:_**

**_Time to break in the arena: Phoenix vs Edgeworth Duel to the death. Phoenix your weapon is the Buster Sword from Final Fantasy VII (Cloud's Weapon), Edgeworth, a samurai's katana. Winner get one wish, loser... well your dead what's worse?_**

**_Diego, drink a cup of decaf or face my wrath._**

**_Manfred, I dare you to try and kill me._**

**_Lil Ema, steal your older self's Snackoos_**

**_Kaiba, give me back the 25 million dollars and I will kill anybody you want._**

**_BTW I found where I sent the acid pit, no wonder the dinosaurs died out 0_0. Anywho let's catch this killer, and then get back to killing eachother for fun, not in cold blood. If you need me, I'm going to chat up Mana._**

Nicola: *reads bill* **WHAT?** 10, 000 DOLLORS?

Tempus: It wasa one of a kind suit! ! !

YinYang: You're welcome! I have, like, a gazillion more! ^_^

Miles: *gets Steel Samuris Sword* Really?

Phoenix: *gets Buster Sword* FREAKING AWESOME! ! !

They enter the arena. In the Throne area, YinYang, Jesse, Paradox, Yin & Yang, Yusei, Jaden, Yami & Yugi were being fed grapes.

YinYang: FIGHT! ! !

One epically bloody battle later, Phoenix comes out victorious.

Phoenix: HELL YEAH! ! ! I wish for Maya's you-know-whats to be Mia's size!

Maya's "twins: get the size of Mia's.

Maya: O/ / / / / /O NICK! _

Diego: I take Decaf over death anyday! *sips Decaf* **IT TASTES LIKE DEATH! ! !**

Manfred: With pleasure! *gets a gun and lunges towards Tempus*

Tempus simply snaps his fingers. Manfred blows up randomly.

Tempus: I thought I had erased you from time.

Jesse: Clearly you didn't.

L. Ema: I don't need to! I got bags of my own!** *MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH***

Kaiba: O_O KILL MY FATHER! ! ! *gives Tempus Paradoxum the 25 million*

YinYang: Really? Damn. Miles, did the results come back?

Miles: They just did, and the fingerprints match that of. . . MARIK ISHTAR! ! !

Everyone gasps.

Marik: WHAT! It wasn't me! ! ! I SWEAR! ! !

Bakura: Don't you DARE say he did it! He doesn't even own a gun!

Gumshoe: Marik Ishtar, you are under arrest for the death of Jack Atlas!

Marik: I NEED A LAWYER! ! !

Jesse: *flases Lawyer badge* I shall defend you! For I am a laywer as well!

YinYang: I'm your co-council! I don't want the Marik fans to kill me!

Marik: Oh thank you!

Marik is dragged away by Gumshoe.

Jesse: (Marik couldn't have done it. . . He wouldn't do such a thing. . . He didn't even KNOW Atlas!)

Alex then kills Shih-Na once again.

Alex: It's fun killing her~

Gregory, Mia, and Apollo: Welcome to our club! ^_^

Yin: Our next set is from Zan!

_**Zan  
>215/12 . chapter 16 **_

_**Wow. This is amazingly funny. Mind if I join in on the dares?**_

**_Klavier: Kill your brother for breaking your guitar._**

**_Daryan: Shave your hair off._**

**_Atmey: Figure out who killed Jack. You have 2 chapters._**

**_Ron: Sabotage Luke's investigation to make it look like he did it._**

**_Also, could I be a jury co-host? If so, here is Zan's info._**

**_Name: Zan_**

**_Appearence: 6'5" with black hair and eyes. He wears a black hooded sweatshirt and camo pants._**

**_Personality: A tactical thinker who respects people with high intelligence and mocks everyone else._**

**_Weapon: Portal Gun and any highly dangerous explosive you can think of._**

**_Side Notes: Hates Daryan and Engarde, but highly respects Edgeworth._**

Klavier: FINALLY! *strangles Kristoph*

Daryan: NO WA-

He is eaten by Diamond Eyes.

Atmey: The investigation's only began, my good fellow! I SHALL CATCH THE TRUE CROOK! *leaves for crime scene*

Ron: Sure! It'd be good payback! *leaves to get into Masque*DeMasque outfit*

Zan appears from Ceiling Door, killing Engarde in the process.

Zan: Lucky shot! *runs over to Jury Hosts seats*

YinYang: *reads next review* Whoops! Should've known! Next is from Faraday Fan!

_**Faraday Fan  
>215/12 . chapter 16 **_

_**Uh, the anonymous reviewer was me... Guess I forgot to add my name or something -_-"**_

**_Kay: You have 3 daggers, and three targets facing away from you. Throw all three daggers at one target, but BEWARE! On a target Miles, another target your dad and the last has Oldbag. The targets are mixed... HAH!_**

**_Miles: Heheheh... grab a sword and kill someone. Then take Kay to Paris._**

**_EVERYONE: To CandyLand!_**

**_Meh, it's so hot here in Australia... I'M DYING!_**

Kay: *with the three daggers* But I can't kill Miles!

Paradox: Just do it.

Kay throws the three daggers at the same time. Only two hit: Oldbag & Byrne. Miles dodged the last one, but is stabbed with final dagger.

Miles: AIYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH! ! ! *sees his dare* YES! ! ! *gets sword and murders Oldbag, de to the fact she was still alive*

He then sweeps Kay off her feet, and they leave VIA Trap Door.

Paradox: Candyland? Never-WHOA!

After the second most amazing trip to Candyland ever, they all return. Yin is tied to a chair. Yang is still nowhere to be found.

YinYang: You're in Autralia? Sweet! My half-sister lives there!

Jesse: Can we do mine, now?

YinYang: Sure! I'll read em off!

_**Since I'm being a co-host for a day, I wish to include some dares/truths.**_

_**Truths**_

_**Mia: When did you & Diego hit it off?**_

_**Gregory: Wish you could change your past? If so, ask Paradox to kill Manfred before he kills you.**_

_**Yusei: You seemed nervous about the Threesome dare. . . Who you bangin boy?**_

_**Jaden, Yami, & Yugi: Read Yusei's question.**_

_**Paradox: Why do you love my cousin?**_

_**Dares**_

_**Paradox: If Gregory answers "Yes" to his question, go kill Manfred and make it to where Yanni killed Manfred instead of the other way around.**_

_**Chazz: No one's noticed you in a while. Drink a Falcon Punch energy drink.**_

_**Wocky: Kill Alita. You deserve revenge.**_

_**Viola: Ask Wocky out. You know you want too~**_

_**L. Kay: Kick your Father the same way you kicked Y. Miles.**_

_**YinYang: MAKE ME CO-AUTHOR DAMMIT.**_

_**Yin & Yang: I know the reason why you two switch roles and genders during April Fool's day. Fight me, and if you two win, I'll tell you. If you two lose, you both switch genders in the next chapter.**_

_**Larry: Do us all a favor and kill yourself.**_

_**I guess that's it. Sayonara!**_

Mia: Oh? It was when we first met. I couldn't help but blush all the time!

Diego: Eventually, I got ya, kitten. *winks, Mia faints*

Gregory: Not really. I'm just glad I can kill him now. *shoots Manfred as he's getting up*

Yusei: *blushes furiously* No one. . .!

Apollo's bracelt reacts. He percieves Yusei, and notices that Yusei's hand twitched when he said that.

Apollo: **GOTCHA!** Yusei Fudo! Your hand twitched when you said that!

Yusei: W-What? I'm not lying!

Apollo: YOU ARE! ! !

Yusei, Jaden, Yugi & Yami stay silent, but they do point at eachother.

YinYang: MAINSHIPPING! ! ! *faints*

Paradox: She's my type: Funny, cute, won't take shit from nobody, and doesn't care for the law.

Chazz: *reading "Dueling For Dummies"* That energy drink? Whatever. *drinks it*

WHAM! ! !

Chazz is KO'd by said energy drink.

Wocky: SWEET! *stabs Alita to death*

Viola: Um. . . Wocky? Will you go out with me. . .?

Wocky: *smiles* Why not, shawty? You're my type!

L. Kay: *asleep*

Jesse: Yo. Cuz. WAKE UP! ! !

YinYang: *shoots up* Wha? Oh. Why do you want to be co-author?

Jesse: I like torturing Ace Attorney people. Plus Bakura's here. He's my favorite.

Bakura: Nice to kow I have fans. *smiles*

YinYang: Aww. . . We have no more. . .

Jesse: Don't worry, Ro-

YinYang: *slams hand on face* DON'T YOU DARE REVEAL MY NAME! ! !

Jesse: Whatever, birdbrain.

YinYang: . . . *pans Jesse* Well, it's the end! And you can dare my cousin if you want! JA NE EVERYBODY! ! !

**YinYAng: Whew! My fingers are killing me!**

**Jesse: You're to talk! Mine are killing me too!**

**YinYang: *checks time* OMFG! ! ! WE GOTTA GO! !**

**Jesse: *sees clock* HOLY HELL, We're gonna miss our flight!**

**Both: REVIEW PLEASE! ! ! *runshes out***


	18. Chapter 18

**YinYang: Hey all! YinYang here, along with my cousin Jesse!**

**Jesse: Sup.**

**YinYang: He's going to be with me for a couple days, so expect him to be doing some crazy stuff**

**Jesse: Let's get started, shall we? *cracks knuckles***

All the attornies are gathered and are sitting at a large table. YinYang and Jesse were at the head.

YinYang: Any leads?

Gregory: A few people have claimed to have seen both Gavin and Ishtar acting strange before the murder, but nothing to panic about.

Jesse: Mana, did you get a check of the security footage?

Mana: I sure did! And look!

The all gaze at a large TV. A cloaked fugure is seen near the Power Box and switching the power off.

Miles: ! This could be our killer!

Phoenix: Me, Miles, and Gregory will start questioning Ishtar. In the meantime, YinYang, Jesse, you continue with your work and keep an eye on Klavier.

YinYang: I'll pass on your guy's dares to someone else. Dismissed!

All: HAI!

**On the Dancefloor...**

YinYang: Sorry we're late, ya'll. We were discussind Jack's murder.

Yusei: You better catch his killer!

Jesse: Don't worry, Yusei. We'll get him.

Kay: Where's Yin & Yang?

YinYang: They're busy checking the body for anything suspicious. They'll be back later. Anyway, let's get started!

_**GoodGodGertie**__**  
>216/12 . chapter 17 **_

_**...For as long as ive been out of the chain for the past few days this keeps getting better and better. But...If I find out if any of you shipped flowers on Valentines day to anyone in the Tampa Bay area...I WILL FUCKING MURDER YOU!**_

**_"Whatever..."_**

**_SHUT UP NAIL!... Ahem, with that said I am Looking to kill because I need to relieve some stress that UPS created. :)_**

**_Hey Apollo, Catch! Its forensic kit with Ema's snackoo reserves in it. Both of which you stole._**

**_Emas: Lookie what Apollo has!_**

**_Phoenix: Bind Dahlias feet together and hang her upside down...then put on Twilight and watch the fun unfold._**

**_Larry: Kiaba stole the girl you were gonna go after. Go Duke on him and rip his head off and shit down his neck._**

**_On a lighter note, I thank thee Diego for the wonderful chat. And you were right to say that smooth jazz always soothes the soul._**

**_Thats all I got for now. YinYang, keep it up cause this stuff is gold...Oh and before I forget. Gant: you have two hours, if anyone resists...DEATH BY SLIFER THE SKY DRAGON! :D_**

Apollo: *catches the kit* Huh?

Both Emas are right behind him, both having demonic glares in their eyes.

Apollo: O_O GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!

Jesse: Nick's not here, so I'll do it!

After 5 minutes, Dahlia's hanging by her feet, and now is watching Twilight.

Dahlia: *screams*

Larry: YOU DID WHAT? *lunges for Kaiba*

Kaiba steps aside two inches, causing Larry to land into the Larry Haterz pit. He is them mauled to death.

Diego: No problem. If you ever need to chat again, I would be glad too. *sips coffee*

Jesse: Yo Diego. This some good fucking coffee. What's your secret?

Diego: I'll tell you that later.

They clink mugs.

YinYang: Why, thank you! I love pleasing mah fans. ^_^

Jesse: HAH! Joke's on you, cuz Gant was brought in for questioning as well!

YinYang: But Slifer can still join us.

Yami: *looking up* He's here.

Everyone looks up to see Slifer playing Poker with the other dragons.

Yugi: I never knew Duel Monsters could play card games, too!

YinYang: In Fandom, anything's possible.

Jesse: Next is from themidnighttiger.

_**themidnighttiger**_  
><strong><em>216/12 . chapter 17_**

**_Cammi speaking: Mako,it is a cute name. ^-^ some Meme based dares/truths and some non-meme based_**

**_Maya: All you can say is "I can haz cheezburger nao?"_**

**_Kiaba: do you do everything "like a boss"?_**

**_Everybody: are any of you guys trolls? (if anyone says yes, they will die by the rocket launcher I took from the artilliry room)_**

**_Maya vs Kay in a sing off the song is "complicated" by Avril Lavenge_**

**_that's all for now. See you!_**

Trucy: Thanks Camm- OW! ! !

Dark: What? Trucy dear, are you ok?

Trucy: I. . . AUGH!

Jesse: SHE'S IN LABOR!

Dark picks up Trucy as he, Jesse, and HoboHodou quickly leave. Cammi follows.

Y. Miles: How is that...

YinYang: *from intercom* It's been 9 months, idiots! I just never bothered putting the dates! Yami, Yugi, you two host!

Yugi: Cool! We get the powers! ^_^

Yami: Uh...

Maya: I can haz cheezburger nao?

All: LARRY IS!

Larry: Aw come-

BOOM!

Larry is killed by a rocket from nowhere.

Kaiba: Pretty much.

?: LIKE A BOSS!

All: ?

Kaiba: I'm not even gonna ask...

?: LIKE A BOSS!

Maya: I can haz cheezburger nao!

Kay: Fine by me!

One sing off later (Sorry, I got lazy on this one.), Kay wins.

Kay: YAY!

Yami: Nice work, Kay!

Kay: Thanks, Yami! ^_^

Yugi: Next set!

_**Zan  
>216/12 . chapter 17 **_

_**Ready for more torture?**_

**_Dares:_**

**_Klavier: Here's a chainsaw. Cut Daryan's hair with it._**

**_Daryan: You have 5 seconds to get as far away from Klavier as possible._**

**_Zan: Here, your very own time machine. Stop Tempus from blowing up Hiroshima._**

**_Tempus: Stop Zan from stopping you in the past._**

**_Truths:_**

**_Daryan: Why don't you want your hair cut?_**

**_Miles: How many cravats do you have?_**

**_Larry: How many girlfriends have you had?_**

**_That'll do for now._**

Klavier: Ach! This is going to be fun! *revs chainsaw*

Daryan: O_O Mother...

Daryan runs off screaming while Klavier chases him.

Zan: OK! *travels back in time*

Tempus: HELL NO! *travels FARTHER back in time*

Paradox: I gotta see this! *follows Tempus*

Daryan: IT TOOK ME 17 YEARS TO GET IT LIKE THIS!

Klavier: AND IT'S GONNA TAKE 5 SECONDS TO GET IT OFF!

Y. Miles: He cannot answer his question, But I will answer. I have 50 of them.

Franziska: Pfft...

Y. Miles: Shut up...

Larry: Oh? That's easy! 92!

All: O_O

Larry: What? I'm serious!

A loud scream is heard.

?: **_MOTHER FUCKER!_**

?: AAACK! PUT THAT GUN AWAY, TRUCY! NO DON'T POINT IT AT ME!

?: WILL THE BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP? !

?: TRUCY, PUSH!

Yami: I guess that's going well!

Yugi: *giggles*

Kay: Next is from naru-chan 92!

_**naru-chan 92**_  
><strong><em>216/12 . chapter 17_**

**_Lol! Nice to know you and your cousin get along!_**

**_Anyways time for some madness!_**

**_Apollo: what's the Funniest thing anyone did in front of you?_**

**_Sing period by chemistry! And kill anyone you want because I don't know who to kill and watching people die Is amusing in the fix!_**

**_Hobohodou: you do know that when the baby, you, trucy and dark, are gonna suffer? Like my dad always tells me! 'we spent the first two years teaching you to walk and talk and we're spending the rest of our lives telling you to shut up and sit down!' have fun having to stay up evey night with the sounds of a crying child! I now give you the ability to kill dark magician anyway you want!_**

**_Dark; three boots to the head!_**

**_Yugi, yami, yusei, and jaden: soundproof room, NOW!_**

**_Krisropher and Von karma:bazooka to the face by the edgeworth family!_**

**_Trucy; is my tazer satisfying your emotional needs against dark?_**

**_Gant: pretty girl in the weapon room!_**

**_Jesse: blow up said weapons room!_**

**_Feenie: your so cute ! *gives cookies to feenie*_**

**_That's all for now!_**

Apollo: *panting* The funniest thing...? Well...

_*flashback* _

_*WHAM*_

_Ema and had collided into eachother and were KO'd._

_Apollo: *bursts out laughing*_

_*End Flashback*_

Yami: That would explain why they're not here.

Apollo: Yup. *munches on Snackoos* "Period?" I LOVE THAT SONG!

_**Apollo: owari naki tabi no tochuu tachidomarisou na toki  
>fukai tameiki kobosu bokura wa<strong>_

_**tsukamikakete wa mata hanareteita  
>demo ima wa mou nanimo osoreru koto wa nai<strong>_

_**kokoro o tsunagu tsuyoi kizuna wa  
>keshite hodoke wa shinai sa<br>sagashitsuzukete tadoritsuita  
>kono basho de period ni<strong>_

_**ai ni michita nukumori karadajuu kakemeguru  
>nido to kieru koto nai kioku ga...<strong>_

_**kanarazu yakusoku hatashite kimi o tsureteku yo  
>afureru (yume o) negai (daite) subete uta ni nosete<strong>_

_**genjitsu kara me o sorasazu ni  
>tachimukau yuuki o<br>kanashimi ikari chikara ni kaete  
>unmei wa sugu soba ni<strong>_

_**mukau saki wa hora  
>kirameku sekai<strong>_

_**boku o furuwasu kono kansei o  
>uragiru koto wa shinai sa<br>tomo ni ikiteku mirai no tame ni  
>kono basho de period ni<strong>_

_**shinjitsu wa yubisaki ni  
><strong>_  
>Everyone cheers. Apollo bows and returns to eating his snackoos.<p>

Yami: They ain't here right now.

Yugi: Trucy's stil-

? ARGH!

?: WAAH!

?: It's a boy!

?: Oh! He's so beautiful!

?: Baby Mako is here, everyone!

The screen comes on. YinYang and Jesse are both in doctor jackets, Cammi and Dark were at Trucy's bedside, and HoboHodou is on the ground with a bullet hole in his head.

Dark: Masters! You're uncles~

Yami & Yugi high five and celebrate.

_Mana: I'm the aunt!_

Trucy: *fast asllep*

Cammi: Oh! I can't wait till you all see Mako! ^_^

Jesse: I'm so glad I'm single...

YinYang: That's your fault~ Anyway, continue, please! Yin & Yang should be there soon, along with everyone else! YinYang OUT!

The screen switches off. Everyone celebrates.

Yugi: *reads next dare* O_O

Yusei: ...

Jaden: ...

Yami: ...

All four leave for the Soundproof rooms.

Kristoph & Manfred: Not aga-

**(CENSORED)**

All the Edgeworths are celebrating. Miles, Phoenix, Yin, & Yang return.

Miles: So it's settled, we bring in Klavier for questioning.

Yin: Agreed. *sees not hosts* Hey, where is everybody?

Yang: Whateve. Gant's been put under confindment for what we got out of him. And Jesse's busy.

Feenie: *gets cookies* Thank you! *bites on chocolate chip* ^.^

Jesse enters, still in his coat.

Jesse: *sighs* Glad that ordeal's over...

Yang: How'd it go?

Jesse: Trucy should be back for her dares later. She and Dark are with Mako.

Yin: Where's our mistress at?

Jesse: Examining the body using some new tech she got from Yusei's timeline KaibaCorp.

Kaiba: Sweet.

?: LIKE A BOSS!

Kaiba: ...

Miles: Anyway, Klavier Gavin, we need you for questioning.

Klavier: Why?

Miles: We need to know your whereabouts bafore the blackout.

Klavier: ...

Both leave.

Jesse: Hey Yuri, you're up.

Yuri: Ok. ^_^

_**Yurianna Shan Liu  
>216/12 . chapter 17 **_

_**Sorry for missing the last chapter. I can't login when I try to... :( and I can't use the computer since I'm on my test. (Yes, this is via the mobile phone)**_

**_Yep, it's Yuri-chan again!_**

**_+ Oh, someone please investigate the death of Jack! Me? Of course I can't be one. I can't arm guns or something like that._**

**_+ Larry, seriously, you're trying to build a harem? I heard you got nine girlfriends in three years._**

**_+ Now let's make the Nickel Samurai vs Jammin' Ninja show!_**

**_+ Sahwit, disturb the show by toupee boomerang!_**

**_I guess that's all. And then..._**

**_GO DDR MAYA, MIA, MAGGEY, EMA, TRUCY! Song's GEE by SNSD._**

**_Thanks!_**

**_Yours sincerely,_**

**_(Baka) Yuri-chan \(^o^)/_**

Jesse: Don't worry, Yuri. We're trying to find out all we can.

Yuri: Please do so! *chibi eyes*

Larry: Yup! I made a personal best last year! 12 girlfriends in 12 months! HA!

Kay: YAY! Mr. Palaeno!

Colias: Oh my! I'll be happy to fund it!

One SUPER SPECIAL AWESOME show later...

Jesse: Dude, that was AWESOME!

Kay: I know, right?

YinYang enters, along with Dark, Cammi, HoboHodou, and Trucy. A baby was in a purple cloth in her arms.

YinYang: Everyone, welcome baby Mako Gramarye!

Everyone gathers around. Mako had blue eyes and purple hair with the bangs styled like Dark's. (Don't ask. I've been watching way too much 5D's with Papa Fudo & Baby Yusei. -_-)

Mako: *asleep*

Everyone: Aww...

Trucy: Dark, we beter go.

Dark: *nods*

They leave.

HoboHodou & Zak: *teary eyes* WE'RE GRANDPARENTS!

YinYang kills Sahwit before he does the hair thing.

YinYang: YOU'RE NOT RUINING THIS! Anyway, next dare!

All said (except Trucy), get onto a DDR platform. The music then starts.

One epic danceoff later, Maggey wins.

Maggey: YAY!

Mia: You got lucky!

Maggey: :O I DID! *celebrates* I GOT GOOD LUCK NOW!

YinYang: Next set if from Brightsky10.

_**Brightsky10**__**  
>216/12 . chapter 17 **_

_**Are there couples among the Jury Cohosts?**_

**_Happy 100 reviews! I just got back from a post-Valentines' Day party. Here's some cupcakes for everyone._**

**_*writes check for dry cleaning* Here Cola. It's what someone stole out of Kaiba's account after I defended him. Really sorry about the robe._**

**_Thanks for the Time Travel Gun!_**

**_*Grins evilly* Nice job with the watch, Polly Pocket!_**

**_OH YOU FAIL GANT!_**

**_Hey Trucy, has school been rough since you got pregnant? Or do you not go to school considering how much you follow Apollo around during his investigations?_**

**_Hey Krissy, what are you going to do with the watch?_**

**_Hey Feenie, BAKA!_**

**_Apollo, retrieve the watch, even if you have to kill Kristoph! Then go have fun!_**

**_*Pops mento into mouth* Anybody want one?_**

**_Kaiba, Yami hates the Kuriboh. Bring him out._**

**_Hey Larry, here's a match. One of the drinks in the bar are poisoned. Protect all of the ladies and set the drinks on fire._**

**_Hey Marik, kiss Bakura's $$!_**

**_YinYang, Jesse, scar somebody for the rest of their life. Whoever you want, even each other (though you probably won't do the latter)._**

**_Hmm... anybody who wants to, sing "There! Right There!" from Legally Blonde the Musical. Make sure you guys are debating about Klavier._**

**_*Gives the hobo a Sailor Moon plush* Happy "You're a Grandfather To-Be" Day._**

**_Alright, bye!_**

Everyone gets cupcakes.

Apollo: Thanks!

Gant I DO NOT!

Kaiba: ...

Yin: Not talking cuz of that thing?

Kaiba: *nods*

Yin: Ah. Oh, and I'm not sure there's any couples among the Jury Hosts.

Trucy: *from W-T* Yup. It's been pretty hard. Good thing Mr. Edgeworth teaches me!

Miles: *smirks* Pregnant or not, a child needs to learn!

Kristoph: *revived* I'm keeping it. I like the design.

Feenie: Why, thank you! ^_^

Apollo: O_O I'd rather not attempt too...

Kristoph: *evil grin*

Yang: I'll take some. *gets mento, pops one in mouth*

Kaiba: Yami's still in-

Yami, Yugi, Yusei, & Jaden exit the room. They have swapped clothes.

Yugi: *Jaden's clothes* These are a little big on me...

Jaden: *In the outfit Yugi wore for his date with Tea* It's hard to believe that I fit this.

Yami: *Yusei's clothes* ...

Yusei: *In Yami's outfit, aka, the usual school uniform* ...

Yami & Yusei: *thinking* I feel sexy...

Kaiba: Hey, Yami! *holds up a Kuriboh*

YinYang: OMFG A KURIBOH!

She pounces on Kaiba and snatches the Kuriboh out of his hands.

YinYang: I shall name you... Fluffy!

Fluffy (Kuriboh): Yuu! ^_^

Larry: O-

Slifer eats him.

Slifer: **Sorry. I'm hungry. **

YinYang: No worries!

Slifer rejoins the dragons above.

Bakura: Marik's in the Detention Center! I'm not allowed to speak with him!

YinYang & Jesse: We'll do it later.

HoboHodou: *gets Sailor Moon Plush* YAY! ^_^

Yang: Next! *shoots Manfred as he gets up*

_**Faraday Fan  
>216/12 . chapter 17 **_

_**Yes, I live in Australia, and IT'S SO DAMN HOT! *lying on the floor, dead***_

**_Kay: I was cosplaying Rika from Digimon Tamers today... why don't you try FOR 3 WHOLE CHAPTERS? Either that or listen to the Devil's (Beibers) music for 1. Whole. Day._**

**_Miles: Kayworth! TRIP TO BEIJING FULLY PAID BY FRANZISKA!_**

**_Franziska: Drop anyone into acid tank OR unleash the Tails Doll! (Not.)_**

**_Gant: So, your problem is from your parents...? What exactly IS your problem?_**

**_Trust me, you don't wanna live in Aussie, mate!_**

Mana rushes in panting.

Mana: You won't believe it! Klavier confessed!

All: WHAT?

YinYang: HE killed Jack?

Mana: No! He confessed that he was gay for Apollo!

All: *bursts out laughing*

Apollo: O_O

Kay: *dressed as Rika* I like it! ^_^

Miles: TO PARIS!

They leave in the usual manner.

Franziska: I shall do so! *pushes Adrian into Acid Tank*

Gant: I took after my daddy! ^.^

YinYang: O.o

Yin: Hurry to the next set!

_**Tempus Paradoxum**_  
><strong><em>216/12 . chapter 17_**

**_Hey everybody, I just got back from 17th Century Europe, fighting for some swords (Just got Soul Calibur 5 :3)_**

**_Anywho lets get to it,_**

**_I don't think Marik is guilty of killing Jack, my gut tells me that Klavier did it, because of the dark purple cloth found at the crime scene._**

**_But enough of that,_**

**_Kaiba the deed is done. You don't need to worry about your father any more._**

**_Manfred, I am unaborting you from time, but I shall cripple you in the past._**

**_Dare times:_**

**_Kristoph vs Dahlia Fighting arena: No killing_**

**_Kristoph your weapon is the Reaper's Scythe, Dahlia you will fight like Raven from Teen Titans. Winner dies a humane death, loser die in the most horrible way possible. (What I don't like either of you)_**

**_Phoenix, you and Maya to the soundproof room for you can enjoy your wish from last chapter._**

**_Everybody comes with me to the Battle of Thermopylae to watch the Spartans fight, there will be chocolate and burgers. (And oh yes , bring a weapon, your gonna need it.)_**

**_And finally, when we get back, Mana put something romantic on, every couple get on the dance floor and dance, then off to soundproof rooms all of you (I forgot this on the Valentine's Day Chapter X3)_**

**_Well, I ain't going anywhere for now, so if you need me, I gonna to try to hook up with Mana (Prepare magic tomes and roses)._**

Kaiba: Thank you!

?: LIKE A BOSS!

Kaiba: THAT'S IT! WHO'S DOING THAT?

_Mana: Whoops! Sorry! I've been hooked on that song. *sweatdrop*_

Manfred: Like I woul-

He falls down. His legs were broken.

Manfred: HEY!

Kristoph: Whatever.

Dahlia: Hmph.

One battle later, Dahlia wins. Kristoph is healed of any injuries. (Sorry, I've been sleep deprived due to some reoccuring nightmares. I've been getting lazy on half of these.)

Phoenix: YAY!

Maya: *smiles*

They leave for said rooms.

Tempus: Let's go everyone!

All: YAY!

Wherever the hell the Battle of Thermopylae is taking place...

YinYang: This is good! *eats chocolate bar*

Paradox: *strings bow* 20 says I can nail him in the crotch. *aims at random Spartan*

Yin: I'm in! *lays 20 on rock*

Yusei: Lay it on me! *lays 20 on rock*

Paradox fires the arrow, and it hits the mark.

Yusei & Yin: DAMMIT!

Paradox: HA HA HA! *gets 20s* Never bet against me!

Tempus: Who wants to kick some ass?

All: **THIS IS SPARTA!**

Everyone charges in to join the fight.

One super epic battle of epicness later, everyone is back.

YinYang: WE WON, BITCHES!

Paradox: And changed history once again! *grins*

Yugi: I see why you enjoy doing that now.

_Mana: Ok, everyone grab a partner! It's time for a slow dance~_

**Song: "Just A Kiss" Artist: Lady Antebellum**

_**Lyin' here with you so close to me  
>It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe<br>Caught up in this moment  
>Caught up in your smile<strong>_

**_I've never opened up to anyone_**  
><strong><em>So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms<em>**  
><strong><em>We don't need to rush this<em>**  
><strong><em>Let's just take it slow<em>**

**_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_**  
><strong><em>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<em>**  
><strong><em>No I don't want to mess this thing up<em>**  
><strong><em>I don't want to push too far<em>**  
><strong><em>Just a shot in the dark that you just might<em>**  
><strong><em>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<em>**  
><strong><em>So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight<em>**

**_I know that if we give this a little time_**  
><strong><em>It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find<em>**  
><strong><em>It's never felt so real, no it's never felt so right<em>**

**_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_**  
><strong><em>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<em>**  
><strong><em>No I don't want to mess this thing up<em>**  
><strong><em>I don't want to push too far<em>**  
><strong><em>Just a shot in the dark that you just might<em>**  
><strong><em>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<em>**  
><strong><em>So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight<em>**

**_No I don't want to say goodnight_**  
><strong><em>I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams<em>**

**_Tonight_**  
><strong><em>Tonight<em>**  
><strong><em>Tonight<em>**

**_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_**  
><strong><em>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<em>**  
><strong><em>No I don't want to mess this thing up<em>**  
><strong><em>I don't want to push too far<em>**  
><strong><em>Just a shot in the dark that you just might<em>**  
><strong><em>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<em>**  
><strong><em>So baby I'm alright, oh, let's do this right, with just a kiss goodnight<em>**  
><strong><em>With a kiss goodnight<em>**  
><strong><em>Kiss goodnight<em>**

After the song ends, Tempus leaves for the DJ booth with magic tones and roses.

YinYang: I think we're done for now!

Zerkon: Is there any chance Tempus could be the co-council for the case?

_Tempus: Why not? I don't mind._

_Mana: Tempy~ Commere!_

_Tempus: Later!_

Yin: *sweatdrop* Damn, I missed out.

Yang: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Apollo: Who's prosecuting the case?

YinYang: I am. Jesse requested me.

Jesse: We haven't faced off in a while.

The two point at eachother.

Both: **AND YOU'RE GOING DOWN!**

**YinYang: Whew! Another long ass chapter done! And yes, I'M prosecuting the State VS Ishtar trial. Secretly, I'm helping out Jess.**

**Jesse: Hey, we don't want the killer to get away, now do we?**

**YinYang: Get ready everyone! At the end of tomarrow's chapter, "Turnabout Drop" shall take place! Who is the true killer of Jack Atlas?**

**Jesse & YinYang: REVIEW!**


	19. Turnabout Drop

_**This is it! The chappie that reveals the truth! Will Marik be declared Guilty, or Not Guilty? Will we ever find Jack's killer? And will Jesse STOP WHACKING ME WITH A PLASTIC BALL BAT?**_

_**Jesse: *whacks me again* No way! I'm having fun! ^_^**_

_**T_T Let's just get started. *pans Jesse***_

Everyone is in their best attire for the trial later on. YinYang was wearing a cyan & black Calisto-esque suit with her hair up in a spiked ponytail, Jesse was wearing a Apollo-esque outfit: Black tank top under a black and crimson vest, black pants with crimson flames, and formal shoes.

YinYang: Welcome everyone!

Jesse: For the entire chapter, we'll be hosting.

YinYang: We hope you enjoy the trial later, as I brought the good ol' Udgey to judge!

Judge: Hmm? Oh yes, I'll be sure to catch the culprit!

Gumshoe: That's my job!

YinYang: Oh, and this will be a Jurist System trial, so the Jury Hosts will have a say in whether Marik's innocent or guilty.

Jesse: Getting back to the show, our first set is from Zan.

_**Zan  
>217/12 . chapter 18 **_

_**The truth shall be revealed! Speaking of truths...**_

**_Atmey: How goes your investigation?_**

**_Zan/Tempus: Well? Who was successful?_**

**_Dares:_**

**_Young Klavier/Klavier: Guitar Hero Showdown. Any song, hardest difficulty._**

**_Engarde: Turn._**

**_Zan: Shoot Engarde with a portal. I always wanted to see why Glados said not to do that._**

Ron: He got arrested for contaminating the crime scene! *sneaky grin*

Tempus: I was sucessful. With Paradox's help of course.

Paradox: Two against one always wins. ^_^

YinYang: *glomps Paradox* X3

Y. Klavier: YOU WANNA GO?

Klavier: YOU BET YOUR ASS!

They both grab a guitar controller.

YinYang: DEVIL WENT DOWN TO GEORGIA!

Jesse: ON EXPERT!

Everyone gasps. The two Klaviers glare at eachother and get ready. YinYang turns the game on.

_**The devil went down to Georgia  
>He was lookin' for a soul to steal<br>He was in a bind cause he was way behind  
>And he was willin' to make a deal<br>When he came across this young man  
>Sawin' on a fiddle and playin' it hot<br>And the devil jumped up on a hickory stump  
>And said "Boy let me tell you what<strong>_

**_I guess you didn't know it boy_**  
><strong><em>I'm a fiddle player too<em>**  
><strong><em>And if you care to take a dare<em>**  
><strong><em>Well I'll make a bet with you<em>**  
><strong><em>Now you play pretty good fiddle, boy,<em>**  
><strong><em>But give the devil his due<em>**  
><strong><em>I'll bet a fiddle of gold against your soul<em>**  
><strong><em>'Cause I think I'm better than you"<em>**

**_The boy said, "My name's Johnny,_**  
><strong><em>And it just might be a sin<em>**  
><strong><em>But I'll take this bet, you're gonna regret,<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm the best that's ever been<em>**

**_Johnny rosin up your bow_**  
><strong><em>And play your fiddle hard<em>**  
><strong><em>Hell broke loose in Georgia<em>**  
><strong><em>And the devil deals his cards<em>**  
><strong><em>And if you win you get this shiny fiddle made of gold<em>**  
><strong><em>But if you lose the devil gets your soul<em>**

**_The devil opened up his case_**  
><strong><em>And he said, "I'll start this show"<em>**  
><strong><em>And fire flew from his fingertips<em>**  
><strong><em>As he rosined up his bow<em>**  
><strong><em>When he pulled the bow across the strings<em>**  
><strong><em>And it made an evil hiss<em>**  
><strong><em>And a band of demons joined it<em>**  
><strong><em>And it sounded somethin' like this<em>**  
><strong><em>Here we go<em>**

**_When the devil finished Johnny said,_**  
><strong><em>"Well, you're pretty good old son<em>**  
><strong><em>But sit down in that chair right there<em>**  
><strong><em>And let me show you how it's done"<em>**

**_Fire on the mountain_**  
><strong><em>Run, boys, run<em>**  
><strong><em>The devil's in the house of the rising sun<em>**  
><strong><em>Chicken in the bread pan pickin' out dough<em>**  
><strong><em>Granny does your dog bite<em>**  
><strong><em>No child no<em>**

**_Well, the devil bowed his head_**  
><strong><em>Because he knew that he'd been beat<em>**  
><strong><em>And he laid that golden fiddle<em>**  
><strong><em>On the ground at Johnny's feet<em>**  
><strong><em>Johnny said, "Devil, come on back<em>**  
><strong><em>If you ever want to try again<em>**  
><strong><em>I done told you once you son of a gun,<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm the best that's ever been"<em>**

**_Fire on the mountain_**  
><strong><em>Run, boys, run<em>**  
><strong><em>The devil's in the house of the rising sun<em>**  
><strong><em>Chicken in the bread pan pickin' out dough<em>**  
><strong><em>Granny does your dog bite<em>**  
><strong><em>No child no<em>**

**Final Score: Y. Klavier-100%, Klavier-100%**

YinYang: It's a tie?

Jesse: Wow. Klavier can't even beat himself.

Paradox: And that's saying something! Wait... O_O

Jesse & YinYang burst out laughing.

Zan: *aims gun towards Engarde* Hey Engarde!

The minute Engarde turns around, he is shot with the portal gun and sent to a universe where Justin Bieber and Barney rule the world. (Scary as hell, man... T_T)

Miles: I hate to ask, but where are Yin & Yang?

YinYang: Oh? Them? I sent them on a killing spree in the world Engarde was shot into.

Apollo: Ooh boy, I bet they're having a ball.

Jesse: Damn straight, dawg!

YinYang: Jess, shut up. Or I'll start calling you Abridged Jaden.

Jesse: I can't help if I'm hooked on GX Abridged!

Jaden: You actually like that? I only watch it cause it's funny.

Jesse: Shut it, Jaden.

YinYang: Next up is Faraday Fan.

_**Faraday Fan  
>217/12 . chapter 18 **_

_**LOL, Klavier's gay! HAH! *:.**__**｡**__**. o(≧▽≦)o .**__**｡**__**.:***_

**_Kay: Hmm, you like cosplaying as Rika?_**

**_Miles: Um... drive a snowmobile into the pLace and run someone over_**

**_Phoenix: I loved it when Feenie pushed you off the Empire State building. Get to push you off!_**

**_Apollo: You get one wish. Use it wisely. *wink*_**

**_Anybody: Ever heard of Percy Jackson? I 3 that series..._**

**_Oh, by the way, who was the 100th reviewer?_**

Kay: Yup! I like it!

Miles: I don't think I can find a snowmoblie, but I can do this! *snaps fingers*

Malefic Truth Dragon swoops down and devours Manfred, Kristoph & Dahlia. It then rejoins the dragons above.

Paradox: Bout time my dragon got some respect. :)

Phoenix: Oh, you gotta be-

Him and L. Phoenix vanish.

**At the top of the Empire State Building...**

Phoenix: C'mon! You won't do this to your future self, would you?

L. Phoenix: LATER OLD MAN! *holds up Home Run Bat and swings*

*SHCREE!*

Phoenix is sent FLYIN!

**Back at pLace...**

Feenie & HoboHodou: Glad I'm not his age yet/now!

Apollo: One wish? Well, I always wondered what it would be like if I was a girl so...

Suddenly, Apollo gets genderswapped. He is now a SHE!

Apollo: *female voice* Cool!

Trucy: Whoa... Polly looks so cute!

Dark: *holding Mako* Can't argue with that!

Mako: *coos cutely*

Everyone: Aww...

YinYang: I think Jesse has. He likes anything invoving or mentioning Greek culture. Mostly because he's a quarter greek.

Jesse: Yup.

YinYang: *reads all reviews* Why, I believe that was YOU, Faraday Fan! You're my hundreth reviewer~ *gives Faraday Fan a gajillion cookies, pies, and knives* Go crazy!

Jesse: Next!

_**GoodGodGertie**__**  
>217/12 . chapter 18 **_

_**Well, maybe next time Gant. Idk why, but i find it hilarious when he gets out of his personal containment. *Swings Key* Oh well, Ive got to make this quick because Im missing a hockey game!**_

**_Diego: What happens when you take a caffine shot rather than your usual cups of coffee?_**

**_Trucy: That baby is as cute as a button, did he have a a grand entrance when he was birthed? We miss out on it all because YinYang was busy with the dares._**

**_Apollo: Man, you're getting a work out with all that running you're doing from Ema. Take a break and shoot Kristoph in the face with an RPG._**

**_Dahlia: I absolutly despise you but I have something to tell you that might brighten your day. Feenie is getting a weapon out of the weapons room. Have fun with it. :)_**

**_Larry: Dye your hair black and dress like Feenie and go to the weapons room._**

**_Kaiba: Blow up the weapons room._**

**_And finally, grab aa partner and get on the dancefloor everyone! Time to get a Footloose with a special performance by the Gavinners! (Klavier and Daryan can get over their troubles this one time) Lets get it going!_**

Diego: It wouldn't be the same. I'd rather have a mug full instead of a shot.

Trucy: Well, I can tell you right now he take's after his daddy~

Mako: BUU! *extends hand towards Manfred*

Manfred is killed VIA Black Magic Attack.

Trucy: It's also how Jesse was knocked unconsious for a few minutes.

Jesse: I fear that child...

Apollo: SWEET! *kills Kristoph with RPG*

Dahlia: Hmm?

"Feenie" is walking into the weapons room. Dahlia rushes after "Feenie". Kaiba then presses a button on his duel disk, and the Artilley Room is blown up.

Yugi: How did you...

Kaiba: Let's just say it was a gift.

_Mana: Grab a partner everyone! It's time to FOOTLOOSE! Gavinners, take the stage!_

_**Klavier & Daryan: I've been working so hard  
>I'm punching my card<br>Eight hours for what?  
>Oh, tell me what I got<strong>_

**_I've got this feeling_**  
><strong><em>That time's just holding me down<em>**  
><strong><em>I'll hit the ceiling or else I'll tear up this town<em>**  
><strong><em>Tonight I gotta cut<em>**

**_Loose, footloose kick off your Sunday shoes_**  
><strong><em>Please, Louise pull me off a my knees<em>**  
><strong><em>Jack, get back c'mon before we crack<em>**  
><strong><em>Lose your blues everybody cut footloose<em>**

**_And you're playing so cool_**  
><strong><em>Obeying every rule<em>**  
><strong><em>I dig a way down in your heart<em>**  
><strong><em>You're burning, yearning for songs<em>**

**_Somebody to tell you_**  
><strong><em>That life ain't passing you by<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm trying to tell you<em>**  
><strong><em>It will if you don't even try<em>**  
><strong><em>You can fly if you'd only cut<em>**

**_Loose, footloose kick off your Sunday shoes_**  
><strong><em>Oowhee, Marie shake it, shake it for me<em>**  
><strong><em>Whoa, Milo c'mon, c'mon let's go<em>**  
><strong><em>Lose your blues everybody cut footloose<em>**

**_Cut footloose_**  
><strong><em>Cut footloose<em>**  
><strong><em>Cut footloose<em>**

**_We got to turn me around_**  
><strong><em>And put your feet on the ground<em>**  
><strong><em>Now take a hold of the phone<em>**  
><strong><em>Whoa, I'm turning it loose<em>**

**_Loose, footloose kick off your Sunday shoes_**  
><strong><em>Please, Louise pull me off a my knees<em>**  
><strong><em>Jack, get back c'mon before we crack<em>**  
><strong><em>Lose your blues now everybody cut footloose<em>**

**_Loose, footloose kick off your Sunday shoes_**  
><strong><em>Please, Louise pull me off a my knees<em>**  
><strong><em>Jack, get back c'mon before we crack<em>**  
><strong><em>Lose your blues<em>**

**_Everybody cut everybody cut_**  
><strong><em>Everybody cut everybody cut<em>**  
><strong><em>Everybody cut everybody cut<em>**  
><strong><em>Everybody everybody cut footloose<em>**

Everyone cheers at the end.

Jesse: *sees who the next reviewer is* AAAAAAAAAACK! If anyone needs me, I'll be chillin with Crow and Aki!

Jesse jumps into the Trap Door.

YinYang: _Hei! Matte! Chikushō! Kare wa nigeta...*_

Miles: What the hell did you say?

YinYang: I spoke Japanese, what else? Anyway, next is from naru-chan 92.

_**naru-chan 92**__**  
>217/12 . chapter 18 **_

_**Yaaaaaaay! The baby is here! congrats!**_

**_Okay time for fun!_**

**_Apollo: piss off everyone and direct the blame at kristopher!_**

**_Von Karma: death by dragons!_**

**_Jesse: lol, time to suffer! I demand you wear a french maid outfit and sing I feel pretty, and then say Im love you to your most hated character! And then sit on von karma's lap and flirt with him!_**

**_Trucy: oooooohh! Can I babysit the baby sometime?_**

**_Dark: you still get three boots to the head!_**

**_Mile: put a blindfold on and throw maaaaaany knife and random directions (cough von karma's crotch cough) and said knives have booms attached!_**

**_Hobohodou: how does it feel being a grandpa?_**

**_Thats all for now!_**

Apollo: That's easy! *lets Gant loose when no one's looking*

Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!

One hour later, Gant is dead on the ground with a stab wound in his heart.

YinYang: KRISTOPH!

Kristoph: Oh? Blame ME for letting him-

Kristoph is devoured by Malefic Paradox Dragon.

Manfred: Fu-

Manfred is eatin by Rainbow Dragon.

YinYang: He escaped this time... Get him next chapter! I'm sealing that trap door up later.

Trucy: It depends. How can you babysit a half human, half duel monster?

Dark: WAIT! *gives Mako to Trucy* I'm re- *gets booted in the heads three times* OOF!

Miles: *blindfolds himself* Sorry if I hit anyone important!

He throws all the knives in random directions, but somehow, all hit Manfred as he's revived. You know what hapened next.

HoboHodou: It feels great! I have a grandson! Even though he CAN kill me easily.

Mako: *smiles and coos*

Everyone: Aww...

Tempus: Ahem. My dares are next.

YinYang: Go right ahead. I'm going to get my idiot of a cousin back. *teleports away*

_**Tempus Paradoxum**__**  
>217/12 . chapter 18 **_

_**Well it looks like I am a co-council. I need a change of clothes. -snaps finger and is now waring a Phoenix Style suit, but the suit is black, undershirt red, and tie black.- That's better. I am only wearing this for this chapter only.**_

**_Anyway before the trial_**

**_Mana, how did you enjoy our date and do you to do it again after the trial?_**

**_Trucy and Dark, is Mako keeping you two up? And Dark, how do you feel about me dating Mana?_**

**_Manfred, how's disability going for ya?_**

**_Dare times:_**

**_All of the Edgeworths, since Manfred's crippled, go torture him in a very gruesome way._**

**_Arena Time:_**

**_Tempus and Paradox and Kaiba._**

**_Tempus and Paradox must use their own weapons, Yami and Kaiba get to pick. Winners get a free wish losers are Dragon Food._**

**_Larry, dress up as Wonder Woman_**

**_That's it for dares. But before I forget a present for Mako. This rattle belonged belonged to Yami when he was a baby (Did I mention I stole it from the past X3) May you enjoy it._**

**_Now let's get this trial over with. I might have a date tonight_**

**_Mana: I loved it! We should totally do it again! *laughs*_**

Trucy: Not really.

Dark: He's been a good child. ^_^ And I don't mind. As long as she still shows up for her magic lessons.

Manfred: HOW DO YOU THINK IT'S GO-

*BANG*

Gregory: You really need to be quiet. *sees dare* On, sons~

All the Edgeworths glare at Manfred as he's getting up.

Manfred: OH BLOODY-

**(CENSORED FOR GRUESOME IMAGES)**

Everyone's now at the Arena. Tempus and Paradox are at one side, while Yami & Kaiba are at the other. Paradox has a Time Shatter has Dark's staff, and Kaiba has the Blue Eyes White Dragon Armor on.

YinYang: FIGHT!

One bloody battle later, Tempus & Paradox come out victorious. Kaiba and Yami are then fed to the Dragons.

Larry: *in Wonder Woman Attire* MY DREAM COME TRUE!

YinYang & Jesse return. Jesse's neck was covered by a scarf.

YinYang: *sses Larry* MY EYES! DYNASTY!

Dynasty flies down and kills Larry with a swipe of her tail.

Yusei: Jesse...

Jesse: Hehehehehe...

Tempus walks up to Trucy:

Tempus: Here's a present for Mako. *hands him the rattle*

Mako: *giggles as he shakes it*

Everyone: Aww...

Dark: Why does it resemble my staff?

Yami: A wizard did it.

YinYang & Jesse: PFFT... *giggling like mad*

Yami: And I really don't care.

Yami then tackles Yugi, Yusei & Jaden into a soundproof room.

Yuri: Mine are next!

_**Yurianna Shan Liu  
>217/12 . chapter 18 **_

_**A trial? Oh, great!**_

**_I'll like it more if it's Jurist System, which means we at Jury Host will take part. Yahoo!_**

**_+ Apollo, what hair gel brand do you use?_**

**_+ So it's Jesse vs YinYang for Marik's trial. Wish justice sides on the trial, without any forgery or any other forms of cheating._**

**_+ Judge, you got that hammer, right? Now do it like this. When you are going to 'Order! Order!' in the trial, don't hit the hammer like usual, but throw it on everyone like Hammer Bro from Mario Bros._**

**_Me? Ha, got a shield! And the Jury Hosts got shields too. Maybe the prosecutor, lawyer, defendant and witness will be the ones in trouble._**

**_+ BREAKDOWN! Gah, I'm stressed now._**

**_+ Vera Misham, here, got a better nail polish than Kristoph's. Remember don't bite your nails or they will be ugly. My nails are._**

**_+ Oh, yes... This is going to be a trial? *switches clothes to a sailor suit* I must look different there._**

**_+ Ema, here! *gives red Snackoos to her*_**

**_+ Apollo, don't tell her those Snackoos are dynamites!_**

**_I guess that's all._**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_(Baka) Yuri-chan \(^o^)/_**

Apollo: The Hair Gel brand? I use the same that Klavier uses. He recommended it to me not long ago. IT ROCKS!

Klavier: *too busy staring at Apollo's twins*

YinYang: Yup! Tempus shall be my co-council!

Jesse: I need one... Any volunteers?

Bakura: I'll do it! I'm not letting him get convicted of something I know DAMN well he didn't do!

Jesse: YOU'RE GOING DOWN, CUZ!

YinYang: Try me!

Judge: Alright?

Vera: *gets nail polish* Oh? It's the new Ariadoney. Thank you. And I'll try not to. *starts painting her nails*

Ema: *gets Red Snackoos* Huh. These look wierd... *eats one*

BOOM!

Ema was blown up from the Red Snackoo, aka the Snackoo Shaped Dynamite.

Apollo: I never said a thing~

Judge: Oh, look at the time! Everyone to the courtroom, chop chop!

YinYang & Jesse glare at eachother one last time as they part ways...

**In The Courtroom.**

Everyone is in a seat. The Jury Hosts are in their usual seats. YinYang & Temus were at the Prosecution's bench. Jesse & Bakura were at the Defense's bench.

Judge: Court is now in session for the trial of Marik Ishtar.

YinYang: The prosecution is ready, your honor. *bows Edgeworth style*

Jesse: The defense is ready, your honor. *flicks bangs out of eyes*

Judge: Ok... I forgot what to do now...

YinYang: My opening statement?

Judge: Oh yes, do so, Ms. YinYang.

YinYang: Well, the scene of the crime was near the Flat Screen where we have Guitar Hero hooked up. The body of Jack Atlas was lying there, with a single gunshot to the heart. The weapon was a .48 calibur pistol, which was found near the body, and had Mr. Ishtar's prints on it. Also, a piece of purple cloth was found in Mr. Atlas' hand, which was concluded there was a struggle between him and the killer.

Jesse: **OBJECTION! **How could there be a struggle? We all would have heard it!

YinYang: **OBJECTION! **It could have been a silent struggle!

Jesse: **OBJECTION! ***smirk* There's no way that's possible! Everyone hear heard his scream AND the gunshot clearly!

YinYang: *recoils* EEEEEEEEK! Then how would you explain the cloth found in his hand? HUH?

Judge: ORDER! *flings gavel*

Said gavel hits YinYang point-blank in the forehead, knocking her to the ground. The Jury Hosts, Jesse, and Bakura burst out laughing.

Tempus: *helps YinYang up* You ok?

YinYang: Oh, reaaaaaaaaal funny, Yuri... Anyway, that is all.

Judge: Alright, the defendent may take the stand.

Marik walks up to the stand. He looked very nervous. He sees Bakura smiling at him and smiles a little.

Judge: Mr. Ishtar, you look a little pale.

Marik: I haven't been feeling well since yesterday morning... Oh well.

YinYang: Name and occupation, please.

Marik: Marik Ishtar, Tomb Guardian. And I swear I didn't do it! Ask Bakura!

Bakura: He would never kill! Yami Marik might, but the Marik I know wouldn't!

YinYang: Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever Florence *Bakura growls in background*. Just give us your wherabouts during the time of the murder.

Marik: Fine.

_**Witness Testimony (Marik Ishtar) -Wherabouts During Murder-**_

_**Marik: I was with Bakura before the blackout happened. I remember it all, I was ordering another martini when the lights went out! I heard Bakura yell out "What the fuck's going on?", and then I felt someone shove me off my seat! When the lights came back on, Bakura was helping me up.**_

Judge: Hmm... Sounds like you might have an alibi.

Marik: I damn well do!

YinYang: Oh? How do you explain your fingerprits on the gun, then?

Marik: How should I know? I don't own a gun. I own a whip!

Bakura snickers. Jesse elbows him gently.

Jesse: There's plenty of explanations for how-

YinYang: **OBJECTION! **Your honor, Jesse's being irrelevent! I suggest we skip the-

Jesse: **HOLD IT! **YinYang, YOU'RE BEING IRRELEVENT!

The Jury Hosts start chattering.

Judge: Order, order, ORDER! *flings 3 gavels*

The first hits Manfred, knocking him out. The second, YinYang ducks and it hits Tempus. The third, Bakura & Jesse duck anmd it gets stuck in the wall.

Jesse: Phew! Close call.

Bakura: You're telling me...

Tempus: *groans*

YinYang: You alright?

Tempus: I'm ok... *gets up while rubbing head*

Judge: The defense may begin to crossexamine Mr. Ishtar.

Jesse: _(There was something that peaked my interest during his testimony... I better find it...)_

_**Witness Testimony (Marik Ishtar) -Wherabouts During Murder-**_

**_Marik: _**_**I was with Bakura before the blackout happened. **_

_**I remember it all, I was ordering another martini when the lights went out! **_

_**I heard Bakura yell out "What the fuck's going on?", and then I felt someone shove me off my seat! **_

Jesse: **HOLD IT! **Someone shoved you off your seat?

Marik: Yeah! They literally pushed my off my seat!

Jesse: _(Hm...)_

Bakura: Marik, are you sure someone just pushed you off?

Marik: I'm sure! I felt the culprit's hand on my chest! He grunted as he shoved my off!

Jesse: _(Hey... that sounded interesting...) _Mr. Ishtar, could you add that to your testimony?

Marik: Sure.

_Marik: I felt the culprit's hand on my chest! He grunted as he shoved me off!_

Jesse: **OBJECTION! ***flicks bangs and grins* Mr. Ishtar, what did the grunt sound like?

Marik: The grunt? It was a deep, hateful grunt, as if he had a vendetta on me!

Jesse: A vendetta, eh?

Bakura: Jesse! I might have an idea...

Bakura whispers it in Jesse's ear.

YinYang: Damn... Tempus, what should we do?

Tempos: Don't worry. I think I might know who the REAL killer is. We just have to hope they get the same idea... *points to defense*

Jesse: _(Wait... Maybe that's possible!) _Your Honor, I wish to request the services of Seto Kaiba.

Judge: What?

The Jury starts chattering again.

Judge: ORDER! *flings gavel*

Jesse gets out a bat and swings it on the gavel, causing it to redirect and hit YinYang in the face. Everyone laughs.

Judge: Alright then. Seto Kaiba, please take the stand!

Kaiba enters and takes the stand.

Kaiba: What do you want, Dawns? (AUTHOR'S NOTE FROM JESSE: Dawns is my last name. ^_^)

Jesse: Is it possible to lift finferprints off clothing?

YinYang: !

Tempus: !

Bakura: *smirks*

Marik: *whispering* Jesse, what are you doing...?

Jesse: *back to Marik* Don't worry... I got it under control.

Kaiba: Well, KaibaCorp's been working on a device that can do just that. All we have right now is a untested prototype. *presents the prototype*

Jesse: Can we try it out now?

Kaiba: ! Why would you want to do that?

Jesse: Remember, Marik claimed to have been shoved by someone. Maybe the one that shoved him... *finger point* was Jack's killer!

The jury starts chattering. Before the Judge could yell Order, YinYang & Jesse throw gavels at him.

Jydge: ACK! *dodges both* WATCH IT!

YinYang: ...THe prosecution's also interested in seeing what this device can do.

Judge: If the prosecution allows it, then so it shall be allowed.

Jesse: Marik.

Marik takes off his shirt.

Yusei: *quoting the Abridged BBT movie* Hey, I have a tramp stamp just like that.

Everyone laughs.

Marik: Oh, shut up!

Marik hands his shirt to Kaiba, who then leaves.

30 minutes later...

Kaiba: IT WORKS!

YinYang: You got tp be shitting me...

Kaiba: The fingerprints were of that of Klavier Gavin!

Everyone gasps.

Klavier: WHAT?

Kristoph: *interested* Klavier, what's up? *smiles*

Jesse & YinYang: *grins and nods at eachother* WE CALL KLAVIER GAVIN TO THE STAND!

The Jury starts chattering immensely. The Judge bangs his gavel, but they don't stop. He then pulls out a grenade launcher. Everyone immediaetly quiets down.

Judge: Much better. *puts launcher away* Mr. Gavin, please take the stand.

Klavier grumbles something to himself as he takes the stand.

Judge: Mr. Gavin, why were your fingerprints on Mr. Ishtar's shirt?

Klavier: How would I know? I never even been near the guy!

Apollo's bracelt tightens.

Apollo: Huh?

Trucy: What's wrong, Polly?

Apollo: My braclet tightened...

Trucy: That's odd...

YinYang: Then woould you please tell us YOUR whereabouts before the murder, then? *smirks*

Klavier: Might as well. Gotta clear my name, ja?

**Witness Testimony (Klavier Gavin) Whereabout Before Murder)**

**Klavier: I was over by the Flat Screen watching as Jack and Jaden were playing Story mode on the new Guitar Hero! Jack was pretty good, Jaden, I can't say much about him. When the lights went out, I was still there, and Jack was lying dead next to the PS3!**

YinYang: ...

Tempus: Sounds suspicious to me.

Jesse: Um... Why were you watching Jack?

Klavier: I wanted to see how he did it. Turns out it was his finger placement. He places his three fingers on the bottom three frets. That's how he's able to ace songs 100%.

Judge: The defense may cross examine the witness.

Jesse: _(I better get the truth while he's here!)_

_**Witness Tesimony (Klavier Gavin) Wherabouts Before Murder**_

_Klavier: I was over by the Flat Screen watching as Jack and Jaden were playing Story mode on the new Guitar Hero! _

**HOLD IT!**

Everyone turns to Jaden.

Jaden: He wasn't there! I didn't see him anywhere!

The Jury starts chattering. Klavier starts to sweat a little.

Judge: Mr. Yuki! Why with your sudden outburst!

Jaden: He's LYING! Me and Jack were playing ROCK BAND! Not Guitar Hero! And how would he know if I was playing the Bass Guitar? I was playing drums!

The Jury starts chattering more.

Tempus: Getting nervous, Klavier?

Bakura: Or are you ready to confess?

Klavier: I DIDN'T KILL HIM! *eye twitch*

YinYang: Then where were you? HUH?

Judge: ORDER! *flings gavel*

The gavel hits YinYang in the head, knocking her out.

Tempus: Frig, looks like I gotta do it.

Klavier: I was in the Bathroom, ok?

Bakura: What a coincidence! The Fuse Box happens to be NEAR the bathroom!

Marik: !

Tempus: GUMSHOE! Go examine the bathroom for anything suspicious!

Gumshoe: Yes, sir!

Gumshoe rushes towards the bathroom closest to the fuse box.

Klavier: Grrr... *has Kristoph look on him*

Jesse: Ready to fess up, Gavin? Besides, *looks at Gavin's jacket* AH HA!

Gumshoe returns.

Gumshoe: Sirs! You won't believe it! It's that cloak that the guy on the sercurity video wore!

Judge: Oh my!

YinYang: *gets up* Urgh... Huh? *smirks* Klavier Gavin... Must I call my star witness?

Klavier: Call anyone you want! I didn't kill Jack fucking Atlas!

YinYang: The prosecution calls the *finger point* JACK ATLAS HIMSELF TO THE STAND!

Everybody gasps.

Judge: WHAT!

YinYang: You heard me. Jack would know who killed him!

Klavier: ...pfft...

Jesse: !

YinYang: !

Klavier: *holds head in hands* Pfft... hehehe... hohoho... You think you know it all, don't you... Yo...

Klavier then has a breakdown similar to Kristoph's. Afterwards, he's holding his drilled hir tightly, and has a manic look on his face.

Klavier: _**Verflucht seist du, Jesse Dawns, die euch fluchen YinYang, werde ich dich töten beide verdammt! Ich werde euch beide im Schlaf zu töten! ****_

Jesse: So you're saying YOU did it?

Klavier: Graah... He was better than me... No one's better than me... So he had to go... I'm the best... I'M THE BEST! *insane laugh*

Kristoph: *teary eyed* I love my brother!

Klavier: I then remembered I had to pin it on someone! Oh yes! I knew Jack and Marik didn't get along that well, so I used tape to plant fake fingerprints! HOW BRILLIANT WAS THAT? BA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

YinYang: He's lost it.

Jesse: Yup.

Bakura: Marik, I knew it wasn't you!

Marik: *grins*

Judge: Well... that was certainly... interesting. I'll leave it up to the Jury to plant a verdict. Until then, court is dismissed!

YinYang: And some PLEASE put Klavier in a straight jacket!

**YinYang: Please forgive me if the court scene sucks! I no good at it... *sulks***

**Jesse: I had fun~**

**YinYang: Shut it. Anyway, it's up to you! Is Marik "Guilty" or "Not Guilty"? Choose wisely, and review!**

_**Translations**_

**** - (German) Curse you, Jesse Dawns, curse you YinYang, I kill you both! I'll kill both of you while you sleep!**

*** - (Japanese) Hey! Wait! Damn it! He got away...**


	20. Author's note: Please read!

**MUST READ! Folks, I've been mullin it over, and I came to this conclusion. I'm changing meh penname, so don't think I've up and disapearred! I'll still call myself "YinYang" in the fic, so you all won't get confused. I hope you all will continue to enjoy my work, and if you want to chat, PM me. I'll be here all night~ JA NE!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sup. I'm glad you all liked the trial! Anyway, Jesse's got classes today, so he won't be appearing in today's chap. Oh, and I think you all are going to enjoy Klavier's punishment. Enjoy the chappie! Oh! And expect a lot of Paradox. I just found a shitload of art with him in it. XD**

The room is dark, the only sign of light was a spotlight on Klavier, who was in a straightjacket and tied to a chair. 5 pairs of eyes peered out of the darkness surrounding him.

Blue Eyes: Well, well, well. It seems it's time for Klavier's punishment. Don't you all agree?

Gold Eyes: Yes, but what shall we do?

Violet Eyes: Make him suffer the wrath of the gods!

Red Eyes: Slaughter his family and force him to eat their remains!

L. Blue Eyes: I got a better idea...

Klavier: LET ME GO! *rabid growl*

Blue Eyes: Oh? What is your idea?

L. Blue Eyes: SEND HIM TO THE WORLD WHERE BARNEY & JUSTIN BIEBER RULE WITH AN IRON FIST, AND FANGIRLS ARE FUCKING EVERYWHERE!

All: YEAH!

Klavier: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

The lights switch on as Klavier is teleported away. It reveals the paires of eyes belonged to Yusei, YinYang, Yugi, Yami & Paradox. All are laughing maniaclly.

YinYang: HAHAHAHAHA! *checks time* OH FUCK! Let's go, guys!

**Back in the courtroom.**

Judge: Well, I'm hoping the Jury has reached a verdict.

Tempus: We have, your honor. We find the defendent Marik Ishtar...

All the Jury Hosts: NOT GUILTY!

Bakura screams in happiness as Marik bursts into tears of joy.

Judge: I hope the prosecution has taken care of Mr. Gavin.

YinYang: I have, your honor. Right now, we'll be using a clone of him that doesn't remeber this entire murder or trial.

Judge: Alright. DISMISSED!

*CLACK*

**On the dancefloor, everyone is celebrating. **

YinYang: Hello, all! I'm glad the trial went so well! Marik seems really happy to be cleared!

Marik was busy making out with Bakura at the lounge.

YinYang: YAY! THEIFSHIPPING! *faints*

Yin & Yang enter. Both were wearing the school uniforms that are worn in the 5D's timeline; Yin in Blue, Yang in Red.

Yin: I FUCKING HATE SCHOOL!

Yang: You're telling me! Although I like the outfits. *struts*

Yusei: Why were you two in my timeline?

Yin: No reason. Anyway, *sees YinYang on floor* I guess we should start.

_**Faraday Fan  
>218/12 . chapter 19 **_

_**Wait, I WAS THE 100TH REVIEWER? Knives! *starts throwing knives everywhere***_

**_Melissa (if she's still there): *listening to Look-a-Like* Marik's not guilty. *pulls lazer gun out of belt* He ain't guilty_**

**_Kay: Cosplay as Tails (genderbent or not)_**

**_Miles: Take Kay to get ice cream~_**

**_Phoenix: Sing Reach for the Stars from Sonic Colours_**

**_Everyone: TO THE OLYMPICS! (TO SEE MARIO & SONIC!)_**

**_YinYang: You know japanese? Cool! I'm actually half japanese:_**

**_Watashi wa Faraday Fan! (You can call me Blossom, it's a nickname)_**

**_JA NE MINNA~! Remember; Melissa votes not guilty!_**

Kay: *dressed as a Genderbent Tails* I feel cute. ^_^

Miles: Hey Kay, wanna go get some Kick Ass Ice Cream?

Kay: YAY!

They leave in the usual way.

Phoenix: Sure! I'm in a good mood today! ^.^

_**Phoenix: Take off, at the speed of sound  
>Bright lights, colors all around<br>I'm running wild, living fast, and free  
>Got no regrets inside of me<br>Not looking back  
>Not giving up<br>Not letting go  
>I'll keep on running!<br>I'm gonna reach for the stars  
>Although they look pretty far<br>I'm gonna find my own way  
>And take a chance on today<br>The sky with stars so bright  
>The colors feel so right<br>I never felt like this  
>I'll keep on running!<br>The sky with stars so bright  
>The colors feel so right<br>Just take my hand  
>We're gonna reach for the stars<br>Tonight...**_

**_[Instrumental]_**

**_Tonight..._**  
><strong><em>Wake up, living day by day.<em>**  
><strong><em>Do what I want, and I'll do it my way<em>**  
><strong><em>The world is flying right below my feet<em>**  
><strong><em>Got no regrets inside of me.<em>**  
><strong><em>Not looking back (Not looking back)<em>**  
><strong><em>Not giving up (Not giving up)<em>**  
><strong><em>Not letting go<em>**  
><strong><em>I'll keep on running!<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm gonna reach for the stars<em>**  
><strong><em>Although they look pretty far<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm gonna find my own way<em>**  
><strong><em>And take a chance on today<em>**  
><strong><em>The sky with stars so bright<em>**  
><strong><em>The colors feel so right<em>**  
><strong><em>I never felt like this<em>**  
><strong><em>I'll keep on running!<em>**  
><strong><em>The sky with stars so bright<em>**  
><strong><em>The colors feel so right<em>**  
><strong><em>Just take my hand<em>**  
><strong><em>We're gonna reach for the stars<em>**  
><strong><em>Tonight...<em>**  
><strong><em>Tonight...<em>**

**_[Instrumental]_**

**_I've got it in my sight._**  
><strong><em>The colors feels so right.<em>**  
><strong><em>Got my feet off the ground I'll keep on running!<em>**  
><strong><em>Oh, I can feel it now.<em>**  
><strong><em>The colors all around<em>**  
><strong><em>Just take my hand we're gonna reach for the stars...<em>**  
><strong><em>Just take a chance (Just take a chance)<em>**  
><strong><em>We'll do it right again<em>**  
><strong><em>(I'm gonna reach for the stars)<em>**  
><strong><em>Just take my hand (Just take my hand)<em>**  
><strong><em>We'll take a chance tonight...<em>**  
><strong><em>Reach for the stars...<em>**  
><strong><em>Tonight!"<em>**

**_[Instrumental]_**

**_Tonight..._**

Everyone cheers.

YinYang: *wakes up* YAY! TO LONDON!

**In London...**

Sonic: WAGH! YinYang?

YinYang: Hey, Sonic! Good luck today!

Sonic: Uh... Thanks?

YinYang: _Watashi wa YinYang! Watashi wa gyakuten saiban to paradokkusu ni toritsukarete imasu! _*grins*

Miles: Again, what the hell did you say?

YinYang: I said "I am YinYang! I am obsessed with Ace Attorney and Paradox!" *grins again*

Miles: O_O

**After an amazing day in London...**

Yang: How the hell did you get all those metals, sis?

Yin: *wearing gold medels around her neck* Paradox did it.

Paradox: *snickers*

YinYang: Next set is from naru-chan 92.

_**naru-chan 92**_  
><strong><em>218/12 . chapter 19_**

**_marik didn`t do it! not guilty, not guilty!_**

**_anyways, lets begin!_**

**_hobohodou: would you teach your grandson to play poker when he`s older?_**

**_marik and bakura: why does everyone call you a guy when it`s obvious that your girls?_**

**_jaden: want to know what happened to your cheetos? jesse eat them!_**

**_jesse: ooooohhhhh jeeeeesseeee...heheheheh, you know your not getting away from my dare...YOUR DOING THAT DARE OR I`M MAKING YOU PUT ON A SEXY BIKINI AND MAKEOUT WITH GANT! but if you do it, I`ll leave you alone for awhooooole chapter! *smile*_**

**_Yinyang: get him in that bikini next chapter! *hands portal gun* have fun!_**

**_mako: here`s a cuuuuuuute baby plushie, just your mom`s that changes to anything you like!_**

**_trucy: i don`t mind that he`s half-duel monster, he`s to cute! so can i babysit him?_**

**_edgeworth family: the same dare as before, except with a poison powder soaked into the blade!_**

**_apollo: i like you! *hands box to you* it`s pandora`s box from DMC 4! use it to cause aloooooot of chaos! but leave trucy and baby mako alone!_**

**_thats all!_**

HoboHodou: It depends if Dark's gonna kill me first or Trucy makes me disappear forever. Whichever comes first. Either way, I DON'T WANNA DIE!

Dark: *lowers staff* Correct.

Mako: *laughs and extends hand towards HoboHodou* BUU!

HoboHodou is killed VIA Black Magic Attack.

Trucy: Mako!

Mako: *teary eyed*

Trucy: Whoops! Sorry! *hands Mako back rattle that was on ground*

Mako smiles and shakes rattle.

Everyone: Aww...

Marik: *breaks kiss* Call me what you want, I know your jealous that I'm sexier than you. *continues making out with Bakura*

Jaden: WHERE THE FUCK ARE MY CHEETOS?

YinYang: (Jesse's not here so...) LARRY DID IT!

Jaden: *demonic glare & voice* **YOU SHALL SUFFER MY WRATH, YOU MORTAL.**

Larry: O_O Mother...

**(CENSORED FOR EXTREMELY GRUESOME IMAGES)**

Jaden: Thank's for the help, Yubel! *eats a cheeto*

Yubel: No problem.

YinYang: You have got to teach me how to do that... And I'll get him next chapter, kay?

Mako: *gets a plushie of a chibi Stardust Dragon* Ahh! *laughs*

Yusei: O_O *secretly jealous*

Trucy: I got you one too, Yusei!

Yusei: Uh... thanks. *gets plushie* (WHOOOOOOOOOO! My own little Stardust~)

Manfred: Fuck my life...

**(CENSORED)**

All the Edgeworths dance around like idiots once again.

Apollo: *gets Pandora's box* Huh? *opens it a little*

**(CENSORED FOR HORRIBLE VIOLENCE AND GREUSOME DEATHS)**

Everyone is dead except for Trucy & Mako, all the hosts & co-hosts, Dark, and Apollo.

Apollo: O_O

Mako: *asleep*

YinYang: Dude, that was awesome...

Yusei: *whistles* DINNER!

All the dragons fly down and feast on the carcasses. YinYang revives everyone afterwards.

Zan: Hey! Mine are next!

_**Zan  
>218/12 . chapter 19 **_

_**Marik Ishtar: Not Guilty!. Still, that just doesn't seem like something Klavier would do...I am disappointed in you Herr Gavin. (Mental note to self: No more shooting portals at people.)**_

**_Dares:_**

**_Diego: Go a whole trial without even touching a cup of coffee._**

**_Dahlia: Give Mia a knife and let her stab you as many times as she wants._**

**_Daryan/Engarde: THIS IS SPARTA! *Kicks both of them off a cliff.*_**

**_Young Klavier: Here's a new guitar. Break everyone's eardrums._**

**_Truths:_**

**_Klavier: WHY? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?_**

**_Phoenix: Who do you like more, Iris or Maya?_**

**_Gumshoe: Why did you have such a small paycheck?_**

Diego: That can be arranged. *leaves*

Dahlia: HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL NO!

Mia: TOO LATE!

Mia stabs Dahlia 1'000 times.

Mia: I'm happy now. ^.^

Zan: THIS IS SPARTA!

Daryan & Engarde: Wait, wha-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

They are Sparta kicked off a cliff.

Yami: How big is this fucking dancehall?

YinYang: To be honest, I have no fucking clue.

Y. Klavier: Why thank you, Herr Zan! *plays a wicked guitar solo*

Everyone that's not a host's eardrums are busted. Their hearing is repared afterwards.

YinYang: He can't answer that. He's still facing his punishment.

Phoenix: I have no clue, so I'll just say I like them equally! ^_^

Maya & Iris: *start plotting evil things*

Gumshoe: I blame Yin! *teary eyed*

Yin: Well, duh. I'm very OCD about my investigations going flawlessy.

Yang: In short, she's like a VOn Karma.

Yin: NO I AM NOT! *kills Manfred again*

YinYang: NEXT! *tackls Paradox into SoundProof room*

_**Brightsky10**__**  
>218/12 . chapter 20 **_

_**Hm... Nice penname!**_

**_Dare time!_**

**_Kaiba, mess with Yugi and Yami's hair._**

**_Hobohodou, here's a Death Note. Instructions inside._**

**_Kristoph you better take care of that watch! That cost me 3,000 bucks! If anything happens to it, I'll let Nicola go crazy on you!_**

**_Daryan, knock out Apollo and mess with his hair._**

**_Apollo, look in the mirror. Go batsh*t insane on Daryan._**

**_Hobo, did you record the entire thing? Post it on youtube!_**

**_Erm... What's gonna happen to Klavier?_**

**_Wait, can't you people bring Jack back to life Screw it, that's too plot convient..._**

**_OKAY WHO DID IT? WHO THE HELL ATE MY LAST RED VELVET CUPCAKE! AND REPLACED IT WITH A JUSTIN FREAKING BIEBER ALBUM?_**

**_*calms down and throws it at Jesse. Then runs faster than Sonic on crack.*_**

**_YinYang, host the most kick ass party ever!_**

Kaiba: I have no idea where they are at at the moment. *oblivious that the duo are making out right behind him*

Suddenly, Kristoph, Franziska, and Dahlia drop dead of Heart Attacks. HoboHodou smirks as he closes a black note book.

Ryuk: _Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk. You interest me, Mr. Wright._

HoboHodou: Enjoy it, Ryuk. The fun's yet to come.

Kristoph: I assure you I will. I recognize the brand it is. *smiles*

Apollo: Daryan's not here. He's still falling from that Sparta Kick.

Yami: O_O **IT'S A FUCKING PARADOX!**

Loud laughter comes from one of the Sound Proof rooms.

HoboHodou: Yes I did! Well, all to the gunshot anyway. Give me a sec. *loeaves to post it on Youtube*

Yin & Yang: He's being punished in the way we RARELY use. Which was at the beginning of this chappie. And I can bring Jack back, but it's going to take a lot of po- SCREW IT, DYNASTY!

Dynasty flies down and uses her power to bring Jack back. He is now standing near Yusei with a confused look.

Jack: Alright, who the hell killed me?

Yusei: Klavier. Don't sweat it. He's getting punished.

Jack: Good. But for now...

Jack drags Yusei to a sound proof room.

All: LARRY DID IT!

Larry: Aw come o-

Larry is killed VIA Cola Bomb.

Nicola: THAT'S WHAT YOU GET!

Yang: A kick-ass party, eh? *dials # on phone* Hey Chuck, wanna party?

Chuck Norris busts down the door.

Chuck: I'm always up for a party. SPIN THAT MOTHER FUCKER!

_Mana: You got it, Mr. Norris!_

**ONE KICK ASS PART LATER...**

Yugi: *with lamp shade on head, standing very still*

Yami: Aibou, where are you?

Yami walks by Yugi. Yugi giggles madly.

_Tempus: My dares are up. _

_Mana: Hey! Give that back!_

_Tempus: Nope! One kiss!_

_**Tempus Paradoxum**__**  
>218/12 . chapter 19 **_

_**Excellent trial. I'm glad the real criminal did not get away. Not sure if I can't vote, after all I was the Prosecution's co-council. But if I can...INNOCENTE! (Italian for Innocent/Not Guilty)(Yes I can speak some Italian, thank you Ezio Auditore)**_

**_Is there gonna be a party for Marik? I can co-DJ!_**

**_Before I start normal dares, this is for you Judge. Si pagherà per colpire me con un martelletto! (stabs Judge with hidden blades) Requiescat in pace. (Translation from Italian: You shall pay for hitting me with a gavel! Rest in Peace)_**

**_Okay dare times,_**

**_Marik since you are getting set free, I shall grant you a wish._**

**_Kristoph, here have a drink (drink laced with cyanide)_**

**_Hobo you haven't been pushed off the Empire State Building yet, Little Nick, Feenie, Phoenix, go push him off._**

**_Maya after the other Nicks push Hobo off, push the rest of them off (except Little Nick) and take a photo. You shall get a giant burger._**

**_and finally Mana, you, me, champagne,soundproof room, NOW!_**

**_See ya later!_**

Yin: Hell yeah there's going to be a party! Tempus, Mana! SPIN THAT MOFO ONCE AGAIN!

**One awesome as hell party later...**

Tempus leaves with Mana towards the Soundproof rooms with some champagne. The Judge was killed VIA Hidden Knives out of nowhere.

Marik: I'll save it for later, if you don't mind.

Kristoph: Hmph. *sips drink* GGHH!

Kristoph hits the floor and shakes uncontrollably. He then dies of Cyanide poisening.

All the Phoenixes are transported to the top of the Empire state building. The 3 shove HoboHodou off the top, but then Maya shoots all but L. Phoenix off with a rocket launcher. They are all teleported back.

Maya: YAY! *gets giant burger*

Yin: And the final set is from Yuri!

Yuri: YAY!

_**Yurianna Shan Liu**_  
><em><strong>218/12 . chapter 19**_

_**Oops~ sorry guys... :$**_

_**+ I declare that the defendant, Marik, is... NOT . GUILTY.**_

_**+ So Klavier, anything else to say? *preparing a throwing gavel***_

_**+ Jack, luckily justice sides in good hands. Now tell the author to revive you again!**_

_**+ And btw, thanks Judge.**_

_**+ Psst... (Whispering voices to the prosecution and defense)" Do what you want to the Judge. Tee hee..."**_

_**I guess that's all.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**(Baka)Yuri-chan \(^o^)/**_

Yin: Again, he's not here. *opens a portal* FLING IT!

Yuri throws the gavel into the portal. A loud *THUNK* is heard as the portal closes.

Jack: *from door to soundproof room* I'm fine! Thanks for your concern!

Yusei: Get your Austrailian ass back in here!

Jack: I'm not -AACK!

Jack's pulled in. The door slams after him.

Yang: I don't think YinYang would want to hurt Udgey.

Yin: BUT I DO! *revs chainsaw*

**(CENSORED)**

Yang: YIN! What the hell did I say about going Jason Voorhees on people?

Yin: I forgot. ^_^

Yang: *palmface* And I guess that's it.

Yin: WAIT! I wanna sing my new song!

Yang: You wrote a song?

Yin: Well, I parodied it of Britney Spears "Three", but still. HIT IT!

A kareoke version of "Three" starts to play.

Yin: This is for all the Yu-Gi-Oh! fans!

_**Yin: One, Two, Three  
><strong>__**You wanna duel me?  
><strong>__**Ridin 360 degree, and I'm so speeding  
><strong>__**Countin' one, two, three  
><strong>__**Yusei, Jaden, Yugi  
><strong>__**Getting down with 4Lp, you won't beat me, uh!  
><strong>__**Countin'**_

_**One, two...  
>One, one, one, one, two, three...<br>Countin' one, two...  
>Countin' one, one, two, three...<strong>_

_**Oh, what a night!  
><strong>__**To come out a play  
><strong>__**A children's card game  
><strong>__**What do you say?**_

_**You won't escape  
><strong>__**Don't you run away  
><strong>__**Face down on the floor  
><strong>__**What did you play?**_

_**Are you in?  
><strong>__**Time to summon my dragons, yeah  
><strong>__**Are you in?  
><strong>__**Playing and counting...**_

_**One, Two, Three  
><strong>__**You wanna duel me?  
><strong>__**Ridin 360 degree, and i'm so speeding  
><strong>__**Countin' one, two, three  
><strong>__**Yusei, Jaden, Yugi  
><strong>__**Getting down with 4Lp, you won't beat me, uh!  
><strong>__**Countin' One, Two, Three  
><strong>__**You wanna duel me?  
><strong>__**Ridin 360 degree, and i'm so speeding  
><strong>__**Countin' one, two, three  
><strong>__**Yusei, Jaden, Yugi  
><strong>__**Getting down with 4Lp, you won't beat me, uh!  
><strong>__**Countin'**_

_**DMG's charm,  
><strong>__**Neos raising cane  
><strong>__**Stardust brings all harm  
><strong>__**So are you game?**_

_**Let's name a team,  
><strong>__**Time to play the game  
><strong>__**Dueling to extremes,  
><strong>__**Time to get game!**_

_**Are you in?  
><strong>__**Time to summon my dragons, yeah  
><strong>__**Are you in?  
><strong>__**Playing and counting...**_

_**One, Two, Three  
><strong>__**You wanna duel me?  
><strong>__**Ridin 360 degree, and i'm so speeding  
><strong>__**Countin' one, two, three  
><strong>__**Yusei, Jaden, Yugi  
><strong>__**Getting down with 4Lp, you won't beat me, uh!  
><strong>__**Countin' One, Two, Three  
><strong>__**You wanna duel me?  
><strong>__**Ridin 360 degree, and i'm so speeding  
><strong>__**Countin' one, two, three  
><strong>__**Yusei, Jaden, Yugi  
><strong>__**Getting down with 4Lp, you won't beat me, uh!  
><strong>__**Countin'**_

_**What to do, my life point's in a dent  
><strong>__**I can't lose the duel, I mean what I meant  
><strong>__**Time for you to be in loser's end  
><strong>__**Let's just duel, you and me... (You and me...)  
><strong>__**You and me... (You and me...)  
><strong>__**Pot of greed... (Pot of greed...)  
><strong>__**Time to duel some more, on the floor...**_

_**One, Two, Three  
><strong>__**You wanna duel me?  
><strong>__**Ridin 360 degree, and i'm so speeding  
><strong>__**Countin' one, two, three  
><strong>__**Yusei, Jaden, Yugi  
><strong>__**Getting down with 4Lp, you won't beat me, uh!  
><strong>__**Countin' One, Two, Three  
><strong>__**You wanna duel me?  
><strong>__**Ridin 360 degree, and i'm so speeding  
><strong>__**Countin' one, two, three  
><strong>__**Yusei, Jaden, Yugi  
><strong>__**Getting down with 4Lp, you won't beat me, uh!  
><strong>__**Countin'**_

Everone cheers one last time...

**Hello, I hope you all liked the song I wrote! I got inspired from the BBT Abridged movie. ^_^ Review, and let me know if I should parody any more songs!**


	22. Author's Note 2

Hey everyone, I know I haven't updated in a while, but give me till this weekend, and you'll get a superlong AAToD chapter that should make me cuss away the day as I write it! XD I've been busy with schoolwork, therapy for my reoccuring nightmares, and attempting to write a hardcore Yaoi chapter story, which I doubt will ever get going unless:

A: Jesse gets off his ass and helps me, since he's REALLY good at it.

B: I get some spark of inspration.

C: The Inner Yaoi fangirl inside decides to come out and cause chaos.

So, just give me some time to attempt top work this into my scheduale. Until then, please be patient. Good day, and

SETO KAIBA FOR PRESIDENT!

With Love~ BabyKoneko, A.K.A YinYang


	23. Chapter 23

**HOLY RA! How long was I gone? Sorry everyone... I was kinda distracted by a friend for a while *sweatdrop* But notheless, I did get ideas for a new story! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this extremely LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG chapter.**

Everyone is on the dancefloor having a good time. That is, until...

*BANG*

YinYang and Paradox bust down the doors, both dressed up in black suits and looking absolutely badass.

YinYang: Yo, what's up?

Paradox: Sorry we're late. We had some... "discussions" to attend to.

Yusei: Would any of that involve raping someone, more specifically, ME? !

YinYang: Nooooooooo... *shifty eyes*

Jesse busts down a wall, and is in a tutu. He looked very, VERY pissed.

Jesse: YINYANG! WHERE THE HELL ARE MY CLOTHES AT?

YinYang: Hey, It's your fault for stealing my cheetos. *eats a cheeto*

Jesse: *sighs* Let's just get started...

_**naru-chan 92**__**  
>219/12 . chapter 21 **_

_**Apollo: dress as Grell from black butler and use his chainsaw to kill anyone you want!**_

_**Trucy: kristopher tried to take baby mako! Kill him!**_

_**Hobohodou: you, edgeworth family, lots of weapons, Von karma, kristopher in torture room, grape juice, now!**_

_**Jesse: no matter what you do I'll get you to do those dares if it's the last thing I do!**_

_**Yinyang (koneko): you, lots of weapons, get Jesse!**_

_**Baby mako: have some treats!**_

_**Feenie: blow up Larry!**_

_**: I will not have you hold a bat to harm people! (takes it away) you must be better then them! Here (hands bazooka) this is muuuuuuuuch better! :D**_

_**Yusei: if everything on the Internet is true does that mean your a slave to paradox have a love child with paradox and jack? Cause I read online that it's true!**_

_**Dahlia: 10 boots to the head!**_

_**Jaden: your absolutely flawless! Here, (gives winged kuroboh plushi)**_

_**Yusei and yami: get yugi and jaden to the soundproof rooms!**_

_**Marik and bakura: so your not denying that your girls and have a love child with your most hated person?**_

_**Laterz!**_

Apollo: *now in Frell's outfit and has a chainsaw* Hmmm... Who to kill... AH! *kills Kristoph with chainsaw* ^_^

Trucy: Polly already took care of that for me. XD

Mako: Mama?

All: *GASP*

Trucy: OMFG HE SAID HIS FIRST WORD!

Dark: *tears rolling down face anime style* MY SON SPEAKS!

Mako: BUU! *reaches towars HoboHodou*

HoboHodou is killed VIA... You get the idea.

Trucy: Now Daddy can't do his dare!

Edgeworths: BUT WE CAN! *gets a shitload of weapons.*

Von Karma & Kristoph: O_O SON OF A-

(CENSORED)

Jesse: That's already been taken care of... All I have is a bunch of Tutus to wear for the rest of the week...

YinYang: ^_^ You look damn good in one! But not as good as Yami does~

Jesse: O_O

Yami: What? I look damn good in a tutu!

Mako: ah! *gets treats* 3

Feenie: DONE! *presses button on detonator*

Larry: *blows up*

Feenie: There's your Family Guy ref, folks.

L. Phoenix: THANKS! *shoots Feenie with it*

Yusei: WHAT! HELL NO!

Paradox: O_O

YinYang: LIAR! Even I read that it was true!

Yusei: T_T

Dahlia: Wait, wha-OOF!

Ten boots later, Dahlia is being taken to the Infermery.

Jaden: HELL YEAH! *huggles W. Kuriboh plushie*

Fluffy: Booh! (Remember Fluffy? Just in case, she's my pet Kuriboh. She's a regular Kuriboh with a white ribbin. XD)

YinYang: Oh, yeah. Did I mention Fluffy's my pet now? X3

Yami: Easy. *holds up a chocolate bar*

Yugi & Jaden smell the chocolate, and glare at Yami. Yusei opens the door to a soundproof room and Yami throws it in. The two young duelists run in, and Yusei slams the door shut and locks it.

Bakura: For one, WE ARE NOT GIRLS!

Marik: And two, my Yami would kill them before it would even happen.

Bakura: Shut it, bitch.

Marik: Yes, Florence. XD

Bakura: T_T

Zan: Hey! Mine are next!

_**Zan  
>219/12 . chapter 21 **_

_**YinYang: If all the ages of each character are here, then doesn't that mean the older ones have already been through this and that the younger ones will go through this multiple times?**_

_**Daryan: *Revs chainsaw* One way or another, you're losing that hair.**_

_**Miles: Here's a shotgun. Take Amano down.**_

_**Paradox: I challenge you to a duel! Pick your weapon. I'm sticking with my portal gun. If I win, you stop screwing with time. You win, you get to break my time machine.**_

YinYang: O_O I CAN'T ANSWER THAT! *faints*

Paradox: WTF?

Zan: *revs chainsaw* Oh, Daryan~

Daryan: FUCK THIS! *runs off*

Zan rushes fter him.

Miles: *hiding above where Amano is, cocks shotgun*

*BANG*

Amano falls dead. He jumps down and lands on Von Karma, thus killing him once again.

Miles: Two for one. Not a bad deal!

A scream is heard, and Zan returns with a proud look on his face. Daryan was now bald, or somewhat bald.

Zan: PARADOX! I challenge thee to a duel! *draws Portal Gun*

Paradox: *gets Sunfire Sword* Let's see what you got, punk!

After a epic battle, it ends up being a tie. Both are rushed off for injuries.

YinYang: DAMN YOU TIES! *pouts* NEXT!

_**Brightsky10**__**  
>219/12 . chapter 21 **_

_**Out of curiosity Kristoph... did you learn how to use the force like in Star Wars? Then how did you make the courthouse shake and the lobsters float when everyone found out about your murders?**_

_**Alita, is that brooch with the wings ALIVE?**_

_**Daryan, are you sure that you're supposed to resemble a shark? Your hair tells me something else.**_

_**Hey, I made keychains of you guys! .com/gallery/#/d4qalq2 (quality sucks, but whatever...)**_

_**Erm... If Klavier's there, WHY THE HELL DO PEOPLE LIKE YOUR MUSIC? THERE AREN'T EVEN ANY FREAKING LYRICS! At least Justin Bieber has lyrics. Yes I'm insulting you.**_

_**Apollo, knock out Hobohodou and tie him to a chair. Force him to watch Never Say Never (the movie).**_

_**Older Edgeworth, replace your cravat with a tie like you little self.**_

_**Here's some raw meet for Tigre.**_

_**Valerie, kill your step sister in the goriest way possible.**_

_**Brushel, WTF is wrong with you? Do you touch little boys or something?**_

_**Juan Corrida, look at Engarde's face. He added some more scars when he got a guilty verdict.**_

_**Someone knock out Apollo and shave off his horns!**_

_**Awesome chapter!**_

Kristoph: I'm glad you asked! Yes, I happened to learn the force. It took me a few years, but I got the hang of it! ^_^

Alita: It depends. Are you going to kill me if I don't answer?

*BOOM*

Alita is killed with a cola bomb.

Nicola: Yup. XD

Daryan: Yeah! It's supposed to resemble a... *looks in mirror* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!

Phoenix: Awww! They're so cute! Look at yours, Maya!

Maya: *squeals* I want one!

Apollo: ^_^

Trucy: Aww! I bet Mako would like it!

Mako: *giggles*

Dark: *staring with Yami*

Yami: *staring at Dark*

Yugi: Shhh! You'll break their concentration!

YinYang: Klavier's here, but...

Paradox: Let's just say he doesn't remember the killing even happened.

Klavier: What killing, ja? Anyway, there are lyrics in my music. But Capcom thought it would be better not to use them!

Apollo: It's been done! *points at HoboHodou, who is screaming his ass off in a soundproof container watching said movie*

Miles: You know, since my Father came back, I've switched to a tie. *holds up black tie*

YinYang walks over to a pit,and looks down. Tigre is at the bottom.

YinYang: Hey Tigre! DINNER! *tosses meat down*

The sounds of meat being ripped apart is heard.

Paradox: O_O

Valerie: Huh? Oh, kay. *puts down book and grabs a machete* DIE YOU LITTLE BITCH!

Dahlia: Wait, wha- FU-

**(CENSORED)**

Brushel: *KO'd*

Yusei: *sarcastic* My bad... *whistles and ewalks away with pole in hand*

Corrida looks at Engarde and starts laughing. Engarde merely go sulks in Emo Corner...

Trucy: I thought it was already shaved off!

Apollo: It is... *sniffle*

Paradox: Hey, where's Yin & Yang?

YinYang: Hmmmm...

_*Flashback*_

_YinYang: Now, you two know what to do, right?_

_Yin: Yup! I go invade Capcom and hold Shu Takumi hostage._

_Yang: And I go to Konami and hold Kazuki Takahashi hostage!_

_YinYang: Good! NOW GO , MY PRETTIES!_

_The cat twins laugh evily as they leave. _

_*Flashback End*_

YinYang: I don't excalty remember...

Paradox: Next up is Yurianna Shan Liu.

_**Yurianna Shan Liu**__**  
>219/12 . chapter 21 **_

_**Bye, Klavier! *waves hand evilly to the portal***_

_**Okay, so what am I gonna do?**_

_**+ Kristoph, now your brother's gone. Te he. Whatcha gonna do? Hire an assassin and kill everyone?**_

_**+ Here, Mako-chan. *gives a lil' present to Mako and a birthday cake for Trucy* Happy one month old day! ^^**_

_**+ Hobo Phoenix and Zak Gramarye, how's it, being a grandpa now?**_

_**+ Ema and Apollo, TO . THE . SOUNDPROOF . ROOM . NOW .**_

_**That's all. I'm out of ideas now.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**(Baka)Yuri-chan \(^o^)/**_

Kristoph: Nope. I'm fine with it. *smile*

Trucy: Aww, thank you!

Mako opens present, and reveals to be a Dark Magician plushie.

Mako: Daddy! *hugs doll*

Dark: *gasps* HE SAID DADDY! *squeals lke a litle girl, then faints*

Yami: I win. ^_^ *drags Yugi to soundproof room*

HoboHodou: It's a wonderful feeling!

Zak: Plus our grandson can do REAL magic!

Mako: BUU! *puts hand out*

Manfred is killed VIA Black Magic Attack.

HoboHodou: *sighs happily* I love my grandson...

Apollo: WHOOO!

Ema: First on there gets the hancuff the other~

Apollo & Ema race off to the soundproof rooms.

YinYang: NEXT!

_**Nomsworth**__**  
>219/12 . chapter 21 **_

_**I just found this fic, and i LUV IT!**_

_**Ok, dare time!**_

_**Dare-Klavier- Sing "Sweet Transvestite" (costume and all) (Oh, Apollo can be Brad and Ema could be Janet.)**_

_**Dare-Edgeworths- Sing "The Real Edgeworth", but replace Edgeworth and Eminem with Edgeworth.**_

_**Dare-Phoenix- Sing Bakusou Yumeuta. Ehehehe...**_

_**Dare-Trucy- There are 2 buttons on a table, exactly the same. One kills everyone**_

_**, one gives everyone free ice cream. You must pick 1, and press it.**_

_**Dare-Everyone- All revived and go see the Ouran High School Host Club movie!**_

_**Ta ta!**_

Klavier: Sadly, I don't know that song...

Miles: Hmm? Fine. Shall we, boys?

L. & Y. Miles: Whatever.

_**Edgeworths: May I have your attention please?  
>May I have your attention please?<br>Will the real Edgeworth stand up?  
>I repeat, will the real Edgeworth please stand up?<br>We're gonna have a problem here..**_

_**Y'all act like you never seen a white person before**_  
><em><strong>Jaws all on the floor like Pam, like Tommy just burst in the door<strong>_  
><em><strong>and started whoopin her ass worse than before<strong>_  
><em><strong>they first were divorce, throwin her over furniture (Ahh!)<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's the return of the... "Ah, wait, no way, you're kidding,<strong>_  
><em><strong>he didn't just say what I think he did, did he?"<strong>_  
><em><strong>And Dr. Dre said... nothing you idiots!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Dr. Dre's dead, he's locked in my basement! (Ha-ha!)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Feminist women love Edgeworth<strong>_  
><em><strong>[*vocal turntable: chigga chigga chigga*]<strong>_  
><em><strong>"Edgeworth, I'm sick of him<strong>_  
><em><strong>Look at him, walkin around grabbin his you-know-what<strong>_  
><em><strong>Flippin the you-know-who," "Yeah, but he's so cute though!"<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yeah, I probably got a couple of screws up in my head loose<strong>_  
><em><strong>But no worse, than what's goin on in your parents' bedrooms<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sometimes, I wanna get on TV and just let loose, but can't<strong>_  
><em><strong>but it's cool for Tom Green to hump a dead moose<strong>_  
><em><strong>"My bum is on your lips, my bum is on your lips"<strong>_  
><em><strong>And if I'm lucky, you might just give it a little kiss<strong>_  
><em><strong>And that's the message that we deliver to little kids<strong>_  
><em><strong>And expect them not to know what a woman's clitoris is<strong>_  
><em><strong>Of course they gonna know what intercourse is<strong>_  
><em><strong>By the time they hit fourth grade<strong>_  
><em><strong>They got the Discovery Channel don't they?<strong>_  
><em><strong>"We ain't nothing but mammals.." Well, some of us cannibals<strong>_  
><em><strong>who cut other people open like cantaloupes [SLURP]<strong>_  
><em><strong>But if we can hump dead animals and antelopes<strong>_  
><em><strong>then there's no reason that a man and another man can't elope<strong>_  
><em><strong>[*EWWW!*] But if you feel like I feel, I got the antidote<strong>_  
><em><strong>Women wave your pantyhose, sing the chorus and it goes<strong>_

_**[Chorus: Edgeworth (repeat 2X)]**_

_**'Cause I'm Edgeworth, yes I'm the real Worth**_  
><em><strong>All you other Edgeworths are just imitating<strong>_  
><em><strong>So won't the real Edgeworth please stand up,<strong>_  
><em><strong>please stand up, please stand up?<strong>_

_**Will Smith don't gotta cuss in his raps to sell his records;**_  
><em><strong>well I do, so fuck him and fuck you too!<strong>_  
><em><strong>You think I give a damn about a Grammy?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Half of you critics can't even stomach me, let alone stand me<strong>_  
><em><strong>"But Edge, what if you win, wouldn't it be weird?"<strong>_  
><em><strong>Why? So you guys could just lie to get me here?<strong>_  
><em><strong>So you can, sit me here next to Britney Spears?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Shit, Christina Aguilera better switch me chairs<strong>_  
><em><strong>so I can sit next to Carson Daly and Fred Durst<strong>_  
><em><strong>and hear 'em argue over who she gave head to first<strong>_  
><em><strong>You little bitch, put me on blast on MTV<strong>_  
><em><strong>"Yeah, he's cute, but I think he's married to Kim, hee-hee!"<strong>_  
><em><strong>I should download her audio on MP3<strong>_  
><em><strong>and show the whole world how you gave Edgeworth VD [AHHH!]<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm sick of you little girl and boy groups, all you do is annoy me<strong>_  
><em><strong>so I have been sent here to destroy you [bzzzt]<strong>_  
><em><strong>And there's a million of us just like me<strong>_  
><em><strong>who cuss like me; who just don't give a fuck like me<strong>_  
><em><strong>who dress like me; walk, talk and act like me<strong>_  
><em><strong>and just might be the next best thing but not quite me!<strong>_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**I'm like a head trip to listen to, cause I'm only givin you**_  
><em><strong>things you joke about with your friends inside your living room<strong>_  
><em><strong>The only difference is I got the balls to say it<strong>_  
><em><strong>in front of y'all and I don't gotta be false or sugarcoated at all<strong>_  
><em><strong>I just get on the mic and spit it<strong>_  
><em><strong>and whether you like to admit it [*ERR*] I just shit it<strong>_  
><em><strong>better than ninety percent of you rappers out can<strong>_  
><em><strong>Then you wonder how can kids eat up these albums like valiums<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's funny; cause at the rate I'm goin when I'm thirty<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll be the only person in the nursin home flirting<strong>_  
><em><strong>Pinchin nurses asses when I'm jackin off with Jergens<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I'm jerkin but this whole bag of Viagra isn't working<strong>_  
><em><strong>And every single person is a Edgeworth lurkin<strong>_  
><em><strong>He could be workin at Burger King, spittin on your onion rings<strong>_  
><em><strong>[*HACH*] Or in the parkin lot, circling<strong>_  
><em><strong>Screaming "I don't give a fuck!"<strong>_  
><em><strong>with his windows down and his system up<strong>_  
><em><strong>So, will the real Edge please stand up?<strong>_  
><em><strong>And put one of those fingers on each hand up?<strong>_  
><em><strong>And be proud to be outta your mind and outta control<strong>_  
><em><strong>and one more time, loud as you can, how does it go?<strong>_

_**[Chorus 4X]**_

_**Ha ha**_  
><em><strong>Guess there's a Edgeworth in all of us<strong>_  
><em><strong>Fuck it, let's all stand up<strong>_

Everyone is torn between laughing, screaming in horror, or cheering.

Miles: That ... was just unpleasent...

Manfred: *laughing*

*BANG*

Gregory: SHUT UP OLD-

*BANG*

Franziska: STOP KILLING MY PA-

*BANG*

Kay: Shut up for-

*BANG*

Calisto HAH! GOT YOU, YA LITT-

*BANG*

Byrne: QUIT KILLIN MY-

*BANG*

YinYang: GUN FIGHT! ! ! ! !

One Bloody Gun fight later, everyone is healed. Gregory shoots Manfred for the hell of it.

Phoenix: That song? I think I heard it before... Ok!

_**Phoenix: yotei chou wa o kechirasu NOISE  
>iru you ni katto niramu gankou<br>shinobikonda GARAGE de yumemiteta ano koro to kawaranu HEART  
>sou kyou to onaji asu nante koneeze ore binkan ni bakusou<br>utau shinzou kanaderu BEAT ikiteiru tashikana akashi o**_

_**Te ni shite wa ushinatte**_  
><em><strong>Te ni shite wa ushinatte<strong>_  
><em><strong>utsurou toki no naka de hitoshirezu namida shita yoru mo<strong>_  
><em><strong>subete wa koko ni atte subete ga tada jibun de<strong>_  
><em><strong>sousa mada ikeru hazu daro<strong>_

_**kegarenaki hikari ga yamiyo o tsuranuite**_  
><em><strong>kono toki ga towa dato ima inochi ga sakenderu<strong>_  
><em><strong>hora kokoro no oku ni itsumo kimi ga utsuru yo<strong>_  
><em><strong>mamorubeki shinjitsu o tada daite yukunda<strong>_  
><em><strong>riyuu nantenaisa furueru tamashii yo aa<strong>_

_**koukai wa nai nante daitai uso sa tsuba tobasu shadou**_  
><em><strong>ukeirero sono bunn tsuyoku narebaiisa karamawatte mou ichido<strong>_  
><em><strong>sou kyou no jibun o go makaseru hodo kiyou ja nee kizuku to<strong>_  
><em><strong>ima omou kanjiteru kitto kotae nante ariyashinai kedo<strong>_

_**deatte wa wakarete deatte wa tsunagatte**_  
><em><strong>yori sou seishun no kirameki yo taainai hibi desahe mo<strong>_  
><em><strong>subete wa koko ni atte subete ga utsukushikute<strong>_  
><em><strong>demo mada tatakatteru kara<strong>_

_**kurikaesu mainichi no aranami ni nomaretemo**_  
><em><strong>mada yume kara samenu oretachi wa koko ni iru<strong>_  
><em><strong>itsumo kikoetekuru nakamatachi no koe ga<strong>_  
><em><strong>kodoku wo furiharau youni machi no kaze no naka<strong>_  
><em><strong>tada ikushikanaisa shinjita ikizama o aa<strong>_

_**samayoi nagara**_  
><em><strong>nanika wo kaeteikutameni kawaru yuuki o<strong>_  
><em><strong>soshite nakushichainai nani mo kawarazu ni iru tsuyosa o<strong>_

_**kegarenaki hikari ga yamiyo o tsuranuite**_  
><em><strong>kono toki ga towa dato ima inochi ga sakenderu<strong>_  
><em><strong>hora kokoro no oku ni itsumo kimi ga utsuru yo<strong>_  
><em><strong>mamorubeki shinjitsu o tada daiteyuke<strong>_

_**kurikaesu mainichi no aranami ni nomaretemo**_  
><em><strong>mada yume kara samenu oretachi wa koko ni iru<strong>_  
><em><strong>itsumo kikoetekuru nakamatachi no koe ga<strong>_  
><em><strong>kodoku o furiharau you ni machi no kaze no naka<strong>_  
><em><strong>tada ikushikanaisa shinjita ikizama o aa<strong>_  
><em><strong>riyuu nantenaisa furueru tamashii yo aa<strong>_

_**yotei chou wa o kechirasu NOISE  
>iru you ni katto niramu gankou<br>shinobikonda GARAGE de yumemiteta ano koro to kawaranu HEART **_

Trucy: Hmm... *sees two buttons in front of her, looks at Mako* Will someone take Mako for me?

Tempus: Sure.

Trucy hands Mako to Tempus. He then goes to the DJ Booth. (DJ Booth's indestructable.)

Trucy: Ok... *hits button on left*

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Everyone is dead, except for Tempus, Mana, Mako, YinYang, Paradox, and Dark. They are in a explpsion-proof bubble.

Dark: How the hell did I end up here?

YinYang: You were closest to me. Besides Paradox here. X3

Mana: Can we please revive everyone?

YinYang: I was going too. *snaps fingers*

Everything is back to normal.

YinYang: MOVIE TIME, YA'LL!

One movie later, about half the cast was wearing Ouran High School Host Club attire.

YinYang: *dressed as Haruhi* LOVED IT! XD

The doors are busted down, and Yin & Yang enter. Yin was dressed up as Hime from "Princess Ressurection" again, and Yang was dressed up as Ester from "Trinity Blood".

YinYang: How'd it go?

Yin: Great! WE NOW HAVE CAPCOM UNDER OUR CONTROL!

Yang: Same with Konami~

The trio laugh evilly.

Paradox: What's wit the outfits?

Yin: We found a cosplay shop.

Yang: I got the last Ester costume~

YinYang: Anyone seen Yusei, Jaden, or the others?

Paradox: Look up. *points up*

Everyone looks up. Jaden, Chazz, Jack, and Yusei were playing Poker with the dragons.

YinYang: Again, how can they play poker?

Paradox: Refer to my name, and you get the idea.

YinYang: Ah. NEXT!

_**Faraday Fan  
>219/12 . chapter 21 **_

_**Augh... another boiling day... What country do you live in? It's the 20th Feb here, so is it the 19th there?**_

_**Kay: Sing "The Biggest Dreamer"**_

_**Miles: Kill Manfred's spirit.**_

_**Mia: Channel Weegee (whoever that is)**_

_**Maya: See what happens when you channel a superhero**_

_**Does Jesse go to school? If he does, Primary school (like me) or high school?**_

Kay: OKAY!

_**Kay: Wanna be the biggest dreamer  
>Zensokuryoku de mirai mo<br>ima mo kake nukero**_

_**Sou boku wa ki zuitan da  
>zutto shukudai wasureteta<br>Sore wa hitotsu no nazo nazo nazo  
>"Boku wa dare nan darou?"<strong>_

_**SURAIDINGU shite surimuketa  
>hiza itakutatte ne<br>Sugu tachiagaranakya  
>CHANSU wa nigete yuku wakatteru sa<strong>_

_*** Big and bigger, biggest dreamer!  
>Yume miru koto ga subete hajimari<br>sore ga kotae daro  
>Dare yori tooku e tonde miseru yo<br>subete no asu wo tsuranuite**_

_**Chiheisen made tonde yuke  
>hane wo moratta yuukitachi<br>Tsuyoku ookiku naru tame ni  
>boku mo hashiridasou<strong>_

_**Kikoete ita yo  
>KAUNTO DAUN zutto mae kara<br>Junbi wa dekiteru sa  
>ima sugu hajimeyou ZERO ni kaware!<strong>_

_**Big and bigger, biggest dreamer!  
>Shinjirarenakya<br>mabataki shiteru setsuna ni kieru yo  
>Kokoro no hyouteki sorasazu hashire<br>subete no asu wo tsuranuite**_

_*** Big and bigger, biggest dreamer!  
>Yume miru koto ga subete hajimari<br>sore ga kotae daro  
>Dare yori tooku e tonde miseru yo<br>subete no asu wo tsuranuite**_

_*** Big and bigger, biggest dreamer!  
>Yume miru koto ga subete hajimari<br>sore ga kotae daro  
>Dare yori tooku e tonde miseru yo<br>subete no asu wo tsuranuite**_

_**Big and bigger, biggest dreamer!  
>Yume miru koto ga subete hajimari<br>sore ga kotae daro**_

_**Wanna be the biggest dreamer  
>Zensokuryoku de<br>mirai mo ima mo kake nukero**_

Everyone cheers. The Dragons above roar happily.

YinYang: Hey! I think the dragons liked it!

Jack: *yelling* NO! JADEN JUST LOST! HE'S DRAGON CHOW! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Jaden's screams are heard.

YinYang: Yeesh. I feel for the kid.

Miles: That can be arranged. *gets Ghost Pistol, a pistol that can kill spirits*

Manfred's spirit is killed by Miles. The Edgeworths dance again.

Mia: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! If I channel Weegee, then...

YinYang: We'll pass this dare then, since Weegee SCARES THE LITERAL HELL OUTTA ME!

Maya: *channels Superman*

Superman (Maya): Why am I dressed like a Medium? Oh well! *flies off to save the day~*

Jesse: *still in Tutu* Me? I graduated 2 years early. I'm a gifted child, and extremely smart. ^_^ I'm 17, BTW.

YinYang: *mutters something under breath* Anyway, next set, please! Oh, and to answer your question Faraday Fan, I live in the United States. That's all you need to know! XD

_**Tempus Paradoxum**__**  
>219/12 . chapter 21 **_

_**Hey, everybody. Man those were some parties. Oh before I forget-writes check to YinYang- this is for the damages to several of the soundproof rooms form the aftermath of mine and Mana's activities X3.**_

_**Questions:**_

_**All Nicks (excluding L. Nick) how was the Empire State Building?**_

_**Anybody hangover from the parties?**_

_**Dares:**_

_**Kristoph, off to join your brother in that dimension I don't even want to think about 0_0**_

_**Trucy and Dark take a vacation, me and Mana can watch Mako.**_

_**Kay, go kill Calisto Ninja Style.**_

_**All of the criminals (excluding Kristoph) I am dropping you all off in somewhere in time. (Don't tell them its a minute before I dropped the bomb on Hiroshima XD)**_

_**Everybody else, we're going to the sweetest place on Earth, Hershey, Pennsylvania and Hershey Park (Did I mention I live like am hour and a half from Hershey?)**_

_**Well, that's it for now, I'm off to kill Lincoln!**_

YinYang: No biggie on the rooms. They LITERALLY repair themselves! Although... You did a fair amount of damage. Oh well! :3

Hobo, Feenie, and Phoenix: IT WAS HELL!

YinYang: SILENCIO, ESTUPIDOS! *kills all three of them* Oh yes, I believe most of the guys are hungover.

Bakura: *ice pack on head* Uh-huh... Oww...

Kristoph: He's not there anymo-

Archfiend throws him into the portal.

Archfiend: **To hell with you, Gavin! Nobody likes you!**

Jack: *on Archfiend's head* Nice!

They return to the Dragon Perch.

Trucy: Ok! Take care of Mako for us!

Tempus: *holding Mako* Have fun you two.

Mana: Bye, Mahad!

Dark: Mana... Oh screw it! Let's go!

Dark & Trucy leave through the Trap Door.

Calisto: She can't possibly-

Kay attacks Calisto with Thousand Knife Storm. She then dissappears.

Mana: *know with Mako, giggles*

Tempus uses his powers and drops off all trhe criminals at Hiroshima.

Engarde: Where are we?

Dahlia: I don't know, but I like it here!

Alita: Um... What's that thing heading straight towards us?

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

**Back at pLace...**

Mana: *reading History Book* Oh wow! It's even written in history!

Mako: *laughs*

Mana: Aww! You're sooooo cute! ... I WANT A BABY!

YinYang: Eh. Maybe you will, Mana. Anyway, *sees next dare* FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK YEAH! TO HERSHEY, BITCHES!

One awesome trip later, YinYang, Yin, and Yang are strapped to chairs, due to that they are so hyped up on chocolate, it's unreal.

Paradox: While she calms dow, I guess I'll take over.

YinYang: CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES! BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

A furious scream is heard from above.

Paradox: SHUT UP, FUDO! Anyway, let's start with our next set.

_**Reliastion**_  
><em><strong>220/12 . chapter 21**_

_**Wow... have wanted to review for ages and finally just made an account...**_

_**CAMMY MEELE TIME!**_

_**She traps everyone in a giant bubble that starts floating towards the sky.**_

_**Miles: What would you think now if you'd shot Gregory in the elevator, not von Karma?**_

_**Franziska: What would you do if someone took your whip and started whipping you... and feel free to act it out on Larry.**_

_**Gant: Get a photo album that says 'My treasured memories' and put a picture of you raping Kristoph in the Pedobear costume in there. Protect said album with your life.**_

_**Kay: Kill Edgeworth. Enough said.**_

_**Phoenix: Say to Pearl you love her more than Maya.**_

_**Maya: Channel Morgan Fey.**_

_**RESPECT TO FARADAY FAN FOR COMING UP WITH SO MANY AWESOME IDEAS**_

Cammy: Eh...? Oh... Ok. *blows a giant bubble*

Everyone is trapped insaid bubble. They float up to the Dragons Perch.

Blue Eyes: **Hey look, a bubble.**

Red Eyes: **And everyone's in it.**

Cyber End: **Makes ya wanna pop it, eh?**

Rainbow: **But who shall pop it?**

Stardust pokes it with the tip of his mouth/beak thing, making it pop. Everyone falls and lands on a pit filled with mutant Kuribohs. Anyone who's no a host in some way gets attacked viciously.

Paradox: Since when did we have a pit of Mutant Kuribohs?

Miles: It would be better not to ask... You would get a depresseing answer... *sulks in Emo Corner*

Franziska: This.

Larry: OH FU-

**(CENSORED)**

Gant: I already have one! *holds it up* **And NO ONE SHALL GO NEAR IT, UNLESS THEY WANT TO BE RAEPED!**

All: O_O

Kay: Hmmm... AH! *kills Y. Miles* Didn't say which one~!

Miles: Good crow! *huggles Kay*

Phoenix: Pearl, I love you more than Maya.

Pearl: LIER! *grabs machete*

Phoenix: OH SHI-

(CENSORED)

Maya: Can't. She's here.

Morgan: Hello, dearies. *goes back to sharpaned knife*

Caty walks in.

Zerkon: Where have you been?

Caty: I was sick... But I'm feeling much better now!

Moon: Oh, that's wonderful!

Caty: I brought my dares! *hands list to Paradox*

Paradox: Here's our next set!

_**kittycaty0328**_  
><em><strong>220/12 . chapter 21**_

_**Ehem...sorry I've been missing for so long...caty's been pretty sick lately...BUT WITH ALL THAT FREE TIME I HAVE BEEN ABLE TO COME UP WITH MORE TRUTH OR DARES!**_

_**Truths:**_

_**Kristoph: so how do you feel about your brothers actions? Proud? Infuriated?**_

_**L. Phoenix: do you really want to be a lawyer when you grow up? Or did you want to be something else during your 5th grade year?**_

_**L. Kay: Are the rolls you always get at your daddy's trials really good? Or do you just eat them because your daddy buys them for you?**_

_**Dares:**_

_**Klavier: (is he back yet? If so make him do this dare) go against Dayran and Kristoph on guitar hero any song, expert.**_

_**Darayan & Kristoph: fix the game so that klavier cannot get higher than 20%**_

_**Vera: go on a date with Apollo.**_

_**Alrighty then! On with the show!**_

Kristoph: I'm very proud of my bruder! He finally acknowledged the family tradition~

Klavier: Family what?

Kristoph: Nothing~

L. Phoenix: I'm wanting to be an artist when I'm older! I love art!

L. Kay: The rolls are really good! Try one! *gives one to Caty*

Caty: *eats roll* OMFG THESE ARE GOOOOOOD!

Klavier: Nien. I'm not in the moo- OH SHI-

Klavier is eaten by Stardust.

Daryan: You up for a match?

Kristoph: Eh. I'm game.

They go play *Rock and Roll All night* by KISS on expert.

Vera: Apollo's not here. He's still with Ema.

Paradox: *looks in review box* Hey. We're onto our last one.

_**GoodGodGertie**_  
><em><strong>222/12 . chapter 21**_

_**Oh Klavier...you disappoint me. Oh well, Ive been disappointed more worse than this.**_

_**Apollo: I didn't like the fact you took my key to Gants containment, next time just ask. To pay the price you are to have a showdown between you and Manfred. Choose your weapons wisely.**_

_**Oh Maya! Nick just hit the lottery! Lunch is on him!**_

_**Iris: Forget about Feenie/Phoenix...You and me, soundproof room, NOW!(Yes diggity!)**_

_**Diego: Looks like Dahlia took off with Godot blend #209...and your favorite mug...**_

_**Hobohodou: Have you ever thought about cleaning up a little bit for Gyakuten Saiban 5?**_

_**Miles: Ever play any sports as a kid? Maybe with Nick or Larry?**_

_**And before I forget, Larry...Sing Owner of a Lonely Heart. lol!**_

_**Thats all I go for now, college, work and the gym has gotten the better of me. Loving the name btw.**_

Paradox: Again, Apollo's with Ema... But... *draws Sunfire Blade* I'LL DO IT!

Manfred: BRING IT ON!

One fight later, Manfred's ashes are n the ground. Paradox grins.

Paradox: Never mess with someone who can fuck up time.

Maya: YAY! LET'S GO, NICK!

Phoenix: WHOOOOOOO!

They leave.

Iris: Um... Ok!

Iris leaves with GoodGodGertie ( I forgot who you sent in as a Juy Host. Refresh my memory if you will, please!)

Diego: WHAT? *demonic glare, grabs a machete* **YOU SHALL SUFFER MY WRATH FOR TAKING MY FAVORITE MUG, YOU LITTLE BITCH!**

Dahlia: Oh yeah? Whatcha gonna- OH FU-

**(CENSORED)**

HoboHodou: Yes, I have. But I'm waiting till they let me in on the lot before I spiffy up.

Miles: Yes, I did. I played for the Tennis team.

Larry: Me sing? SURE!

_**Larry: Move yourself  
>You always live your life<br>Never thinking of the future  
>Prove yourself<br>You are the move you make  
>Take your chances win or loser<strong>_

_**See yourself**_  
><em><strong>You are the steps you take<strong>_  
><em><strong>You and you, and that's the only way<strong>_  
><em><strong>Shake, shake yourself<strong>_  
><em><strong>Your every move you make<strong>_  
><em><strong>So the story goes<strong>_

_**Owner of a lonely heart**_  
><em><strong>Owner of a lonely heart<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Much better than a)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Owner of a broken heart<strong>_  
><em><strong>Owner of a lonely heart<strong>_

_**Say, you don't**_  
><em><strong>Want to chance it<strong>_  
><em><strong>You've been hurt so before<strong>_  
><em><strong>Watch it now<strong>_  
><em><strong>The eagle in the sky<strong>_  
><em><strong>How he dancin' one and only<strong>_

_**You, lose yourself**_  
><em><strong>No not for pity's sake<strong>_  
><em><strong>There's no real reason to be lonely<strong>_  
><em><strong>Be yourself<strong>_  
><em><strong>Give your free-will a chance<strong>_  
><em><strong>You've got to want to succeed<strong>_

_**Owner of a lonely heart**_  
><em><strong>Owner of a lonely heart<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Much better than a)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Owner of a broken heart<strong>_  
><em><strong>Owner of a lonely heart<strong>_  
><em><strong>Owner of a lonely heart<strong>_

_**After my own indecision**_  
><em><strong>They confused me so<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Owner of a lonely heart)<strong>_  
><em><strong>My love said never question your will at all<strong>_  
><em><strong>In the end you've got to go<strong>_  
><em><strong>Look before you leap<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Owner of a lonely heart)<strong>_  
><em><strong>And don't you hesitate at all, no no<strong>_

_**Owner of a lonely heart**_  
><em><strong>Owner of a lonely heart<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Much better than a)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Owner of a broken heart<strong>_  
><em><strong>Owner of a lonely heart<strong>_

_**Owner of a lonely heart**_  
><em><strong>Owner of a lonely heart<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Much better than a)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Owner of a broken heart<strong>_  
><em><strong>Owner of a lonely heart<strong>_  
><em><strong>Owner of a lonely heart<strong>_

_**Sooner or later each conclusion**_  
><em><strong>Will decide the lonely heart<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Owner of a lonely heart)<strong>_  
><em><strong>It will excite, it will delight<strong>_  
><em><strong>It will give a better start<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Owner of a lonely heart)<strong>_

_**Don't deceive your free-will at all**_  
><em><strong>Don't deceive your free-will at all<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Owner of a lonely heart)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't deceive your free-will at all<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just receive it<strong>_

Everyone remains silent.

Larry: What? Didn't I do good?

YinYang, now back to her calm self, gets up.

YinYang: ...SLAUGHTER HIM!

**(CENSORED FOR GRUESOME IMAGES SO VILE, YOU'D DIE ONCE YOU SEEN IT)**

**Hiya! I'm soooooooooooooooo sorry I didn't update like I usualy would! But don't worry! It won't happen again! And if I forgot any reviews, I'm sorry for that too. There was just soooo many, I lost count. XD**

**Jesse: I WANT MY FUCKING CLOTHES BACK!**

**You'll get them back IF you can answer my question.**

**Jesse: Fire away!**

**Why are you still here?**

**Jesse: ...Fuck it. You win.**

**Always do. Anyway, Review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**...I have nothing to say at the moment, except please enjoy the story...**

The entire cast was silent. Why? YinYang was wearing all black and currently was sharpening a huge as knife. Yin & Yang and were huddled in a corner out of fear.

Miles: Um... Might I ask what's going on?

Yin: ...She's mad...

Yang: And when she's mad...

Yin & Yang: Death is sure to come to any who even steps within 10 inches of her...

Maya: I bet I can cheer her up! *rushes over to YinYang*

Yin & Yang: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Maya steps within 10 inches of YinYang...

**(CENSORED FOR A DEATH SO VILE, YOU WOULDN'T LIVE FOR A SECOND AFTER SEEING IT)**

Everyone: O_O

YinYang: *goes back to sharpening bloody knife*

Yin: See what I mean?

Yang: I think it had something to do with a review...

YinYang: ***demonic tone* THAT WILL BE ADRESSED LATER. **

Yin: EEEEEEEEEK! *hides behind Yang*

Yang: I'm not your sheild, sis!

Miles: I... guess we ahould start. Today's going to be short, due to lack of reviews.

_**Faraday Fan  
>225/12 . chapter 23 **_

_**Realisation: Why, thank you for respecting me. Even though I'm probably WAY younger than you.**_

_**Tempus: YOU DROPPED THE BOMB ON HIROSHIMA? MIKA, (an OC of mine) GO KILL HIM!**_

_**Jesse: Oh, you graduated? I'm still in Year 6... damn you.**_

_**Weeell... DARING TIME**_

_**Kay: Want some hot chocolate?**_

_**Miles: Here's some tea.**_

_**Gumshoe: Drag anyone (EXCEPT KAY) into the sound proof room with you~**_

_**Gant: What's in the album?**_

_**Paradox: Go back in time and STOP TEMPUS FROM DROPPING THE BOMB ON HIROSHIMA!**_

_**TTFN, ta ta for now!**_

Jesse: Yes, I graduatd early. Neat, huh?

Kay: YAY! *drinks hot chocolate*

Miles: Why thank you. *sips tea*

Gumshoe: Well, that should be obvious! *picks up Maggey bridal style and takes her into a sound proof room*

Gant: Some pictures of my most "treasured" moments! *sighs dreamly*

Yin: Paradox isn't here.

Yang: All of the Yu-Gi-Oh! people fled after YinYang saw that review...

Jesse: They should be back next chapter.

?: We did not!

Everone looks up to see the Yu-Gi-Oh! people with the dragons.

Marik: We ain't comin down until she calms down!

Apollo: How did you all get up there in the first place?

Yugi: Dark Magician did it!

Dark: *with Mako in his arms* Just pretend we're not here!

Apollo: ...Oooook then. NEXT!

_**Brightsky10**__**  
>225/12 . chapter 23 **_

_**Epic chappie, as usual.**_

_**Onto the dares and crap!**_

_**Kristoph, say "TeamFourStar is better than LittleKuriboh" straight to the YGOTAS cast.**_

_***gives Mako a Teddy Bear* Hear's a present, Mako!**_

_**Hobohodou, how many hits has that video gotten?**_

_**Vera, I found your sketchpad. Kristoph has it. Go batsh*t insane on him.**_

_**Jack, did you REALLY beat Guitar Hero all 100%? I know there are cheats floating around...**_

_**PUSH KRISTOPH INTO THE FANGIRL PIT! (I still can't believe he has a tom of fangirls)**_

_**Polly, someone set your rare Japanese Rainribbon My Little Pony Keychain on fire!**_

_**Larry, do something right for once! Then walk within three feet on Franziska.**_

_**Hey Polly, has Trucy and her father ever been on "Hoarding: Buried Alive"? And how has Phoenix been with the whole Death Note thing? What's it like being trolled by a hobo?**_

_**Hey Phoenix, you once mentioned in a trial you went cow tipping. How'd that go? What's it like knowing that in your old character design, you had green hair and you spikes were in the front?**_

_**Klavier, about how many girls a day ask to marry you?**_

_**Yami and Kaiba, DUEL!**_

_**Apollo, would you ever give Hobohodou Mouth-to-Mouth?**_

_**Strap Hobodou to a chair and force him to watch the Spice Girls movie, "Spice World" with Pegasus.**_

_**Now I'm going to stop there before the Hobo writes my name in that notebook. Awesome work, as usual.**_

Kristoph is teleported to the YGOTAS world. All the characters look at him strangely.

Kristoph: TEAMFOURSTAR IS BETTER THAN LITTLEKURIBOH!

All the Abridged cast glares at him.

**(CENSORED FOR GRUESOME IMAGES)**

Yin: At least it wasn't us this time...

A teddy bear appears him Mako's arms. He giggles and hugs it.

HoboHodou: It's gotten 7,764,243 hits. That answer your question?

Nicola: O_O Damn...

Vera: MY SKETCH PAD! *grabs a machete and lunges for Kristoph*

Kristoph: NOT AGA-

**(CENSORED)**

Apollo: JACK!

Jack: I'd never cheat! I had Crow with me the entire time! Ask him if you get the chance!

Kristoph: Wait, wha- OH SHI-

Kristoph is drop kicked into the pit by Trucy.

Trucy: I always wanted to drop kick someone! ^_^

Apollo: WHAT? ! *grabs Axe Hammer* WHO DID IT? !

Everyone points at Larry.

Larry: Aw come o-

**(CENSORED)**

Larry: *revived* Huh? Ok!

Larry shoves Kristoph and Manfred into Tigre's pit, where both of them suffer a gruesome death.

Yin: Well, technically that counts.

Larry: *walks close to FRanziska*

Franziska: FOOL!

One whipping session later, Larry is dead on the ground.

Apollo: First Question: No. Second Question: Let's just say I NEVER have to pay for a ticket, and Thrid Question: not that bad.

Phoenix: I did go cow tipping! It was fun! Until I realized it was a Tauros, then I got trampled to near death. And MY OLD CHARACTER DESIGN WAS THAT? *sulks in Emo Corner*

Klavier: About 100 exactly. No big whoop.

Yami: We would, but we can't.

Kaiba: Lest we want to get eatin afterwards.

Apollo: NO!

YinYang suddenly gets up, tackles HoboHodou, and straps him into a chair with unbreakable chains and shoves him into a soundproof room with Pegasus in it.

YinYang: . . .

Yin: The silence. . . .

Yang: It's scary. . . . *gulps*

Mana: Next is from my hubbie~

_**Tempus Paradoxum**_  
><em><strong>225/12 . chapter 23**_

_**Great chapter, worth the wait.**_

_**Okay, for some reason I get the feeling that somebody wants to kill me so here Larry, here is my outfit wear for the whole chapter. -changes into outfit similar to Zero from Code Geass except its black and red-**_

_**Anyway,**_

_**So Mana you want a baby huh? How bout we go get married.-pulls out a 24 karat diamond ring with magical runestones- Then on our honeymoon, work on making a baby ;)**_

_**Godot, when did you drink your first cup of coffee.**_

_**Villains, how was Hiroshima?**_

_**Did everybody enjoy Hershey?**_

_**Dare Time**_

_**Oldbag here's a cardboard box, do a Solid Snake and sneak up on Kay and try to kill her.**_

_**Edgeworth, turn around and lift the cardboard box up. Kill whoever inside of it**_

_**Villains, let me make it up to you, a nice vacation on a deserted tropical island with a luxury resort, spa, and all expenses paid.**_

_**Everybody to another island about 50 miles away from the previous island, don't forget your sunglasses and binoculars.**_

_**Today was a rainy day, so time to use the Nuke Launcher YinYang gave me. -fires at Villains Island- -insert Lelouch's crazy laugh from me-**_

_**Finally, I kidnapped Nickelback to play us This Afternoon. I have to get them back to their show after the song though.**_

_**Buona visione ea tutti voi prossimo capitolo. (Enjoy and see you all next chapter.)**_

Larry is now in said outfit.

Larry: SWEET! I look suave~

Mana: YEEEEEEEESSSS! *tackle hugs Tempus*

Tempus: TO PARIS!

They leave through the Trap Door.

Diego: My first cup? It was when I turned 15. I actually had a medical condition making it to where I needed a certain amount of caffiene to keep me going or else I'll sdrop unconsious.

Mia: Really? I had no idea.

Villains: *vcovered in soot* NOT FUN!

YinYang: . . . I enjoyed it. And so did everyone else. . . *throws knife at Manfred, killing him*

A cardboard book is seen moving closer the Kay. Miles lights the box on fire using a portable flamethrower, buring it and OLdbag to death.

Villains: *excited*

***On an island far away...***

Dahlia: *sips martini* This is the life...

Manfred: You said it...

***On an island 50 miles away***

Everyone is wearing either a swimsuit, or resort attire. Tempus gets out the Nuke Launcher at points it at the island 50 miles away.

Tempus: Everyone ready?

All: YEAH! *gets out binoculares and puts on sunglasses*

Tempus: FIRE IN THE HOLE! *fires nuke*

3 seconds later...

**!**

A explosion as big as the explosion of the world's biggest atomic bomb happens and everyone is in awe.

Tempus: O_O Damn... What's the setting this thing's on?

YinYang: Let's just say it has the same amount of force to equal that of the Zero Reverse, except it's controlled.

Temps: That would explain a lot.

***Back at the studio...***

Apollo: *fanboy scream* IT'S NICKELBACK!

Tempus: You're welcome.

Chad Kroeger: Ok, hit it!

_**Lookin' like another Bob Marley day  
>Hittin' from the bong like a diesel train<br>And I'm down with hangin' out this afternoon**_

_**We've got weeds in the backyard 4 feet tall**_  
><em><strong>Cheech and Chong prob'ly woulda' smoked 'em all<strong>_  
><em><strong>So I'm out on the couch this afternoon<strong>_

_**Beer bottles layin' on the kitchen floor**_  
><em><strong>If we take 'em all back we can buy some more<strong>_  
><em><strong>So I doubt we'll go without this afternoon<strong>_

_**You better hang on if you're taggin' along**_  
><em><strong>Cause we'll be doin this 'till 6 in the mornin'<strong>_  
><em><strong>Nothin' wrong with goin' all night long<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tough to put the brakes on,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Doesn't matter when you'd rather<strong>_

_**Get up, and go out**_  
><em><strong>Me and all my friends<strong>_  
><em><strong>We drink up, We fall down<strong>_  
><em><strong>And then we do it all again<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just sittin around, hangin out this afternoon<strong>_

_**Landlord said I should buy a tent**_  
><em><strong>But he can kiss my ass cause I payed the rent<strong>_  
><em><strong>So I doubt he'll kick me out this afternoon<strong>_

_**Down on the corner in a seedy bar**_  
><em><strong>Juke box crankin' out the CCR<strong>_  
><em><strong>Had a few to Suzy Q this afternoon<strong>_

_**Don't wanna wristwatch or an alarm clock**_  
><em><strong>To see what time it is<strong>_  
><em><strong>From the moment I wake up<strong>_  
><em><strong>I just love being with my friends<strong>_  
><em><strong>We barely get by, but have the best times<strong>_  
><em><strong>And hope it never ends<strong>_  
><em><strong>We drink all day till we fall down<strong>_  
><em><strong>So we can do it all again<strong>_

_**It's not the human walk**_  
><em><strong>It's the human race<strong>_  
><em><strong>If you aint livin on the edge<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're takin' too much space<strong>_  
><em><strong>So I doubt I'll figure out<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just what to do<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Bout to kick it around<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hangin out this afternoon<strong>_

_**Get up, and go out**_  
><em><strong>Me and all my friends<strong>_  
><em><strong>We drink up, we fall down<strong>_  
><em><strong>And then we do it all again<strong>_

_**Just kickin' around, hangin out this afternoon**_  
><em><strong>Sittin around hangin out this afternoon<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just kickin' around, hangin out this afternoon<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just sittin around hangin out this afternoon<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just kickin' around, hangin out this afternoon<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just sittin around hangin out this afternoon<strong>_

Everyone cheers. But then, the lights go out. A few screams are heard, but then a spotlight over YinYang appears. She holds a razor sharp machete in hand.

YinYang: Before we even THINK of going on, I have something to say about a certain reveiw I got. I'm well aware that I include other people's character and characters from other shows on here, but here's what you don't know. I have an unusual writing style, and I tend to stray off a bit, that's all. Besides, if you don't like the story, then why the hell are you reading it? If you don't like it, don't read it! Simple. as. THAT. I do not plan on cutting anyone out. Why? I like to have a variety when it comes to fics like this. I don't care what you think. I write what I want, WHEN I WANT. I personally don't care if people don't like this fic, I know there's others who love this fic for what it is, and I could name them all if I wanted too. I hope this will clear things up. Now, get back to the fic so I can go watch GX abridged...

YinYang leaves as the lights turn back on. The Yu-Gi-Oh! Cast hops down and rejoins the others.

Jaden: I'm glad she's gone! She's scary when she's mad...

Dark hands Mako back to Trucy.

Dark: Ugh... Let's finish, shall we?

Yin: Last is from naru-chan 92!

_**naru-chan 92**_  
><em><strong>226/12 . chapter 23**_

_***squeal* baby mako`s first words! *sigh* they grow up soooo fast!**_

_**ANYWAYS lets begin shall we?**_

_**Everyone: How much wood would a woodchuck chuck with a chainsaw and ten pounds of TNT!**_

_**jesse: If you in a pool can you REALLY wet your pants? (bet you can`t guess which abriged show that came from.) ans since your in a tutu, lol by the way, i demand that you sit on your most hated character and flirt!**_

_**Yusei: You. paradox. soundproof room. NOW!**_

_**Jaden/yinyang: i gots some cheetos! *munch* want some?**_

_**apollo: whats you most fave weapon?**_

_**kristopher:...metal boot to the head...**_

_**Klavier: what`s wrong with your voice? are you a giiiiirl? GO BACK TO RUSSIA!**_

_**Trucy/Baby mako: kill von karma with your combined cuteness!**_

_**hobohodo: Grape juice?**_

_**thats all for now!**_

Yang: Trick Question! **1,000 TONS OF TNT, BABY! WHOOOOO!**

Yin: . . . Dear sister. . . That wasn't the ques-

Yang: I HAVE SPOKEN!

Yin: *palmface*

Jesse: Either way, your poants will be wet anyway, so what's the point. And I have no clue which abridged series that's from.

Yusei: Wait, what?

Paradox: Stop whining, Fudo and just get it over with...

He drags Yusei to a soundproof room.

Jaden: Sure! *gets cheetos* WHOOO!

Apollo: My favorite weapon? *holds up Pandora's Box* I only use it when I really need to.

Kristoph: Wait, wh-

*WHAM*

Kristoph is KO'd by a metal boot.

Klavier: Blame my mum. I have her looks.

Trucy: No need for cuteness!

Mako: MAGIC! *extends hand*

Manfred is killed VIA Black Magic Storm.

Dark: MY BOY! ^_^

Trucy: YAY!

HoboHodou: I need it sobadly... *gets grape juice*

Yang: Wow. That's a short chappie.

Yin: Whateve. Let's just end it.

Yin & Yang: SAYONARA!

**... I still have nothing to say... except HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I BES ON A CHOCO HIGH! **

**Jesse: Dear Ra, save us!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! Or I'll let Gant looses! BAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	25. Chapter 25

**HEY PARTY PEOPLE! I is back~**

**Jesse: So am I!**

**You don't matter at the moment. Anyway, MY BIRTHDAY'S COMING UP ON THURSDAY! If you want to know how old I'll be, answer the following math problem:**

**1 times 17 plus 5 minus 9 times 5 divided by 5 minus 3 plus 6**

**Happy guessing!**

Dance Floor. Everyone's having a great time. Some were playing DDR. Others were watching as Klavier, Y. Klavier, and Jack were battling it out on Guitar Hero. Suddenly, YinYang breaks down the door using Manfred as a battering ram. She then throws him into the Manfred Haters pit, and ignores as he screams bloody murder. Jesse follows suit, wearing a male ballerina outfit.

YinYang: Hello, all~

Jesse: Wassup. *sips soda*

Miles: You two look happy. What's the occasion?

YinYang: I fixed the problem from before. Me and Jess celebrated. ^_^

Jesse: She got me taking Ballet classes! They ain't half bad. *does a perfect piroutte (Can't spell worth crap. ^_^;)*

YinYang: Yin & Yang won't be here, as they got strep again...

Everyone: Aww...

YinYang: Yeah... So, let's get started!

_**Reliastion**_  
><em><strong>226/12 . chapter 23**_

_**Hee hee hee.**_

_**Ok, here goes...**_

_**Miles: Go on one of those earthquake-simulator things. That one in the corner that's shaped like a lift.**_

_**Larry: Dress up like Franziska.**_

_**Kay: Kill EVERY Edgeworth. Including Gregory.**_

_**Quercus Alba: Dress up in a costume of an oak tree.**_

_**Everyone: Buy one of Rhoda Teniro's suitcases.**_

_**Pink Badger (don't ask): Get the blue badger and declare your love for the bad badger.**_

_**Iris: What would you say if Phoenix asked you out?**_

_**Phoenix: Ask Bikini out in front of Iris.**_

_**Misty: Kill Maya whilst she's channeling Mia.**_

_**Zinc Lablanc: What would you do if you were late for work and they told you they had been giving out precious art pieces for free, but the last one had gone?**_

_**As you can probably tell, I just finished Miles dgeworth investigations.**_

Miles: NO! I'd rather be eatin by one of the dragons!

Jesse: CYBER END!

Cyber End swoops down, devours Edgeworth, and flies back to its perch satisfied.

Larry: *in Franziska's outfit* I feel pretty~

Franziska: I FEEL MURDEROUS! *grabs Midevil Flail*

Larry: O_O Mother...

**(CENSORED)**

Kay: O_O; I DON'T WANNA! *sniffle*

Jesse: It comes with a trip to Gatewater Land in Japan~

Kay: *holding a razor sharp machete* DIE!

Edgeworths: SON OF A-

**(CENSORED)**

Kay is sent off to the Gatewater Land in Japan as the Edgeworths are revived. They kill Manfred and Gant out of anger.

Calisto: Where IS Alba?

Everyone but YinYang is oblivious of Alba dressed as a oak tree and standing very still. YinYang is giggling like mad.

YinYang: No need to! I, for one, actually LIKE her suitcases! So I took the liberty and bought everyone one!

Everyone gets a suitcase. Half is happy, half is like "ugh...".

YinYang: Sorry. There be no Pink Badger. Although I wish there was!

Iris: Well... um... I would say that I'm already with someone at the moment... *blushes*

Phoenix: HELL NO! RED EYES! DINNER!

Red Eyes: **HELL YEAH!**

Red Eyes swoops and eats Phoenix.

Misty: I won't kill my own daughter, but I'll be glad to kill my sister and niece! *turns staff into sword*

Morgan & Dahlia: FU-

**(CENSORED)**

Diego: *laughs* I'll drink to that! *sips coffee*

Misty: I'm happy now. ^_^

Zinc: WHAT? That would just waste my time! AND I WILL SUE! *shot*

Miles: *holding Butterfly Revolver* I never liked him. End of story.

YinYang: Same here. *kicks his body into Tigre's pit* NEXT!

_**naru-chan 92**__**  
>226/12 . chapter 24 **_

_**Lol!**_

_**ahhh, chaos, good for us! bad for our victims!**_

_**ANYWAY!**_

_**yinyang: if you had a chose from dying a horrible death and making out with Yuma, what would you choose?**_

_**jesse: dance to the caramell dansen, tutu boy!**_

_**trucy: don`t ever change! *gives cookies)**_

_**baby mako: cuuute! *gives baby blue top hat* now you look like mommy!**_

_**Kristopher: DIE!**_

_**Edgeworth family: weapons. von karma. torture. NOW!**_

_**yin:*gives cookie* enjoy!**_

_**yang:* gives cookie* they`re homemade!**_

_**apollo: sing dress as an Ezio Auditori and sing"snow white queen" in honor of the yinyang`s new fanfic!**_

_**Yami: i demand you to use your shadow magick to kill kristopher!**_

_**Yusei: here!*gives new duel runner* hope you enjoy!**_

_**paradox: *gives cake* enjoy!**_

_**thats it for nao!**_

YinYang: Me? Hmm... Horrible death or making out with that Zexal dude... TRICK QURESTION, MAKE HIM DIE A HORRIBLE DEATH! *vanishes*

Jesse; Eh. Can't get any worse...

One Caramelldansen later (Sorry, got lazy. XD)

Jesse: STOP LAUGHING! *pulls out machine gun*

Everyone quiets down.

Jesse: Good.

Trucy: You know I won't! *eats cookies*

Mako: *gets hat* ...? *turns the hat purple and puts it on his head.* ^_^

Kristoph: I WILL NOT!

*BANG*

Klavier: Bruder, why can't you listen to people for once?

Edgeworths: YES!

Manfred: FU-

**(CENSORED)**

Apollo: They ain't here, but I'll make sure they get them! *sees his dare, now in Ezio Auditori costume* Uh... ok?

_**Apollo: Stoplight, lock the door.  
>Don't look back.<br>Undress in the dark,  
>And hide from you,<br>All of you.**_

_**You'll never know the way your words have haunted me.**_  
><em><strong>I can't believe you'd ask these things of me.<strong>_  
><em><strong>You don't know me.<strong>_

_**You belong to me,**_  
><em><strong>My snow white queen.<strong>_  
><em><strong>There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Soon I know you'll see,<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're just like me.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you.<strong>_

_**Wake up in a dream.**_  
><em><strong>Frozen fear.<strong>_  
><em><strong>All your hands on me.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can't scream.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can't scream.<strong>_

_**I can't escape the twisted way you think of me.**_  
><em><strong>I feel you in my dreams and I don't sleep.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't sleep.<strong>_

_**You belong to me,**_  
><em><strong>My snow white queen.<strong>_  
><em><strong>There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Soon I know you'll see,<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're just like me.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you<strong>_

_**I can't save your life,**_  
><em><strong>Though nothing I bleed for is more tormenting.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm losing my mind and you just stand there and stare as my world divides.<strong>_

_**You belong to me,**_  
><em><strong>My snow white queen.<strong>_  
><em><strong>There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Soon I know you'll see,<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're just like me.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you.<strong>_

Everyone cheers. YinYang returns soaked in blood and holding a deck of cards in her hand.

YinYang: *creepy smile*

Yami: I don't have Shadow Magic, but I can do this! MIND CRUSH!

Kristoph is sent flying into Gant's cage. Screams are heard afterwards.

Yusei: WHOOO! LATER! *speeds off on new D-Runner*

Paradox: No need. *bites on chocolate bar* But thanks anyway.

YinYang: Next reveiwer please~

_**Brightsky10**_  
><em><strong>226/12 . chapter 24**_

_**Don't listen to that review! The story is amazing and everyone knows it!**_

_**Hey, does Apollo's dressing room look like this? http:/minuki. /post/13012846889/apollos-secret-phoenix-wright-fanboy-lair**_

_**Hey Hobo, how do you feel about this picture? http:/browse. /?qh=§ion=&global=1&q=hobo+phoenix#/d4e02rb**_

_**Kristoph, as he looks at it, push him into the fangirl pit.**_

_**Hey Dahlia, are you and Kristoph still a couple? If you are, knit him a hat like Hobo's!**_

_**Apollo, while Hobohodou is asleep, put his hand in a bowl of warm water.**_

_**Wesley stab Mia in the chest with a pencil. What are you going to do about it, Diego?**_

_**Phoenix, what's bead-head like for you?**_

_**Ema, heres a detonator, go put it in Klavier's guitar.**_

_**Klavier, save your guitar.**_

_***Hands YinYang the remote* you do the honors.**_

_**Feenie, closet time with anyone you want.**_

_**Trucy, Dark, how's Mako been?**_

_**Gtg, here's some cookies.**_

Apollo: O_O NO!

HoboHodou: Eh. I don't like it, but I don't hate it.

Klavier pushes him into the fangirl pit.

Klavier: My bruder wasn't here to do it. ^_^

Dahlia: HELL NO! I don't want someone who's an ass!

Apollo: I'll get him later, kay?

Wesley accidently stabs Mia in the chest. Diego's eyes turn red with fury, and he steals Paradox's Sunfire Blade.

Diego: *demonic tone* **DIE YOU SON OF A (EFF)ING BITCH!**

Wesley: OH MY GO-

**(CENSORED FOR GRUESOME IMAGES)**

Phoenix: What? I don't understand the question...

Ema: Hey Klavier! I got you a new guitar!

Klavier: Why thank you, Fraulein!

YinYang: LIFT OFF! *presses button on remote*

*BOOM*

YinYang: YAY FOR RANDOM BOOM!

Feenie: There's no one that likes me... *sulks in emo corner*

Trucy: He's doing very well!

Dark: His birthday's coming up.

Yugi: O_O Uh...

YinYang: Remember, time's (EFF)ed up here.

Trucy: He'll be two years old! ^_^

Everyone gets cookies.

YinYang: YAY! THANKIES! *hands Brightsky10 a Nuke Launcher* Use it anyway you want! Next set, please!

_**Faraday Fan  
>226/12 . chapter 24 **_

_***bangs head on anything she can find* Mako is growing up soo fast...**_

_**Kay: More hot chocolate? *shoves Kay into soundproof roof with nothing but hot chocolate***_

_**Miles: *gives him a ring* You know what to do when Kay gets back.**_

_**All guy hosts: TO THE SOUNDPROOF ROOMS**_

_**Sorry about the lack of dares... I'm soooo tierd...**_

Kay: YAY! *rushes into Sound Proof room*

Miles: *gets ring* Oh, I do... *evil smile*

Jesse: What? No chicks? LAME!

Yusei drags Jaden & Yugi into the soundproof rooms once again.

Jesse: ... Eh. What could happen? Yami, you up for a card game?

Yami: Sure.

They leave for a sound proof room.

YinYang: Huh. I feel for ya. Here! *gives Faraday Fan a Manfred Voodoo doll* Have fun with it! NEXT!

_**Tempus Paradoxum**_  
><em><strong>226/12 . chapter 24**_

_**Yeah ignore that reviewer. Some people have nothing better to do but troll.**_

_**Any who, give me back my costume Larry, or face my wrath.**_

_**Question time:**_

_**Villain's how was the island. (Gee several of you got real bad sunburns) XD**_

_**Mana, did you enjoy our honeymoon? BTW, are you pregnant?**_

_**Hobohodou, is your brain okay from seeing that horrible Beiber film. Here's a premium brand of grape juice, straight from Paris.**_

_**I forgot to ask last chapter, Trucy and Dark did you enjoy your vacation while me and Mana watched Mako for you?**_

_**Dare time:**_

_**Diego, here some money, go buy out Starbucks, you deserve it.**_

_**Villains excluding Gant, I have turned you all young girls.**_

_**Gant, rape the young girls (aka the Villains)**_

_**Everybody else, to the Gant-Proof Bunker..NOW!**_

_**Larry sing The Killer's Mr. Brightside (It reminds of you)**_

_**Free 3DS's and Mario Kart 7 for everybody (except Larry)**_

_**That's it for now, me and Mana are off to Vegas to gamble away some money!**_

Villains: WE. WILL. KILL. YOU.

Larry: Here! Thanks for letting me wear it! *returns suit*

Tempus: Thank you.

Mana: I'M PREGGERS! ^_^

Dark: O_O Am I going to be a dad, and a UNCLE?

Tempus: Yep.

Dark cheers and dances like a idiot.

HoboHodou: Nope. And thanks! *sips Grape Juice* Damn, this is good!

Trucy: IT WAS AMAZING!

Dark: You won't believe what we got to do. Here's a hint: The Eiffel Tower won't ever be the same again.

Diego: YES! *leaves to buy off Starbucks*

All the villains are turned into little girls. Everyone (but them) runs for the Gant proof bunker. YinYang then sets Gant loose. Screams are heard, causing everyone to either laugh their asses off, or wince at every scream. Afterwards, everythinng is restored to normal.

Larry: ...I'm not going top sing! You won't believe what they did to me last time!

Phoenix: It's also the reason you don't have a ass anymore.

Larry turns around, and a gaping hole was where his butt's supposed to be. YinYang laughs evily.

YinYang: Hehehehehe... *gets a 3DS and said game* WHOOO! I CHALLENGE EVERYONE!

One SUPER SPECIAL AWESOME Mario Kart challenge later, YinYang has owned everyone but Yusei, who was the only one to epically beat her ass.

YinYang: HEY!

Yusei: *sticks tongue out*

Mana & Tempus teleport away.

YinYang: Next is from GoodGodGertie!

_**GoodGodGertie**_  
><em><strong>226/12 . chapter 24**_

_**Oh my goodness, my appologies. I have not submitted my character. When I realized what I had done, I instantly smacked my forehead. But with that, here he is!**_

_**Name: Frank (Francis, Frank the Tank, or Frankie), 6'2", dirty blonde hair and ocean green eyes. Dressed in casual jeans, work boots (damn you UPS), and a Futurama t-shirt with Bender saying "Bite my glorious golden ass!" Supreme hate for Dahlia, Manfred and Kristoph.**_

_**And as another note, LK supplies a voice for Team Four Star if you didn't know (if you did know that then cool!). I like YYHA and DBZA and seen only some scenes from YGOTAS. Respect nevertheless. On with the Truths/Dares!**_

_**Idk about you Iris, but I had fun in the soundproof room. ;)**_

_**Apollo: Dont jizz in your pants when I tell you this but you get to perform with Nickelback singing Burn It to the Ground!**_

_**Manfred: Your lack of effort against Paradox was ridiculous. Just what in the Sam hell were you doing out there?**_

_**Its been a while since I seen a good duel, so... Yin vs Yang. ITS TIME TO D-D-D-D-DUEL!**_

_**Hey Gant, High school girls...right in front of you.**_

_**Gregory: They're fake cut outs of high school girls. Shoot Gant and Manfred and get them in one shot.**_

_**Finally, we have an old spice power bomb...whoever finds it first gets to strap it to whomever they choose. To detonate the bomb, scream power.**_

_**Thats all i got and keep your head up even when you got this guy making a mockery of your so called "skewed" story. Its funny in my eyes and many more.**_

Frank appears from Ceiling Door and lands on Manfred, killing him.

YinYang: Dude, I gotta have that shirt! *runs to find nearest mall*

Iris: I had fun too... *blushes and giggles*

Apollo: YESYESYESYESYES!

Nickelback appears once again. Apollo gets a guitar and heads up to the mike. The rest of the band nods as Apollo gets ready.

_**Apollo: Well it's midnight, damn right, we're wound up too tight  
>I've got a fist full of whiskey, the bottle just bit me<br>Oh  
>That shit makes me bat shit crazy<br>We've got no fear, no doubt, all in balls out**_

_**We're going off tonight**_  
><em><strong>To kick out every light<strong>_  
><em><strong>Take anything we want<strong>_  
><em><strong>Drink everything in sight<strong>_  
><em><strong>We're going till the world stops turning<strong>_  
><em><strong>While we burn it to the ground tonight<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh<strong>_

_**We're screaming like demons, swinging from the ceiling**_  
><em><strong>I got a fist full of fifties, tequila just hit me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh<strong>_  
><em><strong>We got no class, no taste, no shirt, and shit faced<strong>_  
><em><strong>We got it lined up, shot down, firing back straight crown<strong>_

_**We're going off tonight**_  
><em><strong>To kick out every light<strong>_  
><em><strong>Take anything we want<strong>_  
><em><strong>Drink everything in sight<strong>_  
><em><strong>We're going till the world stops turning<strong>_  
><em><strong>While we burn it to the ground tonight<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh<strong>_

_**Ticking like a time bomb, drinking till the nights gone**_  
><em><strong>Well get you hands off of this glass, last call my ass<strong>_  
><em><strong>Well no chain, no lock, and this train won't stop<strong>_  
><em><strong>We got no fear, no doubt, all in balls out<strong>_

_**We're going off tonight**_  
><em><strong>To kick out every light<strong>_  
><em><strong>Take anything we want<strong>_  
><em><strong>Drink everything in sight<strong>_  
><em><strong>We're going till the world stops turning<strong>_  
><em><strong>While we burn it to the ground tonight<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh<strong>_  
><em><strong>We're going off tonight<strong>_  
><em><strong>To kick out every light<strong>_  
><em><strong>Take anything we want<strong>_  
><em><strong>Drink everything in sight<strong>_  
><em><strong>We're going till the world stops turning<strong>_  
><em><strong>While we burn it to the ground tonight<strong>_

Everyone cheers like crazy! Apollo shakes hands with evceryone in the band, and even gets a autographed guitar, sighed by everyone! They leeave as Apollo runs to his room screaming like the fanboy he is.

Manfred: I would have done better, but he's just a... Good person with good morals! Ehehehehehe...

It reveals that YinYang is holding a shotgun barrel to his head. She is wearing a Bender shirt saying "Kiss my shiny metal ass!".

YinYang: Good... *lowers shotgun and walks away*

Gant! *sees school girls* YAY!

Gant rushes up to one, Manfred just happens to be next to him and...

*BANG*

Both their heads are blown off with a shotgun blast.

YinYang: How did you...

Gregory: *holds up Sniper Rifle Shotgun* I hope you don't mind. ^_^

**OBJECTION! **

BOOM!

Dahlia is dead on the ground. Everyone turns to Mia, who is blushing.

Mia: Ehehehehehe... Dun look at me... *scoots away slowly*

YinYang: Next is from Yuri-Chan~

_**Yurianna Shan Liu  
>227/12 . chapter 24 **_

_**Hmm... I see. *mysterious mode: on***_

_**But I guess you shouldn't get mad just because of a review. It has some rights for me, and I don't find anything wrong... O_o? (though as a sensitive child, I'll like to cry first TT_TT). Don't worry, I still love your story whatever it is! ^^**_

_**By the way, truths and dares:**_

_**+ Miles Edgeworth...**_

_***secretly sticks a label on his back, written: "Kisses for Wendy from Edgey-poo".**_

_**+ Ema, look! *secretly puts a target sign on Apollo's hair* Go for a Snackoo dart!**_

_**+ Achtung Herr Forehead! Ema's just thrown Snackoos to your hair!**_

_***puts a large LCD TV screen to the stage and jumps into a portal***_

_**Now I'm here with Klavier in this whatever strange world.**_

_**Saa, Klavier, how's that?**_

_**...**_

_**Hmm, uh-huh... I see.**_

_**Bye!*runs through portal and disappears***_

_**(Baka)Yuri-chan \(^o^)/**_

Miles: Hmm? *oblivious of note on back*

Wendy: *reads note* EDGEY-POOOOOO!

Miles screams and dives into Tigre's pit, Oldbag following. Both are eatin by Tigre.

Ema: *gets Snackoo Cannon and aims at the target*

Apollo: Ema... what are you-

BOOM!

Apollo is KO'd ny a Snackoo to the forehead. Ema laughs.

Klavier: Uhh... I'm not sure what you're trying to tell me, Fraulein Yuri...

YinYang: I don't understand it either. And I guess... It's the end of the chapter!

Everyone: SAYONARA!

**HAHAHAHAHAHA! You all enjoy it? I did. :3 Review, and torture Jesse to your heart's content!**

**Jesse: Yeah- wait, WHAT?**


	26. Chapter 26

**Bonjour, my dearies~ Here's a new chappie for you all! ...Man, I need to make more creative start-offs...**

* * *

><p>Dance Hall. Everyone was doing the 2-Step as YinYang came in with two cat boys that look like Yin &amp; Yang.<p>

Miles: Uh... Who are they?

YinYang: It's Yin & Yang, you idiots! They just got gender bended!

Yang: *cute male voice* This is wrong on sooooo many levels...

Yin: *seducive male voice* You're telling me.

YinYang: Just so you all know, Yin's guy name is Ying, while Yang's is Yan.

Ying: Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever. May we please get started so we can kick your cousin's ass?

YinYang: With pleasure! Tempus' is up first!

_**Tempus Paradoxum**__**  
>227/12 . chapter 25 **_

_**Good chapter as usual, oh BTW Happy Early 16th Birthday! I got you a giant chocolate cake in the shape of Paradox.**_

_**Any who...**_

_**Diego, how's owning Starbucks going?**_

_**Mana, do you think our baby is going to be a girl or a boy. (Kind of hoping for a girl)**_

_**Villains, are all of you scarred for the rest of you lives? (I hope you are) XD**_

_**Dare Times:**_

_**Phoenix, I dropping you off a farm, go cow tipping. -Don't tell him it's a Tauros Farm-**_

_**Hey Quercus, -revs up chainsaw-, ready to become fire wood?**_

_**Larry, time to live your worst nightmare!**_

_**Villains, ENJOY RACCOON CITY AND IT'S LOVELY ZOMBIES!**_

_**I kidnapped another band, sorry Apollo it's not Nickelback. It's Green Day, here to perform American Idiot.**_

_**Just to say before I go, I love this story and it brightens up my day when a new chapter comes out. It makes me laugh, and not many stories do that for me.**_

_**Well enough of that, I guess I'm off to pick out things for the baby. -gets dragged off by the cape by Mana-**_

_**See Ya!**_

YinYang: OMFG THANK YOU! ! ! ! ! ! ! *jumps up and down excitedly like a little girl*

Diego: Best decision I made in my life! *sips coffee*

Mana: I hope it's a girl, too!

Villains: NO! ! !

Tempus: Hey Phoenix, wanna go cow-tipping?

Phoenix: HELL YEAH!

Tempus teleports him to a Tauros farm. Phoenix is then trampled to death by the SAME DAMN Tauros that trampled him before.

Alba: O_O SAVE ME! ! !

Calisto: Don't look at me! *applys make-up*

Lang: HELL NO!

Alba takes off screaming as Tempus chases him with a chainsaw.

Larry: NOOOOOO! ! ! ! PLEASE DON'T KILL JUSTIN BIEBER! ! !

Yan: WHAT. . .

Ying: THE. . .

All: FUCK! ?

YinYang: SLAUGHTER HIS SKINNY WHITE ASS! ! ! ! !

Everyone surronds Larry, each person holding the deadlist weapon they could get their hands on. . .

**(CENSORED FOR IMAGES SO HORRIBLE, NO ONE WILL LIVE AFTER LOOKING AT IT FOR A MILLISECOND)**

Everyone cheers and dances on Larry's grave, which is near Justin Bieber's "soon-to-be" grave, which lead down to HELL.

YinYang: Ahh~ That felt great!

Ying: *covered from head to toe in blood, wicked smile & eye twitch*

Yan: Wow. That's a first. Going Jason Voorhees on someone being a good thing.

All the villains disappear to the Raccoon City and are devoured by the Zombies.

YinYang: Green Day? Sweet!

Said band appears on stage. Music then starts:

_**Don't want to be an American idiot.  
>Don't want a nation under the new media<br>And can you hear the sound of hysteria?  
>The subliminal mind fuck America.<strong>_

_**Welcome to a new kind of tension.**_  
><em><strong>All across the alien nation.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Where everything isn't meant to be okay.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Television dreams of tomorrow.<strong>_  
><em><strong>We're not the ones who're meant to follow.<strong>_  
><em><strong>For that's enough to argue.<strong>_

_**Well maybe I'm the faggot America.**_  
><em><strong>I'm not a part of a redneck agenda.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Now everybody do the propaganda.<strong>_  
><em><strong>And sing along to the age of paranoia.<strong>_

_**Welcome to a new kind of tension.**_  
><em><strong>All across the alien nation.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Where everything isn't meant to be okay.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Television dreams of tomorrow.<strong>_  
><em><strong>We're not the ones who're meant to follow.<strong>_  
><em><strong>For that's enough to argue.<strong>_

_**Don't want to be an American idiot.**_  
><em><strong>One nation controlled by the media.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Information age of hysteria.<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's calling out to idiot America.<strong>_

_**Welcome to a new kind of tension.**_  
><em><strong>All across the alien nation.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Where everything isn't meant to be okay.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Television dreams of tomorrow.<strong>_  
><em><strong>We're not the ones who're meant to follow.<strong>_  
><em><strong>For that's enough to argue.<strong>_

Everyone cheers as the band vanishes. Mana leaves while dragging Tempus away.

Yan: Ok! Next up, Brightsky10!

_**Brightsky10**__**  
>227/12 . chapter 25 **_

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**_

_**CALL CHUCK NORRIS AND HAVE THE MOST KICK ASS EARLY BDAY PARTY EVER! (I want to make your bday awesome and the guys drunk!)**_

_**Hey Klavier, your gay for Apollo, right? (does clone Klavier still remember the interrogation?)**_

_**Push Apollo, Hobo, and Klavier into the closet.**_

_**Hey Kristoph, does your demon hand steal people's souls or do you get to take over their minds or something?**_

_**Someone put Kristoph's fingers in a chinese finger trap.**_

_**Sorry Phoenix, my browser has autocorrect, dammit. I meant bed-head.**_

_**Nicola, go give Feenie a cola bomb to throw at someone. It'll help... or bring his murderous side out.**_

_**Feenie, do you have a deviant art account?**_

_**All villains, Brushel, and Larry, to the solitary confinement room. (Don't tell them that Justin Bieber is playing so loud that if you stay in there for more than five minutes, you will die.)**_

_**Nicola, make some use of the nuke launcher and that Time Travel Gun I got on the villains.**_

_**Holy crap, Mako. Happy Birthday! *gives dial monsters card and a duel disk system* Kid's gonna need this.**_

_**Okay about that picture I showed you Apollo, is it the same, but instead of Phoenix, is it Nickelback (..,or Justin Bieber)?**_

_**I FOUND EDGEWORTH'S DIARY! ...okay fine, it's a manly journal.**_

_**Dahlia, call Edgeworth's dog Pess "Piss" straight to his face.**_

_**Hey Klavier, your gay for Apollo, right? (does clone Klavier still remember the interrogation?)**_

_**Yinyang, torture anyone anyway you want.**_

_**Bye! Awesome chapter!**_

YinYang: Call him? Hell, he's been here the entire time~ *Feenie is roundhoused into a wall behind her* HEY CHUCK! WANNA PARTY?

Chuck: SPIN THAT MOFO!

A huge ass party then begins. Jesse is seen in the DJ Booth jammin out with Marik & Bakura.

Klavier: No.

C. Klavier: Yes.

Klavier: NEIN! ! ! I'm not gay for Herr Forehead!

Suddenly, Apollo, HoboHodou, and Klavier are shoed into a Sound Proof room by Yin.

Kristoph: Nope. And I have no interes-

Yin: DIE! ! !

Kristoph is killed VIA Machete.

Yan: YING! ! !

Ying: MORE, MORE, MORE! ! !

YinYang: Damn, I forgot Yin gets twice as murderous when she's gender bended! Oh well!

Phoenix: It's alright. My computer has the same problem!

Feenie: *looks at Cola Bomb, "accidentely" tosses it behind him*

BOOM!

Larry is killed VIA Cola Bomb. Feenie laughs like hell.

Miles: You know, I haven't heard from your Yu-Gi-Oh! castmates. Where are they?

YinYang: I sent them on a trip to KaibaLand. Everyone but Dark, Marik & Bakura went. They all should be back next chapter.

All the villains (plus Larry & Brushal) are now teleported into said confinement room. We can't hear it, but screams of bloody murder are heard. Nicola fires the room with both the Time Travel Gun and the Nuke Launcher, causing a epic explosion.

Mako: *gets a Dark Magician Card and a duel disk* Daddy! *holds up card*

Dark: They grow up, so fast. . . *proud smile*

Apollo: Let's just say It's another band I like. . .

Miles: OBJECTION! There's nothing in there worth seeing! It's just memos of my old court cases!

YinYang: *skims through it* It's true. And Dahlia's dead. And YESH! ! ! ! *strangles Alita Tiala to death, Wocky & Viola cheer in background* NEXT SET! ! !

_**GoodGodGertie**_  
><em><strong>227/12 . chapter 25**_

_**I seriously found that shirt a few years ago at Hot Topic and said to myself..."MUST HAVE!" and what a way to make a grand entrance by landing on Manfred, it makes me happy. \mm/ Too much rock for one hand, man. Well, lets get on with it!**_

_**Mia, I will say you surprised me by finding the bomb. I would have though Diego would have because I hid it in one of his mugs. Either way, great choice by putting it on Dahlias head. *high five***_

_**Say Iris... hows about this time we go on a date this time. Lets go to Nashville for some music and good fun. Its up to you my fair lady (plays silky smooth jazz to try and seal the deal).**_

_**Gregory, did you really have to use a shotgun sniper? You couldn't just use a magic bullet to kill them?**_

_**Apollo, Great job out there belting out the chords of steel. I also reward you with the torturing of anyone of your chioce. Go ape shit with it!**_

_**Phoenix, sorry for taking your woman but at least you have Maya...speaking of which, Pearls will like this...You and Maya,Soundproof room, NOW!**_

_**Pearls, we can't leave you out of all this. Your mommy popped you favorite ball and Dahlia laughed hysterically about it...here is a predator missile launch pad. ;)**_

_**Oh! Good God Gertie! I feel devious! lol**_

Mia: Well, I was fixing him a cup of his favorite blend, and I noticed something strange about it. Thus, I use it to make Dahlia go BOOM! ! ! And there you have it. ^_^

Iris: Sure! I always wanted to see Nashville!

Frank & Iris leave through the Trap Door.

Gregory: We're not allowed to use magic bullets. Only YinYang, Yin, or Yang can.

Trio mentioned: *rasp*

Apollo: YAY! ! ! Oh, Mr. Wright~

HoboHodou: O_O OH SHI-

**(CENSORED)**

Phoenix: Eh. I got nothing to loose.

Maya: YAY! ! !

They leave for the Sound Proof room. Pearl cheers happily. A *pop* is heard, followed by Dahlia's hysterical laughing. Pearl gets pad and blows both Morgan & Dahlia all the way to the world of Barney & Justin Bieber.

YinYang: *doing the Cupid Shuffle* Next up, next up, next, up is Faraday Fan, Faraday Fan~

_**Faraday Fan  
>227/12 . chapter 25 **_

_**BWAHAHAHAHAH! MANFRED VOODOO DOLL~**_

_**Miles: USE THE RING. NOW.**_

_**Mana & Tempus: Paris~**_

_**Kay: Here's some Knives~**_

_**Calisto: Turn.**_

_**Apollo: Shoot Calisto.**_

_**Alba: COME OUT NOW**_

_**Everybody: OH MY GOD LISTEN TO THE PURSUIT ON AAI 2**_

_**Hah, that's all for now! *pokes needle in Manfred Voodoo* Heheheheh...**_

Miles: *kneels infront of Kay* My little raven, will you marry me?

Kay: O_O YES! ! ! And perfect timing too! I'M PREGGERS! ! !

Byrne & Tyrell: WTF? !

Miles: O_O *faints*

YinYang: *snaps fingers* They should be in Paris now!

Kay: KNIVES! ! ! *flings them all in random directions, but somehow, all hit Manfred, killing him*

Calisto: I don't see why *tunrs around*

BANG!

Apollo: HA HA! Didn't see THAT coming did ya?

Alba: I've been out, you fool!

YinYang: Speaking of AA2, EDGEWORTH! ! !

Miles: Yes?

YinYang: Why aren't they releasing it in America?

Miles: Because Shu Takumi's an ass.

All: O_O

Miles: Kidding! It's just that we have a low budget, and releasing it here would waste money. (NOT TRUE! Made this up.)

YinYang: Ah. NEXT! ! !

_**Yurianna Shan Liu  
>228/12 . chapter 25 **_

_**Sorry, Herr Klavier...**_

_**So how's there in that world? With Barney and Justin Bieber along? Kekeh... I miss ya.**_

_**+ Apollo, what's the frequency and the amplitude of your Chords of Steel?**_

_**+ And Apollo, I guess I knew the reason you got cock hair: because you wake people up with your voice. So from now on, be a nice cock! *poof***_

_**+ For the one who creates the fighting arena, may I modify a little? *puts some strange addings here and there* There. Tekken style.**_

_**+ Godot, what time do you sleep? I mean, you drink caffeine a lot, and it makes 'insomnia'.**_

_**+ YinYang, so you're 16? Wow, I'm your little sister, then. I'm just 13! On Cancer dates. Otanjoubi omedetou! ^^**_

_**+ Bikini, gotta blame your parents for getting a strange name.**_

_**+ Whoa, Lotta. Look what I've got here! *shows a photo of Hobohodou making *** with Apollo* Time for a big scoop? :)**_

_**+ Engarde, is this just me, or you're actually Wolverine in disguise? Got nice claws, hmm?**_

_**Achtung! I'm leaving. Sayonara! Mata ne!**_

_**(Baka)Yuri-chan \(^o^)/**_

Klavier: ACH! ! ! It was a nightmare! I commited suicide, what, 57 times? !

YinYang: Who revived you?

Klavier: My fangirls. T_T

Apollo: I have no idea. And HOW'D YOY KNOW? !

YinYang: I think it was Tempus who made the arena. And thanks! I LOVE Tekken!

Diego: I sleep normally. . .

Mia: Right after I whoop his ass with a frying pan until his name's Toby, of course! ^_^

YinYang: Yup! Shocking, huh?

Bikini: I don't mind it at all! It's funny to see people's reactions!

Lotta: HOT DOG! ! ! I'm taking this to the press! *runs off*

Engarde: *shifty eyes* Maybe. . . You can't prove that. . .

YinYang: 8yawns* I is getting sleepy. . . Either that or I need more chocolate. NEXT SET! *leaves to Raid Jesse's fridge* YO JESS, FOUND YOUR REESE!

_**Reliastion**_  
><em><strong>228/12 . chapter 25**_

_**Happy birthday for Thursday BabyKoneko! Sweet sixteen (take that maths)! Ahhh... bad luck Jesse. Oh, and Faraday Fan, I'm the same age as you. Anyways...**_

_**Jesse: (evil laugh) Maybe you should start baking a poisonous b'day cake... I'm sure YinYang will like it... or you can just poison her directly. Whichever.**_

_**Miles:Kill your younger self, and see what mind-bending paradox is created.**_

_**Kay: Are you obssessed with stealing or Miles more?**_

_**Colias Palaeno: Dress up in a GINORMOUS butterfly costume and go and nest on Alba.**_

_**Ema: Give up snackoos.**_

_**Trucy: Eat all of Ema's snackoos in front of her.**_

_**Ron DeLite: Attemt to steal Mr Hat.**_

_**That's all folks!**_

Jesse: Wish I could, but YinYang's immuned to any type of poisen.

Miles stabs his younger self, but nothing happens.\

YinYang: This place is Paradox proof. Not to the name, though. ^_^

Kay: Kay: Neither. I'M OBSESSED WITH KNIVES! ! ! ! *flings knife at Calisto's head, killing her*

Palaeno: *in said butterfly outfit* I don't want to do that other part. . . . Will these make up for it? *presents coupons*

Ema: NOOOOOOOOOO! ! ! ! !

Trucy: *eats a snackoo* I'm untouchable, right Mako?

Mako: Yup!

Dark: WTH? !

YinYang: O_O Holy shit, I forgot that time's fucked up here. . . Mako, how old are you at the moment?

Mako: Four! ^_^

All: O_O

Dark: Well, at least he can begin his lessons!

Mako: YAY! ! ! Teach me, daddy!

They leave, Trucy following in suit.

Ron: She just left. . . . WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHY? !

YinYang: SHUT UP! ! ! ! *pans Ron* This is the end of the chappie! LATERZ!

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh. . . I'm tired. . . NOT ! ! ! ! XD I just had brownies! ^_^ And if I forgot any reviews, I'm sorry. I had to leave the computer for a while, so I got Jesse to do it. I told him to do the reviews of reviewers he knew. Review, or I'll set Tigre loose!<strong>


	27. Chapter 27

**HELL YEAH! SWEET FUCKING 16 BABY! *fires confetti cannon* I'm so happy I could SCREAM! XDDDDD I hope you all enjoy this chapter, because at the end, I'm making a special announcement!**

**Song: "Coconut Juice" Artist: Tyga**

The Dance Hall was decorated for a huge as hell party. Everyone was dancing like there was no tomarrow. YinYang sat on a throne with a golden crown on her head. Surrounding her was Yugi, Yusei, Jaden & Paradox were dressen in male's bondage slave attire, not too revealing, yet very sexy.

YinYang: Ahh... 16... Life starts now... *sips drink*

Jaden: *covering his bare stomach* Are these outfits necessary?

YinYang: But you cute in it, Judai-kun~

Jaden: "Judai"? Oh yeah! My japanese name! Ehehehehehehe...

Yusei: *shirtless* How could you forget that?

Jaden: How could you forget your shirt?

Yusei: I forgot on purpose, ok? It's YinYang's birthday.

Yugi: And also fanservice.

Jesse entered the room dressed as Sebastion from Black Butler.

Jesse: Sup cuz. Happy B-Day!

YinYang: Thanks Jess! *sees you all* OH HELL! MILES!

Miles: Yes?

YinYang: Start the show, please!

Miles: Alright. Welcome all! If you haven't noticed, there's a Sweet Sixteen going on. We'll start off the show with Brightsky10.

_**Brightsky10**__**  
>228/12 . chapter 26 **_

_**I swear this is one of the best fan fictions ever...**_

_**Ema, put a snack (DON'T EAT IT) in Diego's coffee. Diego, there's something in your coffee.**_

_**Larry, you are even deader to me than before. And you were already six feet in the ground to me. Prepare to suffer worse than any hell in the dimension.**_

_**Apollo, after you presented forged evidence from Phoenix, you punched him. Can you show me how to punch like that? WIth Kristoph or Hobo as a dummy, of course.**_

_**Hm... Klavier and C. Klavier, DUEL TO THE DEATH!**_

_**Kaiba, smile.**_

_**Yami and Kaiba, duel. If Yami (like that'll happen) loses... I'll let YinYang decide that. If Kaiba loses, he has to act like his Season 0 self for the rest of the chapter.**_

_***gives YinYang a present* It's a surprise~**_

_***Gives Feenie a knife* Have fun!**_

_**Since Dahlia couldn't do it, Alba, call Pess Piss.**_

_**Alight I'm good. :D**_

Diego: *about to sip his coffee, but then sees a Snackoo in it* EMA!

Ema: *runs faster than Sonic on crack*

Diego grabs a machete and runs after Ema.

Larry: OH SHIT! *takes off running* DON'T KILL-

He suddenly vanishes into thin air. Everyone's looking confused.

YinYang: Who did that? Ah, forget it.

Apollo: Oh that? I used to be a Boxer before I became a lawyer. It's all in the fist. *Uppercuts both Kristoph & HoboHodou*

Klavier: *gets Guitar Axe* BRING IT YA FAKER!

C. Klavier: Huh? WHAT?

Klavier: DIE MOTHER FUCKER!

**(CENSORED)**

Kaiba: I never smile. *phone vibrates, he pulls it out* O_O *smiles*

_**+200 Puppies Dead**_

Yugi & Yami: KAIBA STOP SMILING!

Kaiba: What? I got a text from Mokuba saying that our stocks are now the highest in the world.

Yami: Well, I'm about to wipe that smile from your face! *readies Duel Disk*

Kaiba: You're on, Yami! *readies Duel Disk*

One EPIC AS HELL duel later... WTF? YAMI LOST!

Everone gasps as Blue Eyes wipes out all of Yami's remaining life points. Yami collapses to his knees.

Kaiba: FUCK YES! I OWNED YOU, BITCH! WHOO!

_**+1'000 Puppies Dead**_

Yugi: You know what? I've always wanted to do this. *pulls out Deathcalibur, demonic tone* **SUFFER MY WRATH, YOU VILE CREATURE!**

**(CENSORED FOR HORRIBLE IMAGES)**

Everyone's jaws drop.

Yugi: What?

YinYang: ...I'll think I'll leave Yami unpunished... *a present appears in her hands* OOH! A PRESSIE! *opens it, fangirl scream* YESH!

YinYang pulls out a "Screw the rules, I have money!" inscribed iPod Touch.

YinYang: THANK YOU! *dances like an idiot*

Feenie: *looks at knife, thinks for a sec* Hmm... Ah! *flings it*

The knife strikes Y. Miles on the back, killing him.

Feenie: He was a total douche anyway. ^_^

Alba: HEY EDGEWORTH, HOW'S PISS?

Miles: WHY YOU LITTL-

Miles lashes out at Alba with a machete, cutting his head off.

Miles: NEVER. INSULT. MY. DOG.

YinYang: Violent enough? Next up is Yuri-chan's dares! ^_^

_**Yurianna Shan Liu  
>228/12 . chapter 26 **_

_**All right! Mako's quick!**_

_**+ Hobohodou and Zak Gramarye, your times being grandpa came quick enough, huh?**_

_**+ Trucy, the Masque guy's stolen all your Magic Panties and Mr. Hat!**_

_**+ Miles, go and date with Kay. I got tickets for both of you. (Psst, it's ticket to Titanic. Thanks for the time machine, Tempus!)**_

_**+ Anyone von Karma, when did the perfection theory of yours start in the blood of von Karma?**_

_**+ Godot, you own Starbucks? O_O Wow, what a lucky thing.**_

_**+ Kay, what's your best moment when you're on your stealing career?**_

_**+ Feenie, does the ColdKiller X help at all? I've never seen your health improvements at all.**_

_**Thanks, and sorry if I actually can't get good ToD, since I just play AA:JFA.**_

_**(Baka)Yuri-chan \(^o^)/**_

HoboHodou: I don't mind. Why? Dark gave me permission to teach him how to play poker!

Mako: I owned Grandpa 5 times! *smiles*

Apollo: Which one?

Hobo & Zak: Both of us... *sweatdrop*

Everyone bursts out laughing. Dark congraduates his son.

Trucy: WHAT! DARK!

Dark: I'm on it, sweetie!

A wild Ron Delite Appeared!

Ron: Wait, this isn't Pokemon!

YinYang: *holding a blue DSiXL* SHUT IT AND FIGHT!

Ron Used Growl!

Ron's Attack Missed!

Dark Used Black Magic Storm!

Ron: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!

It's Super Effective!

Wild Ron Delite Fainted!

YinYang: Wow! This game kicks ass! *cheers*

Miles: Why thank you! *grabs Kay and leaps through trap door*

Jesse: I just noticed something. We have a TRap Door, yet it's only used for when people leave to do something! What's with that?

YinYang: No one bothers to pull the lever *points to lever near her throne*. If you go into the Trap Door willingly, you get teleported. If you pull the lever, they're sent to the "Unspeakable World".

Everyone shudders.

Franziska: I... have no idea. Papa?

Manfred: You know, I actually don't know. *ponders*

Paradox: I can answer that. It all started when a man by the name of William Ashter Von Karma became so obsessed with getting perfect records, he forced that belief onto his son. And thus, we have the asshole Von Karmas we know today. ^_^

Everyone stares at him with a "WHAT THE FUCK?" look.

Paradox: Don't blame me. Blame Z-one for making Time Travel possible.

Apollo: You didn't invent it?

Paradox: I'm not that smart, rooster boy!

YinYang: PFFT... hehehehehe...

Diego: Yup. I own the entire business. And it's never been as good as it was under the old president. With my blends, sales are through the fucking ROOF!

Kay: My best moment? Hm...

_*Flash Back*_

_Kay is seen hiding on a rail stuck on the ceiling. She looks down and sees the Jammin Ninja performing on the stage. She searches through her pack and pulls out a Kunai Knife and flings it at the rope holding the curtains back. As the kunai hits and the curtains close, she swoops down and snags the Jammin Ninja's guitar: pivck and hall._

_*Flash Back End*_

Miles: THAT WAS YOU?

Jesse: HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU HERE?

Miles: The Titantic hit a iceberg and began sinking.

Kay: He saved me~

Feenie: Sadly, I don't think so-ACHOOO! *sniffle* Ugh...

Iris & Maya: We ain't helping.

Feenie: T_T

YinYang: Zan, your dares are up!

Zan: Yay! *sips soda*

_**Zan  
>228/12 . chapter 26 **_

_**Annnnd I'm back. Spring sports just started, so I have almost no time at home after school.**_

_**Alba: Now that I'm done torturing Damyan... *Pulls out flamethrower***_

_**Engarde: Catch.**_

_**deKiller: I'm hiring you. Toss a grenade at Engarde.**_

_**Klavier: Since you can't beat your younger self at**_

_**Guitar Hero, does that mean you haven't gotten any better as a guitarist?**_

Alba: O_O *takes off running*

Zan: OH NO YOU DON'T! *runs after Alba*

Engarde turns around and catches a Grenade.

Engarde: O_O Fuck my life...

BOOM!

de Killer: Since I wanted to kill him anyway, it is free of charge. *slips back into the shadows*

Klavier: Pretty much.

Y. Klavier: Sucks doesn't it?

Alba's scream is heard in the background.

Jesse: *sniff* I smell chicken! ^_^

YinYang: CHIIIIIICKEN! *gets a knife and fork* ME WANTS TO EAT BIRDY! *rushes to source of smell*

Miles: Ummm... While she's feasting... Let's move on.

_**GoodGodGertie**_  
><em><strong>228/12 . chapter 26**_

_**Well, as a gift from Iris and myself we brought you something from Nashville! and its all made out of CHOCOLATE! Its a full scale model of the Grand 'Ole Opry House! Happy early Birthday!**_

_**But with that said, lets get it CRUNK!**_

_**and Maya: Dress as Conan Edogawa and Rachel Moore from Case Closed and go solve a mystery somewhere (Manfred is the one who committed the crime).**_

_**Mana: Any probable names you have thought for your baby?**_

_**Pearls: Good shooting! Here's another predator missle...choose wisely who you take you little lady. :)**_

_**Ema: Have a staring contest with Gant. Winner gets to do whatever they wish.**_

_**Apollo: if anything happens to Ema, save her! If you fail...DEATH BY SLIFER!**_

_**Speaking of crunk, SURPRISE BIRTHDAY BASH WITH LMFAO! With appearances from Lil John and Madonna! Since we're with the party rock crew, all drinks are free! SHOTS! SHOTS! SHOTS!**_

_**Well, hell calls...I mean UPS calls so its time for work. But I do one one question to ask...Miss Iris, will you be my lady? ;)**_

_**T-T-T-T-Thats all folks!**_

YinYang returns.

YinYang: YAY! MORE CHOCOLATE! *takes the chocolate model and climbs up a random tree*

Apollo: This studio's unreal...

L. Phoenix & Maya are now in said outfits.

Maya: Let's go! We have to catch that killer!

L. Phoenix: OK!

They leave.

Mana: Well, I was thinking Jikan (Time in Japanese), but it doesn't sound like a girl's name...

Dark: You'll think up something, little sister.

Pearl: YAY! I'll wait till later, because I think I'll need it.

Ema: O_O SLIFER!

Ema is devoured by Slifer.

Gant: Awww! No fair! *pouts* Wait, I win by default! I want Ema to love me!

Apollo: LIKE HE SHE WILL! *strangles Gant with his own two hands*

YinYang: *face is covered in chocolate* OMFG, MY FAVORITES! XDDDDD

LMFAO takes the stage first. Everyone cheers as the music starts.

_**Yeah, yeah  
>When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly<br>I pimp to the beat, walking on the street in my new lafreak, yeah  
>This is how I roll, animal print, pants outta control,<br>It's Red Foo with the big ass fro  
>And like Bruce Lee rock at the club<strong>_

_**Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]**_  
><em><strong>Ah... I work out<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ah... I work out<strong>_

_**When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)**_  
><em><strong>Everybody stops and they staring at me<strong>_  
><em><strong>I got a passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it<strong>_

_**I'm sexy and I know it [x2]**_

_**Yeah**_  
><em><strong>When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight them off<strong>_  
><em><strong>And when I'm at the beach, I'm in a Speedo trying to tan my cheeks (what)<strong>_  
><em><strong>This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go<strong>_  
><em><strong>We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous<strong>_  
><em><strong>No shoes, no shirt, and I still get serviced (watch)<strong>_

_**Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]**_  
><em><strong>Ah... I work out<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]<strong>_  
><em><strong>I work out<strong>_

_**When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)**_  
><em><strong>Everybody stops and they staring at me<strong>_  
><em><strong>I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it<strong>_

_**I'm sexy and I know it [x2]**_

_**I'm sexy and I know it...**_

_**Check it out [x2]**_  
><em><strong>Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah [x3]<strong>_  
><em><strong>Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah, yeah<strong>_  
><em><strong>Do the wiggle man<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do the wiggle man<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yeah<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm sexy and I know it<strong>_

_**Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]**_  
><em><strong>Ah... I work out<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ah... I work out<strong>_

_**Yeah I'm sexy and I know it!**_

Everyone cheers. Lil Jon is next. (The next song is a old one, but I love it to death!)

_**[Chorus:]  
>3,6,9 damn your fine move it so you can sock it to me one mo time<br>Get low, Get low [x6]  
>To the window (TO THE WINDOW), to the wall, (TO THE WALL)<br>To the sweat drop down my balls (MY BALLS)  
>To all these bitches crawl (CRAWL)<br>To all skeet skeet motherfucker (MOTHERFUCKER!) all skeet skeet god damn (GOT DAMN)  
>To all skeet skeet motherfucker (MOTHERFUCKER!) all skeet skeet god damn (GOT DAMN)<strong>_

_**Shortie crunk so fresh so clean can she fuck that**_  
><em><strong>Question been harassing me in the mind this bitch is fine<strong>_  
><em><strong>I done came to the club about 50th 11 times now can I play with yo<strong>_  
><em><strong>panty line club owner said I need to calm down security guard go to sweating<strong>_  
><em><strong>Me now nigga drunk then a motherfucker threaten me now<strong>_

_**She getting crunk in the club I mean she working**_  
><em><strong>Then I like to see the female twerking taking the clothes off BUCKEY naked<strong>_  
><em><strong>ATL. Hoe don't disrespect it<strong>_  
><em><strong>Pa pop yo pussy like this cause yin yang twins in this bitch<strong>_  
><em><strong>Lil Jon and the East side boys wit me and we all like to see Ass and tities<strong>_  
><em><strong>Now bring yo ass over here hoe and let me see you get low if you want this Thug<strong>_  
><em><strong>Now take it to the floor (to the floor) and if yo ass wanta act you can keep yo ass where you at<strong>_

_**3,6,9 damn your fine move it to you sing it to me one mo time**_  
><em><strong>Get low, Get low [x6]<strong>_  
><em><strong>To the window (TO THE WINDOW), to the wall, (TO THE WALL)<strong>_  
><em><strong>To the sweat drop down my balls (MY BALLS)<strong>_  
><em><strong>To all these bitches crawl (CRAWL)<strong>_  
><em><strong>To all skeet skeet motherfucker (MOTHERFUCKER!) all skeet skeet god damn (GOT DAMN)<strong>_  
><em><strong>To all skeet skeet motherfucker (MOTHERFUCKER!) all skeet skeet god damn (GOT DAMN)<strong>_

_**Let me see you get low you scared you, scared you**_  
><em><strong>Drop dat ass to the floor you scared you, scared you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Let me see you get low you scared you, scared you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Drop dat ass to the floor you scared you, scared you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Drop dat ass ya shake it fast ya<strong>_  
><em><strong>Pop dat ass to the left and the right ya<strong>_  
><em><strong>Drop dat ass ya shake it fast ya<strong>_  
><em><strong>Pop dat ass to the left and the right ya<strong>_  
><em><strong>Now back,back,back it up<strong>_  
><em><strong>a back,back,back it up<strong>_  
><em><strong>a back,back,back it up<strong>_  
><em><strong>a back,back,back it up<strong>_  
><em><strong>Now stop ( O) then wiggle wit ya<strong>_  
><em><strong>Now stop ( O) then wiggle wit ya<strong>_  
><em><strong>Now stop ( O) then wiggle wit ya<strong>_  
><em><strong>Now stop ( O) then wiggle wiggle wit it<strong>_

_**3,6,9 damn your fine move it to you sing it to me one mo time**_  
><em><strong>Get low, Get low [x6]<strong>_  
><em><strong>To the window (TO THE WINDOW), to the wall, (TO THE WALL)<strong>_  
><em><strong>To the sweat drop down my balls (MY BALLS)<strong>_  
><em><strong>To all these bitches crawl (CRAWL)<strong>_  
><em><strong>To all skeet skeet motherfucker (MOTHERFUCKER!) all skeet skeet god damn (GOT DAMN)<strong>_  
><em><strong>To all skeet skeet motherfucker (MOTHERFUCKER!) all skeet skeet god damn (GOT DAMN)<strong>_

_**Now give me my doe back and go get ya friend**_  
><em><strong>Stupid bitch standing there while I'm drinking my hen<strong>_  
><em><strong>Steady looking at me Still asking questions<strong>_  
><em><strong>Times up nigga pass me another contestant<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hoe move to the left if you ain't bout 50th<strong>_  
><em><strong>Done talk through 3 or 4 songs already<strong>_  
><em><strong>looking at a nigga with yo palm all out bitch I ain't even seen you dance<strong>_  
><em><strong>Twerk something baby work something baby<strong>_  
><em><strong>Pop yo pussy on the pole do yo thang baby<strong>_  
><em><strong>Slide down dat bitch<strong>_  
><em><strong>wit yo little bit then stop<strong>_  
><em><strong>Get back on the floor catch yo balance then drop<strong>_  
><em><strong>Now bring it back up clap yo ass like hands<strong>_  
><em><strong>I just wanna see yo ass dirty dance yin yang we done again<strong>_  
><em><strong>And put it on the map like annnnn<strong>_

_**3,6,9 damn your fine move it to you sing it to me one mo time**_  
><em><strong>Get low, Get low [x6]<strong>_  
><em><strong>To the window (TO THE WINDOW), to the wall, (TO THE WALL)<strong>_  
><em><strong>To the sweat drop down my balls (MY BALLS)<strong>_  
><em><strong>To all these bitches crawl (CRAWL)<strong>_  
><em><strong>To all skeet skeet motherfucker (MOTHERFUCKER!) all skeet skeet god damn (GOT DAMN)<strong>_  
><em><strong>To all skeet skeet motherfucker (MOTHERFUCKER!) all skeet skeet god damn (GOT DAMN)<strong>_

_**Got damn (Got damn) ya ya'll twreking alittle bit ladies**_  
><em><strong>But ya got to twrek alittle bit harder then dat<strong>_  
><em><strong>now right now I need all the ladies dat know they look good tonite<strong>_  
><em><strong>(where my sexy ladies) we want ya'll to do this shit like this<strong>_  
><em><strong>Bend over to the front touch toes back dat ass up and down and get low (get low)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Bend over to the front touch toes back dat ass up and down and get low (get low)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Bend over to the front touch toes back dat ass up and down and get low (get low)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Bend over to the front touch toes back dat ass up and down and get low (get low)<strong>_

_**3,6,9 damn your fine move it to you sing it to me one mo time**_  
><em><strong>Get low, Get low [x6]<strong>_  
><em><strong>To the window (TO THE WINDOW), to the wall, (TO THE WALL)<strong>_  
><em><strong>To the sweat drop down my balls (MY BALLS)<strong>_  
><em><strong>To all these bitches crawl (CRAWL)<strong>_  
><em><strong>To all skeet skeet motherfucker (MOTHERFUCKER!) all skeet skeet god damn (GOT DAMN)<strong>_  
><em><strong>To all skeet skeet motherfucker (MOTHERFUCKER!) all skeet skeet god damn (GOT DAMN)<strong>_

Everyone cheers as they conttinue to dance. Madonna is last up.

_**I made it through the wilderness  
>Somehow I made it through<br>Didn't know how lost I was  
>Until I found you<strong>_

_**I was beat incomplete**_  
><em><strong>I'd been had, I was sad and blue<strong>_  
><em><strong>But you made me feel<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yeah, you made me feel<strong>_  
><em><strong>Shiny and new<strong>_

_**[Chorus:]**_

_**Like a virgin**_  
><em><strong>Touched for the very first time<strong>_  
><em><strong>Like a virgin<strong>_  
><em><strong>When your heart beats [after first time, "With your heartbeat"]<strong>_  
><em><strong>Next to mine<strong>_

_**Gonna give you all my love, boy**_  
><em><strong>My fear is fading fast<strong>_  
><em><strong>Been saving it all for you<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause only love can last<strong>_

_**You're so fine and you're mine**_  
><em><strong>Make me strong, yeah you make me bold<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh your love thawed out<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yeah, your love thawed out<strong>_  
><em><strong>What was scared and cold<strong>_

_**[chorus]**_

_**Oooh, oooh, oooh**_

_**You're so fine and you're mine**_  
><em><strong>I'll be yours 'till the end of time<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause you made me feel<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yeah, you made me feel<strong>_  
><em><strong>I've nothing to hide<strong>_

_**[chorus]**_

_**Like a virgin, ooh, ooh**_  
><em><strong>Like a virgin<strong>_  
><em><strong>Feels so good inside<strong>_  
><em><strong>When you hold me, and your heart beats, and you love me<strong>_

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**_  
><em><strong>Ooh, baby<strong>_  
><em><strong>Can't you hear my heart beat<strong>_  
><em><strong>For the very first time?<strong>_

Everyone is cheering like CRAZY! Frank kneels in front of Iris.

Frank: Iris, will you be my lady?

Iris: YESH! *tackle hugs Frank*

Everyone awws.

YinYang: *halfway drunk* Whoooo~ I'm-a getting dizzy... Hehehehe...

Jaden: She needs to cut down on the chocolate!

Miles: Why is that?

Yami: We believe chocolate has the same effect as alcohol to her.

YinYang: CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES~! *bursts out laughing*

Paradox: NEXT! *plots evil things*

_**Faraday Fan  
>228/12 . chapter 26 **_

_**LOL. Just plain LOL.**_

_**Kay: What're you gonna call the baby?**_

_**Miles: ACE ATTORNEY INVESTIGATIONS 2 MUST BE LOCALISED.**_

_**All Phoenixs: JUMP OFF THE EMPIRE STATE BUILDING.**_

_**Mana & Tempus: *gives free pass to Hawaii* Go.**_

_**Everyone (including reviewers): I found a petition for AAI 2 to be localised! Want the link?**_

_**SAYONARA~**_

_**0_o HOW COULD I FORGET?**_

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY! *gives Paradox and Edgeworth plushie***_

Kay: I'm thinking about naming it Micheal if it's a boy, or Deserae if it's a girl.

Miles: ^_^

Suddenly, all the Phoenixes vanish. At the top of the empire state building, all four leap off. L. Phoenix has the smart idea and brough a parachute. All the others SPLAT on the ground.

YinYang: Looks like the rules... *puts on sunglasses* ...just got screwed.

Kaiba: THAT'S MY QUOTE!

YinYang: SCREW THE RULES, I'M A PSYCHPATHIC BITCH! *bursts out laughing again*

Yusei: Yup. She's chocolate drunk.

Paradox: Makes my job easier. Later!

He sweeps up YinYang and takes her into a soundproof room.

Yugi, Jaden, & Yusei groan.

Mana: OMFG YAY!

Mana grabs Tempus' cape and they teleport to Hawaii.

Yami: I'll make sure she gets the plushies. For now, let's go to our next set.

_**Tempus Paradoxum**__**  
>229/12 . chapter 26 **_

_**Bonjourno, my fellow reviewers and hosts. Last chapter was funny. Larry is so losing a limb, -goes back in time and cuts off Larry's arm-, there. Anyway thanks Faraday Fan for sending me and Mana to Paris, though I ended up falling in the Seine River. Here's my dry cleaning bill.**_

_**Just to say to Yuri-chan, I don't own a time machine. I am a temporal mage and assassin. I use magic to travel back but I still will send Miles and Kay to the Titanic :) And I don't mind you changing the arena. Though Tekken is a good fighting game, Soul Calibur is more my style.**_

_**Boy Mako is growing up fast.0_0' Here a gift from Uncle Tempus, a book of temporal spells. Now you'll be able to mess with the time stream like me and Paradox.**_

_**I guess I better do some dares,**_

_**Jesse dance or I'll blame you for stealing Mana's staff (you do not want to face a pregnant woman's wrath)**_

_**Manfred, turn around (I leave the authoress to decide what gets him)**_

_**Phoenix put on the giant burger costume. You got a 10 second head start.**_

_**Maya, AFTER THE GIANT BURGER!**_

_**Well that's about it. A gift for everybody before I go, NICKELBACK PERFORMING THIS MEANS WAR.**_

_**That's it for now,**_

_**arrivederci e buona notte**_

_**(goodbye and good night)**_

Larry; *now missing a arm* WHY?

Mako: *gets book* Sweet! Thank you, Uncle Tempus! *starts reading book*

Jesse: *doing the "Crank That" by Souja Boi, not even paying attention*

Jaden: He's sort of doing his dare.

Manfred turns around, and the second he does, his face is blown off VIA shotgun blast. L. Miles is holdind said shotgun.

L. Miles: How was that, father?

Gregory: That was great, son! ^_^

Phoenix is not in a giant burger costume. He reads the second part of his dares and takes off running. Maya just happens to see him.

Maya: OMFG GIANT BURGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER! *rushes after said burger*

Apollo: *fanboy scream* NICKELBAAAAAAAACK!

Nickelback appears on the stage once again. The music then starts.

_**Climb into the ring for a battle that you can't win  
>Swing as hard as you can swing, it will still mean nothing<br>Should've seen it coming  
>It had to happen sometime<br>But you went and brought a knife  
>To an all out gun fight<strong>_

_**And the only thing to save**_  
><em><strong>Is the banner that you wave<strong>_  
><em><strong>To be wrapped around your grave<strong>_

_**You've gone too far**_  
><em><strong>(get up, get up)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Who do you think you are<strong>_  
><em><strong>(get up so we can finish this)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Is this what you came for<strong>_  
><em><strong>(get up, get up)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Well this means war<strong>_  
><em><strong>(get up so we can finish this)<strong>_

_**Say anything you want**_  
><em><strong>But talk will get you nowhere<strong>_  
><em><strong>The only thing you've brought was psychological warfare<strong>_  
><em><strong>Well there's no getting out<strong>_  
><em><strong>And now you got to wonder<strong>_  
><em><strong>Who will dig you out when you're six feet under<strong>_

_**And the only thing to save**_  
><em><strong>Is the banner that you wave<strong>_  
><em><strong>To be wrapped around your grave<strong>_

_**You've gone too far**_  
><em><strong>(get up, get up)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Who do you think you are<strong>_  
><em><strong>(get up so we can finish this)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Is this what you came for<strong>_  
><em><strong>(get up, get up)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Well this means war<strong>_  
><em><strong>(get up so we can finish this)<strong>_

_**And the only thing to save**_  
><em><strong>Is the banner that you wave<strong>_  
><em><strong>To be wrapped around your grave<strong>_

_**You've gone too far**_  
><em><strong>(get up, get up)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Who do you think you are<strong>_  
><em><strong>(get up so we can finish this)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Is this what you came for<strong>_  
><em><strong>(get up, get up)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Well this means war<strong>_  
><em><strong>(get up so we can finish this)<strong>_

_**Well this means war**_

Apollo faints from the awesomness. Everyone cheers as the band poofs off stage.

Jaden: And our last is from Reliastion!

_**Reliastion**__**  
>229/12 . chapter 26 **_

_**Ugh... damn you.**_

_**Ron: Desiree is going out with Larry!**_

_**Pearl: Desiree is going out with Phoenix!**_

_**Thalassa: What would happen if, when you became a singer, the name Lamiroir was already taken?**_

_**Jesse: Kiss YinYang. Now. Properly.**_

_**Godot: Miles put teabags in your coffee jar...**_

_**Miles: Godot put coffee in your teabags...**_

_**Wocky Kitaki: Break into your father's bakery.**_

_**That's all for now... be careful Jesse... it's just now I'm kinda out of ideas.**_

Ron: WHAT?

Pearl: NOW! *presses button on remote*

Phoenix is killed VIA Predetor Missile.

Thalassa: I would sue their ass until I get that name!

Everyone looks at her wierdly.

Zak: Thally, I never heard you swear before!

Thalassa: Well get used to it! ^_^

Jesse: I can't She's my cousin! And the fact that Paradox is probably knocking her up as we speak.

Yusei: Please don't say things like that...

Jaden & Yugi: Wimp. XD

Diego: *sees tea bags in coffee jar* ...

Miles: *sees coffee in tea bags* ...

They look at eachother.

Deido & Miles: TRADE! ^_^

They swap items.

Viola: Already done so. *eats a cupcake* These are so good!

Wocky: Hmph. Not as good as my O.G. Cracker, dawg!

Yusei: I... guess it's time to end the chapter.

Yugi: Four way, anyone?

Yami grabs Yugi as he, Yusei & Jaden run into a Sound proof room. Everyone continues to party as the music plays on into the night...

**Wow. This was a LOT of fun! You won't believe how much chocolate I've eatin. XDDDDDD**


	28. Reminder

**Too all my lovely AA TOD Reviewers:**

**I do plan on continuing this TOD, but due to me losing interest in the AA series at the moment, well... You all get the idea. Until I get back on my kick, I absolutely REFUSE to let this die, and will try to get a chapter in by the end of the week, if possible , maybe earlier. Until then, don't think I lost all hope in this!**

**Your mentally hilarious Authoriss,**

**YinYang A.K.A BabyKoneko.**


End file.
